Quand le bip retentit
by 91Chantilly
Summary: Lance envoie un message à un faux numéro. La suite roule comme une boule de neige. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Call Me, Beep Me, écrit par la merveilleuse safra sur AO3. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas mettre de lien sur ce site, mais vous devriez trouver facilement sur Google ^^

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Ça vous arrive de commencer quelque chose juste pour écrire un truc et vous débarrasser du vide de la page blanche mais ça se transforme en un truc que vous commencez à bien aimer ? Eh bah c'est ça.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Ça vous arrive de traduire 4000 mots puis que le logiciel de traitement de texte crash sans sauvegarder de que vous deviez tout recommencer ? Eh bah c'est ça.

* * *

Légende :

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **01/08/2016**

* * *

(13:08) Hey Nyma, c'est le mec craquant du café de samedi ;)

(13:09) Je viens juste vérifier si t'es toujours partante pour faire quelque chose cette semaine ?

 _(13:11) ... Qui c'est ?_

(13:12) Le mec craquant du café ? Cheveux châtain ? Yeux chocolat ? Sourire adorable ? Je t'ai offert un verre et tu m'as écrit ton numéro sur une serviette ?

 _(13:15) Je crois que t'as le mauvais numéro..._

(13:15) Alors c'est pas Nyma ?

 _(13:16) La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ? Non._

(13:18) Ahah wow, pardon.

(13:19) Pardon, j'ai dû mal taper un chiffre. J'ai des gros pouces, donc...

(13:19) Pardon pour le dérangement !

* * *

(13:45) Hey Nyma, c'est le mec craquant du café de samedi ;)

(13:45) Je viens juste vérifier si t'es toujours partante pour faire quelque chose cette semaine ?

 _(13:47) ... C'est la même personne qu'avant et tu as toujours le mauvais numéro._

(13:48) Aaaargh punaise

(13:49) Pardon, pardon, je me disais que j'avais peut-être mal tapé. J'imagine que non.

(13:50) Encore pardon !

 _(13:52) C'est rien._

* * *

 **02/08/2016**

* * *

(00:31) Tu crois qu'elle a fait exprès de me donner le mauvais numéro ?

(00:31) Ou bien c'était une erreur innocente ?

(00:32) Genre, peut-être qu'elle écrit bizarrement et que j'ai mal lu ?

(00:32) Certains de ses chiffres sont un peu chelou...

(00:33) Parce que, tu vois, ses trois pourraient très facilement être des huit mal formés ? Et peut-être qu'elle fait ses sept comme ses un ?

 _(00:45) What_

 _(00:46) The_

 _(00:46) Fuck ?_

(00:47) Oh cool, tu es bien debout !

(00:47) Alors t'en penses quoi ? Faux numéro exprès ou accident innocent ?

 _(00:49) J'étais pas debout. Je dormais profondément jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles._

(00:50) Pardon, pardon.

(00:51) Mais n'empêche, t'en penses quoi ?

 _(00:52) T'as pas des amis à faire chier avec ces conneries ?_

(00:54) Bien sûr que si.

(00:55) Mais Hunk dort et j'ai pas vraiment la foi de me faire étouffer en réprésailles pour l'avoir réveillé. Pas encore.

(00:55) Et puisque toi, tu peux pas m'étouffer, je me suis dit que j'allais t'emprunter ton cerveau.

(00:56) Donc, à nouveau, t'en penses quoi ?

 _(00:57) Si je réponds, tu me promets de me laisser retourner dormir et de me ficher la paix ?_

(00:58) Parole de scout !

 _(00:59) Elle a sûrement fait exprès de te donner un faux numéro._

(01:00) Hm. D'accord. Merci !

(01:00) Pardon pour le réveil forcé. Bonnuit !

 _(01:03) 'Nuit._

* * *

 **04/08/2016**

* * *

 _(11:03) T'as pas vu mon chat ?_

(11:05) Vu ton quoi ?

 _(11:10) Merde._

 _(11:10) Pardon._

 _(11:11) Le message était pour ma voisine, mais mon tchat avec toi est toujours en haut de ma messagerie et j'ai cliqué par réflexe._

(11:12) ... On a pas parlé depuis genre deux jours et je suis toujours en haut de ta messagerie ?

(11:13) Le prends pas mal, mais...

(11:13) ... T'as des amis ?

 _(11:15) Comment je suis censé pas le prendre mal ?_

 _(11:15) Y a littéralement aucune autre façon de le prendre._

(11:18) C'est vrai.

(11:19) Mais oui ou non ?

 _(11:20) Salut._

(11:21) Attends attends attends atteeeeends !

(11:22) Il se passe quoi avec ton chat ? L'histoire m'intéresse vachement maintenant.

(11:30) Oh vas pas m'ignorer !

(11:31) D'accord, pardon d'avoir demandé si tu as des amis.

(11:32) Mais, en toute justice, tu m'as demandé plus ou moins la même chose l'autre nuit.

 _(11:35) Pas du tout._

(11:36) "(00:52) T'as pas des amis à faire chier avec ces conneries ?"

 _(11:37) ..._

 _(11:37) Certes._

(11:40) Enfin tu commences à voir les choses à ma façon.

(11:40) Alors... Il se passe quoi avec le chat ?

 _(11:42) C'est pas vraiment mon chat. C'est celui de mon frère, mais je suis censé m'occuper de lui pendant qu'il est à la fac._

(11:43) T'as paumé le chat, pas vrai ?

 _(11:44) Pas exprès, mais oui. Je l'ai perdu._

(11:46) ?

(11:47) Un chat c'est genre l'animal de compagnie le plus facile à gérer du monde. Après, je sais pas, les vers de terre de compagnie ?

 _(11:49) Vers de terre de compagnie ?_

(11:49) J'ai eu une Phase.

(11:50) Mais bref, comment tu l'as perdu ?

 _(11:55) Comme j'ai dit, pas fait exprès. Mais euh, bon, je crois que j'ai laissé la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte l'autre nuit et il a probablement sauté ?_

(11:56) Probablement ?

 _(11:57) Sans aucun doute._

(12:00) T'en fais pas tant pour ça, les chats passent leur temps à sauter de partout.

 _(12:03) Mais Muffin est un chat domestique. Il est jamais vraiment sorti dehors. Et s'il s'était fait écraser par une voiture ?_

 _(12:04) Ou attaquer par un chien ?_

 _(12:05) Ou kidnapper ?_

 _(12:20) Allô ?_

* * *

(14:02) Tu savais qu'il y a exactement six cent quarante-quatre dalles au plafond de la salle de retenue ?

(14:03) Tu sais comment je sais ?

 _(14:04) Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire..._

(14:05) Parce que je viens de passer une heure en colle sans même un bouquin pour me tenir compagnie.

(14:06) Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai passé ma pause déjeuner en colle ?

 _(14:08) Veuille te référer à la réponse précédente._

(14:09) Parce que ton chat s'appelle Muffin.

 _(14:10) Ouais, je te suis pas, là._

(14:12) Pour faire court, j'étais au beau milieu d'un cours et quand tu as dit que ton chat s'appelle Muffin j'ai ri tellement fort que j'ai dégringolé de ma chaise.

(14:12) Le prof a remarqué que j'avais mon portable à la main et la suite, tu la connais.

 _(14:13) Bien fait, t'avais qu'à pas te moquer de Muffin._

(14:14) QUI APPELLE SON CHAT MUFFIN ?

(14:15) T'ES UNE VIEILLE DE 80 ANS EN FAIT ?

 _(14:17) C'est pas moi qui ai trouvé son nom, c'est mon frère._

 _(14:18) Et Muffin est un nom tout à fait correct pour un chat._

(14:20) Muffin s'est sûrement enfui parce qu'il déteste s'appeler Muffin.

(14:21) Il est probablement avec une nouvelle famille qui lui a donné le nom qu'il mérite.

 _(14:23) Comment tu l'aurais appelé alors, ô toi qui murmurait à l'oreille des chats ?_

(14:24) Qui murmurait à l'oreille des chats ? Ça me plait.

(14:25) A quoi il ressemble ?

 _(14:27) Le chat noir de base. Il a un peu grossi ces derniers temps, je trouve._

(14:30) Gomez.

 _(14:31) Gomez ?!_

 _(14:32) Comment tu peux trouver Gomez mieux que Muffin?_

(14:35) Tu sais, comme Gomez dans La Famille Addams ?

(14:36) Le nom parfait pour un chat noir, à mon humble (et parfaitement correcte) opinion.

 _(14:40) "Humble"_

(14:42) Merci d'être d'accord.

(14:43) Mais bref. Tu as retrouvé Muffin/Gomez ?

 _(14:45) Non..._

 _(14:46) Je m'inquiète un peu parce qu'il se comporte pas normalement ces dernières semaines._

 _(14:47) On pense qu'il est malade._

 _(14:50) Mais ma voisine va m'aider à poser des affiches quand elle rentrera du collège._

(15:00) Ah, bonne chance !

(15:03) Tiens moi au courant.

(15:04) Je ne sais pas si je pourrai dormir cette nuit sans savoir si Muffin/Gomez est en sécurité.

 _(15:07) ... Soit._

* * *

 _(19:12) Update: Muffin est retrouvé._

 _(19:13) On l'a trouvé au parc avec une bande de chats. Je me fais un peu de souci à l'idée qu'il fasse partie d'un gang. Le gros avec un seul eye a essayé de me griffer au visage quand je suis allé prendre Muffin._

(19:20) C'est la meilleure nouvelle de ma journée.

(19:21) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez pour moi, tu veux ?

 _(19:23) Non._

(19:24) Rabat-joie.

* * *

(22:24) C'est quoi mon nom de contact ?

 _(22:26) Quoi ?_

(22:27) C'est une question simple, Tonton Naze de Muffin.

(22:28) C'est ton nom de contact dans mon tel si tu veux savoir.

 _(22:29) Je l'ai retrouvé, non ?_

 _(22:30) Et... J'ai pas encore sauvegardé ton num._

(22:31) Wow.

(22:32) Je souffre.

(22:32) Dire que je pensais qu'on partageait quelque chose (quelque chose d'intense) alors que je suis encore juste un 06 dans ton historique.

 _(22:33) En général je garde pas les numéros des gens auxquels je parle une seule fois._

(22:34) On a déjà parlé plus d'une fois.

 _(22:36) C'est vrai..._

 _(22:37) Ça va continuer alors ?_

(22:39) Ça te dérange ?

 _(22:40) Pas vraiment. Tu me... distrais ?_

( 22:41) Tu peux le dire.

(22:42) Alors, pour ce nom...

 _(22:44) L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chats._

(22:45) J'allais suggérer Le Tonton Préféré de Muffin qu'Il n'a Jamais Rencontré, mais t'as raison, c'est mieux.

 _(22:46) Muffin te détesterait._

 _(22:47) Il déteste tout le monde à part mon frère. Il commence à peine à s'habituer à moi._

(22:48) Peut-être parce qu'il s'appelle Muffin.

(22:48) Je ferais ma mission de haïr tout le monde à fond si je m'appelais Muffin. Mais après je dis ça, je dis rien.

(22:49) De toute façon, tous les chats m'aiment. C'est comme si j'étais leur Dieu.

 _(22:50) Tu mérites ton nom de Murmureur à l'Oreille des Chats, alors..._

(22:51) ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

(22:52) Maintenant que les noms sont réglés, je dois demander...

 _(22:53) ... Quoi ?_

(22:54) T'as pas genre... douze ans, hein ?

(22:55) Parce que tout à l'heure t'as dit que tu attendais qur ta voisine rentre du collège pour t'aider à mettre des affiches, impliquant que toi tu n'y étais pas. Donc soit t'es trop jeune pour l'école (beurk) soit t'es trop vieux (beurk aussi ?)

 _(23:00) Oh._

 _(23:01) J'ai 17 ans._

 _(23:01) Mais, euh, je vais pas au lycée non plus. J'ai quitté l'école quand c'est devenu optionnel._

 _(23:02) Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as genre douze ans ?_

(23:02) Oh, cool.

(23:03) Ahaha, non j'ai 17 ans aussi.

(23:03) Mais je suis encore au lycée. En pensionnat en fait.

(23:04) Ça a rien à voir avec les romans d'Enid Blyton, avant que tu demandes. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a menti toute ma vie.

 _(23:05) Ouais, je sais. Mon frère est allé en pensionnat aussi pendant quelques années._

 _(23:05) J'ai entendu toutes les histoires d'horreur._

(23:07) Bah, c'est pas si mal.

(23:08) Censé être une bonne préparation pour les études supérieures, à ce qu'on dit.

 _(23:09) A ce qu'on dit._

(23:10) Ouais.

(23:11) Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie, si tu vas pas au lycée ?

(23:11) Je vais m'avancer et deviner que t'es pas babysitter de chat à plein temps ?

(23:11) Puisque, tu sais, t'es complètement nul pour ça.

 _(23:12) Je te demande pardon, tu parles à un pro du catsitting._

 _(23:12) Mais je bosse un peu avec mon père quand je m'occupe pas de Muffin._

(23:13) Ça a l'air marrant.

 _(23:14) J'imagine._

 _(23:16) En parlant de mon père, il veut que je me lève tôt demain, alors..._

 _(23:16) 'Nuit._

(23:18) Bonne nuit TNM.

(23:19) Assure-toi d'embrasser Muffin/Gomez pour moi.

 _(23:20) Non._

* * *

 **05/08/2016**

* * *

(09:46) Lance, tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

(09:47) Je suis très au courant de ce fait, oui.

(09:47) Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami ? Et qu'il y a peu, très peu que je ne ferais pas pour toi ?

(09:48) Hunk ? Je m'inquiète. Tu es mourant ?

(09:48) Oh mon Dieu, c'est moi qui suis mourant ? Si je suis mourant je ne veux pas le savoir. Laisse-moi vivre mes derniers jours dans une bienheureuse ignorance.

(09:49) Non. Mais ça va être le cas si le vibreur de ton portable m'empêche encore de dormir toute la nuit :)

(09:51) C'est froid, mec. C'est froid.

(09:52) A qui t'envoyais des messages, à la base ? C'est moi, ton meilleur ami, et je dors dans le lit à côté du tien.

(09:53) Jaloux ?

(09:55) Hahahaha, t'aimerais bien. J'essaie juste de piger qui captive ton attention.

(09:56) Tu t'es pas encore abonné à un de ces services de "messagerie adulte", hein ?

(09:56) Parce que je t'ai déjà dit que je réparerais plus ton tel si tu te prends un nouveau virus.

(09:58) C'était UNE fois et c'était un ACCIDENT.

(09:58) Et on s'est promis qu'on en reparlerait plus jamais.

(09:59) Tu as brisé une promesse, Hunk. Une promesse.

(10:00) Arrête d'essayer de me distraire. A qui t'envoyais des messages ?

(10:01) Ooooh, la fille du café ?

(10:02) Ouais, en fait.

(10:03) Omd, vraiment ?

(10:03) Parce que, le prends pas mal, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle t'avait donné un faux numéro.

(10:05) WOW.

(10:06) J'ai dit le prends pas mal.

(10:10) Arrête de bouder.

(10:11) Je suis assis à littéralement un mètre de toi.

(10:12) JE TE VOIS LIRE CE MESSAGE.

(10:12) Je t'aiderai avec ton devoir de physique si tu arrêtes.

(10:13) Je t'aime (love)

* * *

 **(16:00) J'ai enfin reçu Overwatch.**

 **(16:01) Tu veux passer à la maison ?**

 _(16:02) Je suis déjà devant ta porte._

* * *

(17:03) Comment va Muffin/Gomez?

(17:04) Encore disparu ?

 _(17:05) Ha ha. Non. Il va bien._

 _(17:05) Enfin, pas bien._

(17:06) Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

(17:06) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon neveu ?

 _(17:08) Mais rien !_

 _(17:09) Je te l'ai dit, il se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps._

 _(17:10) Il ne mange pas ses croquettes et il passe son temps à se rouler par terre en gémissant. On dirait qu'il est possédé._

 _(17:11) On l'emmène chez le véto lundi._

(17:15) Argh, mon pauvre neveu. Caresse-lui le ventre. Berce-le tendrement dans tes bras.

(17:16) Et tiens moi au courant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Muffin/Gomez.

 _(17:17) Je n'arrive pas à décider si tu es sérieux ou pas._

(17:20) A mort.

(17:20) Muffin/Gomez est comme un membre de ma famille maintenant. Son bien-être me concerne beaucoup.

(17:21) Et puis.

(17:22) Je me fais chier.

(17:22) Hunk fait son projet extra-scolaire de robotique, là.

(17:23) Un vendredi soir alors qu'on pourrait sortir en ville comme les adolescents qu'on est supposés être.

 _(17:24) Ça a l'air cool, la robotique, n'empêche._

(17:25) Oh, ouais, c'est vraiment cool. Hunk est une espèce de génie.

(17:25) J'essuie des larmes de fierté rien qu'en pensant à lui.

(17:26) Tu sais qu'il a fabriqué un robot pour ramasser notre linge sale ?

 _(17:27) On dirait qu'il se sert de ses capacités pour faire le bien._

(17:28) M'en parle pas. Ça plie même nos tee-shirts. Putain de génie. Ça vaut au moins un Prix Nobel.

(17:28) Mais ouais, il bosse sur autre chose, là, donc il est occupé ailleurs et moi...

 _(17:30) Tu t'ennuies ?_

(17:31) TELLEMEEEENT.

 _(17:32) T'es sûr que t'as pas 12 ans ?_

(17:35) A presque 90%, ouais.

(17:36) Tu fais quoi ?

 _(17:37) Je suis chez ma voisine. Elle a enfin reçu Overwatch alors je la regarde jouer._

(17:40) Oh, je dérange ?

(17:52) WEEE Hunk est revenu ! Je vais essayer de le convaincre de faire le mur avec moi.

(17:53) Amuse-toi bien avec ton jeu !

* * *

 **(21:24) Donc.**

 _(21:26) Pidge ?_

 **(21:30) A qui tu envoyais des messages ?**

 _(21:31) A toi ?_

 **(21:31) Non. Tout à l'heure. Quand je jouais, ton téléphone vibrait tout le temps.**

 **(21:32) Et t'avais ce sourire en coin bizarre sur ton visage.**

 **(21:33) Un poil dérangeant si je puis dire.**

 _(21:36) J'avais pas de sourire en coin._

 **(21:37) J'ai pris des photos si tu me crois pas.**

 **(21:38) Oui, tu étais distrait à ce point.**

 _(21:40) Je n'arrive pas à croire à cette violation de ma vie privée._

 _(21:41) Je suis censé être un invité chez toi !_

 **(21:42) T'as perdu le statut d'invité il y a au moins cinq ans mais mettons.**

 **(21:42) Alors, c'est qui ?**

 **(21:44) Je sais pas si je dois être fière que tu te sois apparemment fait un nouvel ami, ou jalouse à mort.**

 **(21:44) Je vais essayer la fierté.**

 **(21:44) Alors crache le morceau. C'est qui ?**

 _(21:45) Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que j'aie des amis te surprend autant ?_

 _(21:45) J'ai plein d'amis._

 **(21:47) T'as moi et Shiro.**

 **(21:47) Et aucun de nous deux ne compte puisqu'on est voisins depuis que je suis née et Shiro est ton frère.**

 _(21:49) ..._

 _(21:49) Je suis ami avec Matt._

 **(21:50) Mon frère ne compte pas non plus.**

 **(21:51) Tu vas me dire à qui tu parlais ou je vais devoir hacker ton portable ?**

 _(21:54) Tu peux faire ça ?_

 **(21:55) Chaipas.**

 **(21:56) Sûrement ?**

 **(21:56) Tu me donnes la permission d'essayer ?**

 _(22:03) Dans tes rêves._

 _(22:04) Je vais dire à ta mère d'arrêter de te laisser regarder Mr. Robot, quand même._

 _(22:04) Et je ne parle à personne. Je le connais même pas._

 _(22:04) Ou *la?_

 _(22:05) Je sais pas ?_

 **(22:06) Oh, c'est genre un ami d'Internet ?**

 _(22:07) Pas vraiment. Il (elle ? iel ?) a envoyé un message au mauvais numéro et je lui ai envoyé un message accidentel pour Muffin, et, ouais._

 _(22:07) Rien de bien folichon._

 **(22:08) Tout de bien folichon.**

 **(22:08) Vous vous parlez encore, non ?**

 **(22:09) Tout de très folichon.**

* * *

 **06/08/2016**

* * *

 _(00:05) Salut._

 _(00:07) Je peux te poser une question ?_

(00:09) asjadhfdgjjwncikjlobl

(00:10) qwhyfjvkhohlvhxhvsurneuyso

(00:10) vnysyhxjfkgk heuydhbfvntoehwycgd

 _(00:12) Tout à fait._

 _(00:13) Bourré ?_

* * *

(11:28) Bon.

(11:29) J'ai découvert que j'envoyais des textos dans mon sommeil. Pas très bien visiblement, mais quand même.

(11:29) Merci pour ça.

 _(11:30) Ah, c'était ça ?_

(11:34) Ouais. Je suis très vexé que tu aies immédiatement pensé que j'étais bourré, au passage.

(11:3) Je suis un citoyen modèle et j'étais dans les bras de Morphée avant minuit un vendredi soir, merci bien.

 _(11:36) Je suis censé croire ça ?_

(11:37) Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

(11:37) Tu voulais savoir quoi, de base ?

 _(11:38) Es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?_

(11:40) Bonjour à vous aussi, Professeur Chen.

 _(11:41) Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé de façon non-ridicule de demander ça._

(11:41) Alors tu as traversé une phase Pokémon ?

(11:42) Je suis impressionné. Je vais peut-être changer ton contact pour Prof. Chen.

(11:42) Mais, mec.

 _(11:45) Cool._

 _(11:45) Pareil._

(11:46) Cool.

* * *

 _(11:56) C'est un lui._

 **(12:00) Je croyais que c'était rien de bien folichon.**

 _(12:01) C'est le cas. Je t'informe, c'est tout._

 **(12:03) Si c'était le cas, tu ne t'embêterais pas à demander et à t'assurer de me le dire, si ?**

 **(12:03) Echec et mat, Kogane.**

 _(12:05) Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis ?_

 **(12:06) Parce qu'on vit à côté l'un de l'autre depuis 14 ans et que je suis la seule personne hors de Shiro qui ne te fasse pas incommensurablement chier.**

 **(12:06) Et du petit nouveau, visiblement.**

 _(12:08) Merci._

 _(12:10) Je sors en ville dans un moment, tu veux venir ?_

 **(12:12) Ouais, j'ai besoin de nouvelles pièces pour l'ordi que je construis. Donne-moi 20 mins.**

* * *

(14:08) Comment va Muffin/Gomez?

(14:08) J'espère que tu prends bien soin de mon neveu.

(14:09) Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, je t'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable.

(14:14) Quel âge a Muffin/Gomez?

* * *

(14:30) Pourquoi tu ronchonnes ?

(14:31) Pourquoi tu m'envoies un texto ? On est dans la même pièce.

(14.31) C'est pas souvent que tu te tais, j'en profite.

(14:32) Je vais devoir lancer les auditions pour un nouveau meilleur ami.

(14:32) Prérequis : ne se foutera pas de moi.

(14:33) C'est tout ? Je savais pas que tu mettais la barre si bas, mon pote.

(14:34) Et pourtant tu n'arrives toujours pas à passer au-dessus. Curieux, non ?

(14:35) Hilarant. Allez, pourquoi tu ronchonnes ?

(14:35) La fille du café ne répond plus ?

(14:37) Mmm. A ce sujet.

(14:37) Elle m'a bel et bien donné un faux numéro.

(14:38) JE LE SAVAIS.

(14:38) Oh, ne bloque pas sur elle, mon vieux. Elle t'a utilisé pour un verre gratuit, carrément indigne de tes larmes.

(14:39) Je suis pas en train de pleurer, Hunk, what the fuck ?

(14:40) Bah, ce serait pas une première.

(14:41) ne mE JETTE PAS TON CALEÇON SALE AU VISAGE

(14:41) Attend, je viens de tilter. Si la fille du café t'a donné un faux numéro, à qui t'envoies des messages ?

(14:42) Le mec qui a le numéro qu'elle m'a donné ?

(14:42) Il est plutôt cool.

(14:44) Tu parles à un inconnu ?

(14:45) Tout le monde commence par être un inconnu, quand on y pense.

(14:46) Commence pas à faire ton philosophe. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

(14:46) Je te vois me tirer la langue.

(14:47) nE PETE PAS

(14:47) LA VACHE LANCE T'AS QUEL AGE ?

(14:47) Et qu'est-ce que t'as mangé, putain ? Je peux plus respirer.

(14:55) T'es grave dramatique.

(14:55) T'avais pas besoin de me jeter de la chambre.

(14:56) Je t'assure que si.

(14:56) Vas t'aérer.

(14:57) Sérieux, mec, je m'inquiète pour ton régime. Les gens ne sont pas censés sentir comme ça.

(14:58) Ouais, ouais.

(14:58) Je vais choper de la bouffe au distributeur. Marathon de Star Wars à mon retour ?

(15:00) Tu sais comment parler aux Hunks (love)

* * *

 _(19:18) Désolée, j'étais dehors avec une pote toute la journée._

(19:20) Vador vient de couper la main de Luke.

(19:21) C'est tellement sur-dramatique, je hurle, quoi. Et Luke il va bien, il vit sa vie ?

(19:21) Où est le sang ?

 _(19:22) Star Trek?_

(19:25) Je te bloque immédiatement.

 _(19:26) ?_

 _(19:26) Oh, attends. Star Wars._

 _(19:26) Désolé. C'est tout pareil pour moi, ces trucs._

(19:28) qUOI MAIS NON ?

(19:28) What the fuck ? What the fuck ? wHAT THE FUCK ?

(19:29) Bon, Hunk me regarde de travers donc je vais me calmer. Mais quand même

(19:29) C'est genre tellement pas la même chose.

(19:29) Et Star Wars est supérieur en tous points.

 _(19:30) Je te crois, je te crois._

(19:30) T'as... t'as jamais regardé les Star Wars ?

(19:31) Oh putain, je parle avec un puceau ?

 _(19:31) Quoi._

 _(19:31) On se connait définitivement pas assez pour parler de choses comme ça. Quoi._

(19:35) Quoi ?

(19:35) Oh, nan, je voulais dire un puceau de Star Wars.

(19:36) Pas... tu sais. Ce genre de puceau.

 _(19:36) Oh._

 _(19:37) Je vois._

 _(19:37) Merde._

(19:38) C'était pas du tout gênant.

(19:38) Je vais juste... laisser glisser.

(19:39) Mais tu dois regarder Star Wars, mec.

(19:39) Ça change la vie.

(19:40) Et puis

(19:40) Harrison Ford et Carrie Fisher dans leur jeunesse ?

(19:40) 10/10 je recommande

 _(19:42) Je l'ajoute à ma liste._

(19:45) Bien.

(19:46) Mais bref, on va commencer La Menace Fantôme (ouais, on les voit dans un ordre bizarre) et Hunk donne l'impression qu'il va encore me jeter hors de la chambre si mon tel continue à vibrer. Alors

(19:46) On se parle plus tard?

 _(19:47) Encore te jeter?_

 _(19:47) Ouais, bien sûr._

 _(19:47) Bye._

(19:48) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez pour moi, bisou

 _(19:50) Non._

* * *

 _(21:23) Tu veux regarder les Star Wars avec moi ?_

 **(21:26) Quoi ?**

 **(21:26) Maintenant ?**

 **(21:26) Il y a sept films, tu le sais, ça ?**

 _(21:27) Oh. Laisse tomber._

 **(21:28) J'ai pas dit non.**

 **(21:28) Je ne dirais jamais non à un marathon de Star Wars.**

 **(21:28) Juste que tu saches dans quoi tu te lances.**

 **(21:29) La porte de derrière est ouverte, entre.**

 **(21:30) Amène du popcorn.**

* * *

 **07/08/2016**

* * *

 _(17:03) Je ne comprends pas Kylo Ren._

(17:10) Hein ?

 _(17:11) Vador a quitté le côté obscur, qu'est-ce qu'il essaie d'achever ?_

(17:12) Bordel

(17:12) De

(17:12) Merde

(17:13) T'as vraiment fait un marathon de toute la série ?

(17:13) C'est la vrai vie ?

 _(17:14) Oui._

 _(17:14) Avec ma voisine._

 _(17:14) J'ai pas bougé de ce pouf depuis presque quinze heures. Je crois qu'il est attaché à moi._

(17:20) M E C

(17:20) Quand je t'ai dit de regarder, je pensais pas que tu le ferais sur le champ.

(17:21) J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi bon.

(17:22) C'est même mieux que quand j'ai appris qu'ils allaient faire un film centré sur Han Solo.

 _(17:23) Un film en solo._

(17:23) Et tu fais déjà des jeux de mot ?

(17:24) Je crois que je suis amoureux.

 _(17:28) Euh._

(17:30) C'était une blague.

(17:31) Mais genre, je suis soufflé.

(17:31) Je viens de le dire à Hunk et il est super impressionné aussi.

(17:31) Il t'a appelé 'un Dieu parmi les Hommes'

(17:32) Ça t'a plu ?

 _(17:35) Ouais, c'était vraiment bien._

 _(17:35) Je sais pas pouquoi j'ai mis si longtemps avant de les voir._

 _(17:36) Mais ouais, j'ai pas bougé depuis presque une journée, donc je vais... essayer de me décoller de ce pouf et dormir un peu._

 _(17:37) Bonne nuit._

(17:40) BONNE NUIT JEUNE PADAWAN

(17:40) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez pour moi.

 _(17:41) Tu vas demander ça jusqu'à ce que je dise oui ?_

(17:44) Carrément.

(17:44) Tu vas le faire ?

 _(17:46) Non._

* * *

 **(21:00) Pas que je me plaigne, mais d'où venait le soudain élan d'intérêt pour Star Wars au fait ?**

 _(21:06) Oh, rien._

 _(21:06) Je voulais juste savoir de quoi tout le monde parlait._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai un faible pour les amitiés Lance&Hunk et Keith&Pidge, un très gros faible.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Cette fic est ma préférée sur ce fandom, c'est une très grand honneur d'avoir reçu la permission de la traduire. Si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à donner des reviews ou à aller directement répandre votre amour sur l'original sur AO3 !


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette fic appartient toujours à Safra, sous le nom Call Me, Beep Me, et disponible facilement sur AO3**

* * *

 **Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **08/08/2016**

* * *

(06:21) Joyeux anniversaire, bisou !

 _(06:30) Quoi_

(06:31) Ça fait exactement une semaine qu'on a commencé à se parler !

(06:31) C'est notre semainiversaire si tu veux

 _(06:32) Je veux pas._

(06:35) Tu es la vie et l'âme des fêtes, pas vrai ?

(06:37) Pourquoi t'es réveillé au fait ?

 _(06:40) J'emmène Muffin chez le véto._

 _(06:40) Je crois qu'il le sent._

 _(06:41) Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaie de l'attirer hors d'en-dessous du canapé._

 _(06:41) Je sais même pas comment il est passé._

(06:42) Ça c'est mon neveu.

 _(06:45) N'encourage pas cette phase rebelle s'il te plaît._

 _(06:45) C'est parce qfjergeigherkfd_

(06:50) ?

(06:55) Je vais pas mentir, je m'inquiète.

 _(07:03) Il m'a attaqué ?_

(07:04) Muffin/Gomez ne ferait jamais ça.

 _(07:05) Il l'a fait ! Il a genre sorti une patte d'en dessous du canapé et j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone et il l'a attrapé et s'est assis dessus ?_

 _(07:05) C'est normal comme comportement pour un chat ?_

(07:08) Pour un chat qui a réprimé des années de colère envers ceux qui l'ont appelé Muffin ?

(07:08) Ouais.

* * *

 _(07:15) Ton chat est un démon._

 _(07:19) Mais bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher frère. _

_(07:19) Je vais bien et l'université est super, merci de demander._

 _(07:20) Et toi ?_

 _(07:21) J'essaie de convaincre ton chat de sortir de sous le canapé et d'entrer dans sa boîte._

 _(07:22) Il m'a attaqué trois fois et il n'arrête pas de feuler._

 _(07:22) Un démon._

 _(07:25) Attend, pourquoi tu essaie de le faire entrer dans sa boîte ?_

 _(07:25) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

 _(07:30) Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars du principe que c'est moi qui lui ai fait quelque chose, alors que je viens de te dire que c 'est moi la victime ?_

 _(07:34) Keith._

 _(07:35) Tu aimes ton chat plus que moi, j'y crois pas._

 _(07:35) C'est faux, je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre._

 _(07:36) Alors, pourquoi tu le mets dans sa boîte ? Il déteste sa boîte._

 _(07:40) Ouais, je vois ça._

 _(07:41) Il est malade, ou je sais pas quoi. On l'emmène chez le véto._

 _(07:41) Et avant que tu demandes, non, j'ai rien fait._

 _(07:45) Je n'allais pas demander._

 _(07:48) Tu parles._

 _(07:49) Et on m'a informé que Muffin est un nom ridicule pour un chat_

 _(07:49) Tu aurais dû l'appeler Gomez._

 _(07:54) Quoi ? Muffin est très bien pour un chat. Qui a dit le contraire ?_

 _(07:55) Et d'où est-ce que tu sors ça, Gomez ?_

 _(07:57) La Famille Addams apparemment._

 _(07:58) Victoire ! Muffin est dans la boîte et on a que 20 minutes de retard pour notre rendez-vous._

 _(07:58) Je te tiendrai au courant._

 _(08:01) Dis à Muffin que je l'aime._

 _(08:01) Non._

* * *

(09:45) Du nouveau sur Muffin/Gomez ?

 _(09:48) Toujours dans la salle d'attente._

 _(09:48) Il arrête pas de feuler._

 _(09:49) Je crois qu'il est traumatisé par le poisson rouge de ce gamin._

 _(09:50) Oh attend. On entre._

(09:51) Embrasse Muffin/Gomez pour moi, pour la chance.

 _(09:51) Non._

* * *

 _(10:43) Tu te rappelles quand tu as fini le lycée premier de la classe avec des notes parfaites et que tu as été accepté dans la meilleure fac du pays comme si c'était rien et qu'on savait tous plus ou moins que tu étais un génie ?_

 _(10:50) Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça._

 _(10:50) Mais je me souviens de quelque chose dans ce genre._

 _(10:50) Pourquoi ?_

 _(10:53) Je t'enlève ton titre de "génie"._

 _(10:53) Tu ne le mérites pas._

 _(10:54) Maman est d'accord. Elle arrête pas de rire._

 _(10:56) Je comprends pas ?_

 _(10:57) Muffin va bien ?_

* * *

APPEL DE 'SHIRO'

* * *

FIN DE L'APPEL : 24:07

* * *

 _(12:05) Muffin est enceinte._

(12:12) Euh.

(12:12) Quoi ?

 _(12:13) Muffin n'est pas un lui. Muffin est une elle._

 _(12:14) Et elle est enceinte._

 _(12:14) Jusqu'aux gencives._

(12:16) Elle en est où ?

 _(12:20) A peu près six semaines ?_

(12:21) Comme tu as pu ne pas voir que ton chat était enceinte de six semaines ?

(12:21) C'est pourtant pas si subtil.

 _(12:25) J'ai cru qu'il recevait trop à manger._

 _(12:25) *elle_

(12:31) J'ai tellement de questions, mais

(12:31) Si je me fais choper avec mon tél encore une fois, je suis sûr à 99% que mon prof va faire un AVC

(12:31) Merde.

 _(12:34) Tu t'es fait choper ?_

 _(13:06) Je prends ça pour un oui._

* * *

 _(13:10) Félicitations, tu vas être tata._

 **(13:14) Quoi ?**

 **(13:14) Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

 _(13:16) Muffin est une fille._

 _(13:16) Une fille enceinte._

 **(13:20) Oh. Oh. Wow.**

 **(13:20) D'abord, je pense que ce n'est pas comme ça que le truc d'oncle/tante marche.**

 **(13:21) Au mieux je serais... la marraine ?**

 **(13:20) Ensuite, je dois retourner en cours...**

 **(13:21) Et enfin, wow.**

 _(13:25) A plus tard._

* * *

 _(13:30) Tu rentres quand ?_

* * *

APPEL VERS 'SHIRO'

* * *

ECHEC DE CONNEXION

* * *

 _(13:45) Laisse tomber._

* * *

(19:23) Puisque Muffin est une fille, je change le nom.

(19:24) C'est Morticia maintenant.

(19:24) Hein, au fait.

 _(19:29) C'est qui, Morticia?_

 _(19:29) Hé, je suppose que tu t'es fait prendre avec ton portable ?_

(19:30) Ouais, et moi qui croyais que j'étais discret.

(19:31) Morticia est la femme de Gomez ?

(19:31) T'as jamais vu La Famille Addams non plus ?

 _(19:33) Nan._

 _(19:33) Je devrais ?_

(19:34) OUI

(19:35) J'offrirais bien me le faire sur Rabbit avec toi ce soir mais je pourrais littéralement suffoquer sous la masse de devoirs que j'ai.

 _(19:38) Je te distrais ?_

(19:40) Ouais.

(19:40) Mais c'est une bonne distraction.

(19:41) Comment va Muffin/Morticia?

 _(19:45) Ma mère la pomponne comme si elle était une Reine._

 _(19:45) Et mon père lui a acheté un panier spécial parce que "elle a besoin de confort"._

 _(19:46) Elle a essayer de m'arracher un oeil en me feulant dessus quand j'ai essayé de l'y mettre._

(19:47) Qu'est-ce que tu a fait à cette pauvre chatte ?

 _(19:48) Mais rien !_

 _(19:48) Enfin, j'ai marché sur sa queue une fois y'a genre cinq ans ?_

(19:50) Espèce de méchant !

 _(19:51) Accidentellement._

(19:51) C'est ce que tu veux me faire croire.

 _(19:54) C'est la vérité ?_

(19:55) Muffin dit le contraire.

(20:00) Tu regardes quoi ?

 _(20:04) Hein ?_

(20:05) T'as jamais vu Star Wars jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, et tu n'as jamais vu la Famille Addams.

(20:06) Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

 _(20:06) Pourquoi ?_

(20:07) Je suis curieux.

(20:07) Et j'essaie de procrastiner sur ma dissert' sur la Russie de Staline.

 _(20:08) Je suis pas sûr de devoir t'aider._

(20:09) C'est soit toi soit je passe la prochaine heure à essayer de faire un château de cartes Pokémon.

 _(20:10) Pourquoi tu as des cartes Pokémon ?_

(20:11) Pourquoi pas ?

 _(20:15) ..._

 _(20:15) J'aime les navets._

(20:16) Genre...

 _(20:17) Tu connais Rubber?_

(20:20) Nan, ça parle de quoi ?

 _(20:21) Un pneu vivant qui roule à travers le désert et qui utilise sa puissance psychique pour faire exploser la tête des animaux._

 _(20:22) Et des gens._

(20:30) "Dans la fin des années 90, quelque part dans le désert de Californie, un pneu nommé Robert prend soudainement vie."

(20:31) Wow, d'accord, tu ne plaisantais pas sur les nanards.

(20:31) Quoi d'autre ?

 _(20:32) Mars Attacks ?_

(20:33) Le Tim Burton avec les aliens bizarres ?

(20:33) Je voulais le regarder.

 _(20:35) Tu dois. C'est de oeuvre sous-estimée d'excellence cinématique._

(20:37) Je vais te croire.

 _(20:39) Tu dois aussi regarder La Folle Histoire de l'Espace._

 _(20:39) Ça va te plaire._

 _(20:50) Ça avance, la dissert' ?_

(21:45) Désolé, désolé, j'étais dans la Zone™ et j'ai un peu éteint mon tel.

 _(21:49) T'as fini ?_

(21:50) Presque. Je me relirai demain matin.

(21:50) Je vais p'têtre aller me doucher maintenant.

(21:51) Transmets mon amour à Muffin/Morticia, bisou

 _(21:56) Non._

 _(22:00) 'Nuit._

* * *

 _(23:10) Keith ? Tout va bien?_

 _(23:10) Pardon d'avoir manqué ton appel. Je révisais et j'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone et..._

 _(23:11) Ça va ?_

 _(23:20) Ça va._

 _(23:20) C'est juste que..._

 _(23:20) Tu manques à Maman._

 _(23:21) Et à Muffin._

 _(23:30) Vous me manquez aussi, tous._

 _(23:31) Je vais aller dormir._

 _(23:32) Bonne nuit._

 _(23:34) Bonne nuit, Keith._

* * *

 _(23:36) Salut, Pidge._

 **(23:40) Salut, Shiro**

 **(23:41) A quoi dois-je l'honneur ?**

 **(23:41) Matt est encore évanoui dans la baignoire ? Parce que si ou tu m'as promis que je recevrais des photos cette fois.**

 _(23:43) Ta dévotion à une vie de chantage m'impressionne._

 _(23:43) Mais non. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas._

 **(23:44) "Aujourd'hui"**

 **(23:45) Je vais ignorer ça.**

 _(23:46) Comment va Keith ?_

 **(23:50) Bien ?**

 **(23:50) On s'est fait toute la franchise Star Wars l'autre jour et je n'ai jamais été aussi fière.**

 **(23:51) Et un poil aigrie.**

 **(23:51) Ça fait des années que j'essaie de le mettre dedans et son nouveau pote en parle vite fait et ça y est, il regarde tout d'un coup ?**

 **(23:52) C'est presque grossier.**

 _(23:55) Nouveau pote ?_

 **(23:56) Ouep.**

 _(23:57) Et qui est cet ami-mystère?_

 **(23:58) Sais pas trop. Tu ferais mieux de demander à Keith.**

 **(23:58) Je vais dormir, moi.**

 **(23:59) Dis à Matt que s'il m'envoie encore la moindre selfie bourrée je le supprime de Snapchat.**

 _(23:59) Promis._

 _(23:59) Bonne nuit, Pidge._

* * *

 **09/08/2016**

* * *

(13:56) Tu as mis en place un nid ?

 _(14:02) Un quoi ?_

(14:04) Pour Muffin/Morticia.

(14:04) Les chattes ont besoin d'un endroit chaleureux et accueillant pour mettre bas.

 _(14:06) Et comment tu sais ça, je te prie ?_

(14:07) WikiHow.

(14:07) Actuellement je note tout ce qu'il y a sur l'article 'Comment avoir un badonkadok' avec Hunk.

(14:08) Étape une : porter un jean qui fait ressortir les fesses.

(14:08) Quel genre de jean fait ressortir les fesses ?

 _(14:10) Tu devrais pas être en cours ?_

(14:11) Update : Hunk fait des squats.

(14:11) Et nan. Heure de perm'.

(14:12) Et toi ? Tu fais ton devoir de catsitter ?

 _(14:16) Nan. Avec mon père._

(14:17) Et tu fais…

 _(14:20) Du boulot._

(14:21) C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ?

 _(14:22) Tu en veux plus ? Monsieur l'inconnu ?_

(14:23) Bah, ce serait sympa.

(14:24) Et je pense qu'on est plus exactement des inconnus.

(14:24) On a créé un lien grâce à Muffin/Morticia et tes goûts de chiottes en matière de cinéma.

(14:24) En parlant de Muffin/Morticia

(14:24) Vous allez garder les chatons ?

 _(14:30) Est-ce que c'est vraiment des goûts de chiottes si je sais que ce sont des films de chiottes ?_

 _(14:31) Pas sûr._

 _(14:31) Pourquoi ?_

(14:33) Oui, c'est toujours des chiottes. J'ai lu le synopsis de La Folle Histoire de l'Espace et je suis Dégoûté™

(14:33) Comment quiconque peut-il faire ça à la série des Star Wars ?

(14:33) Je peux en avoir un ?

 _(14:34) Un chaton ?_

(14:38) Ouais.

 _(14:39) Les animaux sont autorisés là où t'es ?_

(14:40) Pourquoi pas ?

 _(14:43) Renseigne-toi peut-être d'abord._

(14:43) T'as raison. Ça me plaît pas mais t'as raison.

* * *

(17:04) T'es où ?

(17:10) AHHHHHHH!

(17:11) Hunk ?

(17:12) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(17:13) Je vais !

(17:13) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(17:15) Hunk? Je m'inquiète.

(17:15) Arrête de m'inquiéter.

(17:20) Je viens d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Iverson.

(17:21) Yerk.

(17:22) Ouais. Yerk. Mais tu te souviens de ce programme auquel je me suis inscrit ?

(17:24) Le programme de tutorat ?

(17:27) OUAIS.

(17:27) JE SUIS PRIS.

(17:27) JE SUIS PRIS ?!

(17:30) AY! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT

(17:31) Je te l'avais pas dit ?

(17:31) Quelles étaient mes paroles exactes ?

(17:32) Lance, non.

(17:32) Quelles étaient mes paroles exactes ?

(17:34) "Hunk, arrête de faire l'idiot, tu sais que tu vas entrer dans ce programme parce que tu es génial et qu'ils seraient trop cons de ne pas de prendre."

(17:35) Ou quelque chose du genre.

(17:37) Lance le Devin frappe encore.

(17:38) N'empêche, je suis trop fier de toi.

(17:38) J'essuie des larmes pendant qu'on parle.

(17:40) love love

(17:41) Il faut fêter ça.

(17:42) On ne fait pas le mur.

(17:42) On est en semaine. On a Anglais en première heure demain.

(17:45) T'as 17 ans ou 70 ? Vis un peu.

(17:45) De toute façon, je ne pensais pas à faire le mur.

(17:46) C'est pour le vendredi.

(17:47) Je pensais plus à... un marathon de films ?

(17:50) Sympa. Tu as une idée ?

(17:51) J'ai deux-trois films sur ma liste.

(17:52) Cool. Je prends de la bouffe

(17:54) Mais c'est un vrai rendez-vous amoureux

* * *

 **(19:12) Tu savais que les chats peuvent avoir jusqu'à huit chatons par portée ?**

(19:15) ... Je savais pas.

(19:15) Comment tu sais ?

 **(19:16) Google.**

(19:17) Pourquoi ?

 **(19:20) Je pensais que j'aimerais bien avoir un chaton.**

 **(19:21) Quand Muffin mettra bas, j'en voudrai un.**

(19:23) Pourquoi ? Tu détestes Muffin.

 **(19:24) Non, Muffin me déteste. J'aime bien les chats sinon.**

 **(19:25) Alors je peux en avoir un ?**

(19:29) Pourquoi pas.

(19:30) Donc ça fait deux. Il en reste jusqu'à six autres.

 **(19:35) Deux ? Qui en veut un ?**

 **(19:35) Ohhhhhhhhhh.**

 **(19:35) Ton nouvel ami ?**

(19:40) Ami, c'est beaucoup dire.

(19:40) C'est plus... une connaissance.

 **(19:42) C'est quand, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlé ?**

(19:43) En début d'aprèm.

 **(19:43) Et à part lui et moi, c'est qui la dernière personne à qui tu as envoyé un message ?**

(19:50) ... Shiro.

 **(19:52) Faut-il que je continue ?**

(19:53) Tu devrais être plus gentille si tu veux un chaton.

 **(19:55) Je demanderai à Shiro.**

 **(20:12) Au fait, j'ai été prise dans ce programme où je m'étais inscrite.**

 **(20:12) Le sysème de tutorat de cette école.**

(20:14) La Garnison.

(20:14) Tu peux dire le nom.

 **(20:16) Je sais, je sais.**

 **(20:16) C'est juste que... Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible, alors...**

(20:16) Ouais.

(20:20) Mais non, c'est cool.

(20:21) Je suis content pour toi ! Bravo!

(20:21) Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'accepteraient.

 **(20:24) MERCI !**

(20:26) Quand est-ce que ça commence ?

 **(20:27) Dans quelques semaines. Je dois encore être mise en duo avec un tuteur.**

 **(20:27) Je crois bien qu'il faut que j'aille visiter l'école en personne la semaine prochaine.**

 **(20:27) Tu veux venir ?**

(20:30) Hm.

 **(20:31) Oh, tu n'es pas obligé m'accompagner jusqu'à l'école même, mais c'est à genre une heure de train.**

 **(20:31) Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie ?**

(20:32) J'y réfléchirai.

(20:32) Encore bravo !

* * *

 **10/08/2016**

* * *

(00:33) Mec.

(00:34) Mars Attacks est peut-être le meilleur film que j'aie jamais regardé.

(00:34) Comment j'ai pu vivre sans ?

 _(00:38) Oh, t'as regardé ?_

(00:40) Ouais. Très, très bon.

(00:41) Comment va Muffin/Morticia?

(00:41) Elle se fait pomponner comme la reine qu'elle est ?

 _(00:45) Elle dort sur le dos avec ses pattes en l'air et elle siffle bizarrement._

 _(00:45) C'est... quelque chose._

 _(00:46) Tu as su si tu avais droit aux animaux de compagnie ?_

(00:50) Alors, bon

(00:50) Techniquement, on a pas le droit.

 _(00:51) Mais..._

(00:52) Mais j'en veux un quand même.

(00:53) La fille dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir a un poisson rouge, alors pourquoi j'aurais pas un chat ?

 _(00:55) Les chats et les poissons rouges nécessitent différents niveaux d'attention._

(00:56) J'arrive pas à croire qu'un type qui croyait que sa chatte enceinte était un mâle un peu enveloppé me fasse la morale sur le soin des animaux.

 _(00:57) Est-ce que tu vas un jour me donner le droit de laisser ça derrière moi ? C'est même pas mon chat !_

(00:59) Jamais.

(00:59) Et puis, je suis bon avec les animaux.

(01:00) J'ai un chien et deux cochons d'Inde à la maison.

(01:00) Et jamais je n'ai zappé ou reporté des soucis médiaux urgents les concernant, aloooors...

(01:01) Je peux en avoir un ?

 _(01:02) J'y réfléchirai._

(01:03) (love)

(01:03) Ok, Hunk vient de m'envoyer un coussin dans la tronche.

(01:03) et ENCORE UN AUTRE. WOW.

(01:04) Bonne nuit, je dois aller défendre mon honneur.

(01:04) Fais des papouilles sur le ventre de Muffin/Morticia pour moi, bisou

 _(01:06) Je suis pour Hunk._

 _(01:06) Et, non._

* * *

(10:34) Update : J'ai réussi à préserver mon titre de champion ultime de bataille de polochons.

 _(10:35) Vraiment ?_

(10:37) Bien sûr.

(10:37) Bon, Hunk m'a vu taper en regardant par dessus mon épaule et m'a dit que si je ne disais pas la vérité il ne m'aiderait pas avec mon devoir de physique.

(10:38) Il a gagné.

(10:38) Je le cite : "Je t'ai explosé, mec."

(10:38) Mais il a triché.

 _(10:41) Comment ça ?_

(10:43) Les chatouilles c'est du hors-jeu. Et pourtant...

 _(10:45) Tu es chatouilleux ?_

 _(10:45) Où ?_

(10:48) Et donner des infos stratégiques à une autre personne ?

(10:49) Je ne crois PAS.

(10:50) Bon, je dois y aller. La prof d'anglais me regarde mal.

(10:51) Comment tu dis "oui je comprends la question" en anglais ?

 _(10:52) You have a nice ass._ *

(10:52) (love)

* * *

(13:04) J'adore ton nouvel ami.

* * *

(14:09) ESPECE DE

(14:09) DEMON

(14:09) J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI

 _(14:15) T'es sorti de colle, à ce que je vois._

(14:16) Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu m'as trompé et menti.

(14:16) Et Hunk veut pas s'arrêter de rire.

(14:17) Il dit qu'il t'adore.

 _(14:19) Heureux de rendre service._

(14:20) Tu ne diras pas ça quand j'aurai ma vengeance.

 _(14:23) Vengeance?_

(14:25) Oh ouais. Jamais je ne refuse un défi.

(14:25) Alors tu vas couler.

 _(14:26) On verra._

(14:31) OH.

(14:31) QUE.

(14:31) OUI.

* * *

 _(18:23) On a la recette de pâtes que tu aimes à dîner._

 _(18:23) Maman a dit de t'inviter._

 **(18:25) Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

* * *

(18:42) Hunk voudrait un chaton aussi.

 _(18:44) Pardon ?_

(18:44) Quand Muffin/Morticia accouchera.

(18:44) Je voudrais un chaton.

(18:45) Et Hunk aussi.

(18:45) On va les entraîner à voler de la bouffe aux cuisines et à nous la ramener après l'extinction des feux.

 _(18:49) Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse entraîner des chats._

(18:50) Oublierais-tu que tu parles à l'Homme qui Murmurait à l'Oreille des Chats ?

(18:50) Donc ouais, un pour moi et un pour Hunk ?

 _(18:53) Je suppose que oui ?_

(18:54) Merci !

(18:55) Hunk te remercie aussi.

(18:55) Et il t'envoie un bisou volant.

(18:55) Tu l'as attrapé?

 _(18:57) On connait tous les deux la réponse à cette question._

(18:58) Je vais lui dire que oui.

 _(18:58) Bien sûr que tu vas le faire._

 _(18:59) Je voulais te demander..._

(19:01) Ouais ?

 _(19:03) Hunk, c'est son vrai prénom ?_

 _(19:03) Ou genre... un surnom ?_

(19:05) Vrai prénom.

(19:05) Ç'aurait dû être Hank, enfin j'imagine, mais son père à une écriture pas très nette et pour faire court, il s'appelle Hunk sur son certificat de naissance.

 _(19:08) C'est pas vrai._

(19:10) C'est vrai.

 _(19:11) Je te crois pas._

(19:12) Crois-moi.

 _(19:15) Salut, Naruto._

(19:15) Ne parle pas de Naru-

(19:16) Vas te faire mettre.

(19:16) Et puis, Hunk me dit que je dois dire la vérité et arrêter de répandre des mensonges INOFFENSIFS à son sujet.

(19:17) Hunk n'est pas son vrai prénom.

(19:17) Pas encore.

 _(19:20) Pas encore ?_

(19:21) J'ai un plan qui implique du Bourbon, le père de Hunk, et une copie du certificat de naissance de Hunk.

 _(19:23) Je ne veux même pas savoir._

 _(19:24) Alors Hunk est un surnom ?_

(19:26) Ouep.

 _(19:28) Pourquoi ?_

(19:29) Ca lui va bien.

 _(19:33) 'Hunk (anglais) ; nom commun - "beau gosse", dit d'un homme massif, fort et attirant.'_

(19:34) C'est toujours vrai.

 _(19:36) Hmh mh._

 _(19:36) Tu en as un ?_

(19:37) Un homme massif, fort et attirant ?

 _(19:37) ..._

 _(19:38) Un surnom._

(19:39) Certains m'appellent Le Tailleur.

 _(19:39) Pourquoi._

(19:40) Je tricote bien.

 _(19:41) Je_

 _(19:41) Je sais pas si tu plaisantes ou pas ?_

(19:43) Pourquoi je plaisanterais sur le tricot ?

(19:43) Hunk porte les chaussettes que je lui ai faites Noël dernier à l'instant même.

(19:43) Je peux t'en faire une paire si tu me crois pas.

 _(19:45) Je te crois._

 _(19:45) C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas._

(19:46) Hm.

(19:46) Et toi ?

 _(19:48) Oh, moi, je sais pas tricoter._

(19:48) Nooon

(19:49) Est-ce que tu as un surnom ?

 _(19:50) Nan._

 _(19:50) Juste un prénom._

(19:54) Et c'est...

 _(19:56) Alors on se dit nos noms maintenant ?_

 _(19:56) C'est ce qu'on fait ?_

(19:58) Je sais pas.

(19:58) Sauf si tu préfères que je continue à t'appeler "le Tonton Naze de Muffin" dans ma tête ?

 _(20:04) Keith._

(20:07) Tonton Keith.

(20:07) J'aime bien.

 _(20:09) Merci._

 _(20:10) Et toi c'est..._

(20:11) Lance.

 _(20:13) Cool._

(20:13) Cooooool.

* * *

 **(21:05) Le dîner t'a plu ?**

 _(21:10) Quoi ?_

 _(21:11) Pidge je sors tout juste de chez toi._

 _(21:11) Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?_

 **(21:12) Je voulais pas t'interrompre.**

 _(21:13) M'interrompre?_

 **(21:14) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **(21:14) Oh rien, rien.**

 **(21:15) J'avais juste l'impression que ton téléphone t'occupait.**

 _(21:15) Oh_

 _(21:15) Ne recommence pas._

 **(21:18) Tu avais encore le sourire en coin bizarre.**

 _(21:19) Assez de tes mensonges_ _._

 **(21:20) J'ai une preuve en photo.**

 _(21:23)_ [IMAGE REÇUE]

 **(21:23) Et j'en ai d'autres si tu veux.**

 _(21:25) Ça me suffit, merci._

 _(21:25) Il est marrant._

 **(21:27) Je vois ça.**

 **(21:27) Est-ce que "il" a un nom ?**

 _(21:30) Lance._

 **(21:32) Keith et Lance**

 **(21:33) Qui jouent au docteur ~**

 _(21:35) J'éteins mon téléphone._

 **(21:37) Je rigole !**

 **(21:37) Ça me plait que tu t'ouvres et que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis.**

 _(21:38) Encore une fois, on est pas amis._

 _(21:38) Juste des connaissances._

 **(21:40) Tu es le seul à le dire...**

* * *

 **11/08/2016**

* * *

(03:06) Keith ?

(03:06) Tu es réveillé ?

(03:06) Tu dors sûrement à cette heure là, non ?

(03:07) C'est quoi, ta couleur préféré ?

(03:12) Moi c'est le bleu.

(03:12) Genre, bleu océan.

(03:13) Or bleu ciel.

(03:13) Les deux sont bien.

* * *

 _(07:19) Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout à 3h du mat?_

 _(07:19) Et rouge._

 _(07:19) Pourquoi ?_

(07:23) Insomnie.

(07:23) Cool.

(07:24) Merci.

 _(07:26) Tu as_

 _(07:26) Tu as dormi?_

(07:27) Un peu.

 _(07:30) Et ça va?_

(07:31) Ça va.

(07:31) Passe une bonne journée.

 _(07:33) Toi aussi._

* * *

 _(08:21) Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu crois que quelqu'un ne va pas bien, mais que vous n'êtes pas assez proche pour demander ?_

 **(08:23) Lance?**

 **(08:23) Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas amis.**

 _(08:25) Ça te plait d'être aussi pédante ?_

 **(08:26) Beaucoup.**

 **(08:26) Demande-lui tout simplement. S'il ne veut pas te le dire, il ne le dira pas.**

 **(08:27) S'il veut bien, il le fera.**

 **(08:27) C'est simple.**

 _(08:29) Je dirais pas "simple" mais d'accord._

 _(08:30) Merci._

* * *

(13:07) Mec, ça va ?

(13:21) Mais oui !

(13:23) T'es où ? Ils servent de la pizza à la cafète.

(13:24) Dans la chambre.

(13:24) J'ai mal à la tête, je vais peut-être sécher la fin de la journée.

(13:30) Iverson va pas aimer.

(13:31) Qu'est-ce qu'il aime de toute façon ?

(13:32) Je vais éteindre mon tel.

(13:35) Ok. Repose-toi (love)

* * *

 _(19:05) Est-ce qu'un chat peut avoir des nausées matinales ?_

 _(19:06) Muffin a vomi quatre fois aujourd'hui._

 _(19:06) C'est normal à ton avis ou je dois m'inquiéter ?_

 _(20:07) T'es occupé ?_

 _(21:45) Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien._

 _(21:45) Mais, bon..._

 _(21:45) Laisse tomber._

 _(21:45) Bonne nuit, Lance._

* * *

 **12/08/2016**

* * *

 _(09:34) Tu as commencé à faire un nid ?_

 _(09:37) Oh mon Dieu._

 _(09:40) Quoi ? C'est une question importante._

 _(09:41) Et tu n'es pas la première personne à demander._

 _(09:41) J'ai pas encore commencé._

 _(09:42) J'attends que Pidge vienne m'aider ce week-end._

 _(09:45) Merci._

 _(09:45) Muffin mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux._

 _(09:50) Je ne compte plus les fois où elle m'a mordu et feulé dessus la semaine passée._

 _(09:51) ..._

 _(09:51) Comme j'ai dit, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux._

 _(09:53) Et puis._

 _(09:53) Je vais sûrement rentrer pour le week-end d'ici quelques semaines ? _

_(09:56) Vraiment ?_

 _(09:57) Ouais._

 _(09:57) C'est cool._

 _(09:58) :)_

* * *

 **(20:46) T'es où ?**

 _(20:47) Au fond du jardin._

 **(20:48) Oooh.**

 **(20:48) Moto ?**

 _(20:54) Ouep._

 **(20:55) Je peux venir ?**

 _(20:59) Grave._

* * *

(21:11) Comment va Muffin ?

 _(21:15) Fnbien_

(21:16) En français ?

 _(21:17) Shge fnien_

(21:20) T'es bourré ?

 _(21:25) Désolé, désolé._

 _(21:25) Non._

 _(21:25) J'avais des gants._

 _(21:26) Muffin_ _va bien. Je pense ?_

 _(21:26) Elle est du genre à se rouler par terre en gémissant._

 _(21:26) Mais elle a arrête de vomir, c'est déjà ça._

 _(21:27) Tu as laissé tombé 'Morticia'._

 _(21:28) T'as enfin accepté que Muffin est un nom tout à fait correct pour un chat ?_

(21:29) Oh merci mon Dieu.

(21:30) J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu sais ?

 _(21:31) T'es toujours aussi dramatique ?_

(21:32) Toujours.

(21:32) Et JAMAIS. Mais c'est long de taper Morticia à chaque fois.

(21:33) Sache juste qu'elle est Morticia là où ça compte.

(21:33) Dans mon coeur.

(21:34) Pourquoi, les gants ?

(21:34) T'as le sang froid ou quoi ? Parce qu'il fait tellement chaud que ça fait trois nuits que je dors à poil.

(21:34) Hunk marmonne qu'il est traumatisé à vie.

 _(21:36) Des gants de protection._

 _(21:37) Je bosse sur ma moto._

(21:39) Ta moto ?

(21:40) Tu as une moto ?

 _(21:41) Bah oui…_

 _(21:41) J'ai un moto._

(21:42) Oh

(21:42) Putain ?

(21:43) Et tu peux la conduire ?

 _(21:45) C'est le but._

(21:46) ?

 _(21:47) Je suis toujours au stade de construction._

(21:48) M E C.

(21:48) C'est génial, bordel, j'y crois pas.

(21:49) T'en es où ?

 _(21:49) J'espère avoir fini d'ici quelques semaines._

 _(21:49) Ca fait longtemps que je bosse dessus._

(21:50) Et tu l'as faite tout seul ?

 _(21:51) Mon père m'aide parfois._

 _(21:51) Et Pidge._

(21:53) Pidge ?

 _(21:54) Ma voisine._

 _(21:54) Elle est à côté de moi, là._

 _(21:54) Elle me dit de te dire salut._

(21:57) Salut Pidge.

(21:59) Bon, Hunk a fini de s'habiller.

(21:59) On va faire le mur et suivre le vent de la nuit.

(21:59) Amuse-toi bien sur ta moto.

(22:00) Embrasse Muffin et caresse-lui le ventre pour moi.

 _(22:03) Non._

 _(22:03) Amuse-toi bien._

* * *

 **(23:57) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 _(23:58) Arrête._

 **(23:58) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **13/08/2016**

* * *

(01:49) J'ai déchiré mon froc en passant au-dessus de la clôture.

(01:49) Je saigne.

(01:50) Mais Hunk a plongé la tête la première dans un parterre de fleurs, alors je m'en tire bien.

 _(01:51) Merci pour ces nouvelles vivifiantes._

(01:53) Oh.

(01:54) Je pensais pas que tu serais réveillé.

(01:54) Ou je t'ai encore réveillé ?

 _(01:56) Non, je suis réveillé._

 _(01:56) Pidge est partie assez tard._

(02:00) Oh cool.

(02:01) Je voulais juste m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

 _(02:03) Pas de problème._

 _(02:03) Mais tu vas bien maintenant ?_

(02:05) Je crois.

 _(02:06) Cool._

(02:07) Cool.

 _(02:09) T'as fait quoi ce soir ?_

(02:10) Rien de spécial. Sorti en ville. Rencontré quelques filles.

(02:10) Chopé quelques numéros.

 _(02:13) Des faux numéros ?_

(02:13) …

(02:13) T'inquiète.

 _(02:15) C'est un oui._

(02:18) Sans commentaire, votre Honneur.

 _(02:19) Uh-huh._

 _(02:19) Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir._

 _(02:19) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(02:20) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(02:20) Embrasse Muffin etc etc.

 _(02:21) Non, etc etc._

* * *

(14:03) Pourquoi est-ce qu'on portable a vibré jusqu'à deux heures du mat ?

(14:06) Je suis certain de ne pas savoir ce que tu veux dire.

(14:07) Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, McClain.

(14:07) 2h c'est l'heure des Confessions sur l'Oreiller™.

(14:09) Ça, ça n'existe pas.

(14:10) Carrément que si.

(14:13) Nan, je crois pas.

(14:14) Arrête d'éviter la question.

(14:14) Qui avait ton attention à l'heure des secrets d'oreiller ?

(14:15) N'appelle pas ça comme ça.

(14:15) Et, Keith.

(14:17) Qui ça ?

(14:18) Le Tonton Naze de Muffin.

(14:19) Oh.

(14:19) Depuis quand il a un nom ?

(14:20) Depuis sa naissance, j'imagine.

(14:21) Ça te plait, de faire exprès d'être chiant ?

(14:24) Je pense qu'on connait tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

(14:25) Puisque que je dois tout épeler et développer :

(14:26) Quand as-tu découvert son nom ?

(14:30) Y'a quelques jours

(14:31) Hmmm.

(14:32) Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de mmmh-er, s'il te plait?

(14:35) HMMMMMMMM.

(14:37) Hunk.

(14:37) Arrête.

(14:39) HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

(14:43) Je te hais.

(14:46) HMMMMMMM (love) HMMMMMMMMMM.

* * *

 _(23:15) C'est censé être un film d'horreur ?_

(23:16) J'ai besoin de plus de contexte, mec.

 _(23:17) La Famille Addams._

 _(23:17) C'est censé être une film d'horreur?_

(23:19) Attends, attends, attends

(23:19) Attends.

 _(23:20) J'attends ?_

(23:20) T'es en train de regarder?

(23:21) Genre maintenant ?

 _(23:22) Ouais._

 _(23:22) Je comprends pas. C'est censé faire peur ?_

(23:24) T'en es où ?

(23:25) 15 minutes.

(23:26) Je veux le regarder.

(23:26) Rabbit ?

 _(23:28) Hein ?_

 _(23:28) Oh, ce truc de tchat vidéo ?_

(23:30) Ouais, si ça te dérange pas ?

 _(23:31) Bien sûr._

(23:32) Bien, bien.

(23:33) OK, donne-moi cinq mins.

 _(23:35) Ok._

 _(23:35) Tu m'as toujours pas dit si c'est censé être de l'horreur ou pas._

(23:45) Prêt !

(23:45) C'est une comédie.

(23:46) Ils se passionnent juste pour leur #esthetique.

 _(23:47) Hein ?_

 _(23:47) Et ça fait dix minutes._

(23:50) Merci le maître du temps.

(23:50) T'es prêt ?

 _(23:51) Ouais._

* * *

 **14/08/2016**

* * *

(01:34) Verdict ?

 _(01:36) Très, très bon._

(01:37) Je pousse des cris de joie.

(01:38) Mais pas trop fort parce que si je réveille Hunk il va pas me laisser tranquille.

(01:38) Je suis content que ça t'ait plu.

(01:39) La prochaine fois c'est toi qui choisis le film.

 _(01:46) La prochaine fois ?_

(01:49) Ah.

(01:49) Je veux dire.

(01:49) Si tu veux.

 _(01:51) Sharknado._

(01:52) ?

 _(01:54) La prochaine fois on devrait regarder Sharknado._

(01:55) C'est un autre de tes nanards ?

 _(01:56) ... Peut-être._

(01:57) J'ai hâte.

 _(01:57) Maintenant_

 _(01:57) Je vais me coucher._

(01:57) Bonne nuit Keith.

(01:58) Embrasse Muffin pour moi.

 _(01:59) Bonne nuit Lance._

(02:22) T'as pas dit non.

 _(02:39) Non._

(02:40) Voilà.

* * *

* You have a nice ass = Vous avez un joli cul

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Merci pour tous les commentaires adorables et les kudos, je me meurs je vous dis, je meurs.

Dites-moi si cette façon de formater les differents textos est assez facile à lire? ou si vous comprenez pas je trouverai autre chose, je sais pas, dites-le moi, bisou.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Pareil que la note de l'auteur, si certains d'entre vous ne comprennent pas qui dit quoi, dites-moi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**

AKA le chapitre de "on apprend à se connaître via des questions ridicules"

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Désolée si ça a mis longtemps, j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à gérer ces derniers jours et même si j'avais fini la trad, j'ai pas trouvé le temps d'uploader le chapitre. Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pigde**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **(15/08/2016)**

* * *

(15:26) Keith.

(15:26) Urgence.

(15:26) Besoin de ton aide immédiatement.

 _(15:38) Quoi ?_

 _(15:40) Tout va bien ?_

 _(15:41) Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu as une véritable urgence et que tu m'as envoyé un texto à moi au lieu de quelqu'un qui peut vraiment aider._

 _(15:45) Oh mon Dieu._

 _(15:46) C'est ça, pas vrai ?_

(15:47) Wow, je te dis que c'est une urgence et ça te prend douze minutes de répondre ?

(15:47) Où est ton sens de l'immédiat ?

(15:48) J'aurais pu être en train de mourir !

 _(15:50) Je bossais._

 _(15:51) Dommage que toi non._

(15:53) Cruel.

(15:53) Bref, retour à l'urgence.

 _(15:53) "Urgence"_

(15:54) Qui gagnerait ?

(15:54) Hulk ou un groupe d'abeilles équivalent à la masse de Hulk ?

 _(15:56) Je_

 _(15:56) Quoi ?_

 _(15:57) Tu m'as dit que c'était une urgence !_

(15:59) C'est une urgence.

(15:59) Je suis au beau milieu d'un débat avec quelques gens de notre étage.

 _(16:03) Donc pour le truc de Hulk..._

 _(16:03) ...vs... les abeilles?_

(16:05) Oui.

(16:05) Un problème ?

 _(16:07) Plusieurs._

 _(16:07) Surtout..._

 _(16:07) Pourquoi ?_

(16:09) On se matait Avengers dans la salle commune

(16:0) Et tu vois le moment où Hulk part en berserk et Iron Man doit venir essayer de le rattraper ?

(16:0) Et où en se battant ils détruisent genre la moitié de la ville et tuent sûrement des milliers de personnes ptdr

 _(16:11) Oui, je connais_

(16:12) Ouais donc, quelqu'un disait que c'était un raccourci facile et que Iron Man ne pourrait jamais battre Hulk sans l'armure Hulkbuster

 _(16:15) C'est vrai._

(16:15) Ouais, c'est vrai.

(16:16) Mais ensuite quelqu'un d'autre a demandé qui serait capable de battre Hulk sans auncun accessoire. Comme dans un simple match de boxe.

(16:17) Et donc tout le monde sort les noms habituels : Thor, Superman, Sangoku...

(16:17) Et là quelqu'un dit "des abeilles".

 _(16:18) Des abeilles ?_

(16:18) DES ABEILLES.

(16:18) Et tout le monde commence vraiment à s'intéresser, parce que c'est des abeilles, pas vrai ?

 _(16:20) Si si._

(16:21) Et là quelqu'un, je crois que c'était Hunk, sort une calculette et trouve la masse moyenne d'une abeille et le nombre d'abeilles nécessaire pour égaler la masse de Hulk.

(16:21) Et on en est là.

(16:22) Alors, qui gagne ? Hulk ou les abeilles ?

 _(16:25) T'as dit quoi, toi ?_

(16:26) Les abeilles, bien sûr.

(16:26) Elles l'entourent et elles le piquent en masse.

(16:26) R.I.P Hulk.

 _(16:30) Et Hunk, il a dit quoi ?_

(16:32) Il est dans la team Hulk.

(16:32) Pauvre fou.

 _(16:35) Il a raison._

(16:35) ?

(16:35) Euh, non ?

(16:35) What the fuck Keith, non.

(16:36) Juste non. Je t'aurais pas demandé ton opinion si javais su à quel point elle serait fausse.

 _(16:38) Les piqûres d'abeilles ne feraient que le rendre plus en colère._

 _(16:38) Et un Hulk en colère est un Hulk fort._

 _(16:38) Après que le dérangement initial est passé, il les envoie toutes balader._

(16:40) Non, non, noon, tu ne vois pas assez grand.

(16:40) Plus Hulk s'énerve, plus il grandit, donc si sa masse grandit, le nombre d'abeilles aussi.

(16:40) Il s'énerve ? Encore plus de piqûres d'abeilles, et une personne ne peut pas se faire piquer indéfiniment.

 _(16:43) Nan._

 _(16:43) Tu pars du principe que simplement parce que les abeilles ont la même masse que Hulk, elles sont aussi fortes que lui._

 _(16:44) Mais Hulk est beaucoup plus fort que sa masse. Donc, voilà._

(16:45) Merde.

 _(16:45) C'était un merde de "t'as raison" juste une façon de décrire ma théorie ?_

(16:50) Un merde de "t'as raison".

(16:51) Le débat est fini.

(16:51) Hunk te remercie d'avoir remporté la victoire pour la team Hulk.

 _(16:52) Mais de rien._

(16:54) Bon, on va peut-être finir le film maintenant.

 _(16:55) ..._

 _(16:55) Vous l'avez mis en pause pendant près de deux heures ?_

(16:55) Oui, bien sûr. C'était un débat qui nécessitait toute notre attention.

(16:55) Bye !

 _(16:57) Bye._

* * *

 _(16:58) Qui gagnerait entre Hulk et un essaim d'abeilles équivalant à la masse de Hulk ?_

 **(17:04) Simplissime.**

 **(17:04) Hulk, bien sûr.**

 _(17:05) Merci:)_

* * *

(20:34) Argh.

 _(20:37) La plupart des gens commence une conversation par un salut._

(20:37) Argh.

 _(20:37) Bonsoir Lance._

(20:39) ARGH.

 _(20:41) Sur quoi tu procrastines aujourd'hui ?_

(20:44) Mes exos de physique.

(20:44) Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que ce soir si dur ? Je ne pense pas.

(20:44) Inutile.

(20:44) Cruel

(20:45) Et franchement grossier.

 _(20:47) Tu as un côté dramatique qui n'appartient qu'à toi._

(20:47) Tu t'y feras.

 _(20:48) J'en doute._

(20:48) Bah.

(20:49) Tu me réponds, pas vrai ?

(20:49) On dirait que quelqu'un s'habitue déjà à moi.

 _(20:52) …_

 _(20:52) Vas faire tes devoirs._

 _(20:54) Ou bien_

(20:54) Ou bien…

 _(20:54) Je pourrais ne pas faire ça._

 _(20:55) Je pourrais arrêter de répondre._

(20:55) Tu n'oserais pas.

(21:00) Attends.

(21:00) Tu n'oserais pas, hein ?

(21:13) Wow.

(21:14) J'y crois pas.

(21:14) T'es pire que Hunk.

 _(21:16) Je répondrai quand tu auras fini tes devoirs._

(21:17) Méchant.

(21:17) C'est pour ça que Muffin ne t'aime pas.

(21:18) Elle a senti ta cruauté latente et elle essaie de prévenir le monde.

(21:31) Argh.

* * *

(22:49) IMAGE ENVOYEE.

(22:49) Voilà, les devoirs sont faits.

(22:49) J'espère que tu es satisfait.

 _(22:49) IMAGE REÇUE._

 _(22:51) Félicitation._

 _(22:51) Alors, c'était si dur que ça ?_

(22:54) Oui.

(22:54) Je veux dire, je suis pas mauvais. Mais

(22:54) La physique, ça a jamais été mon kiff.

 _(22:55) C'est quoi alors ?_

(22:56) Hein ?

 _(22:56) C'est quelle matière, ton kiff ?_

(22:58) Oh !

(22:58) J'adore le français.

 _(22:59) Litté ou langue ?_

(23:04) Les deux.

(23:04) Mais je penche sûrement un peu plus vers la litté.

(23:05) La chimie et la SVT, aussi.

 _(23:07) Tu détestes la physique, mais tu aimes ces deux-là ?_

(23:09) Ouep.

 _(23:11) D'accord._

(23:14) Et le théâtre, aussi.

 _(23:15) Pas de surprise._

(23:16) Ha ha.

(23:16) Et toi ?

 _(23:17) Je ne vais pas au lycée._

(23:19) Ouais, ouais. Je m'en souviens.

(23:19) Mais avant.

(23:19) T'aimais quoi ?

 _(23:25) J'aimais rien en particulier ._

(23:26) Bon, t'étais bon en quoi alors ?

 _(23:26) En tout._

(23:28) Ta modestie m'étouffe.

 _(23:30) Désolé, ça fait vraiment nul en me relisant._

 _(23:31) Mais je veux dire que j'étais naturellement du genre studieux._

(23:31) Naturellement intello ?

 _(23:33) Je n'aime pas dire ça comme ça._

 _(23:33) Mais._

 _(23:33) Peu importe._

 _(23:34) Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'école en soi._

 _(23:34) Genre, la façon dont les cours sont faits et comment ça retire tout l'intérêt d'apprendre._

(23:36) Ouais, je sens ça aussi.

 _(23:37) J'ai aussi eu quelques profs pourris._

(23:39) Ooooh la vache, ne me lance pas sur les profs pourris.

(23:40) Y en a un ainsi, je te jure qu'il n'est comme ça que pour moi et Hunk.

(23:40) Surtout moi.

(23:40) Alors que je ne fais jamais rien de mal.

 _(23:41) Jamais rien de mal ?_

(23:43) Mhm.

 _(23:44) Tu fais le mur genre toutes les semaines._

(23:46) Mais ça il ne le sait pas, si ?

(23:46) Il est comme ça pour moi depuis le début.

(23:46) Littéralement, je suis passé par la porte et il s'est lancé dans un grand discours selon quoi la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais dans cette école est parce qu'un autre gars à décidé de pas venir et que j'ai pu récupérer sa place

 _(23:47) Il m'a l'air d'un beau connard_

(23:48) Ouais. Mais je me vengerai un jour.

(23:48) Je vise la première place durant la prochaine session d'exams. Pour toujours le mettre dans sa face.

 _(23:51) Je m'attendais plutôt à une farce venant de toi._

(23:54) Oh oui, bien sûr.

(23:54) Tu peux parier qu'il y en aura aussi.

(23:54) Hunk et moi on est en plein brainstorming.

(23:55) Si tu as la moindre idée, j'apprécierais grandement.

 _(23:57) Je te dirais si je trouve quoi que ce soit._

(23:58) (love)

(23:58) Comment va Muffin au fait ?

(23:58) J'ai pas reçu de nouvelles depuis un bout de temps.

(23:59) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma nièce ?

* * *

 **(16/08/2016)**

* * *

 _(00:03) Mais rien !_

 _(00:03) Pourquoi tout le monde part toujours du principe que je lui fais du mal ?_

(00:04) J'entends toujours pas de nouvelles…

 _(00:06) …_

 _(00:06) Elle va bien._

 _(00:06) Toujours enceinte._

 _(00:06) Toujours grognon._

 _(00:06) Toujours en train de faire son sifflement bizarre._

(00:09) Caresse-lui le ventre.

 _(00:10) Non._

 _(00:10) La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de la toucher, elle m'a feulé dessus._

(00:11) Sans aucun doute.

(00:11) Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Muffin si méchante.

 _(00:13) Tu ne la connais même pas !_

 _(00:13) Une fois elle a bouffé une de mes chaussettes et elle l'a recrachée sur mon lit._

 _(00:13) Sur mon coussin, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait._

(00:15) Muffin ne ferait jamais ça.

(00:15) Arrête de la colomnier.

 _(00:16) J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies plus confiance en un chat qu'en moi._

(00:19) :)

(00:20) Hunk me regarde mal.

(00:20) Je crois qu'il veut que j'aille dormir.

 _(00:21) Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton tél en silencieux ?_

(00:23) J'en ai besoin pour mon réveil demain matin.

(00:23) Wow.

(00:23) Il est tombé assez bas pour me jeter des coussins.

(00:24) Et des chaussettes sales.

 _(00:25) Vas dormir, Lance._

(00:26) D'accord, mais seulement parce que je veux que Hunk jette un coup d'œil a mes exos de physique demain matin.

(00:26) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(00:27) Dis à Muffin que je l'aime.

 _(00:29) D'accord._

(00:31) Quoi.

(00:31) Vraiment ?

 _(00:35) Non._

 _(00:35) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(00:36) -_-

* * *

 _(08:34) IMAGE ENVOYÉE._

 _(08:34) Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ?_

 _(08:34) IMAGE REÇUE._

 _(08:36) Oh mon Dieu._

 _(08:36) C'est Muffin?_

 _(08:38) C'est elle._

 _(08:38) Pourquoi elle est sur mes genoux ?_

 _(08:38) Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shiro ?_

 _(08:38) eLLE RONRONNE ?_

 _(08:40) Ça veut dire qu'elle est heureuse !_

 _(08:40) Enfin elle s'habitue à toi._

 _(08:41) Je ne croyais pas que je verrais ça un jour._

 _(08:41) Gratte-la derrière les oreilles, elle aime ça._

 _(08:43) Comment je la fais partir ?_

 _(08:45) Keith, non. C'est un moment très intense._

 _(08:45) Berce-la tendrement dans tes bras._

 _(08:46) Non._

 _(08:50) Elle est enceinte ! Sois gentil avec elle._

 _(08:51) Je suis toujours gentil avec elle._

 _(08:51) C'est elle qui n'est pas gentille avec moi._

 _(08:53) Tu as marché sur sa queue une fois. _

_(08:54) J'avais douze ans._

 _(08:55) Et apparemment Muffin sait être rancunière._

 _(08:57) Moi aussi._

 _(0857) Envers mon frère qui s'est enfui vers la fac et m'a obligé à m'occuper de son chat démonique qui me déteste._

 _(08:58) Je suis sûr que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

 _(08:59) J'ai un cours en amphi, là. On se parle plus tard ? _

_(09:04) A plus tard._

* * *

 **(16:07) Oh mon dieu.**

 **(16:07) T'es où ?**

 _(16:19) A la supérette._

 _(16:19) Tout va bien ?_

 **(16:21) Je viens de recevoir un mail de la Garnison.**

 **(16:21) Ils demandent si je peux venir vendredi pour "rendez-vous de rencontre" avec mon mentor.**

 _(16:23) C'est... bien ?_

 _(16:23) N'est-ce pas ?_

 **(16:26) C'EST TERRIFIANT.**

 **(16:26) J'ai cherché le mec qui va être mon tuteur sur Google et**

 **(16:27) C'est une putain de tête ?**

 _(16:30) Tu as peut-être oublié, mais toi aussi ?_

 _(16:30) C'est pour ça qu'il t'ont prise dans le programme à la base._

 **(16:34) Non mais**

 **(16:34) Je veux dire**

 **(16:34) Il a gagné des récompenses ?**

 _(16:36) Toi aussi…_

 _(16:36) Je comprends pas ta panique._

 **(16:37) Je ne veux pas paraître idiote.**

 _(16:40) Pidge ?_

 _(16:40) Comment tu pourrais paraître idiote ?_

 **(16:43) Chaipas.**

 **(16:43) Shiro est allé là-bas.**

 **(16:43) Matt est allé là-bas...**

 _(16:50) J'aurais dû aller là-bas._

 **(16:51) Ouais.**

 **(16:51) Et…**

 **(16:51) Si je me débrouille sur le programme de tutorat, alors j'irai sûrement là-bas pour le lycée aussi**

 **(16:52) Et si je n'y arrive pas**

 _(16:53) Et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'y arrive pas._

 _(16:53) C'est pas la fin du monde._

 **(16:55) Mmm. Je suppose.**

 _(16:57) Je rentre à la maison._

 _(16:57) Mario Kart ?_

 _(16:57) Je te laisserai peut-être gagner cette fois._

 **(16:59) Ha.**

 **(16:59) Je vais t'exploser.**

* * *

(18:36) Tu savais que les chattes pouvaient être en travail pendant six heures ?

(18:38) Et parfois elles bouffent leur placenta ?

(18:38) Je l'ai dit à Hunk et il m'a dit d'arrêter d'être dégueulasse.

(18:38) Mais apparemment c'est bon pour elles ? Grave nutritif ou je sais pas quoi.

(19:04) Ça c'est de l'info, Keith, et tu es en train de passer à côté.

 _(21:26) Pardon, pardon._

 _(21:26) J'étais avec Pidge._

 _(21:26) Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais tout ça, je te prie ?_

(21:34) Le jour J arrive bientôt pour Muffin, pas vrai ?

(21:34) Je me prépare pour le Grand Jour.

 _(21:39) Tu ne seras même pas là._

(21:40) Soutien moral. Elle le sentira, j'en suis sûr.

(21:40) Comment elle va ?

 _(21:44) Pas trop mal._

 _(21:44) Rien ne change vraiment._

 _(21:44) Mais elle s'est couchée sur mes genoux aujourd'hui._

 _(21:45) C'était bizarre._

(21:47) Est-ce qu'elle…

(21:47) Est-ce qu'elle fait ça, normalement ?

 _(21:49) Nan._

 _(21:50) La dernière fois qu'elle s'est couchée sur moi, elle a régurgité une boule de poils sur mon nouveau jean._

(21:51) Wow.

(21:51) Dégueu.

 _(21:53) Donc les boules de poils, c'est dégueu, mais manger un placenta ça va ?_

(21:54) Exactement.

(21:55) Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Pidge et toi ?

 _(21:56) Mario Kart._

 _(21:56) Pidge a gagné, avant que tu demandes._

 _(21:56) Mais elle a triché._

(21:57) Comment ?

 _(21:59) On avait dit : pas la route arc-en-ciel._

 _(21:59) Et pourtant..._

(22:04) Attends.

(22:04) Tu fais partie de ces gens qui trouvent que c'est trop dur ?

 _(22:05) Oui, parce que c'est le cas._

(22:06) Les gens qui ne supportent pas la route arc-en-ciel sont faibles et la sélection naturelle les éliminera.

 _(22:08) C'est dur._

(22:09) Je t'assure que non, tant que tu sais ce que tu fais.

 _(22:11) Et tu le sais ?_

(22:14) Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas grandir avec quatre frères et sœurs sans devenir un maître de la route arc-en-ciel.

(22:14) C'est quoi, ton circuit préféré ?

 _(22:15) Le circuit Mario, je dirais._

(22:17) Aka le circuit le plus facile de tous.

(22:17) Tu prends quel perso ?

 _(22:19) C'est quoi ça ? 21 questions ?_

(22:20) Si tu veux.

 _(22:20) Hein?_

(22:21) On va jouer aux 21 questions.

(22:21) Question une : tu prends quel perso ?

 _(22:24) Mario ou Toad._

(22:24) Chiaaaaaant.

 _(22:25) Toi tu prends qui ?_

(22:26) Peach.

 _(22:26) Bien sûr._

(22:27) Bien sûr

(22:30) Question deux : la pizza à l'ananas, top ou flop ?

 _(22:31) Top ? C'est délicieux, la pizza à l'ananas._

(22:33) Dégueu.

(22:33) Je ne pense pas que cette amitié peut se poursuivre.

 _(22:34) C'est bon ?_

(22:35) C'est DÉGUEULASSE.

(22:35) La place des fruits n'est pas sur un pizza.

(22:35) C'est un fait de la nature.

 _(22:37) Ça ne me plaît pas de te le dire, mais la pizza est 50% de fruit à la base._

 _(22:37) A moins que tu aies oublié l'existence des tomates ?_

(22:39) Oh.

(22:39) OH.

(22:40) Tu es l'un d'Eux.

 _(22:44) 'Eux' ?_

(22:46) Les gens qui s'imaginent que la tomate est un fruit.

 _(22:48) Imaginent ?_

 _(22:48) Les tomates sont un fruit... C'est un fait de la nature._

(22:50) Elles poussent depuis le sol.

(22:50) Ce sont des LÉGUMES.

 _(22:51) Les ananas aussi ?_

(22:53) Quoi ?

 _(22:56) Les ananas poussent depuis le sol._

 _(22:56) Alors, si c'est ça ton critère pour décider ce qui est un fruit et ce qui ne l'est pas..._

 _(22:56) Alors les ananas sont, par définition, autorisés à être sur une pizza._

(22:58) Attends, je bloque toujours sur "les ananas poussent depuis le sol".

(22:58) Quoi ?

(22:58) Les ananas poussent sur des arbres, non ?

 _(23:01) Un ananassier ?_

(23:02) Ouais…

(23:02) Non ?

 _(23:04) IMAGE ENVOYÉE._

 _(23:04) Je t'assure que non._

(23:04) IMAGE REÇUE.

(23:06) WHAT THE FUCK?

(23:06) QUOI ?

(23:06) C'est quoi ça ?

(23:06) Photoshop ?

 _(23:08) Non…_

 _(23:08) Ils poussent comme ça…_

(23:11) Je me sens tellement mal là.

(23:11) Je viens de montrer à Hunk.

(23:11) Il te croit pas non plus

 _(23:14) Ne me croit pas ?_

 _(23:14) C'est une preuve photo ?_

 _(23:14) Vérifiez ?_

(23:18) Il y a une conspiration ici, c'est évident.

(23:18) Les ananas ne poussent pas depuis là terre.

 _(23:19) Sauf que si ?_

(23:20) Mais oui.

(23:20) Jusqu'à ce que j'en voie un de mes propres yeux, je reste sur les ananassiers.

(23:20) Et puis

(23:21) Dans l'éventualité où je découvrirais bel et bien qu'ils poussent depuis la terre...

 _(23:21)_ _"Dans l'éventualité"_

(23:22) Ils n'ont toujours pas leur place sur une pizza.

 _(23:24) Tu n'as pas mangé la bonne pizza._

(23:24) Il n'y a pas de "bonne" pizza à l'ananas.

 _(23:27) Si, je te jure._

 _(23:27) Il y a un restaurant près de chez moi qui fait la meilleure pizza du monde._

 _(23:27) Une part et tu retireras toutes tes médisances sur la pizza à l'ananas._

(23:31) J'en doute.

(23:31) Il faudrait qu'elle soit vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bonne.

 _(23:31) Elle l'est._

(23:33) Hm.

(23:33) D'accord.

(23:33) Tu m'y amèneras un jour.

 _(23:34) Haha, ouais, bien sûr._

(23:34) Cool, c'est un rendez-vous en amoureux.

 _(23:38) Je_

 _(23:38) Euh._

 _(23:38) Quoi._

(23:43) C'est une façon de parler, Keith.

(23:43) Ne vas pas t'enflammer.

(23:43) Muffin a besoin de son tonton naze.

 _(23:45) Oui. Oui, bien sûr._

(23:45) Cool.

 _(23:47) Je vais essayer de dormir maintenant._

(23:47) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(23:47) Caresse Muffin sur le ventre pour moi, bisou

 _(23:51) Bonne nuit, Lance._

 _(23:51) Non._

* * *

 **17/08/2016**

* * *

(12:09) T'es où ?

(12:11) Aux labos de physique ? Tu viens ?

(12:12) Oh, non, je me demandais, c'est tout.

(12:12) Je suis en train de faire la dissert' de français à la biblio.

(12:15) ...La dissert' pour demain ?

(12:16) Sans commentaire.

(12:18) Tu sais, peut-être que tu aurais plus de temps pour faire tes disserts si tu ne flirtais pas toute la nuit avec quelqu'un en particulier.

(12:20) ?

(12:20) Hein ?

(12:23) Ah, je vois que tu empruntes le chemin de "je vois pas de quoi tu parles".

(12:23) Vicelard, mais je laisserai passer

(12:25) Sérieusement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

(12:26) Cinq lettres.

(12:26) Rime avec "tisse".*

(12:31) Quoi ?

(12:31) Je ne flirte pas avec Keith ?

(12:33) Tu en es à la phase de déni ?

(12:33) Vraiment, Lance, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça.

(12:37) Il n'y aucun déni.

(12:37) On est juste amis.

(12:41) Pour l'instant.

(12:41) Pour l'instant ?

(12:50) Pour l'instant ?

(12:55) Tu es ridicule et je te déteste.

(12:55) Je t'aime aussi (love)

* * *

 **(16:01) Alors.**

 **(16:01) Vendredi.**

 **(16:01) Tu peux venir?**

 **(16:01) Si tu peux pas, c'est pas grave. Ma mère a déjà dit qu'elle viendrait, mais bon.**

 _(16:04) Je viendrai._

 _(16:04) Je suis pas obligé de venir à l'école même, pas vrai ?_

 _(16:04) Je pourrai juste t'attendre dans un café pas loin ?_

 **(16:06) Ouep !**

 **(16:06) Merci, Keith.**

 **(16:09) Pas de pb !**

* * *

 _(17:46) Bravo pour être entrée dans le programme de tutorat de la Garnison, Pidge !_

 _(17:46) Tu vas faire des merveilles._

 **(17:48) Merci, Shiro.**

 **(17:48) Je rencontre mon mentor vendredi.**

 **(17:48) Keith m'accompagne.**

 _(17:50) Keith ?_

 _(17:50) Mon Keith ?_

 **(17:51) Ouep.**

 **(17:51) (Tu connais un autre Keith ?)**

 _(17:55) Et comment tu as réussi ce miracle ?_

 **(17:56) Je suis pas encore certaine.**

 **(17:56) Je suis un peu nerveuse, alors il vient pour le soutien moral.**

 _(17:59) Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, Pidge._

 **(18:00) Ouais, ouais. Keith m'a déjà donné des encouragements pas si mauvais, à ma grande surprise.**

 _( 18:01) On parle toujours de mon Keith, là ?_

 **(18:03) Certaines choses changent quand tu passes la majeure partie de l'année à la fac.**

 _(18:04) Evidemment._

 _(18:04) N'empêche, j'aime ce que j'entends._

 **(18:06) Ouep.**

 **(18:06) J'ai entendu dire que tu venais rendre visite bientôt ?**

 _(18:10) C'est ce qui est prévu. Une fois que les exams et les deadlines se seront un peu calmés. _

**(18:10) Bien, bien.**

 **(18:10) Ah, et j'ai entendu... d'autres choses, aussi.**

 **(18:10) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 _(18:12) Pidge ?_

 **(18:12) Bravo !**

 _(18:15) Pidge ?_

 **(18:15) J'ai trop hâte de la rencontrer!**

 **(18:15) Il parait qu'elle est charmante...**

 **(18:15) Et anglaise ?**

 **(18:15) Très anglaise, à ce que j'ai entendu.**

 _(18:21) Oh mon Dieu._

 _(18:21) Je vais tuer ton frère._

 **(18:23) Ne fais pas ça, je te prie. Mon anniversaire est bientôt et Matt trouve toujours les meilleurs cadeaux.**

 _(18:24) D'accord, mais après ton anniversaire je ne promets plus rien. _

**(18:25) Ça marche.**

* * *

(20:34) Je dois te dire que j'ai réussi à empêcher un contrôle surprise de SVT aujourd'hui.

 _(20:36) Comment ?_

(20:36) En demandant très innocemment à notre prof si les tomates étaient des fruits ou des légumes.

(20:36) Ce qui a lancé un débat à échelle classiale.

(20:36) C'était... très intense, en vérité.

(20:36) Des amitiés se sont effondrées. Des larmes ont été versées. Une règle a été jetée.

(20:36) La prof s'arrachait les cheveux à la fin du cours.

(20:36) En bref, le mot "tomate" est désormais interdit en classe et on a évité un contrôle surprise.

(20:37) Pour moi c'est une victoire.

 _(20:39) Fantastique._

 _(20:39) Et la prof a dit quoi, au passage ?_

 _(20:39) Fruit ou légume ?_

(20:41) Tu sais quoi ? J'ai oublié.

 _(20:43) Quelle coïncidence._

(20:43) Pas vrai ?

(20:43) J'imagine qu'on ne saura jamais.

(20:43) Mais bon. Question trois ?

 _(20:46) Hein ?_

(20:46) 21 questions ? On a fait que deux questions la dernière fois.

 _(20:47) Tu veux continuer ?_

(20:48) Pourquoi pas ?

 _(20:49) Cool._

 _(20:49) On propose des questions tour à tour, ou... ?_

(20:54) Vas-y, demande. J'ai posé les deux d'hier.

 _(20:56) D'accord._

(21:10) Keith ?

 _(21:10) J'essaie d'en trouver une bien._

(21:12) Keith, c'est juste 21 questions.

(21:12) Demande n'importe quoi.

 _(21:15) Quand est-ce que tu as appris à tricoter ?_

(21:16) Tu te souviens de ça ?

 _(21:16) Mhm._

(21:19) Quand j'étais tout petit.

(21:19) Je crois que j'avais sept ou huit ans ?

 _(21:22) Toi à sept ans avec une paire d'aiguilles très pointues ?_

(21:23) Ha ha. Ouais, il y a eu quelques bobos.

(21:23) Mais pas tant qu'on pourrait le croire.

(21:23) Mais bon, j'avais la varicelle et mes parents bossaient et il ne pouvaient pas prendre de temps pour s'occuper de moi.

(21:23) Donc ils m'ont envoyé genre deux semaines chez mes grand-parents et ces deux-là sont les champions du monde du tricot clandestin, je crois.

(21:23) Deux semaines avec eux, et j'ai appris les bases sans trop de difficultés, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas faire grand chose en si peu de temps.

(21:24) Après ma grand-mère est morte et mon grand-père est venu vivre avec nous.

(21:24) Et, bah, c'était dur au départ ? Il était triste. On était triste. Tout le monde était triste. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter sa chambre ou interagir avec quiconque.

(21:24) Et un jour je passe devant sa chambre et je le vois assis dans un fauteuil, à travailler sur la couverture qu'il avait commencé avec ma grand-mère avant que... tu sais.

(21:24) Donc j'entre, je prends des aiguilles et je commence à l'aider. Et je faisais ça presque tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école et au bout d'un moment il a arrêté de se cacher, il a quitté sa chambre, il a recommencé à sourire, et ouais, je me suis pas vraiment arrêté après.

(21:24) Alors c'était bien pour me lier avec lui et puis c'est drôlement relaxant aussi ?

 _(21:26) C'est..._

 _(21:26) C'est vachement mignon ?_

 _(21:26) C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais._

(21:28) Qu'est-ce qui te surprend tant ?

(21:28) Je suis tout sucre, comme mec !

 _(21:28) Mh-hmh._

 _(21:29) Si tu le dis._

(21:29) A quoi tu t'attendais?

 _(21:31) Chaipas._

 _(21:31) Que tu as commencé pour impressionner une fille ?_

(21:34) qUOI ?

(21:34) D'où te vient cette impression-là ?

(21:34) Attend, je viens de dire à Hunk.

(21:34) Il a ri tellement fort qu'il est tombé de son lit.

(21:35) Et il a dit que apparemment, ce serait complètement mon genre ?

(21:35) De quoi j'ai l'air ?

 _(21:38) L'air de se lancer dans un hobby pour impressionner une fille, apparemment._

(21:40) Wow. D'accord.

(21:40) Sache que je n'ai jamais fait ça.

 _(21:41) Sans aucun doute._

(21:41) Méchant.

(21:41) Question quatre ?

 _(21:44) C'est pas ton tour ?_

(21:44) Je t'en ai posé deux hier.

(21:44) C'est pour l'équité.

 _(21:46) D'accord._

 _(21:46) Euh._

(21:48) Ne cherche pas pendant un million d'années cette fois.

 _(21:51) Non non._

 _(21:51) Depuis quand tu connais Hunk ?_

(21:57) Depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression.

(21:57) Mais ça ne fait que cinq ans ?

(21:57) Quatre ans et huit mois.

(21:57) Notre anniversaire est bientôt oooh.

 _(21:58) Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?_

(22:01) Même collège. On s'est assis côte à côte dans le même cours, et la suite, tu la connais.

 _(22:04) Sympa._

(22:05) Et toi ?

(22:05) Ta voisine est ta meilleure amie, non ?

 _(22:06) Si_

(22:06) Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

 _(22:11) A peu près 13 ans ?_

 _(22:12) Donc, presque toute sa vie ?_

 _(22:17) On s'est installés à côté de chez elle un peu plus d'un an après sa naissance, je dirais ?_

 _(22:17) Elle a un frère du même âge que le mien, donc ils traînaient tout le temps ensemble, et je suis resté avec Pidge ?_

(22:18) Ah, amis d'enfance. Cool, cool.

(22:18) Vous êtes proches ?

 _(22:21) Je pense, oui._

 _(22:21) Après mon frère, Pidge est sûrement la personne dont je suis le plus proche._

(22:23) Même si elle te bat à Mario Kart.

 _(22:25) …_

 _(22:26) Oui._

(22:30) Admirable.

(22:32) Mon tour pour la question cinq ?

 _(22:35) Oui._

(22:37) Tu préférerais avoir le hoquet pour tout le reste de ta vie, ou toujours avoir l'impression que tu vas éternuer mais sans jamais y arriver ?

 _(22:38) Lance, what the fuck ?_

(22:39) Je crois que je préférerais le hoquet ?

(22:39) Parce que le "je veux éternuer mais je peux pas" à l'air tellement chiant ?

(22:40) Mais je pense que je me ferais au hoquet ?

 _(22:41) Je vois que tu y as amplement réfléchi._

 _(22:41) Ce qui est inquiétant._

(22:43) Réponds à la question, Keith.

 _(22:50) Probablement le hoquet._

 _(22:50) Pour les mêmes raisons que toi._

(22:53) Bien, ta cause n'est pas entièrement perdue.

 _(22:53) J'étais une cause perdue ?_

(22:55) Trois mots : pizza à l'ananas.

 _(22:55) Ça fait quatre et c'est bon._

(22:56) A y repenser, tu es sûrement une cause perdue.

 _(22:58) Tu es charmant._

(22:59) On me l'a dit, oui.

(22:59) Et là je baille, bordel, il est même pas minuit.

(22:59) Je me fais vieux.

 _(23:02) T'as 17 ans._

(23:04) Vieux….

(23:04) Je vais aller me coucher.

(23:04) Bonne nuit, Keith

(23:04) Transmets mon amour à Muffin.

 _(23:05) Tu arrêterais de demander si je le faisais une fois pour toutes ?_

(23:07) Non.

(23:07) Mon amour pour Muffin est éternel.

 _(23:10) …_

 _(23:10) Bonne nuit, Lance._

* * *

 **18/08/2016**

* * *

(08:24) Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu te réveiller à 6h ce matin ?

(08:24) Je veux dire, t'es pas dans la chambre, donc à moins que le dortoir soit hanté...

(08:26) Ouais ouais, je suis à la biblio.

(08:26) Je finis cette dissert'.

(08:27) *se gratte le menton*

(08:27) La dissert' sur laquelle tu bossais hier ?

(08:27) La dissert' de français ?

(08:30) Où est-ce que tu vas avec ça ?

(08:34) Je crois que tu sais exactement où je vais avec ça.

(08:36) Tu es Montrueux.

(08:36) Ce serait tellement plus simple d'admettre que tu flirtes.

(08:38) Jamais.

(08:40) Je te donne une semaine grand max.

(08:43) ?

(08:44) Avant que tu admettes que tu flirtes.

(08:45) MONSTRUEUX.

(08:49) Ouais, ouais.

(08:49) Je descends au réfectoire maintenant, tu veux que je t'amène un petit-déj' ?

(08:53) Stp (love)

* * *

(15:05) Sport préféré ?

(15:05) C'est la question six au fait.

 _(15:08) Tu es toujours là-dessus ?_

(15:09) Ouais, jusqu'à 21.

(15:09) L'équipe de foot de notre école se fait un match amical contre une autre école.

(15:09) Alors on regarde.

(15:10) Hunk est à fond, mais je vois pas l'intérêt.

(15:10) Pourquoi ce match dure-t-il si longtemps ?

(15:10) 90 minutes, c'est juste une punition inutile pour nous et pour les joueurs.

(15:10) Ah, quelqu'un a marqué.

(15:13) Merde. C'est l'autre équipe qui a marqué.

(15:13) Je me suis levé en applaudissant.

(15:13) Tout le monde me regarde de travers.

(15:13) HUNK S'EST GLISSE A L'AUTRE BOUT DU BANC ?

(15:13) IL FAIT GENRE IL ME CONNAIT PAS ?

(15:14) Traître.

(15:14) T'es là, au moins ?

(15:14) Il reste cinquante minutes de ce truc, j'ai besoin de distraction ;(

 _(15:20) Ouais, ouais, je suis là._

 _(15:20) Je m'occupais d'un client._

 _(15:20) J'aime bien le football ?_

 _(15:21) Mon père et mon frère sont des gros fans du coup ils m'ont traîné à pas mal de matchs._

 _(15:21) Après c'est pas ce que je préfère._

(15:23) C'est quoi, alors ?

(15:23) Update : l'autre équipe a encore marqué. La vache, on est nuls.

 _(15:25) Le karaté, ça compte ?_

(15:26) Euh, ouais ? Je dirais que ouais ?

 _(15:28) Le karaté alors._

(15:30) Genre... à voir ?

(15:30) Ou à pratiquer ?

 _(15:31) A pratiquer ._

 _(15:31) Ça fait un bail que j'ai arrêté les cours, donc j'ai sûrement un peu rouillé._

 _(15:31) Ces jours-ci, je peux vraiment m'entraîner que quand mon frère rentre de la fac._

(15:34) Bordel de merde, mec.

(15:34) C'est super cool ?

(15:35) T'en es à quelle ceinture ?

 _(15:36) Marron._

(15:40) Une petite recherche Google me dit que c'est putain d'impressionnant ?

 _(15:43) C'est pas mal._

(15:46) Oh, je vois, tu fais ton modeste.

(15:46) Update : on vient de marquer notre premier but.

(15:46) Et je me suis levé pour la bonne équipe cette fois.

 _(15:49) Hunk est revenu s'asseoir près de toi ?_

(15:51) Non.

(15:51) Il dit qu'il ne peut pas de faire confiance pour ne pas lui foutre la honte.

 _(15:54) C'est sage de sa part._

(15:56) Alors maintenant vous faites équipe contre moi ?

(15:56) Je me demande si cette amitié est une bonne idée.

 _(16:02) T'inquiète, Pidge te prend dans son équipe quand tu veux._

(16:04) Cool.

(16:09) LE MATCH EST FINI !

(16:09) On a perdu.

 _(16:09) 2-1 c'est pas si mal._

(16:14) Ah non, j'ai arrêté de te dire les buts marqués par l'autre équipe après les deux premiers.

(16:14) Le score final, c'était 8-1.

 _(16:16) Oh._

 _(16:16) C'est... quelque chose._

(16:16) N'est-ce pas ?

(16:17) Je dirais que c'est la honte mais je ferais sûrement la même merde aussi, donc...

 _(16:20) T'es pas du tout sportif ?_

(16:21) Nan.

(16:21) Je suis du genre dégingandé, donc les profs d'EPS essayaient toujours de me recruter pour les équipes de basket et de volley dans le temps.

(16:21) Mais c'était pas mon truc.

 _(16:23) Rien du tout ?_

(16:25) J'aime bien le ping-pong ?

(16:25) Mais pas de compétition ou quoi que ce soit.

(16:25) Juste pour m'amuser avec mes potes.

 _(16:27) Ca se tient._

(16:28) Mhm !

(16:28) Je vais sûrement disparaître un moment là.

(16:28) Je fais mes valises pour demain.

 _(16:30) Il se passe quoi demain ?_

(16:34) Je rentre à la maison pour le week-end !

(16:34) Je suis pas retourné chez moi depuis quoi, deux mois, je suis super excité !

(16:34) Hunk dit que je ressemble à un gosse le matin de Noël ?

(16:34) Ce qui est sûrement une bonne image.

 _(16:36) Ahhh._

 _(16:36) Cool._

 _(16:36) Je te laisse faire alors._

 _(16:36) Et._

 _(16:37) Envoie-moi un texto quand tu auras fini ?_

 _(16:37) Si tu veux bien._

(16:40) Promis, bisou

* * *

 **(22:54) On est toujours bons pour demain, hein ?**

 _(22:57) Oui, Pidge._

 _(22:57) Tu m'as demandé quatre fois aujourd'hui._

 _(22:57) Ma réponse est toujours la même._

 **(22:59) Je veux juste être sûre.**

 **(23:00) Et je suis vraiment stressée.**

 _(23:01) Ne le sois pas._

 **(23:01) Wow, merci Keith !**

 **(23:01) Tu as guéri tous mes nerfs !**

 **(23:01) Si seulement j'avais sû avant que me faire dire "ne stresse pas" était le remède à mon anxiété !**

 _(23:04) Tu es stressée donc je ne vais pas prendre ça personnellement._

 **(23:05) Merci.**

 **(23:05) Et pardon.**

 _(23:07) La ferme, t'as pas à t'excuser._

 _(23:07) Vas te coucher et détends-toi._

 _(23:07) Moi je te vois demain._

 **(23:11) D'accord, d'accord, d'accord.**

 **(23:11) Bonne nuit.**

 **(23:11) Et encore merci.**

 _(23:13) Bonne nuit, Pidge._

* * *

 **19/08/2016**

* * *

(00:34) Ça m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.

(00:34) Je suis toujours distrait par tout ce que je trouve.

(00:34) J'ai trouvé mon sweat préféré entre mon matelas et mon sommier ?

(00:34) Comment il s'est retrouvé là ?

(00:50) Ah, tu dors, pas vrai ?

(00:51) Bonne nuit, Keith!

* * *

(09:15) N'oublie pas de dire coucou à tes parents pour moi.

(09:15) Et puis, si ta mère te donne un peu de son gâteau à la carotte pour le retour, je suis pas opposé à ce que tu m'en gardes.

(09:15) Carrément pas.

(09:17) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

(09:17) Et bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

(09:17) Vas cultiver les esprits de demain, ou je sais plus quelle merde ils ont pris comme slogan.

(09:17) Et fais en sorte que je ne te manque pas trop.

(09:19) Je pleure non-stop depuis que tu es parti.

(09:19) Tu vas survivre, bisou

* * *

 _(09:34) Il t'a fallu sept heures pour faire tes bagages pour un week-end ?_

 _(09:34) T'emmènes toute ton école ?_

(09:36) Il se peut que j'aie fait une sieste accidentelle entre temps.

(09:36) Et puis j'ai trouvé ma 3DS et j'ai peut-être passé trois heures à jouer à Pokémon.

(09:36) Peut-être.

 _(09:38) "Peut-être"_

(09:40) Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que les bagages sont faits.

 _(09:43) Après sept heures._

(09:45) ... Je suposoihfkffdng

 _(09:45) Euh ?_

 _(09:45) Lance ?_

 _(09:50) Euh ?_

(09:58) Désolé, désolé.

(09:58) Failli rater mon train.

(09:58) J'ai dû sprinter sur deux plateformes avec une valise.

(09:59) Je ne me suis jamais pris autant de regards d'un coup.

 _(10:04) Train ?_

 _(10:04) T'as pas cours ?_

(10:07) Si mais

(10:07) Je sèche.

(10:07) Les billets de train sont moins chers maintenant qu'en soirée.

 _(10:08) T'as aussi séché vendredi dernier, non ?_

(10:10) Ouep.

 _(10:11) N'en fais pas une habitude._

(10:11) Ca va

(10:11) Je vais pas chez moi si souvent.

 _(10:14) Et ça te manque ?_

(10:14) Ouais.

 _(10:16) Question sept : qu'est-ce que tu préfères dans ton chez-toi ?_

(10:18) Ma chambre, je dirais.

 _(10:20) Pourquoi ?_

(10:23) C'est mon espace?

(10:23) Enfin, avant je partageais avec mon grand frère mais il a déménagé, donc ouais.

(10:23) C'est ma chambre ? Genre, y a toutes mes affaires, mes photos, mes posters, mes jouets, mes livres... tous mes souvenirs ?

(10:24) Je sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais ouais. Ma chambre.

 _(10:25) Non, je comprends._

(10:26) Et toi ?

 _(10:31) Je dirais..._

 _(10:31) Je dirais, mon frère ?_

(10:33) Vous êtes proches, tous les deux ?

 _(10:34) Ouais._

 _(10:34) Mais je le vois plus autant qu'avant._

(10:36) Vous pouvez quand même être proches.

(10:36) Ces liens-là ne se détendent jamais vraiment.

 _(10:38) Mm. Mouais._

 _(10:38) T'es proche de tes frères et sœurs ?_

 _(10:38) Vous êtes cinq, c'est ça ?_

(10:46) Ouep, on est cinq.

(10:46) Il y a une différence d'âge assez grande entre moi et eux tous, alors...

(10:47) On est proches, mais pas autant qu'on pourrait l'être ?

 _(10:48) C'est quoi les différences ?_

(10:51) Les deux plus vieux (un frère et une soeur) qui commencent à approcher la trentaine. Ma soeur a déjà des gosses.

(10:51) Et les deux plus jeunes (les jumeaux) viennent d'avoir cinq ans.

(10:51) Alors, ouais.

 _(10:52) Ah, je vois._

(10:54) J'ai plein de cousins de mon âge, donc je me sens jamais vraiment seul ?

(10:54) Mais ouais, c'est un peu bizarre quand tes frères et soeurs ont tous une décennie de plus ou de moins que toi.

(10:54) Ton frère a quel âge ?

 _(10:54) 21 ans._

(10:58) Tu vois, c'est pas si mal.

(10:58) Veinard !

(11:06) Question huit : tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

 _(11:21) Je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça qu'on joue à 21 questions._

(11:23) C'est comme ça que j'y joue.

 _(11:25) Tu inventes au fil du truc._

(11:27) Ca te pose un problème ?

 _(11:30) Pidge a un rendez-vous, elle est nerveuse alors je suis venu pour le soutien moral._

(11:30) Là, maintenant ?

 _(11:34) Elle y est. Je suis au café en bas de la rue et je l'attends._

(11:39) Bien, bien.

(11:40) Je vais passer sous un tunnel donc je vais sûrement plus avoir de réseau.

(11:40) Je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive chez moi ?

(11:40) Pas à minuit cette fois.

 _(11:46) Cool._

* * *

 **(16:34) Je sais que je l'ai dit genre quarante fois sur le retour.**

 **(16:34) Mais merci d'être venu avec moi.**

 _(16:37) J'ai vraiment rien fait d'extraordinaire._

 _(16:37) Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé._

 **(16:41) Tellement.**

 **(16:41) Je ne sais pas ce qui me rendait si nerveuse.**

 **(16:41) Mon mentor est cool et vraiment sympa.**

 **(16:41) Eeeet Matt m'appelle.**

 **(16:41) Tu passes toujours ce soir ?**

 _(16:45) Ouais, ouais. Je dois aider mon père avec quelques trucs, mais j'arrive après._

* * *

(18:32) IMAGE ENVOYÉE.

 _(18:32) IMAGE REÇUE._

 _(18:45) Oh_

 _(18:45) Wow._

 _(18:45) C'est ta chambre ?_

(18:48) Ouep.

 _(18:49) Est-ce que par hasard tu étais un "fana de l'espace"_

(18:51) Punaise. Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ?

 _(18:54) Une intuition._

 _(18:54) Et certainement pas les trois posters de la NASA sur ton mur._

 _(18:54) Ou les étoiles qui brillent dans la nuit._

(18:56) Y a quatre posters en fait.

(18:56) Un derrière moi.

 _(18:59) De mieux en mieux._

(19:05) Me dis pas que toi t'étais pas un fana de l'espace.

(19:05) Ou bien un fana des dinosaures ?

 _(19:10) C'est un truc qui existe, ça ?_

(19:11) Est-ce que tu as passé toute ton enfance à mater Jurassic Park encore et encore ?

 _(19:11) Non..._

 _(19:11) Je crois que je l'ai vu deux fois ?_

(19:15) Ça, c'est...

(19:15) Très triste.

(19:15) Tu dois le regarder au moins une fois par an si tu veux vraiment apprécier la scène avec Jeff Goldblum.

(19:15) Tu sais.

(19:16) La Scène.

 _(19:18) Ca m'énerve mais je sais exactement de quoi tu parles._

 _(19:18) Mais nan, j'ai jamais été très espace ou dinosaures._

(19:23) Alors t'étais quoi ?

 _(19:24) Chaipas._

 _(19:24) J'ai eu une phase Bigfoot._

(19:28) Je

(19:28) Tu quoi ?

(19:28) Bigfoot ?

 _(19:31) Ouais, j'avais un gros délire avec Bigfoot et j'ai passé tout un été à enchaîner les documentaires sur le sujet._

(19:31) Je me marre tellement quoi ? Bordel, Keith ?

(19:32) Bigfoot ?

(19:32) Comment tu en viens à ça ?

 _(19:35) Le monstre du Loch Ness aussi._

(19:35) ?

(19:35) Dis moi que tu plaisantes stp.

 _(19:37) Pas du tout. C'est vraiment intéressant et il y a eu beaucoup de visions non-confirmées._

(19:39) J'y crois pas, t'es un théoriste du complot.

(19:39) La prochaine fois, tu vas me dire que l'atterrissage sur la lune était fait en studio.

 _(19:41) Bah..._

(19:41) KEITH JE T'INTERDIS !

 _(19:43) Une autre fois alors._

 _(19:43) Comment ça va chez toi ?_

(19:47) Bien.

(19:47) Vraiment bien.

(19:47) Maman m'a serré dans ses bras pendant au moins cinq minutes et ensuite elle m'a fait plus de bouffe que j'en ai mangé en un mois ?

 _(19:49) Tes frères et sœurs sont à la maison ?_

(19:53) Juste les jumeaux.

(19:53) Là, ils s'accrochent à mes jambes pendant que je fais le tours de la pièce.

(19:53) Ce serait mignon s'ils n'étaient pas si immensément lourds.

(19:53) eT AUSSI

(19:53) Mon chien m'a jeté par terre.

(19:54) En revanche, les cochons d'Inde avaient l'air de s'en balancer.

 _(19:57) Comment s'appelle ton chien ?_

 _(19:57) Tu t'es tellement moqué de Muffin, je m'attends à des merveilles._

(19:59) Andy Ouafhol.

 _(19:59) Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais._

(19:59) Ma mère a honte de dire son vrai nom aux gens, alors elle fait genre c'est juste Andy, mais Ouafhol est très important.

 _(20:00) Qui lui a donné son nom ?_

(20:03) Un effort collectif accompli par moi, mon grand frère et ma grande soeur.

(20:03) C'était ça ou Barack Aboiema.

(20:03) Je crois qu'on a fait le bon choix.

 _(20:07) C'est bien mieux que Muffin._

(20:07) Tout est bien mieux que Muffin.

(20:07) En parlant d'elle, comment va ma féline préférée ?

 _(20:11) Enceinte jusqu'aux gencives._

 _(20:11) Elle passe son temps à se rouler partout par terre._

 _(20:11) Mon père pense qu'elle va accoucher dans le courant de la semaine prochaine._

(20:14) Ah, j'a hâte pour elle.

(20:14) Embrasse-la pour moi.

(20:14) Je vais mettre les jumeaux au lit. Enfin, essayer.

(20:14) C'est des petites teignes.

 _(20:16) Bonne chance._

* * *

 **(22:15) Maman demande si tu as une petite copine.**

 **(22:15) Ou un petit copain -elle a ajouté ça en moins d'une seconde.**

 _(22:18) Whahfdnjgd ?_

 _(22:18) Quoi ?_

 **(22:18) Au dîner, ton tél arrêtait pas de vibrer.**

 **(22:18) Et tu souriais niaisement quand tu regardais.**

 **(22:19) Elle dit que c'est mignon.**

 _(22:20) Oh mon Dieu._

 _(22:20) Je pourrai jamais remettre les pieds chez toi._

 _(22:20) Si je revois ta mère un jour je vais m'enflammer sur place._

 _(22:20) Attends._

 _(22:21) Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

 **(22:23) J'ai dit 'Je sais pas'**

 _(22:23) Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?_

 _(22:23) Pourquoi t'as pas juste dit non ?_

 _(23:24) Tu réalises bien qu'elle va le dire à ma mère._

 _(23:24) Et ma mère va le dire à mon père._

 _(23:24) Oh merde._

 _(23:24) Il va essayer de me reparler des fleurs et les abeilles._

 _(23:24) Tu vois ce que tu as fait Pidge ?_

 _(23:24) TU VOIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?_

 **(23:30) J'ai rien fait.**

 **(23:30) Si tu avais arrêté de sourire à ton téléphone trente secondes, elle n'aurait rien remarqué.**

 _(23:31) ..._

 _(23:31) Je souriais vraiment ?_

 **(23:34) Tu as même ricané deux-trois fois.**

 **(23:34) Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?**

 _(23:36) Son chien._

 _(23:36) Son chien s'appelle Andy Ouafhol._

 **(23:40) Wow.**

 **(23:40) Je**

 _(23:40) C'était ça ou Barack Aboiema._

 **(23:40) Tu as le béguin pour un mec qui pense que les jeux de mots sont de bons noms pour des animaux de compagnie.**

 **(23:40) Incroyable.**

 _(23:43) J'ai pas le béguin ?_

 **(23:44) Alors tu appelles ça comment ?**

 _(23:45) Rien du tout ? On est juste amis._

 **(23:48) Alors on appelle ça 'déni'?**

 **(23:48) Je te tiens.**

 _(23:49) ..._

 _(23:49) Bye._

* * *

 **20/18/2016**

* * *

(00:57) IMAGE ENVOYÉE.

(00:57) J'ai ressorti ça juste pour toi.

(00:57) _IMAGE REÇUE._

(01:20) Et tu dors sûrement.

 _(10:43) Pourquoi tu dormais pas ?_

 _(10:43) Et wow._

 _(10:43) C'est la couverture ?_

 _(10:44) C'est, euh..._

(10:44) C'EST HIDEUX.

(10:44) Tu as le droit de le dire.

(10:44) La partie de mon grand-père est clairement la meilleure.

(10:44) La mienne à l'air d'être passée dans un mixeur.

 _(10:45) C'est pas si mal ?_

(10:45) Si si. Mais j'étais petit, alors on s'y attendait.

(10:45) Je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir ruiné le dernier projet qu'il avait commencé avec ma grand-mère.

(10:46) Mais il insistait pour dire que c'était pas le cas.

(10:46) Et ouais, je l'ai gardée même si il y a une moitié qui marche et une moitié pleine de trous.

(10:46) Maintenant je vais me balader avec mon père.

(10:47) On s'envoie des messages après ?

 _(10:49) Ça marche._

* * *

 _(10:55) J'accepte de concéder que tu puisses avoir raison._

 **(10:58) J'ai raison sur la plupart des choses en général, alors tu vas devoir être un peu plus spécifique.**

 _(10:59) Pour hier soir._

 _(11:00) Et cette histoire de "béguin"._

 **(11:01) Quoi.**

 **(11:01) Keith Kogane admet volontairement ses sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas hype proche ?**

 **(11:01) Le monde a-t-il cessé de tourner ?**

 **(11:02) Les poules ont-elles des dents ?**

 _(11:03) T'es pas drôle, tu sais ?_

 **(11:03) Je suis hilarante et tu le sais.**

 _(11:05) Je sais pas, non._

 _(11:05) Mais ouais._

 _(11:05) J'ai peut-être un tout petit petit petit faible pour lui._

 _(11:06) Peut-être._

 **(11:08) "Peut-être"?**

 _(11:08) Peut-être._

* * *

(15:09) Tu m'en dois une, vieux.

(15:16) Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

(15:16) Iverson a demandé où tu étais hier.

(15:17) Oh, merde.

(15:17) Je pensais pas qu'il remarquerait mon absence ?

(15:17) Connard.

(15:18) T'as dit quoi ?

(15:20) Que tu avais une indigestion.

(15:20) Je suis pas sûr à 100% qu'il m'ait cru, mais il a pas insisté, donc ?

(15:21) Tu es mon sauveur, Hunk (love love)

(15:23) Ouais, ouais. Ça va chez toi ?

(15:23) Y a-t-il un signe du gâteau à la carotte de ta mère ?

(15:27) IMAGE ENVOYÉE.

(15:27) IMAGE REÇUE.

(15:29) C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE PENSE ?

(15:31) Le gâteau à la carotte qui cuit dans le four ?

(15:31) Oui ^^

(15:33) Dis à ta mère que je l'aime s'il te plait.

(15:36) Elle dit qu'elle sait.

(15:36) (love)

* * *

 _(22:00) Update sur Muffin : on a cru qu'elle allait mettre bas aujourd'hui._

 _(22:00) En fait elle voulait juste chier._

 _(22:00) Sur le tapis devant ma chambre._

(22:04) Sa haine envers toi est presque comique.

 _(22:05) Je croyais qu'on commençait enfin à s'entendre et elle se retourne et elle fait ça ?_

(22:05) Punition cruelle et inhabituelle.

(22:07) Au-delà du geste clairement traumatisant.

 _(22:07) Tu fais ton sarcastique, mais c'était ça en plus._

 _(22:07) J'ai failli marcher dedans._

(22:07) T'as passé une bonne journée ?

(22:08) Ah, et j'ai remarqué qu'on avait laissé tombé 21 questions.

 _(22:11) Rien de spécial._

 _(22:11) J'ai aidé mon père à la boutique._

 _(22:11) Et j'ai bossé un peu sur ma moto._

 _(22:12) Ouais, j'ai remarqué. Vas pas croire que je m'en plains._

(22:15) Ah ouais, ta moto.

(22:15) Comment ça avance ?

 _(22:18) Bientôt fini, je crois?_

 _(22:18) J'ai une pièce qui doit encore arriver de l'étranger et après je crois que ce sera bon ?_

(22:20) Et tu pourras la conduire ?

(22:21) Genre, t'as le permis et tout ?

 _(22:25) Je l'ai._

 _(22:25) Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire un tour ?_

(22:28) Et bah.

(22:28) Si tu proposes.

 _(22:29) Je pense que oui._

 _(22:29) Ouais, je propose._

(22:34) Cool.

(22:34) Ça c'est

(22:34) Ça c'est vraiment cool.

(22:34) Vraiment cool.

 _(22:35) Cool._

(22:35) Cool.

* * *

(22:37) Hunk, s'il te plait, rappelle-toi que je suis ton meilleur ami et que tu m'aimes.

(22:37) Et, en tant que tel, tu devrais garder ta vantardise au niveau minimum.

(22:40) Moi, je me VANTE ?

(22:40) Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de tous les "je te l'avais bien dit" que tu m'as dits, parce que je pense que je mourrai de vieillesse avant d'avoir fini.

(22:42) Soit.

(22:42) I's'passe quoi ?

(22:45) Tu te souviens quand tu as dit que tu me donnais une semaine avant que j'admette que je flirte avec Keith ?

(22:45) Oui, quelque chose de genre.

(22:45) Pourquoi ?

(22:46) Eh bah...

(22:47) Je ricane tellement là.

(22:47) Mais je ne me vanterai pas.

(22:48) Merci.

(22:48) Pas via texto.

(22:48) Dès que tu reviens demain, y'aura pas de limites.

(22:48) Je vais peut-être apprendre une danse de "je te l'avais bien dit".

(22:50) Je suis rempli de regret là.

* * *

 _(22:37) Je crois que je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous amoureux._

 _(22:37) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bordel de merde ?_

 _(22:37) Pidge, à l'aide._

 _(22:40) Ehh._

 _(22:43) La vache._

 _(22:43) Merde._

 _(22:43) Ignore tout ça Shiro._

 _(22:43) Je n'ai rien dit._

 _(22:45) Mais tu vois, c'est un peu dur d'ignorer quelque chose quand ça t'explose aux yeux._

 _(22:45) Après si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, pas de problème._

 _(22:47) Merci._

 _(22:48) Mais sache que je suis de ton côté. _

_(22:50) AU REVOIR._

* * *

 _(22:51) Tue-moi s'il te plait._

 _(22:51) Abrèges mes souffrances._

 **(22:51) Non.**

 _(22:51) Mais t'es quel genre de meilleure amie ?_

 **(22:53) Le meilleur genre.**

* * *

 **21/08/2016**

* * *

(00:02) T'es réveillé ?

(00:02) Ou bien...

 _(00:05) Je suis réveillé._

(00:05) Cool.

(00:05) Sharknado ?

 _(00:08) Hein ?_

 _(00:10) Tu veux regarder Sharknado ?_

 _(00:12) Quoi, maintenant ?_

(00:12) A moins que tu sois trop fatigué ?

(00:12) Chaipas. J'arrive pas à dormir et je me souviens qu'on a regardé La Famille Addams la semaine dernière.

(00:12) Donc

(00:12) Laisse tomber.

(00:15) Non, non, non, je veux bien.

 _(00:15) J'arrive pas à dormir non plus. Donc_

 _(00:15) Donc ça me va._

 _(00:15) Rabbit ?_

(00:17) Ouais. Dis moi quand tu seras prêt.

(00:17) Et je m'attends à de grandes choses.

 _(00:25) Prêt._

 _(00:25) Prépare toi à être soufflé._

* * *

(01:46) Je suis tellement

(01:46) Confus ?

(01:46) Je ne sais pas si je dois détester ou adorer pour l'ironie ?

(01:48) J'adore.

(01:48) Ouais, je vois ça.

(01:49) Je crois... que j'ai aimé ?

(01:49) Je suis pas sûr.

(01:51) Ça va venir.

(01:51) Attends de voir les suites.

(01:53) Il y a des suites ?

(01:55) Trois.

(01:55) Toutes excellentes.

(01:56) On verra ça.

(01:58) Ceci implique qu'on les regardera ?

(01:58) Ça me plairait bien.

(01:59) Cool.

(01:59) Cool. Cool.

(02:00) Je dois me lever hyper tôt pour mon train retour vers l'école demain matin.

(02:00) Je vais essayer de dormir maintenant.

(02:01) Bonne nuit Keith.

(02:03) Bonne nuit, Lance.

* * *

*Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté à la VF, Keith est prononcé Keiss par les doubleurs francophones. Mon cœur saigne.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai découvert que les ananas poussaient en plants à cause de ce chapitre et j'ai hurlé, qui a permis cette horreur

j'étais chez les fanas de dinosaures pour que vous sachiez

Merci à tous pour les adorables commentaires et kudos, je les imprimes tous et je les colle sur mes murs

 **Note de la traductrice :**

J'emploie les matières comme si on était en France, à savoir que ce qui est le français pour nous est l'anglais pour eux... Techniquement, le récit est basé aux US (enfin, je crois) (et je crois que l'auteur utilise le système britanique), mais je devais transvaser à cause du chapitre d'avant (parce que je ne sais pas dire "vous avez un joli cul" en espagnol, honte à moi). Donc la Garisson (ou Garnison comme ils l'appellent dans le French dub) est un lycée américain qui fonctionne comme un lycée français. Hourra !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai oublié de préciser, mais cette fic n'est toujours pas à moi ! Référez-vous au chap. 1 pour les infos.

* * *

 **Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **22/08/2016**

* * *

(11:24) Salut Pidge, c'est Hunk de la Garnison. C'était sympa de te rencontrer vendredi, j'espère que j'ai pu répondre à toutes les questions que tu peux te poser sur le programme et j'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec toi sur toute l'année à venir !

(11:24) J'ai peut-être (carrément) jeté un coup d'oeil à ton dossier de candidature et je dois dire que je suis très, très impressionné.

(11:25) Tu es sûre que tu as juste 14 ans ?

(11:25) Je sais que c'est supposé être un programme de tutorat, mais je pense qu'on pourra tous les deux apprendre de l'autre et je suis super content de faire notre projet de fin de semestre. Tu as des idées ? Je sais que tu aimes la robotique et j'ai déjà quelques choses en tête...

(11:26) Mais bref, je m'égare. Je voulais juste demander si tu étais libre pour une session cette semaine ? Le programme est plus efficace si on peut se retrouver pour des rendez-vous hebdomadaires, mais si cette semaine tu ne peux pas (ou n'importe quelle semaine) dis moi !

 **(11:45) Salut Hunk.**

 **(11:45) C'était sympa de te rencontrer vendredi, merci de m'avoir mise à l'aise !**

 **(11:45) Cette semaine, ça me va. Jeudi, ça te convient ?**

(11:51) Jeudi, c'est parfait ! Il y a autre chose que tu voulais évoquer en particulier ?

 **(11:53) Je voulais jeter un coup d'œil au chapitre de la théorie des cordes dans le manuel, si ça ne te pose pas de problème ?**

(11:57) Ahah oh wow, tu commences lourd, hein ?

(11:57) Ca me convient.

(11:57) Je ferais de mon mieux.

(11:58) Et j'amènerai des snacks.

(11:58) A jeudi !

 **(12:04) A jeudi alors.**

* * *

 _(15:06) Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniv' ?_

 _(15:06) Et t'as pas le droit de dire "rien"._

 _(15:06) Je sais que tu veux quelque chose._

 _(15:06) Et si tu ne me dis rien, je vais devoir me dire que tu veux la même chose que l'an dernier ?_

 **(15:21) Impliquant que je n'ai pas aimé les savons et shampoings parfum chocolat que tu m'as offerts l'an dernier ?**

 _(15:24) Tu les as déjà utilisés ?_

 **(15:24) Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je voudrais sentir le chocolat ? Mais ils font de très jolis presse-papiers, alors...**

 _(15:26) Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire ce que tu veux cette année._

 **(15:26) Mais dans ce cas je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te voir chouiner pendant deux semaines avant de paniquer et de supplier Matt de t'aider.**

 **(15:26) Et ça, c'est genre... 90% du cadeau à mes yeux.**

 _(15:30) On t'a déjà dit que tu étais maléfique ?_

 **(15:35) Je viens de lancer la recherche sur notre conversation, et tu me l'as dit précisément 642 fois.**

 _(15:35) Bien._

 _(15:35) Parce que tu l'es._

 _(15:38) Et Matt ne m'a servi à rien l'an dernier. Le shampoing au chocolat était son idée._

 **(15:43) Non, il t'a dit de me prendre du chocolat.**

 **(15:43) C'est toi qui as dit que le chocolat c'était trop générique et que tu voulais penser plus loin.**

 _(15:45) ..._

 _(15:45) Je ne pense pas que je l'ai dit comme ça..._

 **(15:46) Je t'assure que si.**

 _(15:49) Tu vas vraiment pas me dire ce que tu veux ?_

 **(15:50) Nan :)**

 **(15:50) Bonne chance.**

* * *

 _(16:03) Matt est avec toi ?_

 _(16:05) "Bonjour, mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis presque deux mois, comment vas-tu ?"_

 _(16:05) Je vais très bien, Keith ! Merci d'avoir demandé ! Comment vas-tu, toi ? _

_(16:08) Cette blague n'était pas drôle la première fois que tu l'as faite et elle ne l'est toujours pas._

 _(16:09) Aïe ?_

 _(16:09) Qu'est-il arrivé à mon adorable petit frère, je vous prie ? _

_(16:10) Ta gueule, j'ai jamais été adorable._

 _(16:12) J'ai un album plein de photos d'enfance qui pensent autrement._

 _(16:12) Faudra-t-il vraiment que je les sorte à ma prochaine visite ? Je sais que Pidge adorerait les voir :) _

_(16:13) ..._

 _(16:13) ... Peut-être que j'étais un peu adorable._

 _(16:15) Je ne demande pas plus._

 _(16:15) Et oui, Matt est assis à côté de moi._

 _(16:15) Il dit coucou._

 _(16:18) Coucou._

 _(16:18) Demande-lui ce qu'il offre à Pidge pour son anniv'._

 _(16:18) Mais ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui demande._

 _(16:18) Joue-la cool, comme si ça venait de te passer par l'esprit._

 _(16:18) Puis dis-moi ce qu'il a dit pour que je puisse l'acheter avant lui._

 _(16:21) J'ai demandé._

 _(16:22) Il a dit quoi ?_

 _(16:23) "Tu sais que je vois tout sur l'écran de ton tél, pas vrai ?" _

_(16:26) Bordel._

 _(16:26) Pourquoi tu es assis si près de lui !?_

 _(16:28) On révise ?_

 _(16:28) Et je ne savais pas que je devais utiliser des subterfuges contre mon meilleur ami._

 _(16:28) Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, peut-être._

 _(16:31) Argh._

 _(16:31) Demande-lui juste ce qu'il me conseille de lui prendre._

 _(16:34) Il est au téléphone avec Pidge là._

 _(16:36) Quoi ?_

 _(16:36) Prends-lui son tél._

 _(16:36) Maintenant._

 _(16:43) Shiro ?_

 _(16:49) Shiro ?_

 _(16:51) On s'est fait virer de la bibliothèque._

 _(16:51) Je..._

 _(16:52) Quoi ?_

 _(16:52) Comment ?_

 _(16:54) Un truc que Pidge a dit l'a fait rire._

 _(16:54) Fort._

 _(16:54) Très fort._

 _(16:54) Et puis, il dit qu'il ne peut pas de donner de conseil pour le cadeau._

 _(16:55) Et apparemment cette décision n'a rien à voir avec sa récente conversation téléphonique avec Pidge._

 _(16:55) Apparemment._

 _(16:56) Putain._

* * *

 _(16:57) POURQUOI ?_

 **(16:57) Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 _(16:59) Quand tu détesteras ton cadeau, je ne veux pas entendre une seule plainte._

 **(16:59) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 _(17:01) A l'aide._

 _(17:01) Urgence._

 _(17:02) Qu'est-ce que tu offres à une fille de quinze ans ?_

(17:04) Ca m'a pas vraiment l'air d'une urgence.

 _(17:04) Tu as déjà oublié la conversation Hulk vs les abeilles ?_

(17:05) C'est pas faux.

(17:05) Mais c'était une urgence.

(17:05) Même si tu n'as servi à rien à la team abeilles.

 _(17:07) Ouais, bah, ça aussi._

 _(17:07) Alors donne-moi quelques idées._

(17:11) Je sais pas... Je connais pas grand-chose aux filles de quinze ans.

(17:11) Du maquillage ?

 _(17:12) Nan._

(17:12) Des chaussures ?

 _(17:13) Tu vas juste me lister tous les clichés de goûts de filles ?_

 _(17:13) Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, toute cette liste est déjà barrée._

(17:14) Très bien, on retourne au tableau.

(17:14) C'est quand, son anniv ?

 _(17:17) Le 6 septembre._

(17:20) Quoi ?

(17:20) Mais t'as des siècles...

(17:20) Pourquoi tu paniques ?

 _(17:21) Deux semaines, c'est pas "des siècles"._

 _(17:21) Pas pour Pidge._

 _(17:21) C'est vraiment dûr d'acheter des trucs pour elle, j'aurais dû commencer il y a au moins 2 mois._

(17:24) Pidge ?

(17:24) Genre, ta meilleure amie Pidge ?

 _(17:27) Non, l'autre Pidge dans ma vie dont j'ai omis de te parler._

(17:28) Ha ha

(17:28) Je veux dire, Pidge est ta meilleure amie, pas vrai ? Tu la connais mieux que la plupart des gens, ça devrait être facile de trouver un cadeau.

(17:28) Tu réfléchis trop.

(17:28) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné l'an dernier ?

 _(17:32) Des produits de bain parfum chocolat._

(17:32) Ah.

(17:32) Pourquoi ?

 _(17:35) J'ai paniqué._

(17:35) Pourquoi tu le lui as pas pris du chocolat normal ?

 _(17:36) Je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai paniqué._

(17:38) Wow, d'accord, peut-être que deux semaines, c'est pas assez long pour toi.

 _(17:38) C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer._

 _(17:38) Alors aide-moi._

(17:39) Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?

 _(17:45) Les ordis._

(17:46) Genre... Les jeux sur ordi ?

 _(17:46) Non. Juste les ordis._

 _(17:47) Elle aime les démonter et les remonter._

 _(17:47) Ou construire le sien à partir de rien._

(17:50) Wow ?

(17:50) Vraiment ?

 _(17:52) Ouais, elle m'a construit le mien._

(17:54) C'est vraiment génial ? Oh la vache.

(17:54) Achète-lui des pièces dont elle a besoin ?

 _(17:58) Ca fait pas très cadeau..._

 _(17:58) Et je lui prendrait sûrement la mauvaise pièce._

(18:04) Ok, je vais demander à Hunk.

 _(18:04) Hunk ?_

(18:05) Ouais, il kiffe construire des trucs aussi.

(18:05) Pas des ordis, mais des trucs du genre.

(18:05) Il aura peut-être une idée.

* * *

(18:05) Tu voudrais quoi pour ton anniv ?

(18:05) Et puis, t'es où ?

(18:11) Soi tu veux m'offrir quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment incroyable et tu commences à économiser dès maintenant.

(18:11) Ou bien tu as oublié la date de mon anniv.

(18:11) Parce que c'est dans CINQ mois, Lance.

(18:11) Alors, dis moi quelle proposition est la bonne ? Que je sache si je dois me chercher un nouveau meilleur ami ou pas.

(18:11) Et je suis à la biblio, vers le fond. Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

(18:12) Aucune des deux.

(18:12) Et tous les cadeaux d'anniv que je te fais ne sont-ils pas énormes ?

(18:13) C'est vrai.

(18:13) Alors quoi ? Et tu viens ou pas ? Je relis le même paragraphe depuis vingt minutes, j'ai besoin d'un pote de révisions.

(18:16) J'arrive, donne moi quinze minutes.

(18:16) Et c'est l'anniv de Pidge et Keith ne trouve pas de cadeau pour elle.

(18:16) Alors j'ai dit que je te demanderais parce que vous aimez les mêmes trucs ?

(18:16) Elle kiffe les ordis.

(18:17) Pas les jeux, genre, construire les ordis.

(18:19) Quoi ?

(18:19) Pidge ?

(18:19) Comment tu...

(18:19) Pidge ?

(18:21) Je vais pas mentir, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où vient la confusion là ?

(18:21) La meilleure copine de Keith s'appelle Pidge.

(18:23) Oui.

(18:23) C'est pas un nom très très commun, hein ?

(18:23) Je pense pas ? C'est peut-être un surnom, je crois ?

(18:24) Je sais pas, jamais demandé.

(18:24) Mais bon, des idées ?

(18:24) T'en as ?

(18:26) Elle a quel âge ?

(18:26) Elle va sur ses 15 ans.

(18:26) Hm.

(18:27) Et elle est la meilleure amie de Keith?

(18:28) Hunk, est-ce que toutes les révisions ont fait court-circuiter ton cerveau ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?

(18:29) Non, non, je voulais juste... m'assurer qu'on parle bien de la même Pidge.

(18:29) Tu connais une autre Pidge ?

(18:29) Peut-être.

(18:29) Je ne sais plus qui je connais.

(18:30) Je vois…

(18:30) Des idées ? Oui ou non ?

(18:32) Il y a une nouvelle exposition au Musée de la Science d'ici quelques semaines.

(18:32) Ça a l'air génial.

(18:33) oH OUAIS !

(18:33) L'expo de robotique dont tu parlais l'autre jour ?

(18:33) C'est vrai que ça avait l'air cool.

(18:33) Hunk, t'es un génie.

(18:34) Ouais, ouais.

* * *

(18:35) Exposition sur la robotique au Musée de la Science.

(18:35) Je t'en prie xo

 _(18:37) C'est_

 _(18:37) C'est une super bonne idée en fait._

(18:38) Encore une fois, je t'en prie xo

 _(18:38) C'est Hunk qui a trouvé, pas vrai ?_

(18:39) Ton manque de foi en ma capacité à trouver des cadeaux me désole.

 _(18:39) Merci Hunk._

(18:40) VULGAIRE.

(18:40) En parlant de Hunk, on est supposés être en train de bachoter, alors…

(18:40) A plus tard ?

 _(18:42) A plus tard._

* * *

 _(18:57) Tu peux dire à Matt que j'ai trouvé un super cadeau pour Pidge._

 _(18:57) Et c'est pas grâce à vous deux._

 _(19:01) Tu bluffes._

 _(19:01) Même pas :)_

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO' REJETE

 _(19:02) Je ne décroche pas pour parler à Matt._

 _(19:02) C'est pas Matt, c'est moi._

 _(19:03) Vraiment ?_

 _(19:03) Matt_ _n'est même pas là_ _._

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

FIN D'APPEL : 00:36

 _(19:04) Rends son téléphone à Shiro, Matt._

 _(19:05) Non, il est occupé, il se prépare pour son rendez-vous amoureux._

 _(19:05) Et dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé pour Pidge._

 _(19:05) Lui donner le meilleur cadeau tous les ans, c'est MON boulot._

 _(19:05) Comment oses-tu essayer de voler ma couronne ?_

 _(19:06) Son_

 _(19:06) Rendez-vous amoureux ?_

 _(19:06) Oh, j'ai dit amoureux ?_

 _(19:06) Je voulais dire_

 _(19:07) Rendez-vous d'études._

 _(19:07) C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire._

 _(19:07) Il se prépare pour son rendez-vous d'études._

 _(19:07) …_

 _(19:08) Je vais juste_

 _(19:08) M'en aller…_

 _(19:08) Et supprimer cette conversation du téléphone de Shiro_

 _(19:09) Matt._

 _(19:09) Explique._

 _(19:10) Matt ?_

 _(19:14) Incroyable._

* * *

 _(19:15) Pourquoi ton frère est comme ça ?_

 **(19:16) Ma théorie, c'est qu'il s'est fait enlever par des aliens il y a quelques années.**

 _(19:16) T'as même pas attendu que je te dise pourquoi je lui en voulais._

 **(19:18) Il faut que je le fasse ?**

 _(19:18) Pas faux._

 _(19:18) Ah, et j'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire._

 _(19:18) Tu peux me remercier d'avance._

 **(19:23) C'est quoi ?**

 _(19:23) C'est pas comme ça que les cadeaux fonctionnent, Pidge._

 **(19:24) Donne-moi un indice.**

 _(19:24) Nan._

 **(19:25) Un seul minuscule petit indice.**

 _(19:27) Il y a une voyelle dans le nom._

 **(19:30) Je te déteste.**

 _(19:31) :)_

* * *

 _(22:46) Merci de m'avoir aidé avec le cadeau de Pidge tout à l'heure._

(22:47) Pas de pb, mec.

(22:47) Pour être honnête, c'était l'idée de Hunk de toute façon.

(22:47) Il aime vraiment ce genre de trucs.

(22:47) Ils s'entendraient sûrement très bien.

 _(22:49) Ouais, sûrement._

(23:03) Comment va Muffin ?

(23:03) J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu négligé ma nièce préférée ces derniers-jours.

 _(23:04) Est-ce que tes vraies nièces apprécieraient de t'entendre dire ça ?_

(23:06) Une nièce, un neveu.

(23:06) Et la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma nièce, elle m'a vomi partout dessus et après elle a gLOUSSE ?

(23:06) Donc elle sait que je pense d'elle maintenant.

 _(23:08) Tu m'as l'air d'un tonton merveilleux._

 _(23:08) Muffin va bien._

 _(2308) Papa dit que si elle n'a pas mis bas d'ici la fin de la semaine, il faudra peut-être l'emmener chez le véto pour déclencher l'accouchement._

(23:09) Oh wow, si tôt.

(23:09) J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore tu me disais que c'était un mâle en surpoids.

 _(23:11) C'était pas ma faute._

 _(23:11) Blâme mon frère._

(23:15) C'était pas ton frère qui pensait qu'il 'lui donnait trop à manger'.

 _(23:15) Tu vas m'autoriser à oublier ça un jour ?_

(23:16) Tu devras l'arracher à mon cadavre.

 _(23:16) C'est un défi ?_

(23:17) C'est une menace ?

 _(23:17) Touché._

 _(23:18) Mon père a besoin que je me lève tôt demain matin, alors je vais sûrement aller me coucher là._

(23:18) Cool, cool.

(23:18) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(23:18) Dis à Muffin que je les aime, elle et mes petits-neveux et petites-nièces à naître.

 _(23:20) Petits-neveux et petites-nièces ?_

(23:21) Je suis sûr à genre 50% que c'est comme ça que ça marche.

 _(23:22) Si tu le dis…_

 _(23:22) Bonne nuit, Lance._

* * *

 **23/08/2016**

* * *

 **(08:28) Muffin à l'air d'avoir manger un jeune enfant.**

 _(08:28) Elle est enceinte, Pidge._

 _(08:28) Ne te moque pas d'elle._

 **(08:31) Je veux juste dire qu'elle à l'air sur le point d'exploser.**

 **(08:31) Elle devrait courir partout comme ça ?**

 _(08:33) Quoi ?_

 _(08:33) C'est genre, l'opposé total de ce qu'elle devrait faire._

 **(08:36) Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.**

 _(08:36) Mais…_

 **(08:39) Je pensais que c'était normal.**

 _(08:39) ... Que quoi était normal ?_

 **(08:40) Muffin qui trottinait sur la route.**

 _(08:40) Pidge ?!_

 **(08:43) Oui, c'est là que je me suis dit ce qu'était bizarre.**

 **(08:43) Tu devrais peut-être aller la chercher.**

 **(08:43) Elle avance très lentement, elle doit pas être très loin.**

 _(08:45) Toi, vas-y._

 **(08:45) Non, j'arrive au collège.**

 _(08:45) Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, je dirai à Shiro que c'est ta faute._

 **(08:45) Tu n'oSERAIS PAS.**

 _(08:46) Carrément._

 _(08:46) Et tu n'auras pas de chaton._

 _(08:46) Je suis sûr que je pourrai convaincre Lance et Hunk d'en prendre plus d'un chacun._

 **(08:51) Quoi.**

 **(08:51) T'as dit quoi, là?**

 **(08:51) Quoi?**

 _(08:53) Que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Muffin, je donnerais ton chaton à Lance._

 **(08:53) Non.**

 **(08:54) Après Lance.**

 _(08:55) Hunk…_ _?_

 _(08:55) Le meilleur ami de Lance ?_

 _(08:55) Il veut un chaton aussi._

 _(08:55) Ils veulent les dresser ou un truc comme ça. Je suis pas sûr des détails._

 **(08:57) Hunk est le meilleur ami de Lance ?**

 **(08:57) Hunk ?**

 **(08:57) C'est son nom ?**

 _(08:58) Ouais, j'ai déjà eu la convo de vrai nom/faux nom avec Lance._

 _(08:58) C'est un surnom._

 **(08:59) Hm.**

 **(08:59) Je vois.**

 **(08:59) Les cours commencent, je te vois plus tard.**

 **(09:00) Bonne chance pour la chasse à la Muffin.**

 _(09:11) Je l'ai trouvée sous une voiture._

 _(09:11) Elle m'a mordu._

 _(09:11) J'espère que tu es contente._

* * *

 **(11:43) Salut Hunk.**

 **(11:43) Désolée de t'envoyer ce message sans vrai but et tu peux l'ignorer si tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parle...**

 **(11:43) Mais... tu aurais pas un ami qui s'appelle Lance ?**

 **(11:44) Un meilleur ami qui s'appelle Lance, pour être un peu plus spécifique.**

(11:52) Oui…

(11:52) J'imagine que je tu as un meilleur ami qui s'appelle Keith ?

 **(11:53) Oui.**

(11:55) Oh wow, alors

(11:55) Ton Keith est le Keith de Lance ?

 **(11:56) Ouep.**

 **(11:56) Et ton Lance et le Lance de Keith ?**

(11:56) J'imagine.

(11:56) Ça c'est…

(11:57) Inattendu ?

 **(11:59) Très.**

 **(11:59) On leur dit ?**

(12:00) On pourrait…

(12:00) Mais je devine un "ou" dans ta phrase…

 **(12:00) Ouuuuuuu**

 **(12:00) On pourrait s'amuser un peu avec eux ?**

 _(12:03) Pidge, j'aime ta façon de penser._

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'LANCE'

APPEL MANQUE DE 'LANCE'

 _(18:41) Euh_

 _(18:41) Lance ?_

(19:13) Ouais ?

 _(19:13) Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier…_ _?_

(19:15) Non…

 _(19:16) Alors_

 _(19:16) Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?_

(19:18) Appelé ?

(19:18) Je t'ai pas appelé

(19:18) Oh, merde.

(19:19) Désolé, désolé. J'étais assis sur mon téléphone.

 _(19:21) Oh, t'as pas fait exprès?_

(19:21) Nan.

(19:21) Et t'as pas décroché.

(19:22) C'est très impoli.

 _(19:30) J'étais... surpris._

(19:31) Surpris ?

 _(19:33) On s'appelle pas d'habitude._

 _(19:33) On s'envoie des textos._

 _(19:34) Alors, quand j'ai vu que tu m'appelais, j'ai été surpris._

(19:35) Oh.

(19:35) Je pourrais t'appeler?

 _(19:39) Je_

 _(19:39) Quoi_

 _(19:39) Pardon? Quoi?_

(19:45) Laisse tomber.

(19:45) Enfin

(19:45) Oublie que j'ai dit ça.

(19:45) On se fait une soirée jeux vidéos, alors je vais y aller là.

(19:45) A plus.

* * *

 _(20:03) J'ai déconné._

 _(20:03) Enfin, je crois que j'ai déconné._

 _(20:03) J'ai déconné, pas vrai ?_

 **(20:06) Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de contexte que ça, Keith.**

 _(20:06) Il a demandé s'il pouvait m'appeler._

 **(20:07) Qui ça ?**

 _(20:09) Tu sais très bien qui._

 _(20:09) Arrête de faire ta difficile._

 **(20:11) Difficile est mon deuxième prénom.**

 _(20:11) Je vois ça._

 _(20:11) Il a demandé s'il pouvait m'appeler…_

 _(20:11) Et j'ai paniqué._

 **(20:13) Paniqué comment ?**

 _(20:13) Genre j'ai juste dit 'quoi ?'_

 _(20:13) Et il s'est esquivé assez vite après ça._

 **(20:14) Ah oui. Tout à fait charmant.**

 **(20:14) Je vois pas du tout comment tu pourrais donner une mauvaise impression en disant juste 'quoi'.**

 **(20:14) Pas du tout.**

 _(20:17) Je sais que tu es faite à 99% de sarcasme, mais tu pourrais diminuer le taux juste cette fois ?_

 _(20:17) Je sais pas quoi faire._

 _(20:17) Et j'aime pas ne pas savoir quoi faire._

 **(20:18) Arrête de me faire pitié.**

 _(20:18) Non._

 **(20:19) Envoie-lui juste un message pour lui dire que tu veux bien qu'il t'appelle.**

 **(20:19) Problème résolu.**

 **(20:19) Tu veux bien qu'il t'appelle, hein ?**

 _(20:23) Je crois ?_

 _(20:23) Ouais, je crois que oui._

 **(20:24) Alors vas-y.**

 **(20:24) Et arrête de t'inquiéter autant.**

* * *

(20:26) Ça fait trois ans que je t'ai pas vu perdre à la route arc-en-ciel...

(20:26) Tout va bien mec ?

(20:27) Tu crois que je peux être trop brusque des fois ?

(20:28) Euh.

(20:28) Ça sort d'où, ça ?

(20:29) Je réfléchis.

(20:29) J'en fais toujours trop, non ?

(20:29) Quoi ? Non, pas du tout mon vieux.

(20:29) Je veux dire, t'as naturellement une personnalité vibrante (?) et tout le monde ne peut pas supporter ça. Mais t'as juste besoin de trouver les bonnes personnes, c'est tout.

(20:30) Et si je trouvais jamais les bonnes personnes ?

(20:30) Tu m'as, moi.

(20:30) C'est vrai.

(20:30) (love)

(20:30) J'espérais un peu que Keith en soit aussi.

(20:30) Je veux dire, pas forcément du côté de la romance, mais genre, au moins comme ami ?

(20:31) Oh.

(20:31) Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

(20:31) On peut sortir d'ici si tu veux ?

(20:32) Nan, ça va. T'as même pas encore eu ton tour.

(20:32) Mais je vais peut-être retourner à la chambre, moi.

(20:32) T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je vienne ?

(20:33) Ouais, ouais. Reste et joue.

(20:33) Défend mon honneur, bla bla bla.

(20:34) D'accord mec. Dis moi si tu changes d'avis et j'arriverai en un éclair.

(20:34) (love)

* * *

 _(21:05) Tu pourrais._

(21:12) ?

 _(21:12) Tu pourrais m'appeler._

 _(21:12) Si tu voulais._

(21:18) Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?

 _(21:20) Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?_

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'LANCE'

FIN DE L'APPEL : 01:12

 _(21:24) C'était..._

 _(21:24) Très rapide ?_

(21:24) Sympa.

 _(21:25) Ouais, ça aussi._

 _(21:25) C'était pas gênant ?_

(21:26) C'était hyper gênant.

(21:26) Définitivement dans le top 10 des conversations les plus gênantes que j'ai eues de ma vie.

(21:27) Mais c'était quand même sympa.

(21:27) Ta voix est complètement différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

 _(21:29) Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

(21:29) Je suis pas sûr.

(21:29) Mais... différente ?

(21:29) Différente en bien, évidemment.

 _(21:30) Je crois que je comprends._

 _(21:30) Parce que, la même._

 _(21:30) T'avais l'air heureux._

(21:31) J'avais pas l'air d'être nerveux comme pas possible ?

(21:31) Tu m'entendais pas faire les cent pas dans ma chambre ?

(21:31) Hunk est entré pile au moment ou tu décrochais et m'a regardé de façon tellement louche.

 _(21:32) Tu étais nerveux ?_

 _(21:32) Pourquoi ?_

(21:37) Parfois je suis un peu brusque.

(21:37) Et ça a tendance à faire peur aux gens.

(21:37) Et je me disais que j'avais peut-être recommencé en demandant si je pouvais t'appeler ?

 _(21:38) Oh._

 _(21:38) Je trouve pas que tu aies été trop brusque._

(21:40) Merci, Keith.

(21:40) On peut changer de sujet ? Ça fait trop de conversation sérieuse pour une seule soirée.

 _(21:43) Quand tu as lu le dictionnaire, tous les autres livres ne sont que des remix._

(21:43) Keith, quoi ?

 _(21:44) Je changeais le sujet, comme tu as demandé._

(21:44) C'est ridicule.

 _(21:44) C'est toi qui es ridicule._

(21:44) Merci.

 _(21:45) Pas de pb._

 _(21:45) J'ai bientôt fini ma moto._

(21:47) Pour de vrai ?

 _(21:47) Ouais. Je pensais que j'aurais fini aujourd'hui, mais les pièces que j'ai commandé ne rentraient pas, j'ai dû les renvoyer._

 _(21:47) Quand les nouvelles arriveront, ce sera bon._

(21:48) N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis un tour.

(21:48) Je veux cavaler sur le cheval de fer vers le soleil couchant avec toi, mes cheveux volant au vent.

 _(21:50) Ha._

 _(21:50) Je verrai ce que je peux faire._

(21:51) Sympa.

(21:51) Où est-ce que t'as appris à en fabriquer ?

 _(21:53) Internet, en majeure partie._

(21:53) Tu as appris tout seul ?

(21:53) Keith bordel ?

 _(21:55) C'est bizarre ?_

(21:55) Non, c'est super stylé.

(21:55) Super impressionnant.

(21:55) Je suis jaloux. T'as choisi la construction de moto comme hobby, et moi j'ai le tricot.

 _(21:57) C'est stylé, le tricot._

 _(21:57) A sa propre façon._

(21:58) Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu changeras de discours quand ce sera Noël et que tu déballeras une paire de chaussettes bizarres de la part de ton serviteur.

 _(21:59) J'aurai un cadeau de Noël ?_

(22:01) Je tricote des cadeaux de Noël à tous mes amis.

(22:01) Et puis

(22:01) J'aime l'idée qu'on est amis.

(22:01) Non ?

 _(22:06) Si si. Je dirais ça._

 _(22:06) Sympa._

(22:06) Coooool.

(22:07) Maintenant que j'ai entendu ta voix, je peux vraiment t'imaginer dire ça.

(22:07) C'était bien, pas vrai ?

(22:07) Toi et moi papotant au téléphone ?

(22:08) Genre, on pourrait le refaire un de ces quatre ?

(22:08) Peut-être que ce sera moins gênant ?

 _(22:12) Je pense que_

 _(22:12) Ca me plairait._

(22:13) Pareil.

 _(22:14) Cool._

(22:14) COOL.

* * *

 **24/08/2016**

* * *

(10:03) Tu sais, tu vas devoir me parler à un moment.

(10:04) Nan.

(10:04) Je me suis excusé, pas vrai ?

(10:05) Oh, c'est ça que tu essayais de faire ?

(10:05) C'était assez dur de l'entendre avec ton cinquième bis du refrain de U Got It Bad* en musique de fond.

(10:07) N'exagère pas.

(10:07) C'était seulement mon troisième bis.

(10:08) Oh, pardoooon, ça change tout.

(10:09) Bah oui mais c'est pas comme si j'avais tort.

(10:09) T'es grave à fond sur lui.

(10:09) Sérieux, Lance, j'aurais dû te filmer hier soir. Tu souriais à ton tél et tu riais tout le temps.

(10:10) Je suis presque sûr de t'avoir entendu glousser une ou deux fois.

(10:11) Mytho.

(10:11) Lance McClain ne glousse pas.

(10:12) C'était très proche d'un gloussement alors.

(10:12) Une sorte d'hybride bizarre entre un soupir et un rire.

(10:12) Ç'aurait été mignon si j'avais pas été en train d'essayer de dormir.

(10:12) Vous pourriez pas flirter pendant la journée ?

(10:14) …

(10:14) Je vais recommencer à t'ignorer.

(10:15) (no love)

* * *

 _(14:56) Shiro ?_

 _(15:01) Keith ?_

 _(15:01) Muffin accouche._

 _(15:01) Je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir._

 _(15:02) Elle met bas dans la cuisine._

 _(15:02) Maman hurle._

 _(15:02) C'est pas aussi sale que j'aurais cru._

 _(15:04) Oh mon Dieu._

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

FIN D'APPEL : 16:25

* * *

 _(15:33) Tu es sur le chemin de la maison ?_

 **(15:34) Ouais, je viens de partir.**

 **(15:34) Pourquoi ?**

 _(15:35) Tu peux passer._

 _(15:35) Muffin à accouché._

 **(15:36) Oh putain ? Sans déconner ?**

 **(15:36) cOMBIEN ?**

 _(15:40) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]_

 _(15:40) 5._

 **(15:40) [IMAGE RECUE]**

 **(15:42) AH !**

* * *

 _(15:45) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]_

 _(15:45) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]_

 _(15:45) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]_

 _(15:45) Félicitations, tu es un grand-oncle._

 _(15:46) On peut dire grand-tonton ?_

 _(15:46) Je suis pas trop sûr._

(15:48) Je hurle.

(15:48) Je vais me faire prendre mon téléphone pour avoir crié en classe, mais ces bébés sont les plus belles créatures que j'ai jama

 _(15:48) ...Lance ?_

 _(15:56) J'y crois pas._

* * *

(17:04) Je suis de retour et prêt à recommencer à hurler.

(17:04) C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE.

(17:04) Même le fait que j'ai passé une heure en colle ne m'enlève pas ça.

(17:05) Ils sont trop choupi ?

(17:05) J'ai montré à Hunk et il a littéralement fondu. Bravo, tu as cassé Hunk.

 _(17:06) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]_

 _(17:06) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]_

(17:08) Keith, tu vas me tuer.

(17:08) Je mets celle où ils dorment tous ensemble en fond d'écran.

(17:08) Comment va Muffin?

 _(17:11) Bien, je dirais ?_

 _(17:11) Un peu crevée, mais à part ça elle reste fidèle à elle-même._

 _(17:11) Elle m'a même feulé dessus quand j'ai essayé de la mettre dans son panier tout à l'heure._

(17:13) Ça c'est ma grande fille.

 _(17:13) Arrête de l'encourager._

(17:14) Jamais.

(17:14) Tu as commencé à penser aux prénoms ?

(17:14) Parce que, je veux que tu saches... maintenant qu'on est amis

(17:15) Je ne pourrai pas te permettre d'appeler le moindre chaton un nom aussi naze que Muffin.

 _(17:17) 1. Muffin est un très bon nom._

 _(17:17) 2. C'est mieux que Andy Ouafhol._

 _(17:17) 3. Tu veux pas choisir le nom de ton chaton ?_

(17:18) 1. Non, je te jure que non.

(17:18) 2. Non, je te jure que non. Rien n'est mieux que Andy Ouafhol.

(17:18) 3. JE PEUX ?

(17:18) Lequel sera le mien ?

 _(17:21) Lequel tu veux ?_

 _(17:21) Apparemment ils doivent rester avec Muffin pendant six à huit semaines._

 _(17:21) Tu n'as pas à te décider tout de suite._

(17:23) Cool.

(17:23) Donc tu vas devoir m'envoyer des photos quotidiennes des chatons pour que je puisse prendre la Bonne Décision.

 _(17:25) Tous les jours ?_

(17:25) Sans exception.

(17:25) Et tu sais, si tu voulais poser sur une de ces photos

(17:25) Je ne m'y opposerais pas totalement.

 _(17:30) Tu_

 _(17:30) Tu me demandes un selfie ?_

(17:31) Non, je demande des photos de tes nouveaux chatons.

(17:31) Si un selfie se retrouve par hasard dans le lot, je ne me plaindrais pas.

 _(17:33) Tu me demandes._

(17.33) Peut-être.

(17:33) Tu ne te demandes pas à quoi je ressemble ?

(17:33) Indice : extrêmement beau, un regard prolongé a prouvé ses dommages à la rétine.

 _(17:34) Et modeste, aussi._

(17:34) C'est une de mes plus grandes qualités

 _(17:36) Ça veut dire que tu te demandes ce à quoi je ressemble?_

 _(17:36) Pourquoi ?_

(17:37) Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on s'est parlé tous les genres pendant genre quatre semaines

(17:37) Bien sur que je me demande.

(17:37) Alors selfie. Oui ou non ?

 _(17:38) Je prends pas de selfies..._

(17:40) Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

(17:40) Tu as Snapchat ? Instagram ?

(17:40) Attends

(17:40) C'est quoi ta photo de profil Facebook ?

(17:40) Si tu me dis que c'est une voiture je mets immédiatement un terme à cette amitié.

 _(17:42) J'ai ni Snapchat, ni Instagram._

 _(17:42) Et non, c'est pas une voiture._

(17:43) Oh merci mon Dieu.

 _(17:43) C'est une moto._

(17:44) KEITH ?

(17:44) C'est seulement un tout petit peu mieux qu'une voiture.

(17:44) Un tout petit peu.

 _(17:45) Je vais pas vraiment dessus._

(17:45) Ouais, je vois ça.

(17:45) D'accord, pas de selfies. Je me contenterai de photos de tes chats et de mon imagination.

 _(17:48) Attends. Comment tu m'imagines ?_

(17:48) J'ai quelques Théories.

 _(17:49) T majuscule ? Tu as mon attention._

 _(17:49) Ah, et Pidge est passée voir les chatons donc je répondrai peut-être doucement._

(17:51) Je vais partir sur la route des stéréotypes et imaginer que tu es baraqué ?

(17:51) Genre, baraqué à la Johnny Bravo ?

 _(17:57) Je viens de cracher mon coca._

 _(17:57) Pourquoi ? Tu t'imaginerais ? Ça ?_

(17:58) T'as une moto.

 _(17:58) Et ça, ça veut dire que je suis hyper musclé ?_

(17:58) Le terme exact est 'baraqué'

(17:58) Et, ouais.

 _(18:09) Bah non._

 _(18:09) Pidge se marre._

 _(18:09) Hurle de rire est peut-être le terme les plus exact, là, en fait._

(18:11) D'accord, d'accord.

(18:11) Une barbe ?

 _(18:17) Est-ce que toute l'idée que tu te fais de moi est basée sur les stéréotypes de biker ?_

(18:17) Je t'imagine aussi portant des quantités ridicules de vêtements en cuir, alors oui.

 _(18:23) Je ne suis pas 'baraqué', je n'ai pas de barbe et je ne porte pas des quantités ridicules de vêtements en cuir._

(18:26) Piercings ? Tatouages ?

 _(18:31) J'ai 17 ans. Où est-ce que je me ferais faire un tatouage ?_

(18:34) T'as pas dit non pour le piercing…

 _(18:39) Pas de piercing._

 _(18:39) Attends, non. C'est un mensonge._

(18:44) Tu as un piercing ? Où ça ?

(18:44) Le nombril ? Je suis sûr que c'est le nombril.

 _(18:50) Non?_

 _(18:50) J'ai eu une Phase il y a quelques années et je me suis fait percer l'oreille._

 _(18:50) Je porte plus rien dessus, mais les trous sont toujours là, alors_

 _(18:50) En théorie, je pourrais._

(18:53) Oh. Wow.

(18:53) Sympa.

(18:53) Vraiment sympa.

 _(18:56) Tu as d'autres suppositions incroyablement irréalistes sur mon apparence ?_

(18:58) Cheveux longs ?

 _(19:04) Ouais._

(19:06) Attend, sans rire ?

 _(19:12) Ouais, enfin, mi-longs._

 _(19:12) Jusqu'aux épaules._

(19:14) Ahhhhhh

(19:14) Ça c'est

(19:14) Ça c'est quelque chose.

(19:14) ARGH.

(19:15) Hunk a promis à quelques mecs de notre cours de physique qu'on ferait une session de révisions ce soir.

(19:15) Et il se trouve que me cacher sous mon lit n'est pas aussi efficace que je le croyais.

 _(19:18) Vas réviser, Lance._

(19:20)（￣□￣；）

(19:20) SOIT.

(19:21) Embrasse les chatons pour moi.

 _(19:23) Non._

(19:26) Ce sont des chatons, Keith. Ils ont besoin d'amour et d'affection.

 _(19:27) Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps._

(19:28) T'es pas drôle.

* * *

 **(22:07) Hey Hunk, je vérifie juste si on est toujours ok pour demain ?**

 **(22:07) Ah, et Keith a passé presque tout le temps que j'ai passé chez lui sur son tel.**

 **(22:07) Presque sûre qu'il rougissait.**

(22:13) Demain me va toujours très bien.

(22:13) Ils sont ridicules.

(22:13) Lance arrêtait pas de marmonner 'il a un piercing' en boucle.

(22:14) Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il était à deux secondes de la combustion spontanée.

 **(22:17) Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons.**

 **(22:17) Tous les deux.**

(22:18) C'est vrai.

(22:18) Mais ils sont mignons aussi.

(22:18) A leur façon.

 **(22:20) Ça se discute.**

* * *

*U Got It Bad : on va traduire ça par T Grave Amoureux. C'est une chanson de Usher.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'aime penser que leur brève conversation téléphonique ressemblait à une minute entière de silence et de respiration pendant qu'ils attendaient tous les deux que l'autre dise quelque chose. Malaise...

L'exposition de robotique pour laquelle Keith achète des billets existe, elle n'est pas encore ouverte mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller et je crois que ça plairait à Pidge.

Ah et : Keith avec une moto comme photo de profil facebook est mon headcanon préféré.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué qu'il y a maintenant un nombre défini de chapitres pour cette fic maintenant : 10 ! Ça pourrait changer, mais je ne crois pas que ça changera !

Merci pour tous les jolis commentaires, je les relis et je soupire de bonheur les gens vous êtes tellement sympas et gentils je vous aime bisoubisou

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Moi aussi je suis super fan des review que reçoit cette traduction, je suis très contente que vous aimiez cette fic autant que moi !


	5. Chapter 5

**Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les dessins de ce chapitre sont faits par sakura-petal91 sur Tumblr ! ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ

 **Note de la traductrice :** Pour accéder aux dessins, je suis désolée de vous dire que malgré tous mes efforts, ils ne sont accessibles que sur la page de la fic originale... Et oui ! AO3 permet de publier des images mais pas ! Je vous mets donc le lien du chapitre original là où se trouvent les images, vous n'aurez qu'à descendre jusqu'à les trouver (vous ne pouvez pas les manquer). N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ! Sachez que ne pas voir les images ne retire rien à l'histoire, mais c'est un bonus sympa.

* * *

 **25/08/2016**

* * *

 _(10:12) Tu sais que Muffin me hait ?_

(10:16) Je suis au courant de l'animosité Keith VS Muffin en cours, oui.

(10:16) Pour l'info, je suis dans la team Muffin.

 _(10:17) Où est ton sens de la loyauté ?_

(10:17) Avec Muffin.

 _(10:19) Aïe._

 _(10:19) En bref, il semblerait que la haine ne soit pas héréditaire._

 _(10:19) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(10:19) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(10:19) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:19) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:23) Je fais une crise cardiaque là ?

(10:23) C'est ?

(10:23) Le truc le plus mignon ?

(10:24) Que j'ai JAMAIS vu ?

(10:24) Et j'ai des jumeaux de cinq ans dans ma famille.

(10:24) Et ils sont GRAVE mignons.

 _(10:25) Pas vrai ?_

(10:26) Comment c'est arrivé ? Je croyais que les chats te détestaient ?

 _(10:31) Muffin me déteste._

 _(10:31) Les autres chats me tolèrent._

 _(10:31) Et celle-là m'aime beaucoup ?_

 _(10:31) Elle est couchée sur ma cuisse depuis 20 minutes, j'ai peur de bouger._

 _(10:31) Elle moRDILLE MA CUISSE EN RONRONNANT ?_

 _(10:31) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(10:31) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:34) Bon alors

(10:34) Aussi mignon que ça soit

(10:34) Et c'est vraiment, vraiment mignon, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

(10:34) Définitivement un bon 11/10 sur l'échelle de la mignonitude.

 _(10:35) Où est-ce que tu pars..._

(10:35) Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose dans le coin de cette photo.

(10:35) Le coin d'en bas à gauche, pour être plus précis.

 _(10:36) Quoi ?_

(10:36) Est-ce

(10:36) Une cuisse que je distingue ?

 _(10:37) Non._

(10:37) Une cuisse portant ce qui ressemble beaaaucoup à un caleçon à imprimé alien ?

(10:37) Avec les mots 'I Believe'* inscrits en travers.

(10:37) En tout cas ça y ressemble beaucoup.

 _(10:39) Tu as besoin d'aller chez l'ophtalmo._

(10:39) Nan, j'ai 10/10 à chaque œil.

(10:39) Keith, pourquoi tu portes ça ?

(10:39) Pourquoi tu a acheté ça à la base ?

(10:39) J'ai besoin de réponses.

 _(10:43) ..._

 _(10:43) C'était un cadeau._

(10:44) Mais oui, bien sûr.

(10:44) Tu es carrément sorti acheter ça par toi-même.

(10:44) A 100%.

 _(10:45) Mais non ?_

 _(10:45) Je l'ai reçu pour mon anniv' ?_

(10:46) Tu n'a pas besoin de me mentir, Keith.

(10:46) Je vous accepte, toi et ton sens de la mode pathétique.

 _(10:47) Je t'enverrai plus de photos de chatons._

(10:48) Quoi ? Non ?!

(10:48) Tu ne peux pas me mettre en détox comme ça.

 _(10:50) Et pourtant... me voilà... en train de faire exactement ça..._

(10:51) Tu es cruel.

(10:51) Et moi qui risque mon popotin pour t'envoyer des textos pendant les cours.

(10:51) C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

 _(10:53) T'es pas obligé de m'envoyer des textos._

(10:56) Ouais

(10:56) Mais j'aime bien.

 _(11:01) Oh._

 _(11:01) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(11:01) Une de ses sœurs l'a rejointe._

(11:01) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(11:04) MON CŒUR ?

(11:05) Trop mignon.

(11:05) Je sens déjà un lien entre elle et moi.

 _(11:06) Pauvre chatte._

 _(11:06) Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend._

(11:08) On t'a déjà dit que tu étais hilarant ?

 _(11:10) Plein de fois._

(11:10) On t'a menti.

 _(11:13) T'es pire que Pidge._

(11:15) Et pourtant tu continues à me parler.

(11:15) C'est suspect.

 _(11:17) Peut-être que ça me plait de te parler._

(11:17) Peut-être seulement ?

 _(11:18) Je dois aller aider mon père maintenant._

(11:18) Hmhm. D'accord, amuse-toi bien.

(11:18) Embrasse les chatons pour moi.

 _(11:19) Je ferai un compromis en les caressant à la place._

(11:21) C'est pas vraiment un compromis.

(11:21) Mais ça ira.

* * *

(16:23) Qu'est-ce que tu veux plus que tout au monde ?

(16:25) Un stage chez Google.

(16:28) ...

(16:28) Autre chose.

(16:28) Une réservation au Osteria Francescana.

(16:30) Euh. C'est quoi ?

(16:31) Le meilleur resto du monde.

(16:31) Ça a l'air délicieux et ça me tue rien que d'y penser.

(16:34) Hm. Ça m'a l'air cher.

(16:34) Très cher.

(16:34) Choisis quelque chose que je puisse payer.

(16:35) Donc

(16:35) Qu'est-ce que je veux plus que tout au monde mais ça peut pas être un stage chez Google (aka la chose que je veux plus que tout au monde) et ça doit être un truc que tu peux payer ?

(16:36) Exactamundo mon ami !

(16:37) Mmh-mh.

(16:37) Un coloc qui me tient pas éveillé toute la nuit parce qu'il envoie des textos à son mec ?

(16:38) Pas drôle.

(16:39) Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais !

(16:39) C'est ce que je veux.

(16:40) Bah, ton coloc n'a pas de mec, donc ça ne mène à rien.

(16:40) Choisis autre chose.

(16:42) Ou bien

(16:42) Tu pourrais juste me dire pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

(16:43) J'essaie de voir ce qui suffirait comme pot-de-vin pour que tu fasses l'exam de physique à ma place et que je ne m'écrase pas comme une merde.

(16:43) Donc

(16:43) Il faudrait quoi ?

(16:44) Parce que je ne ferais pas plus que ta lessive pour le reste de l'année.

(16:44) *clin d'œil*

(16:46) L'exam de physique qu'on passe tous les deux en même temps ?

(16:46) Ce qui rend impossible que je fasse les deux ?

(16:47) Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen.

(16:49) Aussi touchante que soit ta foi en ma capacité à inventer une machine à cloner ou à remonter le temps, je crois que tu devras te démerder tout seul.

(16:51) Arghhhhhhhh.

(16:51) Je craignais que tu dises ça.

(16:51) Peut-être que je pourrais faire semblant d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

(16:53) S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Pas encore.

(16:53) C'est vrai.

(16:53) Les infirmières n'y croiraient pas une troisième fois.

(16:55) Elles te croyaient pas non plus la première fois mais

(16:55) mERCI

(16:55) Mais il y a un article très complet sur WikiHow pour savoir comment se faire passer pour mort.

(16:56) Tu vas te faire passer pour mort juste pour éviter un exam de physique ?

(16:57) Ça fait trop?

(16:58) Juste un chouïa.

(16:59) Argh.

(16:59) Pourquoi j'ai pris la physique, déjà ?

(17:01) Parce que t'es bon en physique ?

(17:03) J'ai des preuves qui disent autrement.

(17:03) La preuve en question étant la note que j'ai eu à l'exam blanc.

(17:05) Tu as loupé un exam, les gens passent leur temps à louper des exams.

(17:05) Tu as juste besoin de concentration.

(17:07) C'est facile à dire pour toi.

(17:7) Je lis genre un paragraphe et je me dis : "hmm, je me demande comment on appelle les bébés de l'échidné, je devrais chercher."

(17:07) Des puggles, si tu veux savoir.

(17:07) Ça s'appelle des pUGGLES.

(17:08) Attends, quoi.

(17:08) Et ils sont adorables, mon nouvel animal fétiche.

(17:10) Des puggles? Sérieux ?

(17:10) Attends, attends, on s'éloigne du sujet.

(17:10) Vas t'asseoir dans le coin de la biblio avec les poufs, éteins ton tél et juste, révise.

(17:10) Comment par un sujet qui te plait pour te mettre dans l'ambiance et pars de là.

(17:11) J'ai le truc de tutorat là, mais je viendrai te voir après et on fera des question en bataille ?

(17:14) Ok, d'accord, ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan

(17:14) J'éteins mon tél maintenant.

(17:14) BONNE CHANCE POUR LE TUTORAT !

(17:14) Bisoubisou

* * *

 _(18:34) J'ai un autre navet qui serait pas mal à regarder pour toi._

 _(18:34) Tremors._

 _(18:34) Sais pas trop si c'est supposé être sérieux ou pas mais il y a des vers tueurs géants sous terre et je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

 _(18:47) Ah et, y a Kevin Bacon qui joue dedans._

 _(18:47) Il est un peu bizarre mais ça le fait ?_

 _(20:02) Lance ?_

(21:43) Pourquoi ça me surprend pas que tu aies aimé un film sur des vers tueurs géants ?

(21:43) Et, désolé de répondre que maintenant.

(21:43) J'ai éteint mon tél pour réviser.

 _(21:46) Parce que les vers tueurs géants sont géniaux ?_

 _(21:46) Ça s'est passé comment ?_

(21:48) Ça se discute

(21:48) Et... plutôt bien ?

(21:48) Je me laissais distraire tout le temps d'abord (les bébés échidnés s'appellent des puggles) mais ensuite je suis entré dans la Zone™ et c'était un peu mieux. Hunk est venu après un moment et on s'est fit des questions en bataille.

(21:49) Peut-être que je vais pas flinguer mon exam de physique maintenant.

(21:49) J'espère.

 _(21:51) C'est quand ?_

(21:51) La semaine prochaine.

(21:51) La semaine prochaine, c'est la semaine des exams. Aussi connue sous le nom de Semaine de l'Enfer.

(21:51) Pas sûr que je vais survivre.

(21:51) Et on m'a interdit que re-prétendre que je fais une crise cardiaque ou de me faire passer pour mort.

(21:52) C'est très grossier si tu veux mon avis.

 _(21:54) Je_

 _(21:54) RE-prétendre une crise cardique ?_

(21:55) Ou que je suis mort.

(21:55) Faut suivre, Keith.

 _(21:58) Est-ce que je veux connaître l'histoire derrière tout ça ?_

(21:58) C'est une histoire très drôle en fait.

(21:58) Mais aussi très longue, donc...

(21:58) Peut-être pas.

(21:58) Mais sache juste que ça impliquait un Lance de quatorze ans qui n'avait pas révisé son contrôle de maths et on va en rester là.

 _(22:05) Oh punaise._

(22:07) Ouais, ils ont appelé mes parents et tout. Pas joli-joli.

(22:07) N'empêche, c'est une histoire assez marrante à raconter pendant les réunions de familles. Mon père est toujours en mode : 'vous vous souvenez de la fois où Lance a fait semblant de faire une crise cardiaque ? C'était pas FOU ça ?'

 _(22:10) Ta vie est très... dramatique, pas vrai ?_

(22:11) Ah bon ? J'ai pas remarqué.

 _(22:12) Je te le dis. Comment fait Hunk pour survivre ?_

(22:14) Tu vois, c'est une erreur de conception assez fréquente.

 _(22:14) De quoi ?_

(22:15) Hunk est tout aussi dramatique que moi. C'est juste qu'il le cache mieux.

(22:15) Il maîtrise tellement le visage impassible.

(22:15) Ne joues jamais aux cartes avec Hunk. Tu VAS perdre.

(22:16) A 100%.

 _(22:18) Chaipas, je suis plutôt bon sur la plupart des jeux de cartes._

 _(22:18) T'as jamais vu mon visage impassible à moi._

(22:20) Fais voir alors ?

 _(22:21) C'est une autre façon subtile de me demander un selfie ?_

(22:22) Non ?

 _(22:24) …_

(22:25) Peut-être ?

 _(22:25) …_

(22:27) BON D'ACCORD OUI.

 _(22:29) Pourquoi t'es aussi curieux ?_

(22:30) Je suis quelqu'un de visuel.

(22:30) Tu te demandes pas à quoi je ressemble, toi ?

 _(22:34) Tu m'as déjà dit à quoi tu ressembles._

 _(22:34) "_ _Extrêmement beau, vision directe pouvant endommager la rétine"_

(22:36) Et tu y crois ?

 _(22:36) Même pas un peu._

(22:40) Pourquoi tu veux me blesser comme ça, Keith ?

(22:41) Parce que, tu vois,

(22:41) Je t'enverrais bien un selfie mais si j'en reçois pas un en retour ce sera bizarre.

(22:42) Mais je veux pas te mettre la pression parce que (vraiment) ça me dérange pas le truc de "sans-visage".

(22:42) Mais eh, je vais pas faire comme si j'étais pas curieux, hein ?

(22:43) Mais je peux baisser le niveau de curiosité, si tu veux ?

(22:43) Si ça te gêne ou quoi que ce soit.

 _(22:46) Non, c'est bon._

 _(22:46) C'est juste que_

 _(22:46) Laisse-moi y réfléchir._

(22:47) Attends

(22:47) Quoi?

(22:47) Sans rire ?

 _(22:50) Je suis pas pas-curieux à l'idée de te voir, je dirais._

(22:52) Wow. C'est la litote du siècle, ça. Tu veux juste voir à quoi je ressemble.

 _(22:56) Sans commentaire._

(22:56) C'est un commentaire en soi.

 _(22:58) SANS COMMENTAIRE._

(22:59) C'est...

(22:59) Est-ce que tu es...

(22:59) Gêné ?

(23:00) Tu rougis, là ?

(23:00) Je suis sûr que tu rougis.

 _(23:03) Combien de fois je vais devoir dire 'sans commentaire' ce soir ?_

(23:07) Ahahahaha, d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête.

(23:07) T'façon je vais dormir là.

(23:08) Bonne nuit, Keith.

 _(23:10) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(23:10) Ah, et, tu peux ignorer ça, mais

(23:10) Tu me fais rougir des fois, donc je dirais qu'on est quittes.

 _(23:12) Quoigjde_

(23:12) J'ai dit que tu pouvais ignorer.

 _(23:13) Je_

 _(23:13) Bonne nuit._

* * *

 _(23:25) C'est bizarre d'être amoureux._

 _(23:25) Comment j'arrête ça ?_

 _(23:25) Immédiatement._

 _(23:26) Un jour tu vérifieras si tu envoies ton message à la bonne personne avant d'appuyer sur envoyer._

 _(23:37) J'espère._

 _(23:40) Je demande le droit de mourir._

 _(23:40) Ou bien on pourrait en parler ?_

 _(23:40) Depuis quand on a des secrets l'un pour l'autre, Keith ?_

 _(23:42) Depuis quand t'es en couple ?_

 _(23:43) Quoi_

 _(23:43) Quoi ?_

 _(23:44) Je_

 _(23:44) Comment tu sais ?_

 _(23:45) Comment tu penses ?_

 _(23:46) Ça commence par un M et ça rime avec "pâte" ?_

 _(23:48) Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?_

 _(23:48) Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler de ton béguin ?_

 _(23:50) J'ai demandé en premier._

 _(23:52) Si je réponds, tu réponds ?_

 _(23:53) J'envisagerai._

 _(23:54) Keith…_

 _(23:55) OUI._

 _(23:58) Je voulais juste que ce soit sérieux avant de la présenter à qui que ce soit. _

_(23:58) Tu l'as présentée Matt._

 _(23:59) Pas par choix._

 _(23:59) Il croyait que c'était la livraison de pizza et il lui a ouvert la porte alors qu'elle était juste en serviette._

* * *

 **26/08/2016**

* * *

 _(00:00) On a dû gérer les dégâts._

 _(00:03) Hm._

 _(00:03) Et c'est sérieux ?_

 _(00:06) J'aime me dire que oui._

 _(00:06) C'est_

 _(00:06) Bien. Vraiment bien._

 _(00:06) Je pensais que tu serais célibataire toute ta vie, avec Muffin pour seule compagnie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter._

 _(00:09) Muffin serait une très bonne compagne si je voulais me dédier à une vie de célibat, comment oses-tu prétendre le contraire._

 _(00:09) Et maintenant…_

 _(00:10) Je sais que j'ai dit que tu devais me répondre si je te répondais, mais tu n'es pas obligé. Pas si tu ne veux pas._

 _(00:15) Keith ?_

 _(00:17) Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble._

 _(00:17) ?_

 _(00:18) Mon béguin_

 _(00:18) Ah, et, on peut trouver un nouveau nom pour ça, parce qu'une petite partie de mon âme s'éteint à chaque fois que je dois l'écrire._

 _(00:19) TU... ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ?_

 _(00:20) Non._

 _(00:20) Il a envoyé un message à un faux numéro et c'était le mien et_

 _(00:20) On a pas arrêté de parler depuis ?_

 _(00:23) Je vois que tu es en train d'écrire et si tu commences à me parler de bonbons et de camionnettes blanches j'éteins mon téléphone._

 _(00:25)_ _J'ai effacé la diatribe des bonbons et de la camionnette blanche._

 _(00:25) Merci._

 _(00:26) Mais sérieusement, Keith…_

 _(00:26) Tu dois faire attention aux gens à qui tu parles sur le net. _

_(00:30) Je sais._

 _(00:31) Tu as confiance en ce qu'il dit qu'il est ? _

_(00:32) Ouais._

 _(00:34) Et tu ne lui as pas donné de rendez-vous, hein ? _

_(00:34) Non_

 _(00:34) On ne se verra peut-être jamais. Je sais même pas où il habite._

 _(00:35) Il vit peut-être de l'autre côté du pays._

 _(00:35) Ce qui_

 _(00:35) Serait assez naze._

 _(00:36) Parce que…_

 _(00:36) Parce que je crois que j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour ?_

 _(00:36) Ce qui est ridicule parce que je sais pas à quoi il ressemble et il sait pas à quoi je ressemble et_

 _(00:38) Et ?_

 _(00:40) Rien, rien._

 _(00:40) C'est juste que_

 _(00:41) J'aime bien parler avec lui._

 _(00:41) Et puis, je veux pas tenter quoi que ce soit qui le fasse arrêter de parler._

 _(00:41) Genre_

 _(00:42) Lui envoyer un selfie._

 _(00:45) Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrêterait de te parler après ça ? _

_(00:45) A ton avis ?_

 _(00:47) Je peux passer en mode 'grand frère' pour un moment ? _

_(00:47) Certainement pas._

 _(00:48) Je vais quand même le faire._

 _(00:48) Si tu envoies une photo à ce garçon et qu'il arrête soudainement de te parler, alors tu sauras qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne que tu veux dans ta vie. _

_(00:48) 'Ce garçon', Shiro tu parles comme un quadragénaire._

 _(00:48) Et arrête s'il te plait._

 _(00:49) Il n'en vaut clairement pas la peine s'il manque la chance de te parler. _

_(00:49) ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊTE_

 _(00:49) Ce n'est pas la conversation que je pensais qu'on aurait ce soir._

 _(00:49) Je suis pas contre les encouragements, mais... s'il te plait... arrête._

 _(00:50) Une dernière chose ?_

 _(00:51) Et ensuite plus jamais tu mentionneras tout ça ?_

 _(00:51) J'essaierai._

 _(00:52) Soit. Une dernière chose._

 _(00:54) Tu as un bon jugement, Keith. Si tu aimes lui parler, c'est parce que quelque chose te dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et au fond de toi, je pense que tu le sais._

 _(00:54) Ne laisse pas une bonne chose tomber à l'eau parce que tu as peut de suivre ton instinct._

 _(00:55) Eeeet j'ai fini._

 _(00:55) C'était supportable, non ? _

_(00:57) C'est la pire chose que j'ai traversée de ma vie._

 _(00:59) Pire que la conversation sur les fleurs et les abeilles de Papa ?_

 _(01:01) D'accord. C'est la deuxième pire chose que j'ai traversée de ma vie._

 _(01:04) Merci, Shiro._

 _(01:04) Quand tu veux._

* * *

 _(01:10) Tu as une perche à selfie ?_

 **(01:14) Il est 1h du mat, alors je vais m'avancer de deviner que c'est un rêve.**

 **(01:14) Un rêve extrêmement chiant mais un rêve quand même.**

 **(01:14) Donc, non, Keith de rêve, je n'ai pas de perche à selfie.**

 _(01:15) Putain._

* * *

 **(07:45) Ah.**

 **(07:45) Donc ce n'était pas un rêve.**

 _(07:56) Non._

 **(07:56) J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu avais le besoin soudain d'une perche à selfie à 1h du mat' ?**

 **(07:56) Ou bien ?**

 _(07:58) Pour prendre un selfie ?_

 **(07:59) Non, non, ça j'ai compris.**

 **(07:59) Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de la perche.**

 **(07:59) Et puis, tu es la personne la plus anti-selfie que je connaisse.**

 **(08:00) Ta photo de profil Facebook est une moto.**

 **(08:00) Même mon PÈRE a un selfie en photo de profil Facebook.**

 **(08:01) Je pense même que mon grand-père aussi.**

 _(08:03) Ouais, ouais, Lance m'a déjà dit ça._

 **(08:05) Ai-je raison de penser que le truc de la perche à selfie a à voir avec Lance ?**

 _(08:06) Je vais_

 _(08:06) Lui envoyer une photo._

 _(08:06) De moi._

 **(08:11) Je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai failli me faire écraser par une caisse parce que je me suis arrêtée pour cRIER.**

 _(08:11) C'est pas si important._

 **(08:14) Oh si, je te jure.**

 **(08:14) Attends, tu l'envoies quand ?**

 _(08:15) Quand je l'aurai prise ?_

 **(08:17) Tu peux attendre que je rentre ce soir ?**

 _(08:17) ... Pourquoi ?_

 **(08:21) C'est un Grand Moment.**

 **(08:21) Le jour où Keith Kogane prend enfin un selfie et met le pied dans le XXIe siècle.**

 **(08:21) Il faut immortaliser ça.**

 _(08:24) Tu es officiellement bannie de la maison._

 **(08:24) Ta mère me laissera entrer.**

 **(08:24) Elle m'adore.**

 _(08:26) Je déteste quand tu as raison._

 **(08:27) A tout à l'heure..**

* * *

 **(08:30) L'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd pourrait commencer plus tôt qu'on s'y attendait.**

(08:41) C'est vraiment le nom sur lequel on s'était décidés ?

 **(08:44) Opération Caser-Nos-Meilleurs-Amis-Aveugles-Et-Sourds-Ensemble faisait un peu long, je l'ai raccourci.**

(08:46) C'est juste.

(08:46) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nouveau développement ?

 **(08:49) Je tiens d'une source sûre qu'un selfie pourrait être envoyé ce soir.**

(08:51) Oh, bordel.

(08:51) Ouais, ok. L'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd doit commencer rapidement.

 **(08:54) Tu es libre ce week-end ? Pas demain, dimanche ?**

(08:57) Pas même un peu.

(08:57) J'ai des exams tous les jours la semaine prochaine, alors on va sûrement passer le week-end à la biblio.

(08:57) Tu pourrais le week-end prochain ?

 **(08:59) Le week-end prochain, ça le fait.**

(08:59) On a juste un endroit à trouver…

 **(09:02) J'ai deux-trois endroits en vue, laisse-moi y réfléchir.**

(09:04) Cool, tiens-moi au courant.

 **(09:05) Promis.**

(09:05) Ah, et, super session hier ! Dis-moi aussi ce sur quoi tu veux bosser la semaine prochaine.

* * *

(12:42) Si tu avais une machine à voyager dans le temps, tu irais où en premier ?

 _(12:46) Bizarrement, je m'habitue à tes questions spécifiques._

 _(12:46) Je saurais pas dire si c'est bien ou pas._

(12:48) C'est définitivement bien.

(12:48) Alors, tu irais où ?

 _(12:49) *Quand_

 _(12:49) Et 1969._

(12:51) Il s'est passé quoi en 1969?

 _(12:53) Beaucoup de choses._

 _(12:53) Mais aussi_

 _(12:53) Le premier pas de l'Homme sur la Lune. A ce qu'on dit._

(12:55) Oh non, encore ça.

 _(12:55) Tout ce que je dis, c'est que les preuves d'un véritable pas sur la Lune sont très vagues au mieux._

(12:57) C'est l'exact contraire de ça, mais... Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit.

 _(12:58) Je te convaincrai un jour._

(12:58) J'ai hâte.

 _(13:03) Toi ? Tu irais où/quand ?_

(13:05) Le jour où on a décidé de faire passer des examens aux élèves.

(13:05) Et les convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée.

 _(13:07) Comment tu ferais ça ?_

(13:08) J'ai prévu un discours très convaincant.

 _(13:10) Je n'en doute pas une seconde._

 _(13:10) Les révisions ne vont pas bien ?_

(13:14) Nan, ça va. Je fais juste une pause.

 _(13:16) T'as combien d'exams ?_

(13:18) TROP.

(13:18) Cinq, plus précisément.

(13:18) Ce qui fait exactement cinq exams de trop.

 _(13:20) Sur toute la semaine ?_

(13:20) Ouais, bon, c'est pas trop mal, ça permet de se débarrasser de tous en un coup.

(13:20) Mais c'est pas facile de tout réviser d'un coup.

(13:20) A un moment j'essaie de mémoriser le tableau périodique des éléments, et la minute d'après j'essaie de me rappeler quel temps correspond à quoi en espagnol.

(13:21) Parfois je veux juste tout envoyer chier et voir ce qui se passera.

(13:21) Mais je dois me venger.

 _(13:24) Ah, du prof dont tu m'as parlé ? Le connard ?_

(13:25) oUAIS LUI

(13:25) Je sais pas, genre,

(13:25) J'aime pas qu'on me sous-estime.

(13:26) Le moyen le plus simple d'entrer sur la liste de mes Néméses, c'est de me sous-estimer.

 _(13:27) Je m'assurerai de ne jamais faire ça, alors._

(13:29) Malin.

(13:29) Et je suis hyper têtu aussi ? Genre si tu me dis que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose je vais bosser 100x plus dûr juste pour te le mettre dans la face en mode AH

(13:29) Et la cerise sur le gâteau : ma danse de "je te l'avais bien dit".

 _(13:34) Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu as préparé une danse de "je te l'avais bien dit" pour ton prof._

(13:34) Je pense que nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

(13:34) C'est une très bonne chorégraphie -genre niveau Beyoncé- je peux demander à Hunk de la filmer pour toi si tu veux ?

 _(13:36) Je sais même pas si tu plaisantes, là._

 _(13:36) Mais je penche plus pour... tu plaisantes pas, hein ?_

(13:36) :)

(13:37) Mais non, pour que la meilleure danse de "je te l'avais bien dit" de l'Histoire puisse avoir lieux, j'ai besoin d'avoir de bonnes notes.

 _(13:38) Tu penses que tu vas y arriver ?_

(13:39) C'est un peu en va-et-vient là.

(13:39) En fait, la physique et la seule matière qui me rende nerveux, parce que c'est très aléatoire. Pour tout le reste je devrais avoir les résultats que je veux.

(13:39) Mais la physique c'est...

 _(13:40) Je peux t'aider ?_

(13:43) Hein ?

(13:43) Comment ?

 _(13:46) T'aider à réviser ?_

(13:46) Ouais, ça j'ai compris.

(13:46) Je dis comment dans le sens de

(13:46) Comment ?

 _(13:48) Je peux te donner une carotte ?_

(13:50) Hein ?

(13:50) Je suis intrigué, mais très confus.

 _(13:53) Tu veux voir à quoi je ressemble ?_

(13:54) Je veux pas avoir l'air bizarre là mais

(13:54) Ouais, mec.

(13:54) Je veux.

 _(13:56) Il te reste quoi comme révisions aujourd'hui ?_

(13:57) J'ai genre 10 pages de notes à me taper.

 _(13:58) Et quel pourcentage de chances que tu y arrives ?_

(14:01) En toute honnêteté, à peu près 60%.

(14:01) Je déteste vraiment cette matière.

 _(14:03) Bon, dans ce cas_

 _(14:03) Tape-toi les dix pages et_

 _(14:03) Je t'enverrai un selfie._

(14:05) Je ?

(14:05) Sans déconner ?

(14:05) Attends, tu m'arnaques à coup de selfie là ?

 _(14:08) Ça marche ?_

(14:10) C'est gênant de te dire à quel point ça marche.

(14:10) Donc tu vas vraiment en envoyer un ?

 _(14:12) Si tu révises bien, oui._

(14:13) Je pourrais mentir et dire que c'est fait ? Comment tu sauras ?

 _(14:16) Hm_

 _(14:16) Je saurai pas, j'imagine._

 _(14:16) Je te fais confiance._

(14:18) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh pourquoi cette phrase a fait manquer un battement à mon cœur ?

 _(14:19) C'est à toi de me le dire._

(14:19) Ouais.

(14:19) Je vais éteindre mon tél.

(14:20) Prépare ta meilleure selfie face.

(14:20) Je me prépare à être émerveillé.

 _(14:23) Rabaisse tes attentes._

(14:23) Trop tard.

(14:23) ahhhhHHH OK

(14:24) J'arrête le tél maintenant.

(14:24) On se reparle dans quelques heures ?

 _(14:25) Bye, Lance._

* * *

 _(15:41) Bon_

 _(15:31) Je lui ai dit que je lui enverrais un selfie._

 _(15:31) S'il faisait ses révisons._

 _(15:31) Pas de retour en arrière, hein ?_

 **(15:33) Tu mets des conditions sur l'envoie d'un selfie ?**

 **(15:33) Être amoureux de quelqu'un ne devrait pas demander autant d'efforts, Keith.**

 _(15:36) Et pourtant me voilà._

 _(15:36) A suer des rivières parce que jE NE SAIS PAS PRENDRE UN SELFIE ?_

 **(15:40) JE T'AI DIT D'ATTENDRE MON RETOUR!**

 **(15:40) Tu ne me priveras pas de ça, Keith. JE TE LE DÉFENDS.**

 **(15:40) Et comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas savoir comment on prend un selfie. Tiens le tél en face de ta face et prends la photo.**

 **(15:41) Mais ne le fais pas avant mon arrivée, parce que j'ai besoin d'assister à cet événement unique dans une vie.**

 _(15:36) Non, je comprends le fonctionnement._

 _(15:36) Mais toutes les photos sont dégueulasses ?_

 _(15:37) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(15:37) Je ressemble vraiment à ça ?_

 **(15:37) [IMAGE REÇUE]**

 **(15:40) ... Mais pourquoi tu la prends de cette angle, de base ?**

 **(15:40) Ça te ressemble même pas, wow.**

 _(15:41) De quel angle on est supposé le prendre ?_

 **(15:43) Un qui soit flatteur, peut-être ?**

 **(15:43) Et merci pour le matériel à chantage.**

 _(15:46) Non, tu dois supprimer ça tout de suite._

 **(15:47) Bien sûr que oui.**

 _(15:47) Tu l'as pas supprimé, hein ?_

 **(15:47) Bien sur que non.**

 **(15:47) Et je suis à dix minutes. Tu veux que je t'achète quelque chose ?**

 _(15:50) Non merci, ça ira._

 _(15:50) Et, supprime la photo._

 **(15:54) Et, non.**

* * *

(19:20) IL M'A FALLU CINQ HEURES.

(19:20) MAIS ME REVOILÀ

(19:20) PRÊT A RECEVOIR LE SELFIE DE MES RÊVES.

 _(19:26) De tes rêves ?_

(19:27) Ça fait trop ?

(19:27) De mes rêveries alors.

 _(19:30) Je ne pense pas que ce soit mieux._

(19:31) Ça l'est carrément.

(19:31) Bon

(19:31) Au sujet de ce selfie.

(19:31) Euh, ça fait un peu rapace, hein ?

 _(19:33) Juste un peu._

(19:33) Ok. On papote d'abord.

(19:34) Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

 _(19:35) Euh_

 _(19:35) Vraiment ?_

(19:37) Ouais, pourquoi pas ? T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

(19:37) Tu fais quoi dans ta vie en fait ?

(19:37) Genre, tu m'as dit que tu bossais avec ton père avant, mais vous faites quoi ?

 _(19:40) Oh._

 _(19:40) Mes parents ont une boutique de matériel informatique, alors je les aide._

 _(19:40) Techniquement c'est supposé être un stage de formation mais mon père ne me fait venir que quand il a vraiment besoin d'aide._

(19:41) Donc t'es un employé de magasin ?

 _(19:41) Hélas._

(19:42) Avec les photos quotidiennes de chatons (qui manques atrocement aujourd'hui je dois dire), je vais demandé des histoires d'horreur de vendeur de ta part.

 _(19:43) Un type est venu hier pour essayer de se faire rembourser un rouleau de peinture avec plein de poils collés dessus ?_

 _(19:43) J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais il voulait pas du tout me regarder dans les yeux._

 _(19:43) C'était plutôt flippant._

(19:45) Les clients sont genre les gens les plus bizarres de la planète ?

(19:45) Je bosse à un café les week-ends quand je suis chez moi et pendant les vacances, et une bonne femme a essayé de se faire rembourser un gâteau parce qu'apparemment elle avait pris le mauvais.

(19:45) Et j'ai ouvert la boîte pour voir s'il était encore vendable

(19:45) Et il manquait un énorme bout ? Genre comme si quelqu'un avait pris une poignée de gâteau ?

(19:45) Ils l'avaient même pas coupé. Ils avait littéralement pris une poignée de génoise.

(19:46) Je la regarde, elle me regarde, pendant genre trente seconde et puis elle a pris le gâteau et elle s'est barrée en courant ?

 _(19:48) 80% des clients sont des aliens, j'en suis presque sûr._

(19:48) Tu vois, ça s'est une théorie que je peux soutenir.

 _(19:48) C'est pas une théorie si c'est une fait à 100%._

 _(19:48) (Comme la mise en scène premier pas sur la Lune)_

(19:50) T'as raison, t'as raison.

(19:50) (Le premier pas sur la Lune n'était pas mis en scène)

 _(19:52) Comment ça a été, les révisions?_

(19:54) Je peux même pas mentir, ça s'est très bien passé.

(19:54) J'ai dépassé la section sur laquelle je bloquais depuis genre des semaines.

(19:54) Merci pour la carotte. Elle a très bien marché.

(19:55) Et en parlant de la carotte…

(19:55) *clin d'œil clin d'œil* *léger coup de coude* *finger guns*

 _(19:57) J'espérais que tu allais oublier._

(19:58) JAMAIS.

 _(20:00) Bon._

 _(20:01) Déjà, rappelle-toi que je ne prends pas de selfies._

 _(20:01) Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais régulièrement._

 _(20:01) D'accord?_

(20:04) Keith.

(20:04) C'est pas sorcier.

(20:04) C'est un selfie.

 _(20:06) Merci Pidge 2.0._

(20:07) Tu es nerveux.

 _(20:08) C'était pas une question, hein ?_

(20:09) Nan.

 _(20:09) Peut-être que je suis un peu nerveux._

(20:11) Et si je commençais ?

 _(20:11) ?_

(20:12) Je t'envoie une photo d'abord.

(20:12) Histoire de biser la glace.

 _(20:14) Ce serait..._

(20:14) Ouais?

 _(20:14) Ouais._

(20:15) Une seconde.

(20:17) archive of our own works / 7841764 / chapters / 18328315

 _(20:17) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(20:17) Ta-daa !

(20:30) Keith ?

(20:30) Tu sais, je plaisantais quand je disais que j'allais endommager ta rétine, hein.

(20:31) Bon.

(20:31) Une réponse arriverait très bien genre maintenant.

(20:40) Ou

(20:40) Pas ?

* * *

 _(20:19) Je peux pas faire ça._

 _(20:19) Pidge je peux pas_

 _(20:19) Il est ?_

 _(20:19) Je m'en vais, je peux pas_

 _(20:19) Nope_

 _(20:19) noooPE._

 **(20:20) Contexte, s'il te plait?**

 _(20:21) Il m'a envoyé un selfie en premier._

 _(20:21) Et_

 _(20:21) Ouais._

 **(20:22) Comment se peut-il que ça n'ait absolument aucun sens mais que je comprenne quand ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **(20:22) Si je comprends bien, il est mignon ?**

 _(20:23) C'est un euphémisme._

 _(20:23) Et je crois qu'il vient de prendre la photo ?_

 _(20:24) Comment est-ce que tu prends une photo aussi bien en littéralement moins de deux minutes ?_

 _(20:24) ON A PASSE DEUX HEURES A PRENDRE DES PHOTOS ET AU FINAL ON S'EST RETROUVE AVEC DEUX QUI ÉTAIENT A MOITIE POTABLES ?_

 _(20:24) Et lui il_

 _(20:25) 'Donne-moi une seconde' et il me srot quelque chose dont Tyra Banks serait fière ?_

 _(20:25) C'est pas juste et je peux pas faire ça._

 **(20:25) Wow.**

 **(20:25) C'est tellement mignon que ça me donne envie de gerber.**

 **(20:26) Attends, t'as répondu, hein ?**

 _(20:28) …_

 _(20:28) Pas encore._

 **(20:31) Je veux juste que tu saches que mon opinion de toi à chuté d'au moins 20 points.**

 **(20:31) Et tu étais en points négatifs avant le début de tout ça.**

 **(20:31) REPONDS-LUI KEITH.**

 _(20:33) Pour dire quoi ?_

 **(20:34) Quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? Exactement ce que tu viens de me dire mais peut-être en un poil moins intense ?**

 _(20:36) Je crois pas que je peux ?_

 **(20:37) Si tu ne lui réponds pas dans les deux minutes qui viennent je viens chez toi et je le fais moi-même.**

 _(20:38) Tu n'oserais pas._

 **(20:39) On sait tous les deux que si.**

 _(20:39) …_

 _(20:39) Je réponds._

 **(20:40) Je te jure, c'est pire que t'arracher une dent.**

* * *

 _(20:41) Euh._

(20:42) Oh t'es vivant, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

 _(20:42) Désolé, j'aidais ma mère avec la vaisselle._

(20:42) Mouais.

(20:46) Oh, bordel, tu vas me forcer à me demander ?

(20:46) Parce que genre, ma confiance en moi est pluuuutôt élevée, mais ça c'est... juste trop... même pour moi...

 _(20:47) Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire_

(20:49) Encore une fois, tu fais pas de miracles pour ma confiance en moi, là.

 _(20:49) Non, mais je le dis d'une bonne façon._

(20:49) Ah ouais ?

 _(20:50) D'un très bonne façon._

(20:50) Oh.

(20:51) Sur une échelle de un à 10, combien ?

 _(20:53) 10._

(20:54) La vache.

 _(20:54) Ouais. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'envoyais ça je m'attendais pas à ça_

 _(20:54) Du tout._

(20:56) Et tout ça tu le dis dans le bon sens, c'est ça ?

 _(20:56) Je sus vraiment une merde pour m'exprimer._

 _(20:56) Surtout pour quelque chose comme ça._

 _(20:56) Ce n'est pas une situation que j'ai déjà vécue et je sais que je fais que des conneries._

 _(20:57) Mais ouais, dans un très, très bon sens._

(20:59) Hm.

(20:59) Ca me suffira.

(21:00) Maintenant c'est à toi de remplir ta part du marché.

 _(21:03) Argh._

 _(21:03) D'accord, ouais, ouais._

 _(21:03) Rappelle-toi juste que je ne fais pas ça souvent._

 _(21:04) Ou à aucun moment avant aujourd'hui._

(21:05) Et rappelle-toi que j'ai dit que c'était pas sorcier.

 _(21:06) …_

 _(21:06) D'accord._

(21:06) archive of our own works / 7841764 / chapters / 18328315

(21:06) [IMAGE RECUE]

 _(21:07) Je sais que j'ai disparu pendant vingt minutes mais si tu fais la même chose je crois que je vais me dissoudre._

(21:07) Oh mon Dieu.

(21:07) J'ai besoin moment.

(21:08) Je ?

(21:10) C'est pas toi.

 _(21:10) Quoi ?_

(21:12) Je peux pas

(21:12) Nooooooooooon.

(21:12) A qui t'a volé une photo ?

(21:13) C'est pas très sympa considérant que je t'en ai envoyé une de moi.

 _(21:15) Je_

 _(21:15) J'ai pas ?_

 _(21:15) C'est moi ?_

 _(21:15) C'est à ça que je ressemble…_

(21:17) Putain de bordel de merde, mec.

(21:17) A quel point t'es photoshopé, là ?

 _(21:18) Zéro ?_

(21:18) Filtres instagram ?

 _(21:19) J'ai même pas installé l'application._

(21:21) Wow.

(21:21) Bon alors

(21:22) On t'a déjà dit que t'étais vraiment beau gosse ?

(21:22) Genre, ouais.

(21:22) Je

(21:23) Je suis tombé du lit en ouvrant ton selfie.

(21:23) Je suis en direct du plancher, là.

(21:23) Hunk me Regarde.

 _(21:24) Arrête d'exagérer._

(21:24) J'exagère pas ?

(21:24) Je suis par terre.

(21:24) Regarde.

(21:24) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

 _(21:24) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(21:25) Par terre.

 _(21:27) Je_

 _(21:27) Tu_

 _(21:27) Tu m'as envoyé un autre selfie?_

(21:28) Ouais…

(21:28) T'es pas obligé de faire la même chose.

(21:28) En fait, je préférerais que tu le fasses pas.

(21:29) Si je tombe de mon lit encore une fois je vais être couvert de bleus.

 _(21:31) C'est une bonne réaction, hein ?_

(21:32) En général, quand quelqu'un te dit que t'es vraiment beau gosse, on considère ça comme une bonne réaction.

 _(21:34) Je vérifie juste._

(21:35) Attends.

(21:35) Attend une seconde.

(21:35) Après une inspection plus détaillée du selfie je remarque que tu as... un mulet ?

(21:36) Là je reprends tous mes compliments.

(21:36) On est en 2016 TU FOUS QUOI AVEC UNE COUPE MULET ?

 _(21:38) Mes cheveux poussent comme ça ?_

(21:40) MENSONGES.

(21:40) Je parie que tu as des poster de Billy Ray Cyrus sur tes murs, pas vrai ?

 _(21:42) C'est toujours mieux que tes posters de la NASA._

(21:45) 1. Rien n'est mieux que mes posters de la NASA. Ce sont des posters de la NASA, Keith. N A S A.

(21:45) 2. Tu n'as pas nié les posters de Billy Ray Cyrus.

 _(21:47) Je n'ai pas de posters de Billy Ray Cyrus sur mes murs._

(21:48) Ric Flair ?

 _(21:50) Tu vas lister toutes les célébrités avec un mulet que tu connais ?_

(21:51) Je connais que ces deux-là.

 _(21:53) Merci mon Dieu._

(21:54) Je pourrais en chercher d'autres sur Google.

 _(21:55) Je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes._

(21:56) Hulk Hogan.

 _(21:58) Me compare pas à lui ?_

(21:59) David Bowie ?

 _(22:00) Ah, celui-là je veux bien._

(22:01) Mel Gibson ?

 _(22:04) Arrête._

(22:06) Je n'arrête que parce que regarder ces images me brûle littéralement les yeux.

(22:06) Bravo pour être le seul humain (qui n'est pas Bowie) à qui la coupe mulet va bien.

 _(22:10) Merci._

(22:10) Mais ça reste une coupe de merde et tu devrais absolument couper ça.

 _(22:11) Non._

(22:12) Ça fera monter ton niveau de bogossitude d'au moins cinq points.

 _(22:14) Je suis à combien là ?_

(22:15) Je crains de ne pas pouvoir divulguer cette information.

(22:15) C'est top secret.

 _(22:16) Hm._

(22:16) Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres selfies dans le futur, au fait ?

(22:16) Ou bien c'était juste une fois pour marquer le coup ?

 _(22:18) Peut-être._

(22:18) Peut-être une fois pour marquer le coup ou peut-être plus dans le futur ?

 _(22:19) Peut-être plus dans le futur._

 _(22:19) Ça t'irait, hein ?_

(22:21) Ça m'irait parfaitement, Keith.

 _(22:23) T'es pas avare en compliments, hein ?_

(22:23) Nan.

(22:23) Ça te dérange ?

(22:24) Parce que si oui j'arrête.

 _(22:25) Non._

 _(22:25) J'ai juste pas l'habitude._

(22:27) Ha.

 _(22:28) Quoi ?_

(22:30) Je parie que tu es le genre de personne à se faire complimenter tooooout le temps et à jamais remarquer.

(22:30) Tu penses que les gens sont justes gentils.

(22:31) Ou polis.

 _(22:33) Non, c'est pas mon genre._

(22:36) Je suis pas d'accord ?

 _(22:37) Tu as définitivement tort mais_

 _(22:37) Bon._

(22:38) Définitivement pas.

(22:39) Je vais m'endormir dans une minute, je crois.

 _(22:40) Tu te couches aussi tôt un vendredi soir ?_

 _(22:40) Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lance?_

(22:41) Hilarant.

(22:41) On passe le week-end à réviser et on commence au chant du coq.

 _(22:41) 10 heures._

 _(22:43) C'est pas le chant tu coq._

 _(22:43) C'est à littéralement deux heures de midi._

(22:44) Le week-end, n'importe quelle heure avant midi équivaut au chant du coq pour moi.

(22:44) J'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur, Keith, c'est bon pour la beauté.

 _(22:46) Ouais, je vois ça._

(22:49) Attends, j'ai besoin d'une clarification là.

(22:49) Est-ce que tu me traitais de moche

(22:49) Ou bien

(22:50) Est-ce que tu me complimentais ?

(22:50) Parce que tu vois comme ça peut vouloir dire les deux, hein ?

 _(22:53) Bonne nuit Lance._

(22:54) Noooooon

(22:54) Ne me fais pas ça, Keith. Réponds juste à la question.

 _(22:56) :)_

(22:56) Wow.

(22:57) W O W.

(22:58) Ne me fais pas ça, Keith.

(23:05) Tu vois, c'est pour ça que Muffin te hait.

(23:06) J'y crois pas.

(23:06) -_-

(23:07) Bonne nuit, Keith.

* * *

 **27/08/2016**

* * *

 _(00:34) C'était un compliment._

* * *

*I Believe : Je crois.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

N'allez pas croire que je prends les lecteurs pour des nazes, mais quand je traduis, bah, je traduis.

J'espère que vous arriverez à accéder aux dessins, ils sont vraiment très bien ^^

 **Note de l'auteur**

Z'aime ces précieux garçons, tellement, tellement fort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :**

*dans la voix de Big Sean* boi

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Désolée pour ce chapitre qui a mis un certain temps à sortir, j'étais en vacances toute la semaine :)

* * *

 **Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **27/08/2016**

* * *

 _(06:04) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(06:04) Des chatons endormis pour que tu pleures un peu._

(06:04) [IMAGE REÇUE]

 _(06:05) Je crois que la maternité a un peu apaisé Muffin ?_

 _(06:05) Elle ne m'a feulé dessus qu'une dizaine de fois depuis l'arrivée des chatons._

 _(06:05) Et je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle m'a mordu ?_

 _(06:14) Ah, je retire ça._

 _(06:14) Elle vient d'essayer de croquer mon bras._

 _(06:14) Je ne mérite pas ça._

 _(06:14) Est-ce que mon frère m'en voudrait s'il advenait que Muffin... disparaisse ?_

(06:15) JE TE DÉFENDS DE FAIRE DU MAL A MUFFIN !

(06:15) Et puis.

(06:15) Merci de m'avoir réveillé, j'avais carrément envie de me lever à 6h à cause de mon tel.

(06:16) ARRÊTE

(06:16) DE

(06:16) VIBRER.

 _(06:17) Mais de rien._

(06:17) La photo des chatons est très mignonne d'ailleurs.

(06:17) Je confirme que je larmoie en silence dans mon oreiller.

(06:18) Pourquoi t'es debout, je te prie ? On est samedi, aka le Jour de Repos.

 _(06:19) Je suis presque sûr que c'est censé être dimanche._

(06:20) Naaaaan, c'est carrément samedi.

(06:20) Je te promets.

 _(06:23) Si tu le dis._

(06:23) Mais retournons à nos moutons... Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout ?

 _(06:26) Mon père a besoin d'aide au magasin, on reçoit une grosse livraison de stocks ce matin._

(06:26) Wow, donc parce que tu souffres je dois souffrir aussi ?

(06:26) Je croyais qu'on était potes ?

 _(06:28) Je voulais pas te réveiller._

 _(06:28) Et tu pourrais facilement te rendormir._

(06:30) JE M'EN FICHE DE CE QUE TU VOULAIS, KEITH.

(06:30) COMPLÈTEMENT !

(06:31) Et non, je peux pas. Une fois que je suis debout, je suis debout.

(06:31) Très fatigué et grognon, mais debout.

 _(06:34) T'es pas vraiment du matin, hein ?_

(06:35) Si je ne dors pas assez, non.

(06:35) Tu l'es, toi ?

 _(06:37) Je crois._

 _(06:37) J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt le matin, c'est plutôt sympa._

(06:38) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de sympa à se lever avaNT LE SOLEIL ?

(06:39) Le soleil est levé, Lance.

(06:40) A peine.

 _(06:41) Donc, Lance du Matin est fatigué, grognon et encore plus dramatique que d'habitude. Intéressant._

 _(06:41) Et puis c'est paisible._

(06:43) Paisible ?

 _(06:44) Ouais. Plus calme, moins de bruits à subir. C'est sympa._

(06:45) Donc je ne suis pas du matin et tu n'es pas des gens ?

 _(06:46) Je suis de "certains genres de gens"._

(06:48) Hm.

(06:48) Et c'est quoi, les critères pour devenir ce genre de personne ?

 _(06:50) Ca dépend de la personne._

(06:53) Bon, alors

(06:53) Ce serait quoi, les critères pour que moi, je devienne ce genre de personne ?

(06:57) Ca fait un certain temps que tu tapes, là...

(06:59) Tu tapes toujours...

(07:00) Tu t'es assis sur ton tel ?

 _(07:03) Je crois que tu es déjà ce genre de personne._

(07:04) J'y crois pas, il t'a fallu dix minutes pour taper dix mots.

 _(07:06) Ta gueule._

(07:07) Dix minutes, juste pour dire qu'on est potes.

(07:07) Incroyable.

 _(07:09) Je suis à ça de te mettre sur liste noire._

(07:10) Tu menaces de mettre tous tes amis sur liste noire ?

 _(07:11) Oui._

(07:11) Je me sens extrêmement privilégié alors.

(07:12) Tu fais du combien ?

 _(07:15) Quoi ?_

(07:15) En chaussures, tu fais du combien ?

 _(07:17) ..Pourquoi ?_

(07:18) Hunk ne se lève pas avant deux heures et j'ai pas encore assez faim pour le petit déj, alors

(07:18) Je tricote.

 _(07:20) D'accord, mais pourquoi tu veux la taille de mes pieds ?_

(07:21) Tu veux que tes chaussettes t'aillent ou pas ?

 _(07:23) Tu me tricotes des chaussettes ?_

(07:23) C'est le but. A moins que tu veuilles autre choses ?

 _(07:24) Des gants ?_

(07:26) Des gants ?

 _(07:27) Ouais._

(07:28) On est en août. Pourquoi t'aurais besoin de gants en août ?

 _(07:29) On est bientôt en septembre, je me prépare pour l'hiver._

(07:30) Tu parles comme un animal qui va hiberner.

(07:30) Mais c'est vrai, nous sommes bientôt en septembre...

 _(07:31) Pourquoi je sens des ondes vaguement maléfiques ?_

(07:31) DONC ON EST BIENTÔT EN OCTOBRE

 _(07:32) Pas vraiment ?_

(07:32) C'EST BIENTÔT HALLOWEEN !

 _(07:33) Il reste deux mois._

(07:34) Et j'ai besoin de me préparer. J'ai une réputation à maintenir, tu comprends ?

(07:34) Ah et, qu'est-ce que tu dis de cette couleur de laine pour tes gants ? Le rouge est toujours ta couleur préférée ?

(07:34) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

 _(07:34) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

 _(07:34) Rouge, c'est très bien._

 _(07:35) Et...'réputation'?_

(07:37) Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu t'adresses au Roi Suprême d'Halloween.

(07:37) Ne sois pas trop impressionné.

 _(07:40) Je crois que j'y arriverai._

 _(07:40) Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas que tu aimes autant Halloween ?_

(07:41) Parce que c'est la meilleure fête qui soit et je n'aime que le meilleur ?

(07:41) T'aimes pas, toi ?

 _(07:45) Pas tant que ça. Moi et Pidge on est un peu allés chercher des bonbons mais on s'est pas déguisés ou quoi que ce soit._

 _(07:45) Je crois qu'on est un peu vieux pour ça._

(07:48) qUOI ?

(07:48) Comment tu peux penser ça ? Personne n'est jamais trop vieux pour Halloween, pERSONNE.

 _(07:50) Moi oui._

(07:50) Une soirée d'Halloween avec moi et tu changeras d'avis.

(07:50) Qu'est-ce que tu penses des groupes de costumes à thèmes ?

(07:50) Parce que je fais toujours ça.

(07:51) L'année dernière j'ai emmené ma nièce et mon neveu et on était en Schtroumpfs.

(07:51) Il a fallu une semaine pour enlever le bleu des cheveux de ma nièce, ma soeur m'a gueulé dessus pendant genre vingt minutes.

(07:51) Mais on a eu plus de bonbons qu'ils aient pu en manger et j'ai renforcé mon titre de Tonton Préféré, alors ça en valait la peine je crois.

(07:52) Quand je rentrerai chez moi, rappelle-moi de chercher la photo, je te la monterai.

 _(07:53) J'ai hâte de voir ça._

(07:53) Sarcasme ?

 _(07:53) Non._

(07:54) Cool.

(07:54) Cette année les jumeaux sont un peu plus vieux, alors je vais amadouer mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent les emmener avec Hunk.

(07:54) Tu devrais venir aussi ! Pour vivre Halloween comme il se doit. Amène aussi Pidge.

 _(07:57) Tu me feras me déguiser ?_

(07:59) Carrément.

 _(08:04) Alors non._

(08:06) H.

(08:06) Attends, laisse tomber.

(08:06) J'ai deux mois pour te convaincre.

 _(08:07) Je voudrais vraiment te voir essayer._

(08:09) C'est un défi ?

(08:09) Parce que Lance McClain ne refuse jamais un défi.

 _(08:12) C'est un défi._

(08:12) C'EST PARTI !

(08:12) Pour tout te dire, Hunk et moi on sait pas si on doit faire Star Wars ou Bob l'Eponge cette année.

 _(08:13) Bob l'Éponge..._

(08:14) Les jumeaux ont un gros gros kiff sur Bob l'Éponge en ce moment. J'essaie de les diriger vers Steven Universe mais ça marche pas trop.

(08:14) Alors les costumes d'Halloween de Bob l'Éponge deviendront peut-être une réalité.

(08:15) Tu ferais un excellent Carlo.

 _(08:17) 1) C'est supposé être une insulte, mais Carlo est le seul personnage de cette série qui ait un peu de bon sens, donc merci._

 _(08:17) 2) Je me déguise pas._

(08:19) On verra :)

 _(08:20) Ah bon ?_

(08:21) WEP.

 _(08:22) Bien._

 _(08:22) Mon père me regarde de travers parce que je suis sur mon tel, je vais bosser là._

(08:25) Blah.

(08:25) Soit, je vais continuer à tricoter jusqu'au réveil de Hunk.

 _(08:27) Bonne chance pour tes révisions._

 _(08:27) Essaie de pas être trop distrait._

(08:28) Je vais essayer... Mais je ne promets rien.

(08:29) Je vais peut-être éteindre mon tel au bout d'un moment.

 _(08:31) C'est sûrement mieux, oui._

(08:33) Dois-je comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas nos merveilleuses conversations ?

 _(08:33) Arrête la pêche aux compliments._

 _(08:34) Passe une bonne journée, d'accord ?_

(08:35) Toi aussi, Keith.

* * *

 _(14:03) Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour l'anniversaire de Pidge ? _

_(14:13) Bien essayé, Matt._

 _(14:13) Et par bien essayé, je veux dire que c'était nul._

 _(14:15) Non, ce n'est pas Matt. C'est moi._

 _(14:16) Encore une fois, bien essayé._

 _(14:17) Je t'appellerais bien pour le prouver, mais je suis dans le bus là, et il y a beaucoup de bruit. _

_(14:20) Quelle coïncidence._

 _(14:23) Ton manque de foi en moi me blesse un peu, Keith. _

_(14:24) Prouve que tu n'es pas Matt._

 _(14:26) Est-ce que Matt prendrait autant de peine juste pour savoir ce que tu offres à Pidge ? _

_(14:26) Attends, laisse tomber, je peux répondre à ça tout seul. _

_(14:26) Comment va ton béguin :)_

 _(14:28) Bon, d'accord, c'est toi._

 _(14:28) Et n'appelle pas ça comme ça._

 _(14:29) Qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors ?_

 _(14:30) Tout sauf ça._

 _(14:31) Soit._

 _(14:31) Comment va "La Romance Epique entre Keith et le Garçon Mystérieux" ? _

_(14:33) Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?_

 _(14:33) Retourne à béguin en fait._

 _(14:34) :)_

 _(14:35) Est-ce que je pourrai connaître son nom un jour ?_

 _(14:36) Est-ce que je pourrai connaître le nom de ta copine un jour ?_

 _(14:36) Est-ce que maman et papa savent au fait ? Ou bien..._

 _(14:38) Allura._

 _(14:38) Et non, justement, c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je t'écris..._

 _(14:40) Lance._

 _(14:42) "La Romance Epique entre Keith et Lance", ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_(14:43) Je ne trouve pas._

 _(14:43) Je croyais que tu m'appelais pour Pidge ?_

 _(14:45) Un peu des deux._

 _(14:45) Matt veut rentrer à la maison pour l'anniversaire de Pidge, et je me suis dit que je pouvais..._

 _(14:45) Peut-être amener Allura pour que vous la rencontriez ? _

_(14:47) Oh._

 _(14:47) C'est aussi sérieux que ça ?_

 _(14:59) Je crois bien._

 _(14:59) Elle te plaira._

 _(15:00) Mais bref, je pense qu'on pourrait tous faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Pidge, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu ? _

_(15:02) Rien pour le jour de son anniversaire._

 _(15:02) Mais je nous ai pris des ticket pour l'exposition de robotique au Musée de la Science, en fait._

 _(15:07) Wow, c'est un très bon cadeau ?_

 _(15:09) D'où vient la surprise, là ?_

 _(15:10) Tu n'as pas toujours eu un don pour faire des cadeaux... _

_(15:10) Quand est-ce qu'on va me laisser oublier le shampoing au chocolat ?_

 _(15:11) Probablement jamais._

 _(15:11) Mais qu'es-ce que tu dis d'emmener Pidge dîner ensemble ? Juste nous ? _

_(15:13) Et Allura...?_

 _(15:13) Ouais. Allura aussi._

 _(15:14) C'est sympa._

 _(15:14) Ça va plaire à Pidge. C'est censé être une surprise ?_

 _(15:16) Oui ! J'ai dû convaincre Matt de ne pas s'expédier dans un colissimo géant mais ça reste une surprise._

 _(15:16) Je crois qu'on montera dans le premier train le 6 et puis on lui fera la surprise avant qu'elle parte au collège ? _

_(15:17) Cool. Vous allez rester combien de temps ?_

 _(15:18) Toute la semaine je dirais ? _

_(15:18) Sans déconner ?_

 _(15:20) Ouais, jusqu'à dimanche je crois._

 _(15:20) Pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué ?_

 _(15:21) ..._

 _(15:21) Ce sera bon de te retrouver._

 _(15:21) Même juste un peu._

 _(15:24) Ouais, vous m'avez manqué aussi._

 _(15:24) Comment ça va ? _

_(15:27) Comme d'habitude. Muffin est toujurs une chatte maléfique et je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves._

 _(15:27) Mais les chatons sont mignons._

 _(15:28) J'ai hâte de les rencontrer._

 _(15:28) Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, d'ailleurs ?_

 _(15:29) On les garde tous ?_

 _(15:29) Je serais à 100% d'accord, sache-le. _

_(15:31) J'ai peut-être (carrément) promis déjà trois d'entre eux à des gens._

 _(15:33) Donc Pidge?_

 _(15:34) Ouais._

 _(15:34) Lance ?_

 _(15:34) ..._

 _(15:34) Ouais._

 _(15:34) Et le troisième ?_

 _(15:35) Un ami de Lance._

 _(15:37) Hm._

 _(15:38) Quoi ?_

 _(15:40) Rien, rien._

 _(15:40) Juste._

 _(15:40) Tu les lui donnes comment ? _

_(15:41) Hein ?_

 _(15:42) Tu ne peux pas les mettre à la poste. Ils mourraient. _

_(15:44) Je sais qu'on ne peut pas poster des chatons, Shiro._

 _(15:44) Alors comment tu comptes les lui donner ? _

_(15:45) Je_

 _(15:45) J'ai pas réfléchi jusque là._

 _(15:48) Vous devrez vous rencontrer un de ces quatre. _

_(15:50) Tu prépares un autre discours sur la sécurité sur Internet ?_

 _(15:51) Il y a besoin ?_

 _(15:52) Non._

 _(15:52) Il ne vit peut-être même pas assez près pour lui apporter les chatons._

 _(15:54) Et si c'est le cas ?_

 _(15:56) Alors je n'aurai pas besoin d'y penser trop tôt parce que les chatons doivent encore rester quelques semaines avec Muffin._

 _(15:56) Donc._

 _(15:58) Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?_

 _(15:59) C'est ça._

 _(16:00) Keith._

 _(16:01) Je sais que tu me lances ton Regard Déçu là et laisse moi te dire que je l'ignore._

 _(16:04) Tu te souviens quand on était petits et que tu m'écoutais ?_

 _(16:05) C'était le bon vieux temps._

 _(16:05) Arrête de faire ton nostalgique, t'es pas un vieux._

 _(16:05) De mon temps les enfants respectaient leurs aînés... _

_(16:06) SALUT._

 _(16:06) Ils grandissent si vite…_

* * *

(20:21) Mon cerveau est en bouillie.

(20:21) Si je regarde encore un manuel je vais sûrement mourir.

(20:21) A mon enterrement, parle de mon âme douce et attentive et n'oublie pas ma beauté exceptionnelle, s'il te plait.

 _(20:23) Quelle beauté exceptionnelle ?_

(20:24) Ha ha.

(20:24) Ne me force pas à remonter le fil.

(20:24) Tu m'as complimenté.

 _(20:26) Apparemment._

(20:26) Admets-le, Keith.

(20:26) Je suis ta princesse...

 _(20:26) Pourquoi tu... ?_

(20:27) Tu veux me baiser les mains...

 _(20:27) J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça._

(20:27) Tu me veux dans tes draps...

 _(20:27) Miss Détective, vraiment ?_

(20:28) Tu veux me prendre dans mes bras...

(20:28) Tu veux m'aimer...

(20:28) M'époooooouser

 _(20:29) T'as fini ?_

(20:30) Pour l'instant.

(20:30) Je suis toujours prêt à citer Miss Détective dès qu'il le faut, donc...

 _(20:31) Je note._

 _(20:31) Ça a été, les révisions?_

(20:34) Blehhhhhhhhhh.

(20:34) On va dire que oui.

(20:34) Mais c'est drainant pour l'énergie.

(20:35) J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini.

(20:35) Ça a été, ta journée ? Distrais-moi avec des photos de chatons et des histoires d'horreur de clients pour me faire oublier la Semaine de l'Enfer.

 _(20:43) Muffin est en furie et j'ai risqué ma vie pour t'envoyer ça._

 _(20:43) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(20:43) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(20:43) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(20:43) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(20:43) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(20:43) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(20:45) AH!

(20:45) Ils jouent à se battre, là ?

(20:45) Et bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Muffin ? On dirait qu'elle va t'arracher les yeux dans la seconde.

 _(20:47) Elle a essayé._

 _(20:47) Et je crois que_

 _(20:47) J'ai peut-être re-marché sur sa queue ?_

 _(20:47) Accidentellement._

(20:49) "Accidentellement".

 _(20:51) C'était une accident ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la laisse traîner partout ?_

(20:51) C'est sa queue, Keith. Elle ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

 _(20:52) Pourquoi tu es de son côté ? Elle me feule dessus. FEULE._

(20:53) Arrête de répandre des mensonges à son sujet.

 _(20:54) Mensonges._

 _(20:54) Quand tu la rencontreras, tu verras._

(20:55) Quand je la rencontrerai tu verras qu'elle est toute gentille et que c'est toi le problème.

 _(20:56) Quand tu réaliseras que tu te trompes, je veux tes excuses écrites._

 _(20:56) Que je puisse les encadrer._

(20:57) Quand tu réaliseras que tu as tort, je demande la même chose.

 _(20:58) Mais ça n'arrivera pas._

(20:58) J'imagine qu'on devra voir.

 _(20:58) J'imagine._

(21:00) Je vais être très chiant et aller me coucher maintenant.

(21:00) Quelqu'un (pas de noms, toussekeithtousse) m'a réveillé au petit jour.

 _(21:01) Le soleil était levé ?!_

(21:01) Et puis je suis fatigué. Et j'ai toute une journée de révisions demain qui m'attend, donc

(21:01) Bonne nuit ?

(21:01) Embrasse chacun des chatons pour moi s'il te plait.

 _(21:03) Tu veux vraiment embrasser les chatons ou bien c'est juste un truc que tu dis ?_

(21:03) Je veux vraiment les embrasser.

 _(21:05) Bonne nuit, Lance._

(21:05) Bonne nuit, Keith.

* * *

 **28/08/2016**

* * *

(07:02) Tu es encore somnambule ?

(07:02) Ou alors tu t'es fait kidnapper ?

(07:02) Parce qu'il est 7h un dimanche matin et... tu... n'es... pas... au lit ?

(07:19) Lance ?

(07:19) Est-ce que tu peux répondre steuplé, je suis inquiet à genre 60%.

(07:23) LANCE.

(07:30) Ton meilleur pote disparaît et tu t'inquiètes seulement à 60% ?

(07:30) Je suis blessé.

(07:34) Tu survivras.

(07:34) Et où t'es, c'est flippant.

(07:34) En général faut que je te tire littéralement hors du lit le week end.

(07:36) Je suis allé me balader.

(07:37) D'accord, je retourne dans mon inquiétude.

(07:39) Je me balade, c'est mal ?

(07:40) Non, mais tu le fais pas d'habitude.

(07:40) Et tu le fais certainement pas à 7h du mat'.

(07:43) J'ai peut-être commencé aujourd'hui.

(07:44) Pourquoi ?

(07:46) C'est paisible.

(07:46) Je rentre à la chambre de toute façon, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter.

(07:48) Je suis encore un peu inquiet, mais d'accord.

* * *

(08:12) Peut-être que tu as raison quand tu dis que le matin n'est pas le pire moment qui soit dans la journée.

(08:12) Je pense que je vais ré-éteindre mon tel aujourd'hui, pour ne pas être distrait.

(08:12) Prends la liberté de m'envoyer toutes les photos de chatons que tu veux, bisoubisou

(08:13) Et

(08:13) Passe une bonne journée.

 _(09:54) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(09:54) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

(09:54) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(09:54) [IMAGE REÇUE]

 _(09:55) Bonne journée, Lance._

* * *

 **(13:25) T'es chez toi, là ?**

(13:28) Ouais.

 **(13:29) Yeeeeess!**

 **(13:29) Je suis enfermée dehors, alors je viens.**

(13:31) Cool, cool, à toute suite.

* * *

(16:03) IL FAIT TELLEMENT BEAU DEHORS

(16:03) ET JE SUIS COINCE DANS LA BIBLIO A RÉVISER ?

(16:03) Pourquoi est-ce que les fenêtres sont si grandes ici ? On dirait une punition, cruelle et étrange.

(16:04) J'ai essayé de me cacher la vue avec une pile de livres mais ils sont tombés en faisant un bruit énorme et j'ai peut-être reçu le deuxième 'avertissement' de ma scolarité.

(16:04) Apparemment, je veux pas savoir ce qui se passera si j'en reçois un troisième, ce qui est un peu menaçant quand même ?

(16:04) Ils ont le droit de menacer des élèves ? Je ne crois pas, non.

 _(16:06) Je suis sûr que tu l'as quand même un peu mérité._

(16:06) Pas du toUT.

(16:06) L'histoire des spaghetti était un malheureux accident et empiler des livres ne fait de mal à personne.

 _(16:08) L'histoire des spaghetti ?_

(16:09) Je ne veux pas trop en parler parce que Hunk tremble toujours dès que je l'évoque, mais disons juste qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il y a un refus catégorique de toute nourriture dans la bibliothèque qui n'a peut-être pas été mis en place avant ma première semaine ici.

 _(16:12) T'as lancé une bataille de bouffe dans la biblio, c'est ça ?_

(16:13) C'était pas une bataille, on va dire que c'était une petite broutille qui a évolué -sans que j'y aie aucune faute !- en une vraie bataille.

(16:13) Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, quand j'y pense c'était même moi la victime.

 _(16:14) Comment ça ?_

(16:15) Les taches de spaghetti, c'est grave dures à faire disparaître.

(16:17) Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? T'as intérêt à profiter du soleil pour moi.

 _(16:19) Je joue à la PS4 avec Pidge._

(16:20) Comment gâcher une excellente journée !

 _(16:23) Merci, papa._

(16:24) Vous jouez à quoi ?

 _(16:28) Street Fighter._

 _(16:28) Avant que tu demandes, oui, c'est moi qui gagne._

 _(16:28) Pidge m'a dit de te dire que je triche, mais c'est pas vrai._

 _(16:28) Ecraser tous les boutons est une façon de jouer parfaitement valide._

(16:29) Pour une fois, je me range de ton côté.

(16:29) Pourquoi apprendre tous les bons combos quand écraser tous les boutons te donne le même résultat 90% du temps ?

 _(16:34) MERCI, LANCE._

 _(16:34) Pidge t'a appelé une honte au jeu vidéo mais je ne prendrais pas ça trop à coeur._

 _(16:34) Elle est juste en colère parce qu'elle perd._

(16:35) T'inquiète

(16:35) Ok, fini la pause, je retourne à mes bouquins.

(16:35) Essaie de ne pas trop me regretter.

 _(16:37) Je pense que je vais y arriver._

* * *

 **(16:45) On annule l'Opération Sourd-et-Aveugle.**

 **(16:45) Ils sont des écraseurs de boutons tous les deux, ils ne méritent pas le bonheur.**

(16:46) Est-ce que Keith t'a battue ?

 **(16:47) Sans commentaire.**

* * *

 _(20:54) Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Rover comme nom pour un des chats ?_

(20:58) Je dis... que je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas que Muffin mais te voilà.

(20:58) Prêt à creuser.

(20:58) Est-ce que tu as des notions en noms d'animaux ?

 _(21:02) C'est pas moi qui ai choisi le nom de Muffin ?_

 _(21:02) Et Rover n'est pas mon idée non plus._

 _(21:02) C'est celle de Pidge. Elle veut appeler son chaton Rover._

(20:03) Rover est un nom pour chien.

(20:03) C'EST LES CHIENS QU'ON APPELLE ROVER PAS LES CHATS.

 _(20:06) C'est ce que j'ai dit._

 _(20:06) Mais elle a juste marmonner un truc selon qui les noms sont une construction sociale de toute façon et elle a continué à jouer avec le chat alors..._

 _(20:06) Je crois qu'elle s'appelle officiellement Rover maintenant ?_

(20:08) Je suis choqué et déçu et dégoûté.

(20:08) Attends.

(20:08) Comment s'appellent les autres chats ?

 _(20:10) Ils ont pas encore de noms._

 _(20:10) J'attendais que mon frère revienne de la fac pour m'en occuper._

(20:11) Le frère qui a choisi le nom Muffin ?

(20:11) Il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps.

 _(20:14) T'as pensé à quoi alors ?_

(20:14) Rien encore, mais quand j'y penserai tu peux mettre ton cul à couper que ce sera un million de fois mieux que Rover.

(20:14) ROVER.

(20:14) C'est quoi comme nom pour un chat, ça, Rover ? Les autres chatons vont se moquer de lui dans la cour de récré.

 _(20:16) Bah, Pidge est décidée, donc je pense que ça va rester._

(20:18) Incroyable.

(20:18) Comment ça s'est fini, Street Fighter ?

 _(20:21) J'ai commencé à perdre le compte des fois où j'ai gagné quand elle a arraché la prise de la PS4 alors_

 _(20:21) A peu près comme d'habitude._

 _(20:22) Et les révisions ?_

(20:24) Cool.

(20:24) Et plutôt pas mal ?

(20:25) Hunk a pété un câble, il s'est évanoui sur mon lit presque aussitôt qu'on est revenus à la chambre.

 _(20:27) Tu devrais pas... t'inquiéter ?_

(20:28) Nan, il va bien.

(20:28) Et puis, je sais pas, c'est rassurant de savoir que je suis pas le seul à paniquer ?

(20:29) We're all in this together*, tu vois ?

 _(20:30) Ouais, je pense que je vois._

 _(20:30) T'as quoi comme exam(s) demain ?_

(20:33) Juste anglais.

(20:33) A genre 10h. Cruel. Comment je suis supposé me rappeler du temps à utiliser si je peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts ?

(20:34) Mais je suis pas trop nerveux pour ça.

 _(20:36) Pourquoi ?_

(20:36) L'anglais est le langage du style et de l'excellence, tout ce que je suis.

 _(20:38) On a commencé à se parler juste parce qu'une fille t'a donné un faux numéro, tu te souviens ?_

(20:40) ...

(20:40) Primo, comment oses-tu me rappeler ça.

(20:40) Secundo, on sait pas exactement si elle a fait exprès de me donner un faux numéro, dooooonc

(20:41) Changeons de sujet

 _(20:43) Mon frère revient la semaine prochaine._

(20:44) Argh. Muffin Man, c'est ça ?

(20:44) Il ne revient pas souvent ?

 _(20:45) Je lui dirai que tu l'appelles comme ça._

 _(20:45) Pas vraiment. Il est à la fac la plus grande partie de l'année, et il s'est trouvé un boulot là-bas, alors il y reste aussi pour la plupart des vacances._

 _(20:46) Ca fait quelques mois que je l'ai pas vu._

(20:48) Ahhhhh alors t'as hâte ?

(20:48) Vous êtes proches, pas vrai ?

 _(20:50) Assez, ouais._

 _(20:50) Il_

 _(20:51) Il amène sa copine. Pour la présenter._

(20:54) Et c'est pas bien ?

 _(20:55) Oh, si, c'est bien. C'est très bien._

 _(20:55) Il a l'air heureux et tout._

(20:55) Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

 _(20:56) C'est pas vraiment un problème. C'est plutôt moi qui fait mon égoïste._

(20:58) Tu l'as pas vu depuis un moment et tu voudrais passer du temps juste tous les deux, c'est ça ?

 _(21:00) A peu près._

(21:01) C'est pas honteux, mec.

 _(21:02) J'ai pas honte, je suis_

 _(21:02) En colère._

 _(21:02) Contre moi-même._

(21:04) Pourquoi ? Pour avoir des sentiments ?

(21:04) T'as le droit d'avoir des sentiments, Keith.

(21:20) Doooonc.

(21:20) T'as pas répondu depuis un moment donc, je sais pas, t'es peut-être occupé ou bien tu boudes dans ton coin.

(21:21) C'est plus la deuxième proposition je crois. Mais ouais, dis moi juste de fermer ma gueule si tu veux, mais t'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce que tu ressens.

(21:22) Genre, t'as la droit d'avoir des sentiments. T'as le droit de dire que ton frangin te manque et que tu veux juste traîner avec lui tous les deux. Ca fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste.

(21:45) Je vais dormir, là, eT HUNK NE S'EST TOUJOURS PAS REVEILLE ? IL A PAS BOUGE D'UN POUCE DEPUIS QU'IL S'EST ENDORMI ?

(21:45) Je sais pas si je devrais le réveiller ou juste accepter qu'on dort en cuillères cette nuit ?

(21:46) En fait, Hunk fait une super grande cuillère, alors je vais en profiter.

(21:46) Bonne nuit, Keith.

(21:47) Ne réfléchis pas trop.

* * *

 **(22:17) Tout va bien ?**

 **(22:17) T'étais très... silencieux quand je suis partie.**

 **(22:17) Plus silencieux que d'habitude, je veux dire.**

 _(22:19) Je vais bien._

 _(22:19) Tu savais que Shiro avait une copine ?_

 **(22:21) Ohhh, il te l'a dit ?**

 **(22:21) Elle est anglaise à ce qu'on m'a dit ? Les mots exacts de Matt étaient 'Je suis sûr à genre 80% qu'elle fait partie de la famille royale. Peut-être une cousine lointaine ?'**

 **(22:22) Ensuite il a pris un très mauvaise accent, qui étais sûrement une sorte d'imitation je crois alors j'ai raccroché.**

 _(22:26) Attends._

 _(22:26) Tu savais ?_

 **(22:30) Ouais ?**

 **(22:30) Tout le monde sait que Matt ne pourrait pas garder un secret si sa vie en dépendait.**

 **(22:30) Il m'a dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas quand j'avais trois ans. TROIS.**

 _(22:33) Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?_

 **(22:25) Parce que c'était pas à moi de le faire ?**

 **(22:25) Et puis je me suis dit que Shiro te le dirait au bout d'un moment.**

 _(22:30) Ouais. Au bout d'un moment._

* * *

 **29/08/2016**

* * *

 _(00:19) Merci, Lance._

 _(00:20) Bonne nuit, et bonne chance avec ton exam._

* * *

 _(08:53) Quand tu rentreras, on pourra genre traîner ensemble ?_

 _(08:53) Juste toi et moi ?_

 _(08:53) Juste un peu ?_

 _(09:21) Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, Keith._

 _(09:21) Bien sûr qu'on pourra._

 _(09:23) Mm. Parfois j'ai l'impression que si._

 _(09:23) J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre et j'ai pas envie qu'on s'éloigne._

 _(09:25) Je suis vraiment en train d'entrer dans un amphi, là, mais je peux t'appeler quand j'aurai fini ? _

_(09:27) Ouais, ouais. Fais comme tu le sens._

* * *

 _(15:01) Hello._

 _(15:01) How was your exam ?_

(15:09) NOOOOON

(15:09) Anglais interdit.

(15:10) On est dans une zone Interdit à l'Anglais jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

(15:10) Ah et, tu parles vraiement anglais ou bien ?

 _(15:13) Nah, j'ai utilisé un traducteur en ligne._

 _(15:13) Mais l'exam s'est bien passé ?_

(15:14) Tricheur.

(15:14) Ouais, ça a été. Beaucoup plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginé.

(15:14) C'est parti pour le suivant !

 _(15:15) Qui est ?_

(15:16) Français. Litté et langue.

(15:16) Je vais sûrement être naze en réponses cette semaine, juste pour te prévenir.

 _(15:18) Ouais, j'avais compris._

 _(15:18) T'inquiète pas pour ça, je voulais juste_

 _(15:18) Dire merci._

 _(15:19) Pour la nuit dernière._

 _(15:19) Désolé d'avoir disparu._

(15:21) Arrête, c'était rien. Mon épaule est toujours dispo pour se faire pleurer dessus.

(15:21) T'as parlé à ton frangin ?

 _(15:24) Pas encore, il est censé me rappelé tout à l'heure, donc_

 _(15:24) On verra._

(15:28) Mmm, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux.

(15:28) Je retourne dans mes révisions, prie pour moi s'il te plait.

 _(15:29) Arrête d'être aussi dramatique._

(15:30) JAMAIS.

* * *

 _(17:03) Désolé pour la nuit dernière._

 **(17:05) T'as pas besoin de t'excuser.**

 **(17:05) T'es pardonné.**

 **(17:05) Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir dit pour Shiro.**

 **(17:06) C'était pas vraiment un secret intentionnel ou quoi, mais je pensais vraiment que Shiro t'en avait parlé plus tôt.**

 _(17:08) Ouais, moi aussi._

 **(17:08) On est quittes ?**

 _(17:08) On est quittes._

 **(17:10) :D**

 **(17:10) Et toi et Shiro, ça va…?**

 _(17:11) Qui sait._

* * *

(21:26) Tu t'es déjà dit qu'une moustache était juste un sourcil pour la bouche ?

(21:26) Un 'sourbouche', si tu veux.

 _(21:30) Je suppose que tu as fini de réviser pour ce soit._

(21:32) Si je lis encore un mot de ce bouquin, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Dis-moi n'importe quelle page de Madame Bovary et je peux te la réciter en une demi-seconde.

(21:32) VOILA combien de fois je l'ai lu.

(21:32) Hunk a dit que ça devrait être mon tour de magie pour les fêtes, faire crier une page au pif par quelqu'un et réciter les deux-trois premières lignes.

 _(21:33) T'es prêt pour l'exam ?_

(21:34) On parle pas des exams s'il te plait ;_;

(21:34) Je veux juste me détendre et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

(21:34) Distrais-moi.

 _(21:36) Comment ?_

(21:38) Comme tu veux ! T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Comment vont les chatons ? Comment va le mulet ?

 _(21:40) J'ai bossé. Pas de clients bizarres, en tout cas pas plus que d'hab._

(21:40) Bien.

 _(21:40) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(21:40) J'en ai pris un en plein bâillement._

(21:40) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:41) Mon coeur fond ARGH. Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi mignon ?

(21:43) Et le mulet va bien ?

 _(21:43) Peut-être qu'il pousse un peu trop ? Ma mère arrête pas de me dire pas trop subtilement que je dois aller chez le coiffeur._

 _(21:43) A chaque fois que je passe à côté d'elle elle fait genre elle les coupe avec ses doigts, je vais peut-être cacher les ciseaux de cette maison._

(21:44) Je suis à 100% d'accord avec Maman Keith.

(21:44) Rase-le en entier et entre dans le XXIe siècle.

 _(21:45) Est-ce que tu vas te fatiguer de cette blague un jour ?_

(21:45) Nan, je crois pas, nan.

 _(21:47) Je m'y attendais._

(21:48) T'as parlé au frérot ?

 _(21:48) Non._

 _(21:48) Il n'a pas appelé._

(21:50) Tu pourrais l'appeler ?

 _(21:50) Il a dit qu'il appellerait._

(21:51) Hm.

(21:51) D'accord, d'accord.

(21:52) Je tombe de sommeil. Vois ce que me fait la Semaine de l'Enfer.

(21:52) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

 _(21:52) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

 _(21:54) Je_

 _(21:54) Ah_

 _(21:54) Je suis censé regarder quoi là ?_

(21:55) Ma face ? Et les boutons ?

 _(21:55) T'as pas un seul bouton, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

(21:56) Mais si ?

(21:56) Genre sur mes joues ? Y'en a DEUX.

 _(21:58) J'ai vraiment dû zoomer autant que je pouvais pour les voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

(21:58) CA N'EMPÊCHE PAS QU'ILS SONT LA.

 _(21:59) Ton visage est parfait, Lance._

(22:00) Ah.

(22:00) Merci.

 _(22:01) Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça._

(22:01) Trop tard, je l'ai déjà interprété comme ça.

(22:02) Et puis si, tu voulais grave dire ça comme ça.

(22:05) …

 _(22:05) Peut-être un peu._

(22:06) Victoire ! Un autre compliment de Keith.

(22:06) Je le chérirai toujours.

 _(22:07) Va dormir, Lance._

(22:09) D'accord, mais seulement parce que je galère littéralement à garder les yeux ouverts là tout de suite.

 _(22:10) Quoi ? Mais merde, pourquoi t'es pas allé te coucher plus tôt ?_

(22:11) Je sais pas combien de fois tu vas me faire dire que j'aime bien te parler, mais...

(22:11) J'aime bien te parler.

(22:11) Ne te mets pas à rougir.

 _(22:13) Je ne rougis pas._

(22:13) C'est ça, oui.

 _(22:14) Mais non ?_

 _(22:14) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(22:14) Tu vois ?_

(22:14) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(22:15) Ahdhgdndfhudgnhklcjgghsascgf

(22:15) Il faut

(22:15) Il faut que tu me préviennes avant de faire des trucs comme ça, Keith.

 _(22:16) Des trucs comme quoi ?_

(22:16) COMME CA.

 _(22:17) Je comprends pas ?_

(22:17) Ha. D'accord.

(22:17) Tu joues les innocents, je vois.

 _(22:18) Je te jure, j'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles._

(22:18) Tu ne trompes personne.

 _(22:19) ?_

 _(22:19) Vas te coucher, Lance, tu racontes n'importe quoi._

(22:20) C'EST TOI QUI RACONTES N'IMPORTE QUOI.

 _(22:20) …_

 _(22:20) Dors._

(22:21) Bonne nuit, Keith.

 _(22:23) Bonne nuit._

* * *

 **30/08/2016**

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

APPEL MANQUE DE 'SHIRO'

 _(01:20) Keith, je suis vraiment désolé d'appeler si tard._

 _(01:20) J'ai eu une journée très remplie et ça m'est sorti de l'esprit._

 _(01:21) Mais_

 _(01:21) Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ?_

* * *

 _(10:03) Il est 10h du mat et j'ai déjà reçu le client de l'enfer._

 _(10:03) Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne comprennent pas que les dates d'expiration sur leurs chèques cadeaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli ?_

 _(10:04) Ou pour rigoler ?_

 _(10:07) Oh bordel._

 _(10:07) Il est revenu et il veut parler à Mon Supérieur._

 _(10:07) Bien sûr, pauvre couillon, je vais te chercher mon PÈRE._

 _(10:21) Ça s'est passé exactement comme prévu. Client Infernal a pas arrêté de balancer des mensonges sur moi et mon père était juste en mode "hmmm, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à mon fils" et le mec a eu l'air d'avaler un truc vraiment dégueulasse avant de se rétracter._

 _(10:43) UGHHFGH. IL REVIENT ENCORE._

 _(10:43) Et il l'achète plein pot. Quelle surprise._

 _(10:43) Il voulait même pas me regarder dans les yeux pendant que je scannais son truc. Quel couillon._

 _(11:12) J'espère que ton exam se passe bien, d'ailleurs._

 _(14:10) D'où est-ce qu'ils ont sorti la phrase "le client a toujours raison" ?_

 _(14:10) Le client n'a jamais raison._

 _(14:11) Vraiment jamais._

(14:13) Un Londonien, je crois

(14:13) Ah, encore une raison de haïr les Anglais.

(14:13) A coloniser le monde et à ruiner l'industrie du service pour nous tous.

 _(14:16) J'ajoute ça à la liste._

 _(14:16) Comment ça a été, l'exam ?_

(14:18) Suffisamment.

(14:18) J'ai vraiment failli ne pas finir, alors ma dernière question était un peu bâclée mais je crois que j'ai assez défoncé le début de ma copie pour balancer ça ?

(14:18) Deux de finis, encore trois !

 _(14:20) C'est quoi demain ?_

(14:21) SVT.

(14:21) C'est sûrement mon fort, alors je ne m'inquiète pas, mais je vais quand même passer le reste de la journée à réviser.

 _(14:23) Cool._

 _(14:23) Amuse-toi bien._

(14:25) Je vais faire l'exact contraire de ça mais merci.

(14:25) Essaie que je ne te manque pas trop.

 _(14:26) Ha._

(14:28) Cruel.

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO' REJETE

 _(16:00) Keith ?_

 _(16:01) Tu es occupé ?_

 _(16:45) Keith ?_

* * *

 **(17:09) Tu peux me rendre un service ?**

 _(17:10) Bien sûr, quoi ?_

 **(17:11) Tu peux arrêter d'ignorer ton frère ?**

 _(17:11) Je l'ignore pas._

 _(17:11) Je suis occupé._

 **(17:14) Si tu le dis.**

 **(17:14) Sauf qu'à chaque fois que tu l'ignores, il se plaint à Matt et ensuite Matt m'appelle et j'entends Shiro paniquer en bruit de fond et**

 **(17:14) C'est pas marrant.**

 _(17:15) Pardon._

 _(17:15) Je voulais pas t'impliquer._

 **(17:18) Parle-lui, Keith.**

 _(17:19) Ouais, ouais._

* * *

 _(17:23) Salut._

 _(17:24) Hey._

 _(17:24) Je peux t'appeler ?_

 _(17:26) On peut juste parler comme ça ?_

 _(17:30) Ouais, bien sûr. Tout va bien ?_

 _(17:30) J'ai l'impression que non, et que je manque quelque chose._

 _(17:31) Tout va bien à la maison ? Maman et papa vont bien ? Toi, tu vas bien ? _

_(17:32) Tout va bien, Shiro._

 _(17:32) Je ne sais pas._

 _(17:33) Parle-moi, Keith, tout simplement. Dis ce qui te trotte dans la tête. _

_(17:34) Je sais pas comment dire ça._

 _(17:34) T'es jamais à la maison et c'est pas grave mais_

 _(17:34) Je sais pas._

 _(17:35) Je pensais pas qu'on s'éloignerait autant l'un de l'autre._

 _(17:36) C'est tout._

 _(17:36) C'est con._

 _(17:40) Ce n'est pas con, Keith, enfin ? _

_(17:41) Si, ça l'est._

 _(17:41) Les gens s'éloignent, les gens avancent, c'est la vie. Je comprends._

 _(17:41) Mais je pensais pas que ça nous arriverait à nous._

 _(17:41) Et puis_

 _(17:41) Si ça arrive avec toi, ça arrivera avec Pidge et ça arrivera avec_

 _(17:42) Ouais._

 _(17:42) Je suis pas très doué avec ce genre de chose, désolé._

 _(17:43) Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t'appeler ?_

 _(17:43) J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, là._

 _(17:46) D'accord. Pas de problème._

 _(17:46) Mais_

 _(17:50) Personne ne t'abandonne, Keith. On pourrait être séparés par des galaxies entières, tu serais toujours mon petit frère._

 _(17:52) Je sais ça._

 _(17:53) Vraiment ?_

 _(17:54) Ouais._

 _(17:55) Peut-être que je n'amènerai pas Allura cette fois._

 _(17:56) Non._

 _(17:56) Fais ça. Je veux la rencontrer, vraiment._

 _(17:56) Ce n'est pas capital, on peut reporter ça à plus tard._

 _(17:57) Si ça l'est._

 _(17:57) Je veux vraiment la rencontrer. Mais_

 _(17:57) On peut encore trainer ensemble, juste toi et moi ? Un peu ?_

 _(18:00) A 100%._

 _(18:01) Merci._

 _(18:01) Vraiment._

 _(18:01) Je crois que je vais dormir un peu._

 _(18:01) Merci d'avoir compris._

 _(18:04) Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, Keith. _

_(18:05) Je sais, je sais._

* * *

(20:06) Les révisions ont été abandonnées pour jouer à Pokémon Go.

(20:25) Y A UN DRACOLOSSE DANS LA SALLE DES PROFS

(20:25) J'arrive pas à croire que je risque ma vie dans pour un amas de pixels mais j'y vais.

(20:41) Update : on s'est fait choper.

(20:41) Retenue demain soir, deux heures.

(20:41) Mais j'ai attrapé le Dracolosse, alors qui sont les vrais gagnants ici ?

(20:41) Moi et Hunk, c'est ça.

(21:25) Keith ?

(22:53) Tu as du te coucher tôt ce soir..

(22:54) Bonne nuit !

* * *

(23:01) Salut Pidge.

(23:01) C'est un peu bizarre à demander, mais

(23:02) Keith va bien ?

(23:02) Lance m'a dit qu'il était bizarre ces derniers jours et maintenant il déprime parce qu'il lui a pas répondu de la soirée.

(23:02) Alors ouais, tout va bien ?

 **(23:07) Je crois que oui ?**

 **(23:08) J'ai essayé d'aller le voir tout à l'heure, mais sa mère dit qu'il est allé se coucher très tôt.**

 **(23:08) Je prendrai des nouvelles demain.**

(23:10) Cool, cool.

(23:10) Ah, et j'ai un lieu potentiel pour l'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd.

(23:11) Un groupe d'élèves va à la fête foraine samedi pour fêter la fin des exams. C'est pas trop loin de chez vous alors...

 **(23:14) Ahhhhh, sympa.**

 **(23:14) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

 **(23:16) On est toujours bons pour jeudi ? Ou bien on fait une pause cette semaine ?**

(23:18) Ça t'embête si on fait une pause ? Ces exams me tuent à petit feu et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer du boulot en plus là.

 **(23:20) Ouais, pas de problème ! Je me doutais bien de ça.**

 **(23:20) On se voit samedi ?**

(23:21) Espérons !

* * *

 **31/08/2016**

* * *

 **(11:12) Alors...**

 **(11:12) Comment ça va ?**

 _(11:25) T'es pas censée réviser ?_

 **(11:26) Ne contourne pas la question.**

 _(11:30) Shiro t'a contactée ?_

 **(11:32) Non, je suis juste une amie merveilleuse qui sait quand quelque chose ne va pas.**

 **(11:32) Alors quoi d'neuf ?**

 _(11:34) Rien, les choses sont réglées._

 _(11:34) En quelque sorte._

 _(11:35) Ou bien on y arrive, au moins._

 **(11:39) Hm. T'as parlé à Shiro?**

 _(11:40) Ouais, ouais._

 _(11:40) Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Pidge. Ca va._

 _(11:40) Mais_

 _(11:41) Merci de t'être inquiétée._

 **(11:45) J'ai l'impression que c'est mon job de m'inquiéter pour toi.**

 **(11:45) Je devrais te faire payer.**

 **(11:45) En fait, je commence maintenant.**

 **(11:46) Tu m'accompagnes quelque part samedi, pour me payer de ma peine ?**

 _(11:48) ... Où ça ?_

 _(11:49) Il est pas censé faire super chaud ce week end ?_

 **(11:50) Assez chaud.**

 _(11:50) Tu détestes quand il fait chaud. Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre du soleil et de la transpi._

 **(11:53) J'ai tourné la page, je suis une enfant de l'été maintenant.**

 _(11:54) Mouais._

 **(11:54) Tu viens ou pas ?**

 _(11:56) Où ça ?_

 **(11:59) Il y a une fête foraine et je vaux y aller.**

 _(12:03) Tu... tu veux aller à une fête foraine le jour le plus chaud de l'année ?_

 _(12:03) Toi ?_

 **(12:05) C'est si bizarre que ça ?**

 _(12:05) Oui._

 **(12:06) Ha ha.**

 **(12:06) Y a une montagne russe que je veux essayer. J'ai vu des vidéos en ligne et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça marche sans tuer tout le monde ?**

 _(12:11) Ah, donc tu veux juste faire ton intello et mater une montagne russe ?_

 **(12:12) Si tu le présente comme ça, ouais.**

 **(12:13) Tu viens ou pas ?**

 _(12:15) Ouais, ouais, je viens._

 **(12:16) MERCI !**

 _(12:17) Mais tu m'en dois une._

 **(12:18) Je ne sais plus lire tout à coup.**

* * *

 **(12:18) L'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd est confirmée pour samedi.**

(14:06) Cool !

(14:06) On peut gérer l'emploi du temps plus tard.

(14:06) J'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive vraiment. Faudrait filmer.

 **(14:08) Oh, grave.**

* * *

(14:24) Je veux pas vendre la peau du prof avant de l'avoir tué mais je crois que j'ai tout défoncé à cet exam.

(14:24) Nan, je vais la vendre.

(14:25) J'ai carrément défoncé ce test.

(14:30) Ah.

(14:30) Je sais pas si je m'immisce trop, mais j'espère que tu vas bien, mec.

(14:30) Et tu peux me parler si tu veux.

(14:31) Ou pas. Comme tu le sens.

(14:35) Bon, je dois aller faire des deux heures de colle avec Hunk pour "entrée par effraction".

(14:35) A PLUS!

* * *

(14:37) A 100%, je ne recommande pas de développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

(14:40) pOURQUOI TU M'ENVOIES UN TEXTO ?

(14:40) J'allais te faire passer un petit papier mais je me disais qu'Iverson remarquerait sûrement un avion en papier qui vole à travers la salle alors...

(14:43) Et quand il remarquera qu'on est sur nos tels ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas très subtil ?

(14:44) Pardon ? Je suis carrément subtil.

(14:44) C'est toi qui n'es pas subtil, c'est tellement évident que tu fais autre chose.

(14:45) nE METS PAS TON SAC DEVANT TOI.

(14:45) Ça fait encore plus suspect.

(14:46) Fais comme si tu tapais sur ta calculette ou quelque chose, il remarquera pas.

(14:47) Si mon tel se fait confisquer je te fais porter le blâme.

(14:48) C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre.

(14:49) Quoi d'neuf, pourquoi tu boudes au sujet de Keith ?

(14:50) J'ai jamais évoqué Keith...

(14:50) Si tu veux mon aide tu devras être honnête.

(14:51) Ok, d'accord, c'est Keith.

(14:51) Il m'a pas répondu depuis hier et il allait pas très bien et je sais pas

(14:52) Je crois qu'il a quelques Soucis mais il m'a pas vraiment donné matière à réfléchir, tu vois.

(14:54) Des fois, j'oublie à quel point tu es adorable.

(14:55) ?

(14:55) Quoi ? Je suis adorable 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, comment tu pourrais oublier ?

(14:56) Et ? Euh?

(14:58) Je veux dire, tu es un bon ami. Un très bon ami.

(14:58) Pas que j'ai oublié ça. Je veux dire

(14:58) C'est envers moi d'habitude, tu comprends ? J'ai l'habitude.

(14:59) Mais genre, te voir comme ça envers quelqu'un d'autre ?

(14:59) Je me dis "oh, ouais, Lance est un ami génial, pas vrai ?"

(15:01) Hunk tu me fais rOUGIR.

(15:01) Ah ouais... La vache, t'es hyper rouge mon vieux.

(15:03) Bah, c'est un vrai compliment ?

(15:04) Ouais. Mais c'est vrai.

(15:04) Quand les gens comptent pour toi tu es... je sais pas comment l'expliquer

(15:04) Mais t'es vraiment quelqu'un.

(15:05) Ça me rend heureux de t'avoir comme pote, et je suis sûr que tu Keith en est heureux aussi.

(15:06) Arrête de me faire rougir s'il te plait, Iverson me regarde bizarrement.

(15:09) HUHUFHGUHJFGDHFGJFLZ

(15:09) Il vient de s'approcher pour demander si j'avais besoin de sortir un instant.

(15:10) REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT HUNK.

(15:10) Et puis, berk. J'ai pas besoin d'être aussi près d'Iverson. Il avait du brocoli entre les dents.

(15:11) On a déjeuné y a deux heures ?

(15:13) HA.

(15:13) Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si tu te comportes normalement, je suis sûr que Keith apprécie que tu sois là.

(15:14) Il a sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui.

(15:14) Donne-lui ce temps.

(15:15) Depuis quand t'es sage, Hunk?

(15:16) J'ai toujours été sage.

(15:17) Le mois dernier tu as essayé de me convaincre de m'enrouler dans du papier bulle et de me jeter dans les escaliers.

(15:18) CA AURAIT MARCHE.

(15:18) MES CALCULS ETAIENT PARFAITS. TU N'AURAIS RIEN SENTI !

(15:19) Si tu le dis.

(15:19) Tu veux jouer à "Combien De Cris d'Animaux Lance Peut-Il Imiter Avant Que Iverson Pete Une Durite ?"

(15:20) Toujours.

(15:20) Commence par le cheval, c'est mon préféré.

* * *

 _(21:36) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(21:36) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(21:36) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(21:36) Oui, je t'envoie des images de chatons tellement mignonnes qu'elle devraient être illégales pour me faire pardonner du silence radio d'aujourd'hui._

(21:36) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:36) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:36) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(21:40) ILS GRANDISSENT TELLEMENT VITE ?

(21:40) C'EST NORMAL ? ILS ÉTAIENT MINUSCULES GENRE HIER ?

 _(21:41) Ils sont toujours petits ?_

(21:42) Nan, ils sont grave plus grands.

(21:42) Tu les vois tout le temps, tu sais pas trop. Moi oui.

(21:43) Et puis, t'as pas à te faire pardonner. C'est bon.

 _(21:44) Hm._

 _(21:44) Je suis content que ton exam se soit bien passé._

(21:45) TELLEMENT BIEN ?

(21:45) Je te jure, je suis sorti de l'exam en souriant. Ça arrive jamais.

(21:46) J'ai fini grave tôt aussi.

(21:46) Je vais tout défoncer en chimie demain aussi.

(21:46) Ensuite c'est la physique qui va me défoncer vendredi.

(21:47) T'as passé une bonne journée ? Les choses... vont mieux ?

 _(21:50) Un peu._

(21:51) Tu veux en parler, ou bien…

 _(21:52) On peut parler d'autres choses ?_

(21:53) Hunk et moi on a un jeu où on fait le plus possible de bruits ridicules et on regarde notre prof péter un plomb lentement.

(21:53) Aujourd'hui, c'était les cris d'animaux.

(21:54) Il courait à travers la salle pour ouvrir les placards à la recherche d'animaux ?

(21:54) Il répétait "vous avez entendu ça ?" et moi et Hunk on était en train de mourir mais on devait sortir nos poker faces et répondre "quoi, monsieur ?"

(21:55) On aurait dû filmer, j'étais presque en larmes à la fin.

(21:55) Je crois qu'il a fini par capter parce qu'il me regardait comme un criminel, mais après c'est toujours comme ça qu'il me regarde, alors qui sait ?

 _(21:56) Tu t'ennuies jamais, hein ?_

(21:56) Nan, je crois pas.

(21:57) Bonne journée ? T'as eu des clients infernaux ?

 _(21:59) Je suis pas allé bosser aujourd'hui. J'ai juste travaillé sur ma moto._

(22:01) Les nouvelles pièces sont arrivées ?

 _(22:03) Ouais._

(22:03) Alors elle est finie ?

(22:03) Tu peux la conduire ?

 _(22:04) Eh bien…_

 _(22:04) Elle démarre ?_

 _(22:05) Et elle a l'air de bien marcher, mais mon père veut la vérifier lui-même avant de me laisser la sortir._

(22:06) La vache.

(22:06) Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

 _(22:07) Non…_

(22:08) Tu me dois un tour.

 _(22:10) Ah, oui, ça._

 _(22:10) T'étais sérieux pour ça, hein ?_

 _(22:10) Ou bien j'ai lu ça de façon très, très déplacée..._

(22:14) Tu lis ça comment ?

 _(22:16) Mm._

 _(22:16) On est amis, non ?_

(22:17) Ouais.

(22:18) Et

(22:18) Et c'est tout ?

 _(22:20) Je_

 _(22:20) Quoi ?_

(22:21) Rien, rien, je me suis trompé, je crois, laisse tomber.

(22:21) Je vais me coucher là.

(22:22) J'ai un exam à défoncer demain.

(22:22) Bonne nuit.

 _(22:23) …_

 _(22:23) Bonne nuit, Lance._

* * *

 _(23:06) Si je t'envoie quelque chose, tu promets de le supprimer aussitôt et de jamais en reparler ?_

 _(23:08) Tu voulais pas envoyer ça à Pidge ?_

 _(23:08) Non, cette fois c'était pour toi._

 _(23:09) Oh._

 _(23:09) :)_

 _(23:09) Oui, bien sûr._

 _(23:10) Merci._

 _(23:10) Est-ce que j'ai déconné ?_

 _(23:10) [SCREENSHOT ENVOYÉ]_

 _(23:14) [SCREENSHOT REÇU]_

 _(23:14) Ahhhhhhhhh._

 _(23:14) C'est un oui ?_

 _(23:14) Et supprime._

 _(23:15) Supprimé._

 _(23:15) Je ne pense pas que tu lui aies donné la réponse qu'il cherchait. _

_(23:16) Hm._

 _(23:19) Je lui plais ?_

 _(23:20) Je crois bien, oui._

 _(23:20) Comme ami…_

 _(23:21) Je parierais que tu lui plais un peu plus que ça, Keith._

 _(23:24) Ouais, je me disais que peut-être…_

 _(23:24) Mais peut-être que je prenais mes rêves pour des réalités, dans ce cas..._

 _(23:24) C'est tellement compliqué pour pas grand chose._

 _(23:25) Ça me plait pas._

 _(23:26) Mais lui, il te plait ?_

 _(23:28) Ça c'est acquis, Shiro. Faut suivre_

 _(23:30) Tu peux peut-être le lui dire._

 _(23:31) Peut-être._

 _(23:31) Peut-être, peut-être._

* * *

 **01/09/2016**

* * *

 _(16:03) Salut._

(16:10) Salut !

 _(16:11) Ça s'est passé comment, l'exam ?_

(16:13) Plutôt bien, merci.

 _(16:15) Cool._

(16:30) Tu... vas bien ?

 _(16:31) Très bien !_

(16:32) Tu mens pas très bien, hein ?

 _(16:33) Je mens pas, je vais bien._

 _(16:33) C'est juste que je suis fatigué._

(16:34) D'accord.

(16:34) Je te laisse alors.

(16:35) On se parle plus tard ?

 _(16:36) Ouais._

* * *

 _(16:38) Je crois que j'ai déconné._

 **(16:40) Tu entends ce bruit à travers les murs ?**

 **(16:40) C'est moi qui grogne.**

 _(16:41) Ton comportement envers les malades est formidable._

 **(16:42) …**

 **(16:42) Laisse-moi finir mes devoirs et je viens.**

* * *

(16:50) T'es à la biblio ?

(16:52) Ouep.

(16:54) Tu peux revenir à la chambre ?

(16:54) Je crois que j'ai déconné.

(16:55) Lance….

(16:55) Donne-moi 5 mins.

* * *

 **(19:31) Donc, l'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd a subi un léger grief.**

 **(19:31) Les deux cibles sont plus sourdes et aveugles que précédemment imaginé.**

(19:34) TU PEUX LE DIRE.

(19:34) J'ai jamais rencontré deux personnes plus lentes, et j'ai même pas encore rencontré Keith.

(19:35) C'est beaucoup plus fatigant que je pensais que ce serait.

 **(19:39) Je jouerai plus jamais les Cupidons.**

 **(19:39) Lequel va craquer en premier, ou bien il faudra qu'on annule samedi ?**

(19:41) Nan, Lance va dire quelque chose.

(19:41) Il a écrit un texto toute la soirée. Je crois qu'il en est à son 20e brouillon là.

(19:42) Attends, attends, atteeeeeeeeeeends

(19:42) Je crois qu'il est en train de l'envoyer ?

(19:42) Ouais, il vient de jeter son tel à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant. Il l'a définitivement envoyé.

 **(19:45) Mais ça disait quoi ?**

(19:50) Aucune idée, il m'a pas laissé lire ?

(19:50) Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche ?

 **(19:51) Ouais, ouais.**

 **(19:55) kEITH EST A MA PORTE ?**

 **(19:55) IL EST VRAIMENT TOUT ROUGE ET IL FAIT DES GRANDS SIGNES AVEC SON TEL SANS RIEN DIRE.**

 **(19:55) J'y crois pas.**

(19:56) Dis lui de répondre rapidement, s'il te plait. Je crois que Lance va exploser s'il ne répond pas dans les deux minutes.

 **(19:57) J'essaie.**

 **(20:00) Bon, c'est fait.**

 **(20:01) Wow. C'était intense.**

 **(20:01) J'espère qu'ils savent que jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'ils nous ont fait traverser et que je vais le leur rappeler à leur mariage.**

(20:03) Pareil.

* * *

(19:40) Bon.

(19:40) Je vais juste te dire ce que je dois, là, avant que ça ruine tout parce que je plaisantais pas quand je disais que je te consiérais comme un ami et que j'aime vraiment parler avec toi, et je veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais

(19:41) Tu me plais, aussi.

(19:41) Genre, tu me plais vraiment, tu vois ?

(19:42) Et je pensais que c'était peut-être réciproque mais peut-être pas -et c'est pas grave- mais ouais, je voulais dire quelque chose parce que quand je parle avec toi c'est vraiment la meilleure partie de ma journée et

(19:42) Ne pas te parler aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment nul.

(19:42) Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller... crier, un peu.

 _(19:59) C'est réciproque._

 _(19:59) Je suis vraiment nul avec tout ça, mais c'est réciproque._

 _(20:00) Et... pareil._

(20:06) Wooooogjfijfgdfnshafhdghfnjshkdfh

(20:06) Bon, d'accord.

(20:07) Alors

(20:07) On fait quoi, maintenant ?

 _(20:09) Je sais pas._

(20:10) Hm.

(20:10) On pourrait

(20:11) Continuer comme avant ? Suivre le courant ? Adviendra ce qu'advienne ?

 _(20:12) Ce serait bien._

 _(20:12) C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça, et ça me dépasse un peu._

(20:13) Qu'est-ce qui est nouveaux ?

 _(20:14) Les sentiments._

 _(20:15) Les sentiments amoureux._

(20:16) Ah.

(20:16) Je me sens spécial.

 _(20:18) Je crois que tu l'es._

(20:19) kEITH

(20:19) Tu dis que c'est nouveau pour toi et après tu dis des trucs comme ça de façon aussi zen ? Ça va être comme ça de sortir avec toi ?

(20:19) Je sais pas si mon cœur va tenir.

 _(20:21) On_

 _(20:21) On sort ensemble ?_

 _(20:22) C'est ça du coup ?_

(20:24) Hm. Non, je ne crois pas. Pas encore en tout cas ?

(20:24) Mais genre…

(20:24) C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien. Un jour. J'aimerais sortir avec toi, aller à un rendez-vous.

 _(20:25) Pareil._

 _(20:25) Alors, un jour on sortira ensemble et on verra où ça nous emmène. Mais tout de suite_

 _(20:25) En ce moment on en est encore à…_

 _(20:26) Apprendre à se connaître ?_

(20:30) Ouais. C'est bien.

(20:30) Juste pour que tu saches...

(20:30) Quand on sortira vraiment ensemble, je sortirai tellement avec toi.

(20:30) Prépare toi à en perdre tes chaussettes. Je grillerai tous les stops.

 _(20:32) Je ne m'attends à rien de moins._

* * *

 **02/09/2016**

* * *

(10:03) DERNIER EXAM !

(10:03) DERNIEEEEEER EXAAAAAM !

(10:03) Souhaite-moi donne chance, on s'apprête à entrer.

 _(10:04) Bonne chance._

(10:04) Un bisou pour la chance ?

 _(10:05) Tu vas être comme ça tout le temps, maintenant qu'on s'est dit... ce qu'on ressentait ?_

(10:05) Carrément.

 _(10:06) Bonne chance, Lance._

(10:08) T'es pas drôle.

(12:20) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(12:20) Voici les visages de deux types qui viennent de traverser la Semaine de l'Enfer et qui en sont sortis victorieux.

 _(12:20) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(12:21) Oui, ce sont des larmes au coin de mes yeux. Je suis aussi heureux que ça.

(12:21) C'est Hunk, au fait, si tu t'en étais pas rendu compte.

 _(12:25) Um._

 _(12:25) Ça, c'est un grand sourire._

 _(12:25) Tu as l'air très heureux._

(12:26) JE LE SUIS.

(12:26) Je crois pas que je me sois aussi bien débrouillé qu'en SVT, mais ça a été.

(12:27) eT MAINTENANT JE SUIS LIBRE ?

(12:27) Libre de dormir pendant environ 10h ce qui est exactement ce que je vais faire.

(12:28) Tu es libre plus tard ce soir ?

 _(12:31) Je crois que oui ? Je n'ai rien prévu de spécial._

(12:33) Cool.

(12:33) Tu as envie de te faire un marathon de navets ? On pourrait se retrouver sur Rabbit ?

 _(12:35) J'ai toujours envie de me faire un marathon de navets._

(12:36) Cool.

(12:36) Je vais faire une petite sieste mais quand je me réveillerai, on fait ça ?

(12:36) J'ai entendu parler d'un qui s'appelle "Sharktopus" et ça à l'air complètement nul.

(12:37) Je crois que tu vas adorer.

 _(12:38) Tu m'as eu à 'Sharktopus'._

(12:40) Cool.

(12:40) Je t'envoie un message dès que je me réveille.

(12:41) Passe une bonne journée, bébé !

 _(12:45) Je_

 _(12:46) Quoi_

(12:46) Ahhh, t'aimes pas les petits surnoms?

 _(12:48) Je rougis ?_

(12:49) Donc t'aimes ?

(12:50) Trésor.

(12:50) Petit chou.

 _(12:51) Arrête s'il te plait, mon père me regarde de travers._

(12:51) Chéri.

(12:51) Mon Ange.

(12:52) Mon Sucre d'Orge.

 _(12:53) lANCE_

(12:53) Mon Cœur.

(12:53) Ma Colombe.

 _(12:54) J'ETEINS MON TÉLÉPHONE._

(12:54) Ma Petite Patate.

(12:55) Mon Muffin à la Cannelle.

(12:55) Lèvres Sucrées.

 _(12:56) BYE._

* * *

*We're all in this together = on traverse ça tous ensemble. Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire d'où ça vient ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

*dans la voix de Big Sean * BOIIIII

Ça c'était du chapitre

(merci pour tous les kudos/commentaires/favoris vous êtes ma source d'énergie je vous dis, ma source d'énergie)


	7. Chapter 7

**Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **03/09/2016**

* * *

 **(11:49) Vous êtes prêts, les gars ? Nous, je crois qu'on part bientôt.**

(11:52) Lance dort encore.

 **(11:53) Quoi ?**

(11:54) Il dort encore.

(11:54) Il est resté debout tout la nuit à mater quelque chose avec Keith.

 **(11:56) Ohhhh, ça explique pourquoi il ressemble à un mort.**

 **(11:56) Ouais. Sharktopus ou je sais pas quoi.**

(11:58) Je veux même pas savoir.

(12:03) Ok, il est réveillé.

 **(12:04) Qu'est-ce que t'as fait…**

(12:05) Lance est très chatouilleux.

(12:05) TRES CHATOUILLEUX.

(12:06) Et maintenant il veut aussi se venger alors je vais courir.

(12:07) Je t'envoie un texto quand on arrive ?

 **(12:08) Cool, on se voit plus tard.**

 **(12:08) Et bonne chance ?**

(12:09) Merczeiofkerhgk

 **(12:10) Formidable.**

* * *

(13:43) Tu veux pas échanger nos meilleurs amis ?

 _(13:45) Qu'est-ce que Hunk a fait ?_

(13:46) Je ne peux pas divulguer de détails exacts parce que tu pourrais les utiliser contre moi un jour et je ne peux pas permettre ça.

(13:46) Sache juste que ma vengeance sera rapide et douloureuse.

 _(13:48) C'est pas plutôt censé être 'rapide et sans douleur'?_

(13:49) Sans commentaire, Votre Honneur.

(13:49) Bon, Sharktopus était marrant.

(13:50) Aussi terrible que je le pensais à seulement 80%.

 _(13:53) C'était merveilleux et tu en as adoré chaque seconde._

(13:55) C'était potable et je n'en ai pas détesté chaque seconde.

(13:55) La prochaine fois c'esT moi qui choisis le film, par contre.

(13:56) Je pense que tu vas aimer Pacific Rim.

 _(13:57) Je suis blessé que tu penses que je ne l'ai jamais vu._

(13:59) Cool. J'espère que tu es prêt à le revoir.

(13:59) Avec les CommeNtaires de Lance™ en bonus.

 _(14:00) J'ai hâte._

 _(14:00) Au fait, je sors avec Pidge aujourd'hui, alors je vais peut-être pas répondre très vite._

 _(14:00) Et aussi, très peu de batterie._

(14:02) Ouais, ouais, la même. Je sors avec Hunk.

(14:02) Passe une bonne journée, chaton.

 _(14:03) Non, on ne fait pas ça._

 _(14:03) Pidge ne me laissera jamais passer à autre chose si elle voit ça._

(14:03) Chouchou.

 _(14:04) Mon tel va tomber à court de batterie._

(14:05) MAIS BIEN SUR.

 _(14:06) Bah oui. J'ai oublié de le charger cette nuit parce que quelqu'un, je ne dirai pas de nom, m'a distrait et je me suis endormi sans le brancher._

(14:06) Pourquoi tu te comportes comme si tu n'appréciais pas ma compagnie, hmmm ?

 _(14:06) …_

(14:07) Il était une fois où ça aurait pu me blesser.

(14:07) Mais tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de remonter un peu pour voir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, alors

(14:07) :)

 _(14:08) Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

(14:08) .

(14:08) Toi aussi!

* * *

 **(14:45) On y est.**

(14:48) Cool, on est genre à 15 minutes.

 **(14:49) Cool, on se balade.**

 **(14:49) Envoie-moi un message quand t'arrives et on reviendra vers l'entrée.**

(14:50) Génial, à tout de suite.

* * *

Au moment où ils ont payé leurs tickets, se sont fait tamponner la main par un membre du staff à l'air épuisé, et sont entrés de fait sur le terrain de la foire, Hunk commence à suspecter que lui et Pidge ont pu oublier quelques légers, minuscules petits détails dans le planning de cette histoire.

Quelques petites (vraiment inconséquentes) choses, comme par exemple ne pas tenir compte de la taille de la fête foraine, qui s'étend sur des hectares de campagne jusqu'à l'horizon. Ou des choses comme les milliers et milliers de personnes qui se sont réunies pour la fête, le jour le plus chaud de l'année jusqu'ici, créant une grille infranchissable de familles et de groupes de gamins en nage qui se déplacent entre les manèges, les jeux et les camions à burgers, oubliant presque la notion d'espace personnel.

Et, comme si la taille de l'endroit et le nombre de personnes qui se serraient entre ses barrières temporaires (sûrement un risque pour la santé, non ?) n'était pas suffisant pour que Hunk réalise qu'il serait peut-être plus dûr que prévu de retrouver Pidge et Keith dans cette folie, il découvre rapidement qu'il y a une autre chose qu'il a oublié de prendre en compte. Et cette chose, évidemment, était Lance lui-même.

\- Il faut qu'on développe un plan stratégique, dit Lance sérieusement, ignorant complètement le conflit intérieur de Hunk.

Il jetait un regard critique à la carte usée de la fête foraine imprimée sur le panneau devant eux, ses sourcils froncés dans sa concentration.

\- Les sensations fortes sont hors de question après le déjeuner, évidemment...

Il fit une courte pause, jetant à Hunk un regard qui voulait crier 'de rien', avant de ramener son attention sur le plan. Hunk pâlit, s'imaginant déjà leur première heure dans la fête foraine à courir entre des attraction aux noms légèrement terrifiants (si non douloureusement mérités) tels que LE DEVASTATEUR ou VORTEX ; et il sent son estomac se retourner prématurément pour protester.

\- Ou bien, tente-t-il avec espoir en se peNchant légèrement vers Lance. Ou bien on pourrait peut-être éviter les attractions à sensations fortes ?

Lance lui jette un nouveau Regard par-dessus de son épaule ; un regard qui dit très clairement "Hunk, pauvre âme naïve, si tu penses que je ne vais pas monter sur chaque montagne russe de cette foire au moins deux fois avant qu'on parte, alors tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que je croyais".

\- D'accord, soupire Hunk en reconnaissant sa défaite tandis qu'il regarde Lance piquer à un membre du staff un plan dépliable avant de l'ouvrir en grand sous leurs yeux. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de se presser. On peut prendre notre temps et... (Il s'arrête, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant en un léger sourire alors qu'il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.) s'assurer qu'on voit vraiment tout.

\- Euh, bah ouais, ricane Lance en secouant le plan devant le visage de Hunk. C'est le but ? Je veux vraiment tout voir et tout faire. Au moins deux fois. Peut-être trois si on a de la chance.

\- Non, dit Hunk en s'approchant un tout petit peu de Lance pour pouvoir se donner un ton de conspirateur. Je veux dire, vraiment tout voir. Tu sais jamais qui... (Il donne à Lance deux coups de coude pour faire bonne mesure.) Tu sais jamais qui peut traîner par ici.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demande Lance avec un regard naturellement inquiet. Le soleil tape pas trop fort ? T'as rien mangé de bizarre hier soir ? Ou bien c'est le stress post-examen qui te frappe ?

\- Je me sens bien, rit Hunk en éloignant la main de Lance avant qu'elle ne vienne tester la chaleur de son front. Mais, essaie de prendre ton temps, d'accord ?

Au bout du compte, Hunk est assez fier de son discours pas-si-subtil pour essayer de faire ralentir Lance un peu, mais il sent sa fierté s'effriter rapidement quand, pas même une demi-seconde plus tard, Lance le tire pas le bras à travers la foule, criant quelque chose sur un manège qui s'appelle LE CRI (et c'est quoi comme nom pour un manège, sérieusement ?) juste au coin de l'allée. Il sent clairement et douloureusement que Lance n'a pas entendu un seul mot qu'il a prononcé.

Hunk soupire à nouveau, se détendant face à la force impressioNnante de Lance (note à lui-même : ne pas s'imposer entre Lance et les manèges aux noms terrifiants) tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la façon moyenne dont leur journée à commencé. Tout en se demandant si Pidge à ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de chance que lui, Hunk sort son téléphone de sa poche et grogne en silence en voyant la notification du message de Pidge s'afficher à l'écran.

* * *

 **(15:16)** **J'ai peut-être un petit problème.**

(15:24) T'es pas la seule, ma grande.

* * *

En y repensant, Pidge se dit que c'est assez impressionnant qu'il ne leur ait fallu que vingt minutes pour se perdre l'un l'autre dans la foule. Extrêmement agaçant, certes, mais aussi curieusement impressionnant.

Surtout parce que, à un moment il sont côte-à-côte, à grommeler dans leurs barbes que la foule qui les entoure dans toutes les directions fait trop de bruit, et l'instant d'après Pidge se retrouve toute seule à côté d'un stand de barbe-à-papa, à se demander où Keith à bien pu disparaître dans la seconde qu'il lui a fallu pour cligner des yeux.

Donc ouais, impressionnant. Enervant, mais tout de même impressionnant.

Pidge se mort nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la foule, à la recherche de l'expression de lassitude si familière de Keith parmi tous les sourires et les rires. Ils ont été séparés il y a moins de cinq minutes, donc, en théorie, ce n'est pas comme si Keith pouvait être parti bien loin ; mais la foule se déplace rapidement et Pidge sait qu'il serait trop facile pour lui de s'être fait balayer et qu'il est peut-être à l'autre bout de la foire cette fois.

Si dix années de week-end de camping avec ses parents et Matt lui ont appris quoi que ce soit, c'est que si elle se perd, elle est censée rester à un seul endroit et attendre que quelqu'un revienne sur ses pas et la retrouve. Mais, considérant que Keith n'est pas revenu au stand de barbe-à-papa après avoir été porté disparu pendant au moins huit minutes, et qu'elle ne courrait pas le danger de tomber dans une rivière ou de se faire manger par un ours ("Papa, il n'y a pas d'ours par ici." "ON NE SAIT JAMAIS !"), Pidge décide que si elle s'aventure un peu plus loin dans la foire pour le chercher elle-même, ce ne sera pas la pire chose qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle sort son téléphone en s'éloignant de la machine à barbe-à-papa (le vendeur semble être à deux secondes de lui demander avec inquiétude si elle a besoin d'aide pour retrouver ses parents) et tape un message rapide pour Hunk, pour lui faire savoir que les choses ne vont probablement pas se passer aussi bien qu'ils s'étaient imaginé.

\- Sérieusement, souffle-t-elle sans sa barbe en se laçant dans la foule, dépassant des parents terrifiés qui essayaient de rassembler leur marmaille et ladite marmaille qui hurlait entre les manèges. T'essaies de faire un truc sympa pour quelqu'un pour une fois et il disparait.

Et ça ne l'aide pas que le téléphone de Keith soit à court de batterie. Ce qui est typique, honnêtement. Le seul jour de toute leur vie où elle a besoin que son téléphone soit en état de marche et il n'a même pas la décence de le charger pendant la nuit ? C'est grossier, vraiment grossier, Keith.

Elle fronce les sourcils en tournant vers une autre allée, à tendre le cou dans toutes les directions à la recherche de Keith. Peut-être est-ce l'univers qui lui envoie un signe que Keith et Lance ne doivent jamais se rencontrer ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait abandonner et passer le reste de l'après-midi dans les tasses à espérer que Keith se ramène un jour. C'est un gamin débrouillard, elle est certaine qu'il survivra.

Probablement.

Elle s'efforce de se faufiler à travers un groupe de gosses rassemblés autour d'un stand de jeu (probablement truqué) quand son téléphone vibre. Pendant une seconde ou deux elle s'autorise la brève illusion que Keith aurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trouvé un endroit où charger son portable et qu'il lui envoie où le trouver, mais c'est le nom de Hunk qui s'affiche à l'écran, et elle doit accepter qur tout ne sera peut-être pas aussi simple.

Rayez ça. Les choses ne seront carrément pas aussi simple à en croire la réponse de Hunk à son propre message légèrement paniqué.

Elle grogne bruyamment (et ignore volontairement les regards étranges que lui jettent les gens qui la dépassent) tout en tapant une réponse rapide à Hunk, refourre son téléphone dans sa poche et commence à s'avancer vers les tasses.

Elle sait reconnaître un signe quand l'univers lui en envoie un.

* * *

 **(15:16)** **J'ai peut-être un petit problème.**

(15:24) T'es pas la seule, ma grande.

 **(15:27) UGH.**

 **(15:27) UGHHHHH.**

 **(15:28)** **J'ai perdu** **Keith.**

(15:29) …

(15:29) QUOI ?

(15:29) Pidge?

(15:29) Quoi ?

* * *

Hunk se comporte bizarrement.

Et ce n'est pas bizarre comme son habituel "j'aime pas les montagnes russes" (que Lance ne comprend pas vraiment parce qu'il est presque sûr que le fait que les montagnes russes sont les meilleurs attractions qui soient est un fait scientifiquement prouvé), parce que c'est une attitude à laquelle Lance s'est habitué au fil des années. Non, là, il se comporte vraiment bizarrement.

Il peut marmonner "je vais bien" autant qu'il le veut, ils sont amis, meilleurs amis, même, depuis assez longtemps pour que Lance sache quand quelque chose le tracasse, et là, quelque chose le tracasse clairement.

\- VORTEX est à genre deux minutes d'ici, dit innocemment Lance alors qu'il errent dans la fête foraine, surveillant attentivement la réaction de Hunk. Tu veux voir la longueur de la queue ?

\- Ouais, ouais, grave, marmonne Hunk avec la tête ailleurs tandis que son pouce bouge sur l'écran de son téléphone à la vitesse de la lumière. Ça me va.

Si Lance ne suspectait pas déjà que quelque chose tracassait Hunk, ç'aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Parce qu'ils descendent tout juste de leur troisième montagne russe et si l'expérience lui a appris quoi que ce soit, c'est que Hunk devrait être d'un teinte de vert à humilier un feu de circulation, et que la simple idée de faire la queue pour un nouvel "attrape-mort" (les mots de Hunk dans la queue du CRI) aurait du lui faire attraper Lance par le col pour l'entraîner vers quelque chose de plus calme. De préférence créé pour les enfants en bas âge.

\- Tu veux faire le VORTEX ? demande Lance en jetant un regard critique à Hunk pour essayer deviner si son meilleur ami avait été enlevé par des aliens et remplacé par un robot super réaliste alors qu'il avait les yeux tournés. Même si on a fait trois montagnes russes et qu'on vient de manger ?

Hunk daigne à peine lui jeter un coup d'œil, toujours les sourcils froncés face à son écran tandis qu'il tapote nerveusement sur l'écran.

\- Ouais, c'est cool. On y va.

La théorie de l'enlèvement et du robot commençait à sembler de plus en plus plausible à chaque seconde qui passait. Peut-être que Keith marquait un pont avec ses théories du complot.

\- D'accord, pause, s'exclame Lance en s'arrêter pour acculer Hunk contre un stand. Il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? sourit faussement Hunk en levant les yeux de son téléphone. Rien ne se passe.

\- Tu ne t'es pas plaint d'une montagne russe depuis qu'on est descendus du CRI. Et c'était notre première.

Hunk lève les yeux et fait un son indéfini, comme si c'était Lance qui se conduisait bizarrement.

-Peut-être que j'ai changé d'opinion. Ces montagnes russes ne sont pas si terrible en vrai.

\- LE DEVASTATEUR avait douze loopings à la suite et une chute vertigineuse, t'as même pas crié une fois.

Ce qui est assez impressionnant quand on sait que Lance hurlait de tous ses poumons à partir du cinquième looping. Il plisse les yeux et s'approche légèrement de Hunk.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hunk ?

\- Arrête ton mélodrame, rit Hunk d'un rire qui n'était pas le sien, ce rire qui faisait sourire Lance contre son gré parce qu'il était trop contagieux, c'est un rire forcé qui ne cache aucunement l'inquiétude latente que Lance lit dans ses yeux. Tout va bien.

Lance plisse les lèvres, sa bouche réduite à une simple ligne.

\- Je crois pas, non.

\- Je t'assure, s'entête Hunk en pliant les doigts pour faire des bruits de pistolet (sauf que ça avait plutôt le son de feux d'artifice, mais ce n'était pas un conversation que Lance voulait avoir de nouveau). Sérieusement, ça va, c'est juste que...

Lance lève un sourcil.

\- Juste que quoi ?

Hunk se mord la lèvre inférieure et évite volontairement le regard de Lance.

\- Peut-être que je me sens un peu nauséeux ?

Lance croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fronce les sourcils.

\- T'es sûr ? C'est tout ? Tout le reste va bien ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste que ce dernier manège m'a achevé.

Le portable de Hunk vibre dans ses mains et Lance le regarde glisser le doigt sur l'écran et recommencer à taper des textos.

Nauséeux, mon cul.

\- A qui t'envoies tous ces messages ? s'aventure Lance en se penchant un peu plus pour essayer de lire son écran.

Hunk l'esquive facilement, en se tournant légèrement pour que l'écran soit couvert pas le reflet du soleil.

\- Oh, dit Lance avec un sourire complice en essayant (vainement) de prendre son téléphone à Hunk. C'est une fille ?

Il s'attarde sur le mot "fille" et rit quand Hunk, toujours aussi prévisible, rougit.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? C'est celle à qui tu parlait devant la classe de géo l'autre jour ? Shana ? Sharon ?

\- Shay, répond Hunk en soutien, essayant désespérément de battre son soudain rougissement. Elle s'appelle Shay.

\- C'est bien ça, lance Lance (NdT : lol) en souriant malicieusement. Shay. C'est à elle que tu parles depuis ce matin ? Ah ! (Une pensée traverse soudain son esprit.) Elle est là ?

Hunk fronce les sourcils.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Shay. Elle est là ? Genre... (Lance désigne vaguement la foule.) Elle est quelque part là-dedans et tu veux aller la retrouver pour faire, je sais pas, tous les clichés romantiques comme la grande roue et lui gagner une peluche géante ?

\- Euh... Ouais, s'exclame Hunk en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

Peut être un peu trop d'enthousiasme mais eh, qui est Lance pour juger de ça.

\- C'est exactement ça qui se passe. A cent pour cent. Zut, Lance, tu m'as eu.

\- Bah, t'étais pas très subtil.

Hunk rit, et Lance se satisfait de voir que c'est son vrai rire cette fois, le enre de rire qui fait sourire Lance aussi, et il hoche la tête.

\- Ouais, je garderai ça à l'esprit la prochaine fois. Alors... (Il s'arrête pour se gratter nerveusement la nuque.) Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je disparais un moment ? Juste un moment ? Je veux juste aller dire coucou, et, euh, voir si elle va bien.

Lance fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi elle irait pas bien ?

\- C'est une grande fête foraine, peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle est mal à l'aise ? propose lentement Hunk, même si le résultat final ressemble plus à une question qu'à autre chose. On sait jamais.

"Mh mmh," marmonne Lance.

Il ne peut pas se défaire du sentiment que Hunk lui cache toujours quelque chose mais il sait à quel moment il doit arrêter d'embêter les gens. Hunk lui dira quand il le voudra.

\- C'est bon, vas faire ton romantique.

\- Oh, non, c'est pas ça...

\- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis, dit Lance en poussant doucement Hunk pour le faire partir. Vas-y, mec. Je vais faire une pause sur les montagnes russes et tenter les jeux.

\- Lance, dit sérieusement Hunk, son regard fuyant vers les stands de jeux qui débordaient tous de peluches géantes en tant que prix impossible à obtenir. Tu sais que ces machins sont truqués, pas vrai ?

\- Ahhh, souffle Lance avec un sourire en coin, reculant déjà vers un stand de tir qu'il a repéré il y a quelques minutes. Peut-être pour un amateur, mais pour un expert comme moi ? Du gâteau.

\- Tu vas perdre tout ton argent.

\- Ta foi en moi me touche.

\- Il vont te saigner à blanc.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Lance, faisant semblant de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je t'entend pas. Tu as bien dit "Bonne chance mon cher meilleur ami, essaie de me gagner une peluche das ton élan" ?

\- J'ai dit exactement le contraire de ça.

\- Non, je crois pas, non. T'as carrément dit ce que j'ai entendu, nie Lance. Viens me retrouver quand t'en auras fini avec Shay. Mais ne prends pas trop ton temps, il y a une chute libre que je veux vraiment essayer.

Hunk grogne en se retournant vers la direction opposée.

\- C'est ta vengeance pour ce matin, c'est ça ?

\- Hunk, je ne serait jamais aussi cruel, rit Lance en offrant à Hunk un bref signe de la main pendant qu'il tourne les talons et devine son chemin vers le stand. Bonne chance pour tout.

Il entend Hunk marmonner quelque chose du genre de "c'est pas ce que tu crois", mais le temps qu'il se retourne, il a disparu dans la foule et Lance se retrouve seul.

\- D'accord, McClain, se dit Lance à lui-même en s'approchant du stand et en regardant dans les yeux le forain. C'est le moment de joindre l'acte à la parole.

* * *

(15:57) T'es où là ?

 **(15:58)** **Aux tasses** **.**

(15:59) Encore ?

 **(16:02)** **Je trouve ça très relaxant** **…**

(16:02) D'accord…

(16:02) Lance est sur le point de perdre tout son argent à un de ces stands.

 **(16:03)** **Ceux qui sont très clairement truqués** **?**

(16:04) …

(16:04) Il dit qu'il est un expert.

(16:04) enfin BREF

(16:05) Je vais venir m'asseoir un peu avec toi.

 **(16:06)** **Quoi ? Hunk, non** **?**

 **(16:06)** **T'inquiètes** **.**

 **(16:07) Keith** **va bien finir par passer par ici et je le chopperai à ce moment-là** **.**

(16:08) Mais tu es perdue toute seule.

 **(16:08)** **Je suis pas perdue, c'est Keith qui est perdu. Moi je m'éclate sur les tasses.**

 **(16:08)** **Et puis, j'envisage d'investir dans une laisse pour bambins pour la prochaine fois qu'on sortira.**

(16:09) J'ai l'intuition que Keith n'acceptera pas de la mettre.

 **(16:10** **) C'est pour son bien, il s'y fera.**

 **(16:10)** **Mais sérieusement, t'es pas obligé de venir attendre avec moi.**

 **(16:10)** **On devrait peut-être accepter que l'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd est dans une impasse.**

(16:13) Pidge, on est amis pas vrai ?

(16:13) Je vais pas te laisser attendre toute seule pendant peut-être des heures alors qu'on est littéralement au même endroit.

(16:14) Ça m'embête pas.

 **(16:15)** **Vraiment** **?**

(16:17) Ouais, j'ai besoin de faire une pause sur les montagnes russes de toute façon.

(16:17) LANCE M'A FAIT MONTER SUR LE CRI DEUX FOIS.

(16:17) DEUX FOIS.

(16:18) Je crois que c'est sa vengeance pour la bataille de chatouilles de ce matin.

 **(16:19)** **Comme c'est cruel** **.**

(16:20) Pas vrai ?

(16:20) Ok, j'arrive aux tasses

(16:20) Fais des gestes ou quelque chose que je puisse te voir.

* * *

Eh bien, pense Keith en revenant sur ses pas pour ce qui est sûrement la énième fois en une heure. C'est la merde.

Sa mère va le tuer. Son père va le tuer. Les parents de Pidge vont le tuer. Matt va le tuer. Shiro va être déçu. En gros, il n'y a aucun moyen que tout ça finisse bien pour lui.

Il a perdu Pidge, il n'a plus de batterie, la foule est trop bruyante et curieusement collante, il fait vraiment chaud, et l'odeur des burgers et des hot-dogs noyés de graisse mélangée à celle si sucrée qu'elle en est dégoûtante de la barbe-à-papa commence à lui taper sur le système. Donc, ouais. Ce n'est pas sa meilleure sortie. Définitivement à égalité avec cette visite à Costco quand il avait neuf ans, qui s'était finie par lui assis dans l'allée de nourriture pour animaux pendant vingt minutes en attendant que Shiro vienne le retrouver.

Il ne sait même pas comment ça s'est passé. A un moment Pidge était à côté de lui, à marmonner quelque chose sur la taille de la foule et la quantité d'enfants avec des mains et des visages collants qui couraient partout, et tout à coup il se fait embarquer par un groupe de gamins en plein excès de zèle qui essaient de monter sur un manège, et Pidge a disparu de son champ de vision.

Il ne panique pas encore, parce que ça ne fait même pas une heure et il sait que Pidge est assez maligne pour se mettre en sécurité, mais il ne peut pas empêcher ce sentiment d'inquiétude agaçant qui commence à l'envahir. Cette fête foraine est plus grande et plus peuplée qu'ils s'étaient imaginé, et le fait qu'il n'a toujours pas retrouvé Pidge ne fait pas grand chose pour l'apaiser quant à la situation.

Il grimace en tournant à un autre coin et en réalisant qu'il se trouve dans une nouvelle impasse, sans aucune Pidge en vue, son agacement grimpant en flèche à chaque seconde qui passe. Il ne veut pas être là, à évoluer dans une foule bruyante sans Pidge à ses côtés pour rendre ça un peu plus supportable. Il veut être chez lui, dans son garage, à travailler sur sa moto en recevant, peut-être, quelques messages idiots de la part de Lance.

Penser à Lance le fait s'arrêter et caresser du bout des doigts son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont Lance s'était glissé dans sa vie, se faufilant quelque part entre Pidge et Shiro comme si sa place avait toujours été là. C'est devenu une deuxième nature pour lui de voir son téléphone s'allumer à tout heure de la journée avec le nom de Lance qui s'affichait sur l'écran ; et ça ne l'a pas vraiment frappé, à quel point il se sent privé de quelque chose quand son téléphone ne passait plus ses journées à vibrer. Ce n'est pas un sentiment déplaisant en soi, mais c'était devenu inhabituel.

\- Allez, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe en faisant rapidement demi-tour.

Il commence à traverser à nouveau la foule dans la direction opposée, cherchant toujours des yeux le moindre signe de Pidge dans la foule.

\- Changement de plan.

Parce que clairement, errer sans but et plisser les yeux devant chaque personne qui avait des cheveux châtain et des lunettes qui se trouvait faire à peu près la taille de Pidge ne fonctionnera pas ; il décide de retourner vers l'entrée en espérant que la foire a une espèce de système d'annonces en place pour les enfants perdus.

Peut-être quelque chose dans le genre de : "NOUS PRIONS PIDGE HOLT DE SE DIRIGER VERS L'ENTREE AVANT QUE SON VOISIN FACE UN AVC, S'IL VOUS PLAIT. MERCI."

Ou bien, si rien ne marche et qu'il ne peut pas retrouver la trace de Pidge, il peut toujours s'enfuir pour aller vivre dans une masure abandonnée dans le désert. C'est toujours bon d'avoir un plan B.

* * *

 **(17:21)** **Merci d'avoir attendu avec moi** **.**

(17:23) Sérieux, Pidge, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

(17:23) Désolé de ne pas avoir pu attendre plus longtemps, mais je m'inquiète à l'idée que Lance a peut-être dépensé une vie d'économies sur ces jeux.

 **(17:26)** **Tu l'as retrouvé** **?**

(17:26) Pas encore, mais il n'est sûrement pas loin. Ces jeux sont vraiment, vraiment addictifs, et il est... vraiment, vraiment compétitif.

(17:27) T'as retrouvé Keith, toi ?

 **(17:30) N** **an** **.**

 **(17:30)** **Je vais me donner encore 20 minutes et ensuite j'irai juste l'attendre à la sortie.**

 **(17:30)** **Ca s'est vraiment pas passé comme on avait prévu, hein ?**

(17:32) Pas du tout.

(17:32) Je vais pas mentir, je crois pas qu'on fera carrière dans l'arrangement de mariages, toi et moi.

 **(17:34)** **Ouais, on va peut-être se contenter de l'astrophysique.**

(17:35) Oh, c'est chiant, ça.

 **(17:35)** **Pas vrai** **?** **De l'ennui à l'état pur** **.**

 **(17:35) aHHHHH** **JE CROIS QUE JE VOIS** **KEITH.**

 **(17:36)** **OUEP, C'EST LUI** **.**

 **(17:36)** **Pourquoi il marche tellement vite ? ARGH.**

 **(17:36)** **Je vais devoir lui courir après, pas vrai** **?**

(17:38) COOL.

(17:38) Je crois que je vois Lance aussi.

(17:38) Ouep. C'est lui. Il me fait signe avec un LION EN PELUCHE GEANT ?

 **(17:39)** **Il en a vraiment gagné un** **?**

 **(17:39) Om** **d, j'y crois pas** **.**

* * *

\- Encore une fois.

\- Ecoute, petit, dit l'homme derrière le stand en le regardant avec doute. Peut-être que c'est assez ?

\- Encore une fois, insiste Lance en secouant sauvagement son porte-monnaie devant son visage. Je peux y arriver.

\- Ca fait quarante-cinq minutes que tu dis ça.

\- Et je peux y arriver, renifle Lance avec entêtement en ouvrant son porte-monnaie pour y pêcher un billet de cinq. Alors prenez mon argent maintenant, et laissez-moi faire ça.

Pendant un instant ou deux, Lance est sûr que l'autre va refuser et lui dire d'aller se faire cuire un oeuf, mais il n'hésite que brièvement avant de soupirer et de faire glisser le billet vers lui.

\- C'est ta dernière chance.

\- Ouais, ouais, marmonne Lance en attrapant à nouveau le pistolet en plastique. Une seule chance, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

C'est un jeu forain assez simple : atteindre au moins trois des cinq cibles en utilisant cinq cartouches ou moins pour gagner une peluche de lion ridiculement énorme qui pendait au-dessus d'eux. C'était le genre de jeu auquel passer des heure dans les vieilles arcades poussiéreuses après les courq avait préparé Lance, alors, si tout était logique, il ne devrait pas se ramasser comme ça.

Et pourtant le voilà. A se ramasser. Incapable d'atteindre la dernière cible, même s'il essaie de toutes ses forces.

Une petite voix logique au fond de son esprit lui dit que le jeu est presque certainement truqué et qu'il devrait juste mettre fin au massacre et accepter le prix de consolation que le propriétaire du stand essaie de lui faire prendre depuis vingt minutes. Mais sa fierté (et peut-être même un peu son ego) ne le laisse pas renoncer.

En plus, Hunk n'est toujours pas revenu de... quoi qu'il puisse être en train de faire avec Shay (Lance se fait une note mentale de parler de ça plus en profondeur avec lui plus tard), alors il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Même si le forain à l'air sérieux quand il dit que c'est la dernière chance de Lance, ce qui est certainement une bonne chance, parce que Lance réalise soudain que son porte-monnaie est considérablement plus léger qu'il l'était à peine une heure plus tôt.

\- Allez, petit.

Lance résiste à la pulsion de lui tirer la langue et concentre son attention sur le panneau de cible. Il l'a fait assez de fois pour savoir quelles sont les deux cibles les plus faciles à atteindre et les frappe toutes les deux rapidement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que les yeux du forain s'écarquillaient de surprise.

\- Ok, t'en as eu deux. Il te reste trois cartouches, tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?

Lance grimace, plisse les yeux en appuyant sur la gâchette et regarde la fléchette jaillir du canon, frapper la cible en plein milieu, avant de se plier vers le bas et de tomber par terre sans même un tremblement de la cible.

\- C'est truqué, clame Lance en jetant un regard mauvais au forain. Je l'ai touchée. Vous avez vu que je l'ai touchée.

Le type hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai rien vu, petit. Mais eh, t'as encore deux coups. Peut-être que tu auras de la chance cette fois.

Connard, pense Lance en se reconcentrant sur les cibles. Peut-être que s'il en frappe une deux fois, très très vite, ce serait assez pour la faire tomber et...

Il fronce les sourcils, en relevant la tête tellement vite qu'il s'en fait mal, tout en scannant la foule autour de lui. Il n'est pas sûr, évidemment, mais il croit avoir entre-aperçu quelque chose, quelqu'un, dans son champ de vision qui lui semble familier.

Quelqu'un qui ressemble à Keith.

Son estomac bondit d'anticipation alors qu'il recule d'un pas, ses yeux fouillant la foule à toute vitesse à la recherche du profil qu'il vient d'entrevoir dans la mer de visages.

\- Keith !

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine jusque dans sa gorge en entendant quelqu'un appeler ce nom, et il recule d'un autre pas vers la foule. Il n'y a pas de coïncidences pareilles, n'est-ce pas ? Il est là, quelque part. Quelque part dans la foule. A quelques centimètres de lui, tout ce que Lance a à faire, c'est d'appeler son nom et...

\- Oh, petit, l'apostrophe le forain avec une grimace. J'ai pas toute la journée. Tu tires ou tu te tires.

\- Mais...

Lance jette un dernier regard aux visiteurs, à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui semble ne serait-ce qu'un peu familier, alors qu'il tente encore d'entendre la voix dans l'espoir qu'elle appellera à nouveau le nom de Keith.

\- T'as trente secondes.

Lance soupire de frustration, et retourne son attention vers le jeu. A y réfléchir un peu, Keith n'est pas si peu commun comme nom, il y a sûrement des centaines de Keith qui se baladent dans la fête foraine, et il n'a pas bien pu voir la personne qui avait attiré son regard.

\- Je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, marmonne-t-il pour lui-même, incapable de se libérer entièrement du sentiment de déception qui commence à l'envahir.

\- Dix secondes, petit.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu, soupire Lance en pointant à nouveau le pistolet sur la cible.

Cette fois, il appuie deux fois successivement et regarde les deux cartouches frapper la cible, la poussant vers l'arrière. Elle s'abat bruyamment sur le sol.

Il se tourne vers le forain et permet au plus grand sourire de tête à claque qu'on peut imaginer de se tracer sur son visage, avant de désigner la peluche géante de lion bleu qui pend au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Celle-là, s'il vous plait.

* * *

Tout compte fait, Keith pense qu'il est sûrement en train de vivre la pire journée de sa vie toute entière, et il a eu quelques jours vraiment mauvais. Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui perçait l'estomac avec fleuri en une panique totale, et il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il a vu Pidge pour la dernière fois, et la foule commence enfin a se disperser. Enfin, à part lui permettre de faire deux pas sans rentrer dans quelqu'un, la réduction du nombre de gens autour de lui ne fait pas grand chose.

Il mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue en essayant de trouver un signe de Pidge dans toute cette folie. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu repérer de parfaits inconnus plusieurs fois dans la même journée, sans voir Pidge une seule fois. Il en vient à se demander si ce n'est pas la façon qu'à l'univers de le punir pour un crime odieux qu'il a commis sans le savoir.

Peut-être pour la fois où il a secrètement donné à Muffin ses choux de Bruxelles au dîner puis feint l'ignorance quand elle avait tout recraché sur le tapis du salon deux heures plus tard. Ou bien peut-être la fois où il...

Keith se fige là où il est, les yeux écarquillés, tentant de bloquer son regard sur quelqu'un qui semble vaguement familier. Ce n'est pas Pidge, on dirait... On dirait Lance ?

Keith fronce les sourcils en avançant d'un autre pas. Évidemment, il ne peut pas être sûr à cette distance, mais il y a un petit je-ne-sais-quoi dans la personne qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui qui suinte la familiarité. Keith parvient à repérer un tête aux cheveux bruns en bataille, et même si loin l'un de l'autre, il distingue le sourire calme et teinté d'une once d'agacement tandis qu'il se dispute avec l'homme qui se tient derrière l'un des stands.

Un autre pas en avant.

Keith regarde la personne qui est ou n'est pas Lance arracher au forain un pistolet en plastique, appuyer sur la gâchette en libérant une série de cartouches vers les deux cibles les plus éloignées. Pendant une seconde, Keith pense qu'il a gagné, mais Peut-Être Lance se dispute encore plus ardemment avec le forain, les bras faisant de grands mouvements dramatiques, et il réalise qu'il a perdu.

Il avance encore d'un pas.

Il commence à avoir une vue un peu meilleure. Keith ne peut toujours pas distinguer ses traits suffisamment pour confirmer à 100% que Peut-Être Lance est de fait Lance, mais il ne peut pas retenir le sentiment d'espoir qui commence à bouillir en lui. Peut-être Lance est toujours en train de faire de grands mouvement de bras, à taper le comptoir avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour en tirer ce qui ressemble à un porte-monnaie.

Keith se penche encore un cheveu en avant. Juste un peu plus près, et il pourra vraiment confirmer s'il s'agit bien de Lance et alors...

\- Keith !

Keith bondit loin de Peut-Être Lance comme s'il avait subi une décharge électrique, et sent le soulagement déferler en lui tandis qu'il remarque Pidge, qui joue des coudes pour traverser la foule.

\- Pourquoi tu marches aussi, bordel, marmonne Pidge en l'approchant et en serrant son bras autour du sien avec un soupir. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, chuchote-t-elle en l'emmenant dans la direction opposée à Peut-Être Lance.

\- Je t'ai cherchée partout aussi, dit Keith en appuyant gentiment sur le front de Pidge tandis qu'il marchent dans la foule. Où t'étais passée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demande Pidge en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jette un regard derrière eux, essayant de voir ce qui a attiré l'attention de Keith. Il laisse son regard chercher Peut-Être Lance pendant une second de plus avant de secouer la tête et se retourne vers Pidge.

\- Rien, rien. C'est juste... Je croyais que j'avais vu quelque chose.

* * *

 **(18:05)** **Bon, je suis avec Keith** **.**

 **(18:05)** **Tout est en ordre** **!**

 **(18:06)** **Mais je crois qu'on va se trouver un truc à bouffer et partir.**

(18:10) Ah, bien. J'ai retrouvé Lance aussi.

(18:10) Ouais, la même.

(18:10) Lance veut faire un dernier manège, après je crois qu'on va repartir.

(18:10) Rentrez bien, soyez prudents !

 **(18:13)** **Vous aussi** **.**

* * *

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demande curieusement Hunk en tapotant la tête du lion bleu géant dans les bras de Lance tandis qu'ils retournent vers la gare. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'as gagné, au fait. T'es sûr que t'as pas triché ?

Lance hume, en levant un peu le lion pour passer les tourniquets.

\- Il lui faut un nom génial, pour refléter la génialitude de son maître.

\- Bien sûr, ricane Hunk.

\- Et j'ai pas triché, renifle Lance comme s'il était offensé par l'insinuation de Hunk. Le jeu était truqué et je l'ai battu parce que je suis génial, c'est tout. Mais bref... (Il jette à Hunk un regard complice et lui donne un léger coup de son coude libre dans les côtes.) Comment va Shay ?

Hunk cligne deux ou trois fois des yeux, avec un air naturellement confus.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, fais pas l'innocent avec moi, rit Lance en commençant à escalader les escalier au coin pour atteindre leur quai. Donne-moi toutes les infos croustillantes.

\- Je... (Hunk laisse tomber se tête sur son épaule.) Quoi ?

\- Avec Shay ? Allez, mec, gémit Lance en allant embêter Hunk avec la tête du lion. Je devrais pas avoir à me battre pour les infos; Moi, je t'ai parlé de Keith genre sur le moment.

Hunk lève un sourcil.

\- Presque sur le moment, admet Lance. Le train arrive dans cinq minutes, ajoute-t-il en regardant le tableau d'affichage devant eux. Alors dis-moi. Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Je sais vraiment pa... Oh ! rit Hunk tandis que Lance sent distinctement que quelque chose de trs important lui échappe. Shay était, euh, elle allait bien.

\- Mh mmh, dit doucement Lance. Et c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ? Elle allait bien, c'est tout ?

\- Y a rien d'autre à dire, mec, dit Hunk en levant les épaules et en laissant ses lèvres se relever comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague hilarante. On a, euh, on a traîné ensemble un peu et je suis venu te retrouver. C'est tout.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi je te crois pas ?

Hunk fait celui qui est blessé, appuyant ses mains sur sa poitrine comme si Lance l'avait blessé physiquement.

\- Est-ce que je te mentirais ?

Lance le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je pense pas, marmonne-t-il en tirant son attention vers le reste de quai. Pourquoi elle est pas repartie avec nous ?

\- Hein ?

Lance soupire en fouillant le quai du regard, cherchant le visage de Shay à travers la foule qui s'y est amassée.

\- Pourquoi elle ne prends pas le même train que nous ?

\- Oh ! Elle... Elle avait encore un truc à faire avec ses copines, je crois ? J'ai pas demandé ?

\- Hunk, soupire Lance comme par soutien. Tu dois les saisir, les opportunités comme ça, tu sais ? En mode "Oh, Shay, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le retour avec nous ?" et l'étape d'après c'est les câlins...

\- Les câlins ? rit Hunk.

\- Les câlins, répète Lance avec un peu plus de fermeté. Tu aurais pu lui faire des câlins sur le retour et...

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un heure, Lance sent son coeur bondir jusque dans sa gorge.

\- Hunk.

\- Ouais, mec ?

\- Keith.

\- Est-ce que tu... (Hunk plisse les yeux vers lui, un air vaguement inquiet dans le regard.) Est-ce que tu sors juste des mots au pif, ou bien tu fais un AVC ?

\- Non ! (Lance agrippe la manche de Hunk avec sa main libre avant de faire des mouvements de tête vers le quai en face du leur.) Je veux dire, c'est Keith.

\- Oh merde, murmure Hunk, et Lance ne peut s'empêcher de hocher la tête.

Parce que cette fois, Lance est certain que c'est Keith qui se trouve en face de lui. Il est adossé à un pilier, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, à écouter ce que lui dit une fille minuscule à côté de lui - Pidge, se dit Lance.

\- Je vais tomber dans les pommes, marmonne Lance en s'appuyant un peu sur Hunk. Il est... il est juste là.

Et il est vraiment, vraiment beau, se dit Lance. Peut-être mieux que dans ses selfies ? C'est à ce moment que Keith décide de rire de quelque chose que vient de dire Pidge (enfin, il est presque sûr que c'est Pidge), et Lance fond.

Lance est très, très heureux de remarquer que Keith a un de ces sourires particuliers qui illuminent tout le visage, qui font plisser un peu le nez, alors qu'il baisse la tête et tente de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main.

\- Ouais, soupire Lance, je vais tomber dans les pommes.

\- Evite, s'il te plait, dit Hunk.

Mais Lance ne l'écoute pas. Pidge le fixe du regard, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'elle le reconnait. Lance la voit froncer les sourcils avant d'exploser d'idée et qu'elle tire la manche de Keith et...

\- Oh la vache.

Keith le regarde.

Keith le regarde.

Ils se regardent.

\- Oh la vache, geigne Lance.

Les yeux de Keith s'écarquillent, sa mâchoire tombe avec ce que Lance suppose être le même choc mélangé d'heureuse surprise que lui-même éprouve.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Quoi ? glapit Hunk. Comment ça, tu dois y aller ?

\- Je dois aller là-bas ! (Lance fait de grands gestes vers le quai de Keith et Pidge.) Y aller et dire quelque chose et voir son...

Non seulement le train qui arrive le long de leur quai couvre-t-il complètement la voix de Lance, mais il lui cache complètement la vue de Keith aussi. Lance grogne en essayant de l'apercevoir par éclairs à travers les fenêtres.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Lance, grogne Hunk avec exaspération en retenant Lance sans effort par son col. C'est notre train. Tu sais, le train dans lequel on doit monter. Maintenant.

\- Attends, Hunk, je...

\- Lance, grogne Hunk en tirant Lance vers la porte la plus proche. Il faut y aller.

\- Non, mais je..."

Les portes s'ouvrent et Hunk pousse Lance à travers l'une d'elles en marmonnant qu'ils doivent retourner au pensionnat avant qu'il soit trop tard et qu'ils se fassent encore coller, avant que Lance puisse plus protester. Ce qui est extrêmement grossier, si vous demandez à Lance. Parce qu'il est en train de vivre une mini-crise et enfin, il peut voir en personne celui dont il est amoureux depuis un mois, et Hunk se préoccupe plus de retenues que de son bonheur ? Grossier.

\- On aurait pu prendre le prochain, grommelle Lance en fonçant dans l'allée pour essayer d'apercevoir Keith une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant que le train quitte la gare.

\- Le prochain est dans une heure.

\- On aurait attendu.

\- On serait arrivés à l'école à genre, minuit.

\- Je vois toujours pas le problème.

\- Lance.

\- Je suis malade d'amour, renifle Lance en jetant son lion sur un siège vide avant de se laisser tomber dans le siège voisin. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- T'es pas malade d'amour, ricane Hunk en se glissant dans le siège en face. T'as pas de bol. T'as vraiment pas de bol.

\- En tant que meilleur ami, t'es censé me réconforter, marmonne Lance en donnant un coup de pied dans les tibias de Hunk. Pas me faire sentir encore plus mal.

\- On dirait que tu vas jamais le revoir, soupire Hunk. Il vit sûrement plus près que tu crois. Envoie-lui, je sais pas, un message pour voir s'il veut te rencontrer.

\- Hunk, mon plus cher ami, dit Lance en arrachant son téléphone de sa poche. T'es un génie, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ?

\- Tu l'as peut-être mentionné une fois ou deux, je crois, rit Hunk.

Il voit Lance envoyer des centaines de caractères à Keith, ses doigts patinant sur l'écran à une vitesse presque inhumaine et avec un léger abus de majuscules.

* * *

(19:05) KEITH C'ETAIT TOI ?

(19:05) DIS MOI QUE C'ETAIT TOI ET

(19:06) ET QUE J'ETAIS PAS EN TRAIN DE FIXER UN INCONNU LAMBDA ?

(19:06) KEITH

(19:07) KEIIITH

(19:07) OH PUTAIN. CHARGE TON TEL. BORDEL, MEC.

(19:07) C'était toi. Je suis sûr à 100% que c'était toi.

(19:08) Je viens de te voir ?

(19:08) On vient de se voir ? Je

(19:09) Je dois m'allonger.

(19:09) Hunk me dit d'arrêter d'être aussi mélodramatique parce que je fais peur aux autres passagers mais

(19:09) Genre

(19:10) C'ETAIT TOI ?

(19:10) DEPECHE TOI DE RENTRER CHEZ TOI POUR CHARGER TON TEL JE SUIS LITTERALEMENT EN TRAIN DE MOURIR LA.

(19:11) Bon, pas littéralement mais tu vois l'idée.

(19:11) Oh merde.

(19:12) C'était toi.

 _(20:34)_ _Je suis rentré, désolé_ _._

 _(20:34)_ _C'était bien moi_ _._

 _(20:34)_ _Et_

 _(20:34)_ _C'était bien toi_ _._

 _(20:34)_ _Tu tenais un lion en peluche géant, je..._

(20:35) On était au même endroit.

(20:35) On était à la même fête foraine.

(20:35) ON AURAIT PU SE RENCONTRER AUJOURD'HUI.

(20:35) JE HURLE ? ON AURAIT PU SE RENCONTRER ? ET

(20:36) ON L'A PAS FAIT ?

(20:36) Tu sais ce qui est dingue ? J'ai cru que je t'avais vu à la fête mais je croyais que c'était genre un mirage ou un truc du genre.

(20:37) Mais c'était sûrement toi ? On s'est vraiment croisés ?

(20:37) Et puis, genre, wow.

(20:37) Les photos ne te rendent vraiment pas justice.

(20:38) Ouais. Wowwowwow.

 _(20:40)_ _La même pour toi_ _._

 _(20:40) Pidge_ _a dit que j'étais devenu rouge tomate et elle a toujours pas arrêté de se marrer._

 _(20:40)_ _Elle m'a envoyé un message vocal quand on est rentrés, c'est littéralement trente secondes de elle qui glousse._

 _(20:41)_ _Et moi je suis encore là à me dire qu'on aurait pu se rencontrer._

 _(20:41)_ _Genre_

 _(20:42)_ _On vit sûrement pas si loin l'un de l'autre ?_

(20:43) Ouais. Pas si loin.

(20:43) Um.

(20:43) Je peux dire un truc ?

(20:44) Et t'auras pas à répondre tout de suite, mais je veux juste que ce soit fait ?

 _(20:45)_ _Vas-y_ _._

(20:48) Je veux vraiment te rencontrer. Genre, je sais que c'est peut-être évident et que je l'ai déjà dit mais je veux dire

(20:48 Maintenant que je sais qu'on vit pas à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre... ça fait tellement... plus vrai ? Tu vois ?

 _(20:49)_ _Ouais, je vois._

(20:49) Alors ouais, je veux te rencontrer. Bientôt. On pourrait genre, traîner ensemble ou je sais pas quoi ? Parce que en sachant que tu vis littéralement à un voyage en train d'ici...

(20:50) C'est vraiment, vraiment incroyable ? Genre, on aurait pu se connaitre il y a des millénaires. Je parie qu'on s'est déjà croisés dans la rue. Et si on avait des amis en commun ?

(20:51) Mais ouais, t'as pas à répondre, c'est juste que...

(20:51) Je voulais que tu sois au courant ?

 _(20:56)_ _Je veux te rencontrer aussi_ _._

 _(20:56)_ _Tu pourrais venir voir les chatons_ _?_

(20:57) Wow, premier rendez-vous et tu m'invites chez toi ? Tu me prends pour quel genre de garçon, Keith ?

 _(20:58)_ _Je pensais pas à ça_ _qhsdhfhgsfg_ _quoI_ _?_

(20:59) JE BLAGUE.

(21:00) Ne pête pas un plomb s'il te plait. Pas avant qu'on se rencontre.

(21:00) Mais ouais. Je pourrais vraiment ?

 _(21:01)_ _Ouais. Si tu veux_ _?_

 _(21:01) Je te dois aussi un tour en moto, alors…_

(21:03) Ce serait

(21:03) Sûrement le meilleur rendez-vous de ma vie ?

(21:03) Je veux dire, j'en ai pas eu tant que ça pour la comparaison, mais ouais, ça serait vraiment en haut du classement.

 _(21:04) Cool._ _Ca se précise_ _._

(21:05) Quand ça ?

 _(21:07)_ _Eu_ _h._

 _(21:07)_ _Je suis occupé le week-end qui vient avec l'anniv de Pidge et tout mais_

 _(21:07)_ _Je suis libre le samedi d'après_ _?_

(21:09) Donc le 17 ?

(21:09) C'EST DANS MILLE ANS ;_;

 _(21:10)_ _Dans deux semaines._

(21:11) MILLE ANS

 _(21:13)_ _Tu survivras_ _._

(21:14) D'accord, d'accord. Le 17 c'est bien.

(21:14) J'aurai sûrement fini tes gants d'ici-là, aussi.

 _(21:16)_ _T'es pas obligé de faire ça._

(21:17) Trop tard.

(21:17) Ah et, tu aimes les roses ?

 _(21:18)_ _Si tu m'apportes des fleurs je te laisse pas entrer chez moi._

(21:18) Je t'ai dit, je vais faire toutes les étapes de ce rendez-vous.

(21:18) Prépare toi à être émerveillé.

 _(21:20)_ _Je regrette déjà_ _._

(21:21) Menteur.

(21:21) Moi j'ai grave hâte ? Je suis nerveux comme pas possible, mais j'ai trop hâte ?

 _(21:23)_ _Ouais. La même_ _._

(21:24) Bon, changeons de sujet avant de trop s'enflammer.

(21:24) Je suis plus grand que toi.

 _(21:25)_ _Euh, non_ _?_

(21:25) Si si, carrément. Je le voyais bien tout à l'heure.

 _(21:26)_ _On était sur des quais opposés... Comment tu pourrais voir ça ?_

(21:27) Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une très bonne vue.

 _(21:29)_ _Tu n'es pas plus grand que moi_ _._

(21:29) Si si, je le suis.

(21:30) Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à le reconnaître, ce n'est pas grave.

 _(21:30)_ _J'annule le rendez-vous._

(21:31) Tu annules parce que tu ne veux pas de preuve que je suis plus grand que toi ? Hm.

(21:31) Je vois, je vois.

(21:31) Toi, bien sûr, tu vois mal, tu es trop petit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas d'être les yeux dans ce couple.

 _(21:32)_ _ANNULE_ _._

(21:32) Je veux bien attraper des trucs sur les étagères du haut si tu es assez gentil ?

 _(21:34)_ _Même si tu es effectivement plus grand que moi, ce serait de genre deux centimètres. C'EST QUASIMENT RIEN._

(21:35) Typiquement une phrase de petit.

 _(21:36)_ _Pourquoi_

 _(21:36)_ _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me plais_ _?_

(21:38) Clairement t'as un faible pour les mecs grands.

 _(21:39)_ _SALUT_ _._

(21:39) SALUT, MINUS.

 _(21:40)_ _Je crois que je préférais les surnoms affectueux_ _._

(21:41) Prunelle de mes yeux.

(21:41) Soleil étoilé de ma vie.

 _(21:42)_ _En fait non_ _._

* * *

(22:24) Donc, l'Opération Aveugle-et-Sourd

(22:24) Succès ou pas ?

 **(22:30) Mmm.**

 **(22:30)** **On a pas vraiment fait grand chose, hein** **?**

(22:32) D'une certaine façon, je pense que si ?

(22:32) Ils se sont rencontrés, pas vrai ?

 **(22:33)** **Ils se sont vus** **...**

 **(22:33)** **Pendant que tout le monde partait** **...**

 **(22:33)** **Depuis deux quais de gare opposés** **.**

 **(22:33)** **Je pense pas que ça compte** **.**

(22:34) Ouais, t'as peut-être raison.

(22:34) Mains c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

 **(22:35)** **Carrément** **.**

 **(22:36)** **Merci encore d'être venu te poser avec moi tout à l'heure** **.**

 **(22:36)** **Je crois que j'étais un peu nerveuse d'attendre Keith toute seule** **.**

 **(22:36)** **Peut-être** **.**

(22:37) Pas de problème, Pidge. C'est à ça que servent les amis.

(22:37) On est toujours bon pour notre session de tutorat la semaine prochaine, hein ? Je me sens super mal d'avoir sauté cette semaine ;_;

 **(22:38)** **Ouep. On se voit jeudi** **?**

(22:39) A jeudi alors !

* * *

 **Note** **de l'auteur** **:**

Levez la main ceux qui veulent me taper, c'est bon, je supporterai

(ce moment où tu passes tellement longtemps à écrire en format texto que tu oublies comment on écrit normalement ptdr)

Pour l'info, le Vortex est une vraie montagne russe et je la hait de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme

AH ET AUSSI avant que j'oublie merci tellement à tous pour l'amour que vous donnez à cette fic ? Je vous jure, c'est trop pour mon petit coeur, ça me fait verser une larme alors ouais, merci pour vos adorables commentaires ici [sur AO3], tumblr et twitter, à chaque fois que j'en vois un je pleure pendant environ 45 ans ;_;

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Ça fait très, TRES longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de prose en français, et l'auteur à un faible pour les phrases de dix lignes... J'espère que c'était assez lisible pour vous, mes chatons ! Gros bisou !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout arrive tellement fort.

*mentions d'anxiété dans ce chapitre les gens*

* * *

 **Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **05/09/2016**

* * *

(11:04) Je viens de réaliser que les chatons n'ont pas de noms.

(11:04) Alors... Comment tu les appelles ?

 _(11:06) T'es pas censée être en cours là, toi ?_

(11:08) Keith, je crois qu'on se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que tu répondes à cette question par toi-même.

 _(11:09) Quand tu te feras coller ne m'accuse pas._

(11:11) Bien sûr que si, je t'accuserai.

(11:11) Ah, et il est 11:11, fais un vœu.

 _(11:14) Hein ?_

(11:18) Trop tard, tu l'as manqué.

(11:18) Pas de vœu pour toi.

 _(11:20) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, comme vœu ?_

(11:21) Si je te le dis, il se réalisera pas.

(11:21) C'est de la culture générale de vœux, Keith.

 _(11:24) C'est pas juste pour les gâteaux d'anniversaire ?_

(11:25) Je crois que c'est pour tout ce qui touche aux vœux.

(11:25) Mais, retournons à nos moutons : comment tu appelles les chatons ?

 _(11:27) Je sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire._

(11:28) Ça peut pas être pire que Rover.

(11:28) Ou Muffin.

 _(11:30) T'en es sûr ?_

(11:32) Bah, plus maintenant...

 _(11:35) Rouge, Bleu, Jaune et Noir. Et Rover s'appelle Rover._

(11:38) Je suis mi-choqué, mi-déçu.

(11:38) Mais, curieusement, pas surpris du tout.

(11:39) Je suppose que les mauvais noms d'animaux est un trait commun dans la famille. Et avec Pidge.

 _(11:40) Je refuse d'entendre ça de la part d'un type qui a appelé son chien Andy Ouafhol._

(11:40) ANDY OUAFHOL EST UN SUPER NOM.

 _(11:41) Et ce ne sont pas des mauvais noms. Ils sont logiques._

(11:44) COMMENT ?

 _(11:47) Noir a une fourrure noire._

(11:48) Génie.

 _(11:48) La ferme._

 _(11:48) Bleu a les yeux hyper bleus._

 _(11:48) Et Rouge a des tâches rouges partout._

(11:50) Et Jaune ?

 _(11:51) ..._

 _(11:51) Je dirais que je voulais compléter les couleurs primaires._

(11:53) Je ne sais pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer.

(11:53) Je l'ai dit à Hunk et il a recraché son eau sur son bureau et maiNTENANT IL EST COLLE AHAHAH.

(11:54) Attends. Moi aussi.

(11:54) Putain.

 _(11:56) A plus, Lance._

* * *

 _(15:23) Tu peux me rendre un très, très gros service ?_

 _(15:25) Je suis soudain envahi par une sensation de terreur._

 _(15:26) Rien de grave, je te promets !_

 _(15:27) Vas-y..._

 _(15:28) Bon, notre train arrive très tôt demain matin._

 _(15:28) Vraiment... tôt._

 _(15:30) Tôt comment ?_

 _(15:31) Tôt genre 5 heures du matin ?_

 _(15:33) Non._

 _(15:34) Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que je veux te demander ?!_

 _(15:35) Tu veux me demander de me lever pour vous faire entrer._

 _(15:37) Depuis quand est-ce la clairvoyance fait partie de tes talents ? _

_(15:38) La semaine dernière._

 _(15:38) Où sont tes clés ?_

 _(15:40) J'aimerais le savoir._

 _(15:41) Et pourquoi vous voulez prendre le train aussi tôt ?_

 _(15:43) Deux raisons : Matt veut surprendre Pidge à son réveil._

 _(15:43) Et le train de 5 heures est le moins cher. _

_(15:45) Ravi de voir que tu mérites ton titre d'étudiant fauché._

 _(15:45) Je fais de mon mieux._

 _(15:45) Je n'ai mangé que du ramen cette semaine._

 _(15:46) Et des Pringles._

 _(15:48) Parfois, quand j'ai besoin de rire, je me souviens que les gens te prennent vraiment pour quelqu'un de mature et responsable._

 _(15:49) Mais je suis mature et responsable. Quand il le faut. _

_(15:51) Bien sûr._

 _(15:52) J'ignore ça mais seulement parce que j'ai besoin que tu nous fasses entrer demain et j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord pour ça._

 _(15:53) :)_

 _(15:54) KEITH._

 _(15:54) S'IL TE PLAIT._

 _(15:55) :)_

 _(15:57) Pidge a une très mauvaise influence sur toi._

 _(15:58) C'est vrai._

 _(15:58) Je te ferai entrer._

 _(16:02) Merci !_

 _(16:02) Mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas que ta copine ait une mauvaise impression de moi._

 _(16:04) Alors si Allura ne venait pas tu me laisserais me geler les fesses dehors ?_

 _(16:05) Sans aucune hésitation._

 _(16:07) Cruel._

 _(16:07) Je suis content que tu aies hâte de la rencontrer, n'empêche._

 _(16:08) Ne rends pas ça bizarre._

 _(16:10) En tant que grand frère, c'est littéralement mon travail de rendre les choses bizarres._

 _(16:10) Sois gentil avec elle s'il te plait._

 _(16:13) Quand est-ce que je suis pas gentil ?_

 _(16:14) Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?_

 _(16:15) Oui ? Je suis carrément gentil._

 _(16:17) Matt n'est pas d'accord._

 _(16:18) C'est parce que c'est Matt, il ne compte pas._

 _(16:18) Mais je serai gentil avec ta copine. Parce que je suis une quelqu'un de gentil qui est gentil en général._

 _(16:19) Merci :)_

 _(16:20) En parlant d'amour..._

 _(16:20) On ne parle pas d'amour..._

 _(16:20) Comment va Lance ?_

 _(16:21) Faut que tu retravailles tes transitions._

 _(16:21) Il va bien._

 _(16:22) Bien ? C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ?_

 _(16:23) Il va très bien._

 _(16:24) ..._

 _(16:24) Keith._

 _(16:30) :)_

 _(16:31) Tu n'es pas drôle du tout._

 _(16:33) Tu sais, je pourrais aussi ne pas me réveiller tôt demain matin. Ce serait vraiment dommage..._

 _(16:34) Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un super petit frère ?_

 _(16:35) C'est bien ce que je pensais._

* * *

 **(16:11) Je crois que Matt a prévu quelque chose pour mon anniv'.**

 _(16:13) Pourquoi ?_

 **(16:13) Il se comporte bizarrement.**

 _(16:14) Quand est-ce qu'il ne se comporte pas bizarrement ?_

 **(16:15) Certes.**

 **(16:15) Mais plus bizarrement que d'habitude.**

 _(16:17) Tu t'imagines sûrement des choses._

 **(16:18) Toi, tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?**

 _(16:20) Quoi ?_

 **(16:21) Ouep, tu sais quelque chose.**

 _(16:22) Je ne sais rien._

 **(16:24) TU SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !**

 **(16:24) Je le sens.**

 _(16:26) Comment ?_

 **(16:27) Je le sens, c'est tout. Je te connais trop bien.**

 **(16:27) Et je sais que tu sais quelque chose.**

 **(16:27) Alors crache le morceau.**

 _(16:28) Je me tue à te le dire, je ne sais rien._

 **(16:30) D'accord, Jon Snow.**

 **(16:30) Donne-moi un indice.**

 _(16:32) Non._

 **(16:34) AHAH !**

 **(16:35) Je croyais que tu ne savais rien ?**

 _(16:36) Je ne sais rien._

 _(16:36) Le fait que je dise "non" ne veut pas dire que je sais quelque chose. Je ne peux pas te donner d'indice parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois impliquer._

 **(16:37) Tu mens tellement mal.**

 _(16:38) Même si je savais quelque chose_

 **(16:38) Ce qui est le cas**

 _(16:38) Ton anniversaire est dans littéralement huit heures._

 _(16:38) Attends un peu._

 **(16:40) Ou alors**

 **(16:40) Tu pourrais tout simplement me dire maintenant et abréger mes souffrances ?**

 _(16:42) Noël doit être une période stressante chez toi, non ?_

 **(16:43) Ma mère enferme les cadeaux jusqu'au jour J.**

 _(16:45) Incroyable._

 **(16:46) Tu vas me dire ou pas ?**

 _(16:47) Pas._

 **(16:48) T'es le pire meilleur ami du monde.**

 _(16:49) Merci, je fais de mon mieux._

* * *

(19:39) Après de longues délibérations, Hunk et moi avons décidé de noms de remplacement pour les chatons.

(19:39) Rouge est désormais Heinz.

(19:40) Bleu est Papa Schtroumphf.

(19:40) Jaune est Big Bird.

(19:40) Et Black est Morticia Jr, évidemment.

 _(19:42) Mais ils sont tous nuls._

(19:43) Ils sont magnifiques.

 _(19:45) Et Bleu est une fille._

(19:46) D'accord. Bleu est désormais Schtroumphfette. Content ?

 _(19:50) T'es sérieux, pas vrai ?_

(19:51) A mort.

 _(19:52) Tu veux appeler un chat... "Big Bird" ?_

(19:53) C'est toi qui l'a appelée Jaune. On essaie de s'en tenir au thème.

(19:53) C'était Big Bird ou Homer. Je préférais Homer, mais Hunk n'était pas d'accord.

 _(19:53) Incroyable._

 _(19:54) Je refuse d'appeler mon chat Heinz._

(19:56) C'est mieux que Rouge.

 _(19:57) Non, pas du tout ?_

(19:57) Si si.

 _(19:59) Je te jure que non._

(20:00) Keith, mon cœur. J'ai quatre frères et sœurs, une nièce et un neveu. Je peux continuer ce petit jeu toute la journée.

 _(20:03) Comment tu fais ça aussi facilement ?_

(20:04) Quoi ? Gagner des disputes ?

 _(20:05) Non._

 _(20:05) Et tu n'as pas gagné._

 _(20:06) Je veux dire que..._

 _(20:06) Ne ris pas mais..._

 _(20:07) Tu viens de m'appeler "mon cœur"._

(20:08) Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle comme ça.

 _(20:10) Je sais, c'est bien ce que je dis._

 _(20:10) Ça ne te gêne pas ?_

(20:11) Non ?

(20:11) Je sais pas, ça me vient naturellement.

(20:11) Si j'aime quelqu'un, je suis affectueux ?

(20:12) Ça te dérange ?

 _(20:13) C'est pas que ça... me dérange._

 _(20:13) Ça me fait sentir quelque chose, mais je saurais pas dire quoi._

(20:14) Quelque chose de bien ou...?

 _(20:15) Ouais, quelque chose de bien._

(20:16) Cool.

(20:16) Moi aussi, je sens quelque chose de bien quand je le fais.

 _(20:17) Cool._

 _(20:18) Mon frère rentre demain._

(20:20) Sympa le changement de sujet, très subtil.

 _(20:21) Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire._

(20:22) MAIS OUI.

(20:23) T'as hâte ?

 _(20:25) Mmm._

 _(20:25) Ouais, je dirais._

 _(20:26) Faudra parler de quelques trucs et ça j'ai pas hâte, mais ouais. Plus ou moins._

(20:27) Je comprends.

(20:27) C'est pas aussi l'anniv' de Pidge ?

 _(20:28) Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'ils viennent._

 _(20:28) Le frère de Pidge veut lui faire la surprise._

 _(20:29) Et... mon frère ramène sa copine._

(20:30) Oh ouais, tu m'as dit.

(20:30) Et c'est... bien ?

 _(20:34) Ouais, c'est bien._

(20:35) T'es sûr ?

 _(20:36) Ouais, Lance._

 _(20:36) Mais merci._

(20:40) Pas de pb, de rien.

(20:40) Hunk et moi on rentre à la maison cet aprem.

 _(20:42) Oublie pas que tu me dois des photos d'Halloween._

(20:43) Ah oui ! J'avais presque oublié mon plan maléfique pour t'emmener à la chasse au bonbons.

(20:43) Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

 _(20:45) Merde._

 _(20:46) Pourquoi tu rentres ? T'as encore le mal du pays ?_

(20:48) Un peu.

(20:48) Mais c'est surtout parce que Hunk rentre et c'est chiant sans lui.

 _(20:50) Vous êtes vraiment proches tous les deux, hein ?_

(20:53) Oueeeep.

(20:53) Meilleurs potes pour la vie et tout.

 _(20:54) Je suis un peu jaloux._

(20:55) Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

(20:55) C'est comme avec toi et Pidge.

(20;56) Ou toi et ton frère, pas vrai ?

 _(20:58) Non, je veux dire_

 _(20:58) Hunk peut être super proche de toi._

 _(20:58) Ça doit être agréable._

(21:01) ASSHBFDGYBF KEITH.

(21:01) S'IL TE PLAIT

(21:02) PREVIENS-MOI AVANT DE DIRE DES TRUCS COMME CA.

(21:02) JE

(21:02) Je suis déjà faible, mon petit coeur ne peut pas tout supporter.

 _(21:04) Je ne voulais pas que tu réagisses comme ça._

(21:05) Je sais que tu voulais pas. Justement.

(21:05) Mais si ça te rassure.

(21:05) J'ai hâte d'être aussi proche de toi un jour.

 _(21:08) Ga._

(21:08) Keith.

 _(21:08) GA._

(21:09) ... Je t'ai cassé ?

 _(21:10) Un peu._

(21:11) Ha. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens.

 _(21:13) Ouais._

 _(21:13) La même._

 _(21:13) Ce serait bien d'être aussi proche de toi._

(21:15) GA.

* * *

 **06/09/2016**

* * *

 _(00:00) Joyeux anniversaire, Pidge._

 _(00:00) Une année de moins avant de perdre toute tes dents._

 **(00:04) Une année de plus à recevoir de charmants messages d'anniversaire de ta part.**

 **(00:04) C'est presque une tradition maintenant.**

 _(00:04) Je suis le premier à te le dire ?_

 **(00:07) Non, je suis au téléphone avec Matt depuis genre 20 minutes.**

 _(00:07) Putain._

 **(00:07) Il dit de te dire "Dans ta face, Keith."**

 _(00:09) Ton frère est un gamin._

 **(00:10) Grave.**

 **(00:10) Maintenant, imagine-toi que je lève un sourcil en caressant un chat tandis que je demande :**

 **(00:10) C'est quoi, mon cadeau ?**

 _(00:13) Hmm._

 _(00:13) Nan. Je pense que je vais te faire suer un peu plus longtemps._

 **(00:15) KEITH NON !**

 **(00:15) C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE.**

 _(00:16) Je me sens soudain très fatigué…_

 **(00:17) J'y crois pas.**

 **(00:17) Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai choisi comme ami ? J'aurais dû me lier avec mon autre voisine à la palce.**

 _(00:19) Elle a pas genre 80 ans ?_

 **(00:20) Mme Nesbitt a 70 ans et elle est charmante.**

 **(00:20) Mais, revenons à nos moutons…**

 **(00:21) Dis-moi.**

 _(00:26) Soit._

 _(00:26) Regarde tes mails dans trente secondes._

 **(00:27) Mes mails ?**

 _(00:27) Je te transfère l'e-mail de confirmation._

 **(00:28) E-mail de confirmation ?**

 **(00:29) KEIIITITHH ! C'EST**

 **(00:29) OH MON DIEU.**

 **(00:29) KEITH ?**

 _(00:30) De rien :)_

 **(00:31) Je sais pas quoi dire wow.**

 **(00:31) C'est génial ?**

 **(00:32) 10000% mieux que le cadeau de l'an dernier.**

 _(00:33) Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras oublier ça ?_

 **(00:34) Littéralement jamais.**

 **(00:34) Sérieux Keith, merci mille fois.**

 _(00:35) 3_

 **(00:36) 3**

* * *

 _(00:45) Joyeux anniversaire, Pidge !_

 _(00:45) Une année de plus à ajouter à ta sagesse._

 _(00:45) J'espère que cette année t'apportera autant de bonnes choses que la précédente. _

**(00:46) Merci, Shiro !**

 **(00:46) Donc**

 **(00:46) Matt m'offre quoi ?**

 _(00:48) Mes lèvres sont scellées._

 **(00:49) ARGH.**

* * *

 _(05:06) Keith._

 _(05:06) Tu es debout ?_

 _(05:10) Keith ?_

 _(05:15) Je suis désolé d'avance pour ce que je m'apprête à faire._

 _(05:15) Ne me hais pas trop._

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

APPEL MANQUE DE 'SHIRO'

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

APPEL MANQUE DE 'SHIRO'

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

APPEL MANQUE DE 'SHIRO'

* * *

APPEL ENTRANT DE 'SHIRO'

FIN D'APPEL : 00:15

* * *

 _(05:36) vAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE._

 _(05:36) J'AI DIT DÉSOLÉ._

 _(05:37) Viens ouvrir la porte s'il te plait. On a froid._

 _(05:37) Et ne fais pas de bruit, Maman et Papa dorment encore._

 _(05:38) Moi aussi, jusqu'à maintenant ?_

 _(05:38) Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je m'excuse ?_

 _(05:39) Je te dirai quand ça ira._

 _(05:40) Argh._

 _(05:40) Tu viens ou pas ?_

 _(05:42) J'essaie de trouver un fut'._

 _(05:42) A moins que tu veuilles que je vienne ouvrir la porte à ta copine en caleçon ?_

 _(05:43) Ça se tient._

 _(05:43) Ah, et Matt entre aussi._

 _(05:43) POURQUOI ? C'est littéralement la porte d'à côté, chez lui._

 _(05:44) Il a perdu ses clés et il ne peut évidemment pas réveiller Pidge maintenant._

 _(05:45) Évidemment._

 _(05:45) Je descend._

 _(05:46) Je t'en dois une._

 _(05:46) Je sais._

* * *

 _(07:19) J'ai jamais été aussi fatigué de ma vie._

 _(07:19) C'est physiquement douloureux de garder les yeux ouverts ?_

(07:23) Comment ?

(07:23) Keith 'Je-Suis-Du-Matin' McMulet se plaint du matin ?

(07:23) Me suis-je réveillé dans un autre plan de l'existence ?

 _(07:24) McMulet ?_

(07:25) Je connais pas ton nom de famille, j'ai dû improviser.

 _(07:26) Mais_

 _(07:26) McMulet ?_

(07:28) Ça sonne bien si tu veux mon avis.

 _(07:28) Tu m'étonnes._

(07:29) Mais ouais, pourquoi t'es aussi fatigué ?

(07:29) Je croyais que tu étais matinal ?

 _(07:30) Je suis matinal._

 _(07:30) Quand je n'ai pas à ouvrir à mon frère à 5h du mat._

(07:31) Il est déjà là ?

(07:31) Pourquoi aussi tôt ?

 _(07:33) Une histoire de trains pas chers et de volonté de surprendre Pidge avant son départ au collège._

 _(07:33) Mais surtout de trains pas cher._

(07:34) Honnêtement, je comprends.

(07:35) Pourquoi tu retournes pas juste au lit ?

 _(07:36) Il m'a présenté à sa copine._

(07:36) aH OUAIS.

(07:37) Comment elle est ?

 _(07:38) Elle a l'air sympa._

 _(07:38) Plutôt cool._

 _(07:38) C'était un peu bizarre au début. De voir mon frère aussi amoureux de quelqu'un._

(07:39) Quoi. Ils étaient pas là à se rouler des pelles ou quoi, hein ? Parce que c'est dégueulasse. Personne n'a besoin de voir ça.

 _(07:40) Noooon, non non, rien à voir._

 _(07:40) Mais juste_

 _(07:40) La façon qu'ils ont d'être ensemble ?_

 _(07:41) C'était chelou à voir._

(07:42) Ah. Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

 _(07:45) Mm._

 _(07:45) On va surprendre Pidge en chantant Joyeux Anniversaire maintenant._

 _(07:45) Ensuite il présente sa chérie aux parents._

 _(07:45) Ça, ça sera... intéressant._

(07:46) Oh wow. Tiens moi au courant.

(07:46) Ah, et souhaite à Pidge un joyeux anniversaire pour moi.

 _(07:47) Promis._

 _(07:47) Passe une bonne journée, Lance._

(07:48) Toi aussi, bébé.

 _(07:49) C'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire rougir._

(07:50) ;)

* * *

(07:55) PIDGE C'EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE ?

(07:55) POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT ?

(07:56) JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

(07:56) J'amènerai des cupckaes à notre session de jeudi pour fêter ça.

 **(07:57) Merci, Hunk!**

 **(07:57) Mais t'es vraiment pas obligé, hein.**

(07:58) Trop tard, je suis déjà décidé.

(07:59) Ah, et j'espère que tu as aimé le cadeau de Keith ?

 **(08:00) AHAHAHA**

 **(08:00) J'EN ÉTAIS SÛRE QU'IL AVAIT PAS TROUVE TOUT SEUL.**

 **(08:01) Merci, Hunk.**

(08:01) :)

(08:01) Passe une super journée.

 **(08:03) Merci!**

* * *

 _(10:02) T'es sûrement en cours là mais je te tiens quand même au courant._

 _(10:02) Si tu es collé, ne m'accuse pas._

(10:03) Dire ne m'accuse pas ne va pas m'empêcher de t'accuser.

(10:03) Et puis, on fait un expérience, alors je vais peut-être pas répondre tout de suite.

 _(10:05) Ça me va._

 _(10:05) La surprise d'anniversaire de Pidge_ _s'est passée aussi bien que possible._

 _(10:06) Des chapeaux de fêtes ont eu leur rôle. On m'a fait en porter un._

 _(10:07) Ah, et, des confettis. Tellement de confettis._

 _(10:07) Je tiens de finir de les enlever de mes cheveux._

(10:10) Attends, attends, tu ne peux pas me parler de chapeaux de fête sans preuve photographique.

 _(10:11) C'est drôle, c'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire._

(10:12) Méchant.

 _(10:15) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(10:15) Content ?_

(10:15) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(10:18) Très, très, très content, merci.

(10:18) Mais j'ai manqué de très près de me brûler la manche sur le bec Busen grâce à toi.

(10:18) D'accord, je range mon tel pour un moment avant que Hunk me fasse un sermon sur la sécurité en labo.

(10:19) tROP TARD.

 _(10:20) Ne meurs pas, Lance._

* * *

 _(17:08) Donc, mon frère a présenté sa copine à mes parents, je te l'ai dit ?_

(17:09) Tu me l'as dit.

(17:09) Comment ça s'est passé ?

 _(17:11) Pas mal. Ils l'adorent. MAIS_

(17:11) Oh, il y a un mais ?

 _(17:12) Hélas._

 _(17:12) Ils étaient en mode "on est ravis de te rencontrer et on peut t'héberger sans problème, mais vous deux, vous ne pouvez quand même pas dormir dans la même chambre, pas vrai ?"_

(17:14) Oh mon Dieu.

 _(17:16) Ouais, mes parents sont un peu vieux jeu sur les bords._

 _(17:16) Bref, j'ai jamais vu mon frère rougir aussi vite ? J'aurai dû filmer._

(17:17) Et la copine, elle a dit quoi ?

 _(17:19) Je crois qu'elle était gênée ? Mais elle l'a bien pris. Elle était en mode "bien sûr, bien sûr" genre c'est pas un problème et ils n'avaient même pas prévu de dormir dans la même chambre de toute façon._

(17:20) AHhahahahahahahahahaha.

 _(17:23) Ne ris pas trop vite, cette histoire n'a pas une fin heureuse._

(17:24) Oh ?

 _(17:25) Ouais, ma mère disait "donc bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans la même chambre" et lA ELLE SE TOURNE VERS MOI ?_

 _(17:26) En disant "Keith, ça ne te dérange pas de partager avec ton frère pour la semaine, pas vrai ?"_

 _(17:27) Donc pour faire court, la copine de mon frère est dans sa chambre et lui et moi on PARTAGE POUR LA SEMAINE._

(17:30) Je suis mort.

 _(17:30) La même._

(17:31) Non, je suis mort de rire.

 _(17:32) Traître._

 _(17:32) Oh, au fait._

 _(17:33) Tu sais, Noir ?_

(17:34) Tu veux dire Morticia Jr ?

 _(17:35) …_

 _(17:35) Ouais._

(17:36) Continue.

 _(17:38) Mon frère a décidé qu'il allait la garder et il veut l'appeler Cupcake._

(17:40) Dis à ton frère que je suis prêt à me battre.

(17:40) Les noms ayant le moindre rapport à la bouffe sont interdis

 _(17:43) Il demande ton avis sur 'Cookie'?_

(17:45) Dis-lui de me retrouver à la gare, on y va.

(17:45) Un contre un.

(17:45) Je suis sûr que je peux le défoncer.

 _(17:46) Il se marre._

(17:47) Je suis offensé.

 _(17:49) Non, c'est bien, le rire. Il t'aime bien._

(17:51) Approbation du grand frère, cool.

(17:51) Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à rencontrer tes parents et je suis bon.

 _(17:54) Bon pour quoi ?_

(17:55) Pour te faire la cour.

(17:55) J'en suis déjà là à 75%.

 _(17:56) Ah oui ?_

(17:56) Oh, carrément.

(17:56) Mais une petite acceptation parentale ne fait jamais de mal.

 _(17:58) Je sais pas si tu plaisantes ou pas._

(17:58) Je plaisante en partie.

(17:59) Je crois.

 _(18:01) Tu crois ?_

(18:02) Je veux dire.

(18:02) Ce serait cool de rencontrer ta famille. Un jour.

(18:02) C'est trop ?

(18:25) Ok, c'est carrément trop, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

 _(19:06) Pardon, pardon._

 _(19:06) On est allés dîner pour l'anniv' Pidge._

 _(19:06) Et j'étais entre Pidge et son frère dans la voiture, et ouais._

 _(19:07) Ils sont fouineurs._

(19:10) Oh cool.

(19:10) C'est pas comme si j'étais en train de paniquer ou quoi que ce soit.

(19:11) Pas du tout.

 _(19:13) Très convaincant._

(19:14) Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

(19:14) Du coup t'es dehors là?

 _(19:16) Ouais, on est au resto._

 _(19:17) Pidge did coucou._

 _(19:18) Atrend._

 _(19:18) Maintenant tout le monde dit coucou._

 _(19:18) Je vais…_

 _(19:19) Je vais ranger mon téléphone avant qu'un catastrophe se produise._

(19:21) Catastrophe ?

 _(19:21) Saaaallllllllut l'inconnu qui a réussi la mission impossible de capter l'attention de Keith._

 _(19:22) C'est l'amougikgrhifoidsezkrgihsdfekr_

 _(19:23) Ce genre de catastrophe._

(19:24) …

(19:24) Qui c'était, ça ?

 _(19:25) Le frère de Pidge._

 _(19:25) J'ai dû le piquer avec ma fourchette pour qu'il me rende mon tel._

(19:26) J'arrive pas à croire que tu as poignardé quelqu'un pour moi.

(19:26) Faudrait-il que je succombe ou que je m'inquiète ?

 _(19:27) Je ne l'ai pas poignardé._

 _(19:27) Je l'ai piqué avec une fourchette élimée._

 _(19:27) Avec à peine assez de force pour laisser un bleu._

(19:28) Mais oui.

 _(19:29) J'éteins mon tel maintenant. La serveuse nous regarde bizarrement et la copine de mon frère à l'air partiellement terrifiée._

 _(19:29) Ou très contente ? Je sais pas. Dans les deux cas, c'est vraiment pas top comme première impression._

 _(19:29) Même si c'est très révélateur._

(19:29) C'est la norme entre vous ?

 _(19:30) Hélas._

 _(19:30) Je t'envoie un message quand on a fini ?_

(19:31) Cool, amuse-toi bien !

* * *

 **(22:24) Définitivement un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie.**

 **(22:24) Merci pour tout.**

 _(22:25) J'ai rien fait, tu sais, c'était l'idée de Matt et Shiro._

 **(22:26) Ouais, mais merci quand même.**

 **(22:26) Je me suis bien amusée.**

 _(22:27) La même._

 **(22:28) Et puis, Matt m'a dit de te dire qu'il te pardonne de l'avoir poignardé.**

 _(22:30) Je l'ai pas poignardé, je l'ai piqué !_

 **(22:30) PIQUE !**

 **(22:32) Je ne suis pas là pour juger, je transmets juste le message.**

 _(22:32) Donc, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Allura ?_

 **(22:33) Je l'aime bien.**

 **(22:33) C'est peut-être un peu rapide, mais je suis prête à l'accepter dans Le Groupe.**

 _(22:34) Le Groupe?_

 **(22:35) Ouais.**

 **(22:35) Moi, toi, Matt et Shiro. Aussi connus comme, Le Groupe.**

 **(22:35) Allura s'est bien intégrée au dîner.**

 **(22:36) Je suis sûre à presque 100% que c'est elle qui a projeté cette cuillère de purée à Shiro pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs.**

 _(22:37) Oh, ouais, c'était carrément elle._

 _(22:37) Je l'ai vue la projeter et elle m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de faire comme si elle regardait dans son sac._

 **(22:38) Génial.**

 **(22:38) Définitivement digne du Groupe.**

 _(22:40) Ouais. Elle est sympa._

 _(22:40) Mes parents l'aiment beaucoup._

 _(22:41) Et puis Shiro est amoureux._

 _(22:41) Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'amour. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps, tu crois pas ?_

 **(22:42) Eh, peut-être pas. Mais il y a quelque chose.**

 **(22:42) Quoi que ce soit, c'est mignon.**

 _(22:43) J'imagine._

 **(22:46) Pas aussi mignon que Lance et toi, n'empêche. Sois sans crainte, ils n'ont pas volé votre couronne.**

 _(22:47) Tais-toooooooooooooooooooi._

 **(22:49) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **(22:51) Non.**

* * *

(23:01) Hey.

(23:01) Tu es réveillé ?

 _(23:13) Ouais, je viens de rentrer._

(23:13) Alors ? Comment était le dîner ?

 _(23:15) Génial. Ça a fini en petite bataille de bouffe._

 _(23:15) Plutôt basique, donc._

(23:16) Oh wow.

 _(23:17) Et toi, tu as fait quelque chose ?_

(23:18) On s'est fait genre 50 épisodes de Master Chef avec Hunk.

(23:18) Et bizarrement, j'étais à fond ? Ça devient ouf, mec. Vraiment ouf.

 _(23:20) J'ai jamais regardé._

(23:20) Tu devrais, ça te plairait. Je crois.

 _(23:21) J'y jetterai un coup d'œil._

 _(23:21) Je peux dire quelque chose ?_

(23:22) Vas-y.

 _(23:24) Bon, tu sais tout à l'heure ?_

 _(23:24) Quand t'as dit que tu voudrais rencontrer ma famille un jour ?_

(23:25) Ouais ouais.

(23:25) Et quand j'ai définitivement pas paniqué quand t'as pas répondu pendant un moment.

 _(23:27) Ouais._

 _(23:27) J'ai pas répondu._

(23:28) Ahh, t'es pas obligé, ça va.

(23:28) On fait comme si j'avais rien dit.

 _(23:29) Non, je veux dire_

 _(23:29) Ça me plairait ?_

(23:31) Oh.

 _(23:31) Ouais. Parce que, j'aimerais bien qu'ils t'aiment bien._

 _(23:31) Tu vois ?_

(23:33) Ouais.

(23:33) Et juste pour que tu saches, les parents m'adorent toujours.

(23:33) Littéralement deux minutes après que j'ai rencontré les parents de Hunk, ils étaient prêts à m'adopter.

(23:34) Je suis un Garrett à titre gracieux.

 _(23:35) Bon à savoir._

 _(23:36) J'entends mon frère dire bonne nuit à sa copine à travers le mur._

 _(23:36) Alors je vais aller dormir, ou faire comme si, pour qu'il essaie pas de lire par-dessus mon épaule._

(23:37) Cool, cool.

(23:38) Bonne nuit Keith.

 _(23:39) Bonne nuit Lance._

* * *

 **07/09/2016**

* * *

(11:05) LANCEEEEEEEEEE

(11:05) TU

(11:05) ES

(11:05) OOOOOOOOOOOOU ?

(11:07) Je sors de cours de français, pourquoi ?

(11:07) Y a un autre Dracolosse dans la salle des profs ?

(11:08) Parce que je t'ai déjà dit que je ne risquais pas encore mon cul pour moins qu'un Mew.

(11:10) Non, non, non, non.

(11:10) Mieux.

(11:13) Mieux qu'un Mew?

(11:13) ILS ONT AFFICHE LES RÉSULTATS.

(11:14) Bordel de merde.

(11:14) T'es où ?

(11:16) Biblio.

(11:16) Ok, donne-moi deux minutes.

* * *

(11:45) Tu aimes les devinettes ?

 _(11:47) Euh ?_

 _(11:47) Je suppose ?_

(11:48) Cool, essaie de résoudre celle-là.

(11:48) Qui a deux pouces, est extrêmement bel homme et vient de découvrir qu'il a tout défoncé à ses exams ?

 _(11:50) Hunk ?_

(11:50) KEITH.

(11:50) Attend, ça s'applique aussi à Hunk mAIS CE N'EST PAS LA RÉPONSE QUE J'ATTENDAIS.

 _(11:51) Bravo, Lance._

(11:52) Merci !

(11:52) Je suis tellement heureux ? Bordel

(11:53) J'ai même réussi la physique ?

(11:53) Évidemment Hunk est le premier de la promo en physique, mais je suis entré dans le top 5 cet année ?

(11:54) C'est genre à 90% grâce à toi, tu sais ?

 _(11:55) Hein ?_

(11:56) J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies oublié ta carotte au selfie aussi vite.

 _(11:57) Oh._

 _(11:57) OH._

(11:58) Ouais.

(11:58) Alors, merci pour ça.

 _(12:00) C'est assez bizarre de me remercier pour ça._

 _(12:00) Et tu n'as pas une danse de "je te l'avais bien dit" à faire devant ton prof connard ?_

(12:03) MAIS SI !

(12:03) Oh wow, quand je pense que j'ai failli oublier.

(12:03) Je vais appeler ma mère d'abord.

(12:04) Je t'envoie un message plus tard ?

 _(12:06) Ouais, cool._

 _(12:06) Encore bravo, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi._

(12:08) Merci mon cœur 3

* * *

 _(16:29) Je retire ton mon soutien passé à Allura._

 _(16:29) Elle ne peut pas rejoindre Le Groupe._

 _(16:29) Comment t'as réussi à me faire utiliser ce nom, merde._

 **(16:30) Quoi ?**

 _(16:32) Je suis sûr à 99.9% qu'elle à mangé mes Miel Pops ce matin._

 **(16:33) Keith...**

 _(16:33) Quoi ?_

 _(16:35) Ma réserve secrète de Miel Pops a été dévastée._

 **(16:37) Tu as une réserve secrète de Miel Pops…**

 _(16:38) Ce n'est pas le moment du jugement, Pidge._

 _(16:38) Je suis en pleine crise._

 **(16:40) Comment tu sais que c'est pas Shiro qui les a mangés ?**

 _(16:41) Parce que Shiro n'aime que les Miel Pops classiques, cet infidèle._

 _(16:41) Je n'ai que des Miel Pops Crack dans ma réserve._

 **(16:43) Bien sûr.**

 _(16:44) Je vais ignorer ton sarcasme et prendre ça comme une approbation._

 **(16:44) Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.**

 _(16:45) Trop tard._

 _(16:45) Bref elle mangeait un truc dans un bol ce matin quand je suis parti et maintenant ma réserve est à moitié vide ?_

 _(16:46) Coïncidence?_

 _(16:46) Je ne crois pas._

 **(16:47) Peut-être que tu en as mangé plus que tu ne croyais ?**

 _(16:47) Si tu vas être aussi ridicule je ne te demanderai pas de m'aider._

 **(16:48) C'est moi qui suis ridicule ?**

 **(16:48) L'hôpital, la charité, tu connais le proverbe.**

 _(16:50) Wow, ok._

 **(16:51) C'est des Miel Pops, Keith.**

 _(16:52) C'est par principe._

 **(16:54) Parfois j'oublie que t'es plus vieux que moi.**

 _(16:55) …_

 _(16:55) Salut._

* * *

 _(17:04) T'es où ?_

 _(17:10) Je fais le tour du coin avec Allura._

 _(17:10) Cool, cool._

 _(17:11) Elle t'a déjà dit qu'elle aimait les Miel Pops ?_

 _(17:12) Les Miel Pops Crack plus précisément._

 _(17:20) Keith ?_

 _(17:20) Quoi ?_

 _(17:23) T'inquiète._

 _(17:28) D'accord..._

 _(17:28) Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

 _(17:30) Nan._

 _(17:30) Cool._

 _(17:30) Papa m'a dit que tu avais fini ta moto. _

_(17:33) Ouais, mais il veut pas que je la conduise avant qu'il ait fait toutes les vérifs._

 _(17:35) Ouais, il me l'a dit._

 _(17:35) Je lui ai dit que je pourrais le faire pour toi... si tu veux ?_

 _(17:36) On pourrait faire ça ce soir, juste tous les deux ?_

 _(17:38) Attends, quoi._

 _(17:38) Vraiment ?_

 _(17:40) Ouais, ce sera marrant._

 _(17:41) Et Allura?_

 _(17:43) Maman a parlé de sortir les albums photo après le dîner pour les lui montrer, je pense qu'elle sera occupée toute la soirée._

 _(17:44) Oh non._

 _(17:45) Ne lutte pas, Keith. La gêne des albums photo est un rite de passage._

 _(17:45) Mais ouais. Toi, moi et la moto ?_

 _(17:45) Comme au bon vieux temps?_

 _(17:50) C'est cool._

 _(17:50) C'est génial en fait._

* * *

(18:00) Pour célébrer nos notes qui ont tout pété, je propose un marathon de films ce soir.

(18:02) On a cours à 8h demain, Lance.

(18:03) D'accord.

(18:03) Un marathon de "on regarde jusqu'à 23 heures" ?

(18:05) Parfait.

(18:05) Je viens d'arriver à la chambre et t'es pas là ?

(18:07) Je nous prends des snacks.

(18:07) ...A la supérette au bout de la rue.

(18:09) T'as fait le mur ?

(18:10) On ne mérite rien de moins que le meilleur pop corn.

(18:12) C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

(18:12) Tu veux regarder quoi ?

(18:13) Je m'en fiche, choisis.

(18:14) Indiana Jones ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

(18:14) Comment oses-tu me demander de choisir.

(18:15) Je suis démoniaque, je sais.

(18:15) Le Seigneur sera trop long, alors je pars sur Indiana Jones.

(18:17) Et puis, Harrison Ford.

(18:18) Ah, ça va sans dire.

(18:19) Évidemment.

(18:19) Je rentre, je suis là dans dix minutes.

(18:21) Génial, je prépare les couettes.

* * *

 _(22:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(22:06) La moto est officiellement digne de la route._

(22:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]

(22:10) Oh

(22:10) Putain.

(22:10) kEITH.

(22:11) Putain.

 _(22:13) Lance ?_

(22:14) Wow, ta moto c'est quand même quelque chose, hein.

(22:14) Quand même.

 _(22:15) Quelque chose ?_

(22:16) QUELQUE CHOSE.

 _(22:17) Un bon quelque chose ?_

(22:19) Littéralement le meilleur quelque chose.

 _(22:20) Oh putain._

 _(22:20) aRRÊTE._

 _(22:20) Je suis encore avec mon frère._

 _(22:21) Il demande pourquoi je suis aussi rouge._

 _(22:21) J'espère que t'es content._

(22:22) Ahahah la même.

(22:22) Hunk arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule.

(22:23) Tu m'as officiellement annihilé toute ma street cred'.

 _(22:25) Bien._

(22:25) Attend, Hunk vient de dire que j'ai jamais eu de street cred avec lui.

(22:25) Je cite : "Tu as toujours été un gamin".

(22:26) Ça se discute. J'ai mes moments.

 _(22:27) Non, je suis d'accord avec Hunk._

(22:28) Tu m'as même pas rencontré.

 _(22:29) 10 jours._

(22:31) AH.

(22:31) Ça à l'air à la fois super loin et juste au coin de la rue.

(22:31) Donc, puisque ta moto est bien, ça veut dire qu'on se fait carrément un tour ?

 _(22:33) Ouep._

 _(22:33) Si tu veux ?_

(22:34) Je veux carrément.

 _(22:34) Alors ouais, on se fait carrément un tour._

(22:36) Ahhhhhhhh.

(22:37) J'arrête pas de regarder la photo de la moto.

(22:37) T'as l'air vraiment heureux.

 _(22:38) Je le suis, ces derniers temps._

(22:39) Hmmm.

 _(22:40) Tu vas mourir si je te dis que tu es définitivement en partie la raison de ce bonheur ?_

(22:42) Sans aucun doute.

 _(22:43) Ok, je ne dis rien alors._

(22:44) Merci, tu es si bon et généreux.

(22:44) Comment ça va avec ton frère ?

 _(22:45) Bien je crois ?_

 _(22:45) En tout cas, ce soir était vraiment bien._

(22:46) Vous avez parlé ?

 _(22:48) Un peu ?_

 _(22:48) Je dirais que j'ai un peu évité le sujet, mais là les petits gestes valent plus que des longs discours je crois._

 _(22:49) Je voulais juste passer du temps seul avec lui, comme avant._

 _(22:49) Alors c'était cool._

(22:51) Ah, sympa.

(22:51) Je suis content pour vous.

 _(22:52) Pareil._

(22:54) Comment est sa chérie ?

 _(22:54) Elle est sympa et tout, mais..._

(22:55) Mais ? Oh, la vache, tu les as déjà chopés à faire des trucs dans un couloir sombre ?

 _(22:56) nON ?_

 _(22:56) Je crois que je mourrais si c'était le cas ?_

(22:57) Ahahahah on s'y fait.

(22:57) Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu mon frère avec une fille, je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

(22:58) Ils essayaient même pas d'être discrets ?!

 _(23:01) Ou bien c'est juste toi qui es un peu mélodramatique ?_

(23:02) Sûrement un peu des deux.

(23:02) Mais bref, 'elle est sympa et tout, mais…'

 _(23:04) Je suis presque sûr qu'elle s'en est prise à ma réserve secrète de Miel Pops._

(23:06) …

(23:06) Je ne vais pas mentir, ce n'étaient pas les mots que je m'attendais à lire.

 _(23:09) Je suis sérieux._

(23:10) Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal que je sache que tu l'es.

(23:10) Je vais partir sur... adorablement chelou.

 _(23:13) Merci._

(23:13) Mais de rien :)

(23:13) S'en prendre à ta réserve secrète de Miel Pops, n'empêche ? Quel crime odieux.

 _(23:15) Je ressens bien le sarcasme, mais je choisis de l'ignorer._

(23:16) Si ça t'aide à dormir, mon cœur.

* * *

 **08/09/2016**

* * *

 _(09:24) Avantages et inconvénients d'avoir mon frère à la maison._

 _(09:24) Avantages : Il m'a manqué._

 _(09:24) Inconvénients : MUFFIN._

(09:26) Ce sont des listes très courtes.

 _(09:28) Avantages : Il m'a beaucoup manqué._

 _(09:28) Inconvénients : MUFFIN. MUFFIN. MUFFIN._

(09:30) C'est un amélioration, je suppose.

(09:30) Pourquoi est-ce que tu harcèles encore ma nièce ?

(09:30) Elle vient d'accoucher, Keith. Elle est fragile, sois gentil.

 _(09:33) Parce que je suis presque sûr que c'est un démon ?_

 _(09:33) Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin elle était dans mon LIT._

(09:34) Elle se rapproche de toi, c'est comme ça.

 _(09:35) Non, non, non. Elle n'était là que parce que mon frère est là._

 _(09:35) Elle attendait qu'il se réveille._

(09:36) Trop chou !

 _(09:37) nON PAS CHOU._

 _(09:37) Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle s'est dit que ce serait marrant de bouffer une de mes chaussettes._

 _(09:37) Encore._

 _(09:38) Et de la recracher sur ma couette._

 _(09:38) Encore._

(09:40) Je savais même pas que les chats mangeait des chaussettes.

(09:40) C'est pas un truc de chien ?

 _(09:42) Encore une preuve que Muffin est un démon ?_

 _(09:42) Mais bref, mon frère se réveille et Muffin saute dans ses bras en ronronnant._

 _(09:43) Du coup il part en mode "oh, ne lui en veux pas, elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention" et maintenant il la porte dans ses bras comme un bébé ?_

 _(09:43) Je suis sûr qu'il aime ce chat plus que moi._

(09:45) J'arrive pas à y croire, tu es jaloux d'un chat.

 _(09:47) Je suis pas jaloux._

 _(09:47) C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne la voit comme le démon qu'elle est._

 _(09:48) Au moins les chatons m'aiment._

(09:49) Seulement parce que tu leur as pas encore marché sur la queue.

 _(09:51) C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT._

(09:53) Selon toi…

(09:53) Mais en parlant des chatons, tu ne m'envoies pas beaucoup de photos ces derniers temps

(09:54) Comment je suis censé juger duquel je veux si je ne les vois jamais ?

 _(09:58) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(09:58) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(09:58) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]_

 _(09:58) Heureux ?_

(10:02) Très.

(10:02) Ils grandissent tellement ?

(10:02) Quand est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra les prendre ?

 _(10:07) Encore quelques semaines, je pense ?_

(10:08) Cool, alors je devrais commencer à préparer le terrain pour demander un chaton à ma mère.

 _(10:09) Tu lui as même pas encore demandé ?_

(10:10) Je lui annoncerai la nouvelle ce week-end.

(10:11) Si j'arrive à rendre les jumeaux hyper enthousiastes d'abord, elle pourra pas dire non.

 _(10:14) C'est... étonnement mesquin._

(10:16) C'est comme ça qu'on a eu les cochons d'Inde.

 _(10:17) Je suis presque impressionné._

(10:18) *pistolets*

(10:18) Mon prof me regarde mal, alors je vais ranger mon tel avant de me faire prendre.

(10:19) Je te rappelle plus tard?

 _(10:20) Cool. Bonne journée, Lance._

* * *

 **(16:25) Bon, je prends un risque là mais**

 **(16:25) J'ai mon truc de tutorat dans pas longtemps et Matt et Shiro viennent avec moi.**

 **(16:26) Ils vont avoir un trip de nostalgie sur leur vieille école ou un truc du genre.**

 **(16:26) Et Matt a dit un truc selon quoi ils doivent défendre leur titre de ping-pong ou je sais pas quoi.**

 **(16:26) Tu veux venir ?**

 _(16:30) Sans moi, je crois._

 **(16:30) T'es sûr ?**

 _(16:33) Ouais, ouais._

 _(16:33) Je passe mon tour._

 _(16:34) Amusez-vous bien._

 _(16:55) Attend._

 _(16:55) Vous êtes déjà partis ?_

 **(16:57) Ouais, y a genre 10 minutes.**

 **(16:57) Pourquoi ?**

 _(16:58) Allura est avec vous ?_

 **(17:00) Nan, elle est restée.**

 _(17:04) …_

* * *

 _(17:05) Tu m'as laissé tout seul avec ta copine ?_

 _(17:05) Shiro ? Pourquoi ?_

 _(17:08) Calme-toi, Keith._

 _(17:08) Je peux pas me calmer._

 _(17:08) Pourquoi tu me ferais un truc pareil ?_

 _(17:09) C'est ta vengeance parce que j'ai traité Muffin de mocheté ce matin au petit déj ?_

 _(17:11) …_

 _(17:11) Non._

 _(17:13) SI C'EST CA._

 _(17:17) Mais non, mais non._

 _(17:17) Allura ne se sentait pas très bien, elle a dit qu'elle resterait à la maison pendant qu'on partirait._

 _(17:17) C'est pas grand chose._

 _(17:18) Sauf que Maman et Papa sont pas là._

 _(17:18) Alors c'est juste elle et moi._

 _(17:20) Et ?_

 _(17:20) C'est pas comme si vous vous étiez jamais parlé._

 _(17:23) Ouais, mais il y avait d'autres gens autour._

 _(17:23) Et si elle essaie de me parler ?_

 _(17:23) Si elle me parle du temps qu'il fait ?_

 _(17:26) Je_

 _(17:26) Quoi ?_

 _(17:26) Pourquoi elle te parlerait du temps qu'il fait ?_

 _(17:30) JE SAIS PAS SHIRO._

 _(17:30) C'est pas le briseur de glace gênant de base ?_

 _(17:30) 'Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?'_

 _(17:33) …_

 _(17:33) Allura ne va pas te parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Keith._

 _(17:34) Elle ne va peut-être même pas t'adresser la parole._

 _(17:34) Arrête de paniquer._

 _(17:36) Je peux juste pas._

* * *

 _(17:40) Bon, on m'a abandonné avec la copine de mon frère sur les bras._

(17:45) Quoi ? Sérieux ?

(17:45) Gênant.

 _(17:47) Pas vrai ?_

 _(17:47) Mon frère est parti avec Pidge et son frangin pour voir leur vieille école et elle est restée derrière._

 _(17:47) Alors c'est que nous deux._

 _(17:48) J'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie._

 _(17:48) Oh non._

 _(17:48) Elle vient de frapper à ma porte. Lance, je fais quoi ?_

(17:50) Tu lui parles ?

 _(17:52) Mais de quoi ?_

 _(17:52) Elle vient de re-toquer, je meurs._

(17:52) N'importe quoi ?

(17:53) Oooh, demande-lui si elle connaît la Reine.

 _(17:53) ... Pourquoi ?_

(17:54) T'as dit qu'elle était anglaise, non ?

 _(17:55) Ça veut pas dire qu'elle connait la Reine…_

(17:55) TU SAIS PAS.

(18:01) Je m'inquiète un peu, ça fait six minutes que t'as pas répondu.

(18:10) Keith ?

 _(18:25) Nan, elle connait pas la Reine._

(18:27) Tu lui as vraiment demandé ?

 _(18:28) J'ai paniqué._

 _(18:28) C'était ça ou bien 'il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ?'_

(18:29) D'accord, t'as fait le bon choix.

 _(18:30) C'était pas aussi terrible que je pensais que ça serait._

 _(18:30) On mange ensemble ?_

(18:31) Hein ?

 _(18:33) Elle voulait demander si je voulais commander une pizza, alors maintenant on mange de la pizza ensemble._

(18:34) De la pizza à l'ananas…

 _(18:35) Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation._

(18:38) Ça veut dire oui.

(18:38) Dégueulasse.

 _(18:40) Sans commentaire._

(18:42) Du coup tu sais si c'est elle qui a mangé tes Miel Pops ?

 _(18:43) C'était elle._

 _(18:43) Mais après on s'est liés grâce à notre haine mutuelle des Miel Pops classiques alors je lui pardonne._

 _(18:43) Et puis elle me raconte des histoires sur mon frère à la fac._

 _(18:43) J'ai moyen de faire un chantage magnifique avec tout ça._

 _(18:44) Magnifique._

(18:45) Mmm.

 _(18:46) En revanche J'ai fini par lui parler un peu de toi, du coup je pense qu'elle peut aussi donner à mon frère de quoi me faire chanter._

(18:47) Moi ?

(18:47) Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

 _(18:50) Ahahaha. Nan._

 _(18:50) J'emporte ce secret-là dans la tombe._

(18:51) Keiiiittthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

 _(18:52) :)_

(18:53) Je souffre.

 _(18:54) Tu survivras._

(18:55) A peine.

(18:55) Au moins dis-moi que c'était positif.

 _(18:56) :)_

(18:57) Tu es un MONSTRE.

(18:57) Cette relation est annulée.

 _(18:58) Cool. Je suppose que tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai dit alors._

(18:59) …

(18:59) UN MONSTRE.

* * *

(20:32) Super session aujourd'hui, Pidge.

(20:32) Je pense que tu pourrais essayer de passer les exams d'inscription précoce si tu voulais ?

 **(20:33) Ouais, un de mes profs au collège m'en a parlé…**

 **(20:33) J'y réfléchis encore.**

 **(20:34) Merci pour les cupcakes!**

(20:35) De rien.

(20:35) Eh, tu sais, les mecs avec qui tu es venue aujourd'hui...

 **(20:37) L'un d'eux était mon frère, Matt.**

(20:37) Ouais, j'avais compris. La ressemblance familiale est assez évidente.

 **(20:38) Parfois ma mère dit qu'on est des jumeaux nés avec six ans d'écart.**

 **(20:39) Et l'autre c'était le frère de Keith.**

(20:41) LE FRÈRE DE KEITH?

 **(20:42) Ouep, Shiro.**

(20:43) Oh wow.

(20:43) Pourquoi ils sont venus avec toi ?

 **(20:44) Ils étaient en prépa à la Garnison, comme Lance et toi.**

 **(20:44) Je crois qu'ils voulaient jeter un coup d'œil et revoir leurs anciens profs ?**

 **(20:45) Et ils ont vaguement parlé de ping-pong.**

(20:46) Ping...pong ?

 **(20:48) Ouais, mais je faisais pas vraiment gaffe.**

(20:49) Pourquoi Keith n'est pas venu ?

 **(20:50) Ah. Je l'ai invité mais...**

 **(20:50) Il a ses raisons.**

(20:53) Je vois…

 **(20:54) Pardon, c'est un peu compliqué.**

(20:55) Pas de problème, t'inquiète !

(20:55) Je fais mon fouineur.

(20:56) Je vais chercher Lance maintenant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait de son "honneur" qui était en jeu.

(20:57) Ça se finit jamais bien quand il dit des trucs comme ça.

 **(20:58) J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec mon frère…**

* * *

(21:06) DEVINE QUI VIENT D'AVOIR LE CHAMPIONNAT DE PING-PONG DE SA VIE.

 _(21:08) Je croyais que tu ne jouais jamais en compèt' ?_

(21:08) Non non. Mais j'y peux rien si je suis juste naturellement le meilleur joueur de l'école.

 _(21:09) Faut que tu bosses un peu ta modestie._

(21:11) C'est toi qui dis ça ?

(21:12) Mais bref, des mecs qui étudiaient ici avant sont venus rendre visite et apparemment c'étaient les champions de ping-pong quand ils étaient là y'a un milliard d'années.

(21:12) Mais vu que maintenant c'est moi je le champion, j'ai évidemment du défendre mon titre.

 _(21:14) Évidemment._

(21:15) Et, j'ai tout défoncé même sans Hunk.

 _(21:16) Il était où ?_

(21:17) Il faut son programme le jeudi, approvisionnement des esprits d'autres mini-génies ou je sais pas quoi.

 _(21:20) Oh._

 _(21:20) Alors t'as gagné ?_

(21:21) ...Non.

 _(21:23) Je croyais que t'avais 'tout défoncé'_ _?_

(21:23) ET C'EST VRAI.

(21:24) J'ai perdu seulement à cause de la technique.

(21:24) Mais eh, ils étaient vraiment cool ?

(21:25) AY QUELQU'UN A PRIS DES PHOTOS DE NOUS EN TRAIN DE JOUER.

(21:25) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(21:25) Tu peux voir la concentration sur mon visage.

 _(21:25) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

 _(21:27) What the fuck?_

(21:28) Je sais, hein ? Je crois pas que j'ai autant transpiré de toute ma vie.

(21:28) J'ai essayé de faire un câlin à Hunk quand je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai pratiquement glissé. Dégueulasse.

 _(21:30) Non je veux dire_

 _(21:30) C'est mon frère._

(21:31) Hein ?

 _(21:31) Sur la photo. Le mec contre qui tu joues._

 _(21:31) C'est mon frère._

(21:34) HEIN ?

(21:34) Shiro ?

 _(21:35) Ouais._

 _(21:35) Tu vas à la Garnison ?_

(21:37) Ouais ? What the fuck?

(21:37) Sans déconner ? C'est ton frère ?

 _(21:38) Ouais._

 _(21:38) Attend_

 _(21:38) Pidge fait un programme de tutorat là-bas._

(21:39) ...Hunk aussi…

(21:39) Il est le tuteur de quelqu'un.

(21:39) Oh bordel.

(21:40) Je reviens.

 _(21:41) La même._

* * *

 _(21:45) Lance est élève à la Garnison._

 _(21:45) Il a rencontré Shiro aujourd'hui ?_

 **(21:46) Oh la vache.**

 _(21:48) Tu savais, hein ?_

 **(21:48) J'avais peut-être mes soupçons.**

 _(21:50) Pidge._

 **(21:51) D'accoooooord, oui je savais.**

 **(21:51) Hunk est mon mentor.**

 _(21:55) ?_

 _(21:55) Et à aucun moment tu t'es dit que tu devrais le mentionner ?_

 **(21:56) Bah**

 **(21:56) Tu réagis à ta façon au sujet de la Garnison.**

 **(21:56) Et clairement tu aimes parler à Lance, alors je voulais pas que... ça s'arrête.**

 _(21:58) Je réagis normalement._

 **(21:59) A ta façon, j'ai dit.**

 **(21:59) Et puis si t'avais appris qu'il était là-bas avant, je sais que tu aurais arrêté de lui parler.**

 **(22:05) Keith ?**

 **(22:16) Keith ?**

* * *

 **(22:17) Keith va bien ?**

 _(22:18) Je crois que oui ?_

 _(22:18) Il ne devrait pas ?_

 **(22:19) Il m'en veut.**

 **(22:19) Je crois.**

 _(22:21) ... Il s'est passé quoi ?_

 **(22:23) Avant que je te le dise, sache que je pensais avant tout au bien-être de Keith, d'accord ?**

 _(22:24) Je n'en doute pas._

 **(22:24) Merci.**

 **(22:24) Tu es au courant que tu as rencontré Lance aujourd'hui ?**

 _(22:26) Hein ?_

 _(22:26) Quoi ?_

 _(22:27) Attend. C'était Lance?_

 _(22:27) Attend, le Lance du ping-pong était le Lance de Keith ? _

**(22:28) A moins que tu aies rencontré un autre Lance aujourd'hui, alors ouep. C'était le Lance de Keith.**

 _(22:29) Il est élève à la Garnison ?_

 **(22:30) Ouep.**

 _(22:31) Et ça... tu le savais et tu ne l'as pas dit à Keith ?_

 **(22:31) C'est à peu près ça, oui.**

 _(22:33) Pidge…_

 **(22:35) Je suis désolée ;_;**

 **(22:35) Est-ce que tu peux juste**

 **(22:35) Voir comment va Keith ? Il me répond plus.**

 _(22:37) Bien sûr._

 _(22:37) Ça ira, Pidge._

 _(22:37) Donne-lui un peu de temps._

 _(22:38) Ouais, ouais._

* * *

(22:15) D'accord, après avoir passé vingt minutes assis sur Hunk à le chatouiller, il a craché le morceau.

(22:15) Il a tenu hyper longtemps, je suis impressionné.

(22:16) Mais bref, ouais. C'est le mentor de Pidge et ils se sont bien marrés à nous regarder "nous danser autour comme des idiots".

(22:16) Je cite Hunk.

(22:17) J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se connaissent ? Genre

(22:17) On a vraiment des amis en commun ?

(22:17) J'ai rencontré ton frère ?

(22:18) ON AURAIT PU SE RENCONTRER Y A DES SIÈCLES BORDEL

(22:18) Je me sens trahi d'une certaine façon.

(22:18) La prochaine fois que Pidge vient à la Garnison, tu devrais l'accompagner.

(22:30) Ou... pas ?

(23:04) Keith ?

(23:04) T'es allé te coucher tôt aujourd'hui ?

(23:04) Bonne nuit mon cœur.

* * *

 **09/09/2016**

* * *

 **(10:04) Des nouvelles ?**

 _(10:07) Il n'a pas voulu me parler._

 _(10:07) Il a fait comme s'il dormait quand je suis entré hier soir._

 _(10:07) Et ce matin il est parti très tôt avec mon père._

 **(10:09) Uhgfhgfkjhfgjkhfjgjf.**

 **(10:09) Je suis vraiment désolée, Shiro.**

 _(10:12) Ça va._

 _(10:12) Donne-lui un peu de temps, il se calmera. _

**(10:14) J'espère.**

* * *

 **(10:15) Eh, Hunk.**

 **(10:15) Question bizarre, tu es libre de refuser, mais**

 **(10:15) Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le numéro de Lance ?**

(10:18) C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, mais pourquoi ?

 **(10:18) Lance t'as dit qu'il sait qu'on se connaît ?**

(10:20) Ouais…

 **(10:21) Keith le sait aussi et... il l'a pas super bien pris.**

 **(10:21) J'ai déconné et j'essaie de réparer mon erreur et je pense que Lance pourrait peut-être m'aider ?**

(10:23) Ahhhh, cool, cool. Pas de problème, ouais.

 **(10:24) Merci Hunk ! Je t'en doit une !**

* * *

 **(10:30) Salut Lance, c'est Pidge.**

 **(10:30) L'amie de Keith.**

 **(10:30) Désolée de t'envoyer ce message comme ça, Hunk m'a donné ton numéro, mais c'est un peu une urgence.**

(10:31) Quoi ? Une urgence ?

(10:31) Keith va bien ?

 **(10:33) Il n'est pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit, ne t'en fais pas à ce point-là**

(10:34) Okay... alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

(10:34) Ça aurait pas à voir avec la raison pour laquelle il m'a pas répondu hier soir ?

 **(10:36) Ouais.**

 **(10:36) Hm. C'est un peu chaud d'en parler, parce que ce n'est pas mon problème donc je n'ai pas à en parler mais**

 **(10:36) Tu pourrais lui parler ?**

(10:37) Je peux pas lui parler si il ne me répond pas.

 **(10:38) L'appeler ?**

(10:40) Eeeeeeeuh.

(10:40) On se parle pas vraiment au téléphone.

 **(10:41) Tu peux essayer ?**

(10:42) Tu peux pas juste me dire ce qui va pas au lieu de me faire jouer aux devinettes ?

 **(10:45) Je crois que si je te le dis, ce sera pire.**

(10:45) Alors sois vague.

 **(10:47) D'accord.**

 **(10:47) Tu sais qu'il a quitté le système scolaire ?**

(10:50) Ouais, il me l'a dit une ou deux fois.

 **(10:51) Mais il a sûrement pas mentionné qu'il était censé aller à la Garnison ?**

(10:54) Quoi.

(10:54) Ok, non. Ca, il ne l'a pas dit du tout

 **(10:55) Il n'aime pas en parler.**

(10:56) Pourquoi il a abandonné ?

 **(10:57) Tu peux lui demander ça toi-même ?**

(10:58) Il va répondre ?

 **(11:00) Peut-être.**

 **(11:00) J'espère que oui .**

(11:03) Je vais essayer, mais genre, je garantis rien.

(11:03) Je pourrai sûrement pas l'appeler jusqu'à plus tard ce soir, n'empêche. C'est un problème ?

 **(11:07) Non, pas de problème.**

 **(11:07) Merci, Lance!**

 **(11:07) Ah, et je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez commencé à vous parler.**

(11:07) Ah ouais ?

(11:08) Moi aussi.

* * *

(17:09) Où t'es, mec ?

(17:09) Faut qu'on parte d'ici deux minutes si on veut choper le train.

(17:09) J'arrive, j'arrive.

(17:10) Pars en avant, je te rattrape.

(17:11) Ok.

(17:11) Mais si tu rates le train je pars sans toi.

(17:12) Non, tu dois me tenir les portes pour que je puisse me jeter dedans de façon théâtrale.

(17:12) Pourquoi ?

(17:13) C'est dans le Contrat de Meilleure Amitié. Jettes-y un œil un de ces quatre.

(17:14) Ah ouais ? J'ai du rater cet article.

(17:14) Grouille-toi, s'il te plait.

(17:14) Ah et, Pidge t'a contacté ?

(17:16) Ouais, c'est fait.

(17:16) Tout va bien ?

(17:18) Ehhhhhhhhhhhh.

(17:18) Je te dirai tout bien quand on sera dans le train.

(17:18) Le train qu'on est à 100% certains de rater si tu cours pas ?

(17:19) Relax, on va pas rater le train.

* * *

Ils ratent le train.

Hunk blâme Lance ("A quoi ça sert d'avoir des jambes longues comme ça si tu t'en sers pas ?"), tandis que Lance blâme Hunk ("Je t'ai dit de me tenir les portes ouvertes, non ?"), mais au final ils arrivent chez eux. Trois heures plus tard que prévu, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Après avoir été embrassé par ses parents, grondé au sujet de ses habitudes alimentaires apparemment terribles à l'école, taclé par les jumeaux, forcé à jouer dans une partie impromptue de cache-cache malgré le fait que l'heure du coucher soit largement dépassée pour eux, Lance peut enfin monter dans sa chambre, et il est fatigué.

Dans le sens de "il pense qu'il pourrait confortablement s'évanouir sur le sol pour les dix prochaines heures".

Il lâche ses bagages par terre une seconde après avoir passé la porte, sans vraiment se préoccuper de savoir où tout ça va atterrir, et se jette pratiquement sur son lit, grognant de bonheur tandis qu'il se noie dans son matelas, le parfum familier de son doux foyer envahissant entièrement ses sens.

Il sent ses paupières commencer à papillonner et à se fermer de leur propre chef, et il pense qu'il est à cinq seconde près du coma, alors qu'il sent son téléphone vibrer impatiemment dans sa poche. Il grommelle en le tirant de là, en grimaçant face à la soudaine lumière qui menace de l'aveugler temporairement, et il tape rapidement code PIN en voyant le nom de Hunk s'afficher sur l'écran.

* * *

(23:01) T'es bien arrivé chez toi ?

(23:02) Ouais, ouais. Et toi ?

(23:02) Cool. La même.

(23:03) T'as parlé avec Keith ?

(23:04) ... J'ai peut-être oublié.

(23:04) Merde.

(23:05) Lance...

(23:05) Je le fais tout de suite !

(23:06) Cool, dis-moi comment ça se passe ?

(23:07) Promis.

* * *

Keith.

Lance se redresse sur son lit, tous les signes de fatigues qui étaient présent une minute avant s'évaporant tandis qu'il joue avec son téléphone. Il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en fixant le nom de Keith à l'écran, son pouce flottant au-dessus du bouton "APPEL VOCAL".

Il sent son estomac se nouer d'angoisse douloureusement tandis qu'il appuie sur ce bouton et écoute la tonalité une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, ci-

\- Allô ?

\- Euh... commence Lance en sentant le nœud se resserrer tandis qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans sa couette. Keith ?

Il y a une pause, elle dure à peine un instant mais elle semble durer des heures, et puis un son surpris et hésitant :

\- Lance ?

\- Ouais, (il joue avec le coin d'une de ses couettes, retraçant du doigt le long de la couture en essayant de ne pas penser à la sensation de chaleur qui envahit sa poitrine et qui surpasse le nœud si peu plaisant.) c'est moi. Euh, comment- comment tu vas ?

Il grimace alors que les mots sortent de sa bouche. Ça passe crème, Lance. Ça passe crème. Il y a une autre silence, assez long cette fois pour que Lance éloigne le téléphone de son oreille pour voir s'il s'est fait raccrocher au nez.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Sympa, ricane Lance en entendant un Keith clairement gêner marmonner une excuse une demi-seconde plus tard. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Après qu'on se soit parlés au téléphone pour la première fois, rappelle patiemment Lance en souriant au souvenir de leur unique, désastreux et douloureusement gênant appel téléphonique. Et tu répondais pas à mes textos, alors... (Son sourire s'éteint doucement.) Tout va bien ?

Il l'entend déglutir, puis ce qui ressemblait à un bruit de couverture, suivi rapidement pas des pas, l'ouverture et la fermeture d'une porte qui se suivent rapidement.

\- Keith ?

\- Donne-moi... grogne-t-il, l'air un peu essoufflé. Donne-moi une seconde, mon frère était dans la pièce.

\- Ah.

Lance se replace contre la tête de son lit en écoutant Keith traverser sa maison, sûrement à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour discuter.

\- Bon, dit-il après environ une minute de silence entrecoupé de respiration, de bruits de bas et de portes. Salut.

\- Ta voix est bizarre, il y a de l'écho, commente Lance avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je suis dans la salle de bain. Ne ris pas, ajoute-t-il tandis que Lance n'arrive pas à cacher son amusement par une quinte de toux assez rapidement. C'est le seul endroit où je sais que personne ne va entrer sans prévenir.

Lance hoche la tête, écoutant la façon dont le carrelage des murs change légèrement la vois de Keith, le faisant parler plus fort qu'en vérité.

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ah, oui, ça va.

Sa voix tombe un peu et Lance sent ce nœud d'angoisse menacer de remontrer le bout de son nez hideux.

\- Keith ?

\- Désolée, marmonne Keith. Je te jure, ça va.

\- Ça a pas vraiment l'air.

Keith souffle avec une frustration évidente, et Lance se trouve à imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air à cet instant. Est-ce qu'il fait les cent pas dans la salle de bain, en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux tandis que l'autre tient le téléphone? Ou bien est-ce qu'il est assis en tailleur, adossé contre la porte, à fixer avec entêtement un point au hasard sur le mur?

\- T'es élève à la Garnison, dit brusquement Keith, arrachant Lance à sa rêverie.

\- Ouais... tente Lance en fronçant les sourcils à la pensée de sa brève conversation avec Pidge. Et... c'est mal ?

\- Non, dit rapidement Keith, et cette fois Lance entend bien la frustration dans sa voix. C'est pas mal, c'est juste... (Il fait une nouvelle pause, laissant échaper un autre souffle frustré, comme s'il était agacé de ne pas pouvoir articuler ce qu'il veut dire.) C'est compliqué.

\- J'ai parlé à Pidge tout à l'heure, dit Lance après un moment d'hésitation. Elle, euh, elle m'a un peu expliqué ?

Il entend un frottement du côté de Keith et l'imagine faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

Lance amasse la couette dans sa main et la tord entre ses doigts pour échapper à la nervosité qui déferle en lui.

\- Que tu étais censé aller à la Garnison.

\- C'est tout ? s'exclame Keith avec surprise comme s'il s'attendait à plus. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle a dit... elle a dit que je devais te demander le reste parce que ce n'était pas à elle de me le dire.

Le léger son des pas qui trépignaient dans la pièce s'arrête soudainement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais... (Lance s'arrête un moment, toujours à serrer la couette roulée en boule dans son poing.) Mais t'es pas obligé, hein. C'est pas un problème si tu veux p-"

\- Je veux bien.

\- Tu veux bien ?

\- Ouais, soupire Keith tandis que Lance croit entendre ce qu'il devine comme son dos glissant contre la porte avant d'atterrir par terre avec un bruit sourd. J'aurais dû y aller. J'aurais été dans ton année, je crois ?

Lance hume son approbation.

\- Mais tu n'y es pas allé ?

\- Tu te souviens il y a mille ans, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais jamais vraiment aimé l'école ?

\- Même si tu étais genre, un génie naturel, ou je sais plus quoi ?

Keith ricane dans le micro et Lance sent les commissures de ses lèvres se relever en un léger sourire.

\- C'est une façon de le dire. Mais ouais, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Pas comme mon frère.

\- Oh.

Lance repense à la veille, à son après-midi à jouer au ping-pong avec Matt et Shiro.

\- Ouais, soupire Keith. Tu vois, lui, c'était un génie naturel, et je pense que tout le monde partait du principe que j'allais suivre ses traces ?

\- C'est naze.

\- Un peu, approuve Keith d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'avant. C'était pas si terrible que ça, tu sais, mais plutôt dans le sens de "Keith va faire exactement ce qu'a fait Shiro et faire aussi bien que lui" pour tout le monde.

\- Et ça, tu voulais pas ?

\- Je savais pas ce que je voulais faire, grince Keith. Je sais toujours pas. (Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui fait grimacer Lance- une douleur cachée, qui bouillonne sous la surface.) Mais je savais que je ne voulais pas continuer à faire quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas juste parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi.

\- Donc t'as laissé tomber ?

Il y a un moment de silence avant que Keith ne marmonne faiblement :

\- Ouais.

\- Ah... Euh... (Lance déglutit nerveusement.) Et comment les gens l'ont pris ? Comment Shiro l'a pris ?

Keith rie calmement.

\- Shiro est le plus grand prophète du "fais toutes les conneries du monde si ça te rend heureux" au monde. C'est lui qui a fini par convaincre mes parents que je n'étais pas en train de "détruire mon futur" ou quelque chose du même genre.

Lance sourit, en entendant comme le ton de Keith regagne cette petite lumière habituelle.

\- Et tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Non, répond immédiatement Keith avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en a montré pendant toute leur conversation. Mais...

\- Mais... encourage Lance quand il se dit que la pause est trop longue.

\- Parfois... commence Keith. Parfois c'est dur. Shiro est allé là-bas. Matt est allé là-bas. Pidge va carrément finir là-bas aussi. Et maintenant...

\- Et maintenant moi aussi.

\- Ouais, soupire Keith. C'est comme si ça me poursuivait. Comme si l'Univers me disait que j'aurais dû y aller, que je suis juste un idiot à refuser.

\- Eh bah on l'emmerde, l'Univers, dit Lance en haussant les épaules, ravi d'entendre l'exclamation de surprise de Keith. Tu dis que tu ne le regrettes pas, alors prouve-le. C'est ta vie, et Shiro à raison : tu dois faire ce qui te rend heureux. Même si ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent que c'est ce que tu devrais faire.

\- C'est... C'est plutôt sage, à ma grande surprise.

\- Je suis sage, mon cœur, va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

\- Tu croyais que les ananas poussaient sur des ananassiers.

\- Je suis sage la plupart du temps.

Keith rie. C'est un son étouffé, comme s'il se couvrait de sa main pour se faire taire, mais un son qui propulse une bienheureuse chaleur dans les veines de Lance.

\- Si j'étais allé à la Garnison, dit Keith au bout d'un moment, on se serait rencontrés plus tôt.

\- C'est vrai, soupire Lance rêveusement en s'imaginant ses années à la Garnison passées avec non seulement Hunk, mais aussi Keith à ses côtés. Mais tu sais, on ne se serait peut-être pas aimés si on s'était connus comme ça. On aurait peut-être été ennemis, ou rivaux, ou je sais pas quoi. Rien n'arrive par hasard, tu sais ?

\- Ouais, murmure Keith. Et... et je suis content qu'on se soit rencontrés comme ça.

Lance sent un sourire paisible se former sur son visage.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

 **(00:15)** **T'es debout** **?**

 _(00:16)_ _Ouais_ _..._

 **(00:16) Keith,** **je suis désolée** **.**

 **(00:17)** **J'aurais dû te dire pour** **Lance.**

 _(00:19)_ _Ça va_ _, Pidge._

 _(00:19) Sérieux,_ _ça va à 100%_ _._

 _(00:20)_ _Désolé de t'avoir fait la gueule toute la journée_ _._

 **(00:21)** **Alors... tu me pardonnes** **?**

 _(00:23)_ _A_ _100%_

 **(00:25) 3**

* * *

 **Note** **de l'auteur** **:**

"On va pas rater le train."

Dans la voix du narrateur de Arrested Development : Ils ratent le train.

*doigts pistolets* merci tellement pour tous les kudos/commentaires/favoris/messages sur Tumblr/littéralement tout, vous êtes géniaux, merci pour tout ! 33333

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Vous savez, c'est pas que je remarque que maintenant, mais le site interdit trop de ! ou de ? à la suite, ce qui fait que vous manquez l'intensité de certains de ces textos... Parce que oui, on parle beaucoup de Lance, mais c'est tous des sacrées drama queens !

Bisou les lapins, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de la traductrice :**

La honte m'est une notion inconnue.

* * *

 **Légende :**

Lance

 _Keith_

 **Pidge**

Hunk

 _Shiro_

* * *

 **10/09/2016**

* * *

(09:32) [IMAGE ENVOYEE]

(09:32) Comme promis, une photo d'Halloween de l'an dernier pour que tu rigoles.

 _(09:32) [IMAGE RECUE]_

 _(09:37) Je veux même pas savoir quelle quantité de peinture bleue vous avez utilisé pour sortir comme ça..._

(09:38) BEAUCOUP TROP.

(09:38) J'ai eu du bleu sous les ongles pendant deux mois.

 _(09:40) Mais vous êtes bien, n'empêche._

 _(09:40) Mais ta nièce (?) a l'air vraiment bleue... là où elle devrait pas ?_

 _(09:41) Pourquoi on dirait qu'elle s'est trempé les cheveux dans un pot de peinture bleue ?_

(09:43) Ouais, c'est ma nièce et mon neveu avec nous dans la photo.

(09:43) eT PARCE QUE C'EST CE QU'ELLE A FAIT. LITTÉRALEMENT.

(09:43) Je leur ai dit d'être sages pendant deux minutes pendant que j'allais ouvrir à Hunk, je suis revenu et voilà le résultat.

(09:44) Je crois que ma soeur m'a toujours pas pardonné.

 _(09:45) Pauvre petite._

 _(09:45) Je suis désolé pour tous les gamins qui doivent t'appeler "tonton"._

(09:46) Pardon ?

(09:46) Je suis un super tonton. S'il y avait des compètes de tontons je gagnerais la médaille d'or.

 _(09:47) Mouais._

(09:48) Wow, ok. Tu veux des témoignages ? Je vais t'en donner, des témoignages.

 _(09:50) Attends. Quoi ?_

(09:52) Une seconde.

 _(09:53) Quoi ?_

(10:02) Bon, alors, ma soeur n'aime vraiment pas qu'on la réveille avant dix heures un samedi matin.

 _(10:02) Ca me rappelle quelqu'un._

(10:03) Ahahaha, ouais.

(10:03) Mais elle m'a laissé parler à ma nièce deux secondes et j'ai une preuve indéniable que je suis bel et bien le meilleur tonton du monde.

(10:04) Natalya, 6 ans : "Tonton Lance c'est le meilleur tonton parce qu'il nous laisse nous coucher tard et il nous apporte des gâteaux des fois. Il est aussi extrêmement beau et charmant et n'importe qui serait chanceux de sortir avec lui bizou"

(10:05) Mot pour mot.

 _(10:06) Ah oui ?_

(10:06) J'ai peut-être comblé les vides un tout petit peu.

 _(10:07) Mh-mmh._

 _(10:07) C'est la même nièce qui t'a vomi dessus la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ?_

(10:09) …

(10:09) Peut-être...

 _(10:10) Je commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé._

(10:11) Arrête, on dirait ma mère.

(10:11) "Lance, tu ne peux pas amener 4 bols de glace à une petite fille de six ans avant la coucher sans t'attendre à ce que tout ça finisse dans ton visage !"

 _(10:13) Ton... visage ?_

(10:14) C'était... pas beau à voir.

(10:14) Mais bref, ça confirme que je suis un super tonton, si on oublie l'incident du vomi de glace.

(10:15) Alors, vas te faire cuire un œuf.

 _(10:16) J'y croirai quand je le verrai._

(10:18) Eh bah.

(10:18) Tu pourrais voir si tu venais faire Halloween avec nous ?

(10:18) Maman dit que les jumeaux sont assez vieux pour sortir avec nous cette année alors Hunk et moi on va avoir besoin d'une paire de mains en plus...

 _(10:19) Je serais pas d'une grande aide._

(10:19) Nan, tu serais super.

(10:20) Ou bien, au moins, tu pourrais être nul à en mourir de rire et Hunk et moi on pourrait se marrer un peu.

 _(10:22) C'est l'option la plus probable._

(10:23) Je viens d'avoir un éclair de génie.

 _(10:24) Oh non._

(10:26) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(10:26) Ok, alors là t'as Hunk et moi au Halloween d'il y a quelques années.

 _(10:26) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

 _(10:27) Il faut que tu saches que tu viens de faire l'exact opposé de me convaincre de venir avec vous cette année._

 _(10:27) Mais qu'est-ce que... vous portez ?_

(10:28) T'as jamais vu les Télétubbies?

(10:28) kEITH.

(10:29) Mais quel genre d'enfance t'as eu ?

 _(10:29) Nan, si si._

 _(10:30) Je veux pas dire ça littéralement. Je voulais dire "qu'est-ce que vous portez" dans le sens de "pOURQUOI T'ES HABILLE EN TINKY-WINKY ?"_

(10:31) Ne fais pas comme si je ne faisais pas un magnifique Tinky-Winky.

(10:31) J'ai reçu beaucoup de compliments cette nuit-là.

(10:31) Et beaucoup de bonbons aussi.

 _(10:33) T'as pas répondu à la question._

(10:34) C'était il y a environ 2 ans donc les jumeaux avaient 3 ans

(10:34) Et ma nièce et mon neveu avaient genre 4 et 5 ans je crois ?

(10:34) Donc ouais, les Télétubbies étaient un gros truc chez moi pendant un moment.

 _(10:35) Alors t'as décidé de te déguiser comme eux pour Halloween…_

 _(10:35) C'est bien Hunk habillé en Laa Laa ?_

(10:37) Bien sûr.

 _(10:38) Il est patient, comme ami, pas vrai ?_

(10:39) Pardon ? C'était son idée de se déguiser comme ça, de base.

(10:40) Et, je viens de réaliser que ta connaissance des Télétubbies est impressionnante. T'as même réussi à écrire Laa Laa correctement.

(10:40) Et t'as même pas de mini-humains dans ta vie...

(10:41) Se pourrait-il que tu sois... un fan secret ?

 _(10:42) Non ?_

(10:42) T'inquiète, mon cœur. Je garderai ton secret.

 _(10:43) Y a pas de secret ?_

(10:46) ;)

 _(10:48) …_

 _(10:48) Bref, pourquoi tu m'envoies ça ?_

(10:50) Oh ouais!

(10:50) Alors

(10:51) Si toi et Pidge vous venez avec nous cette année, on pourrait ressortir les costumes de télétubbies !

(10:51) TU POURRAIS ÊTRE PO.

 _(10:53) ... Je ne vais même pas te faire l'honneur de répondre._

(10:54) Tu n'as pas dit non…

 _(10:55) Non._

(10:56) Argh. Pas drôle.

 _(10:57) Quoi ?_

(10:58) C'est pas grave.

(10:58) Mais t'as de la chance d'être mignon.

 _(10:59) Euh._

(11:00) Accepte le compliment, Keith.

 _(11:01) Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de moi._

(11:03) Quand je dis que t'as mignon ?

 _(11:04) Ouais._

(11:05) Keith, tu t'es regardé dans le miroir récemment ?

 _(11:06) Arrêêêêêête._

 _(11:06) Je suis au petit-déjà. Ma mère est assise en face de moi._

 _(11:07) Et maintenant elle me demande pourquoi je suis tout rouge, j'espère que t'es content._

(11:08) Extatique.

(11:08) Tu lui as dit quoi ?

 _(11:10) Que je m'étais étouffé avec un céréale._

(11:12) Génie.

(11:12) T'as le rougissement facile, non ?

 _(11:14) Faut croire._

 _(11:14) Mais je m'en rendais pas vraiment compte avant._

(11:15) Hmm.

(11:15) Cette information vitale pourrait m'être utile ce week-end.

 _(11:17) Non merci._

(11:18) 'Faire Rougir Keith' est au sommet de ma bucket list pour Samedi.

 _(11:20) Je crois pas que ce sera trop dur._

 _(11:20) Shiro et Allura viennent de descendre. Ils disent coucou._

(11:22) Dis à ton frère que je veux ma revanche.

(11:22) C'était pas juste la dernière fois, j'avais pas Hunk.

 _(11:24) Il vient de rigoler dans son café._

(11:25) WOW D'ACCORD.

(11:25) Tu serais en colère si j'explosais ton frère au ping-pong ? Je dois savoir si ça diminue mes chances avec toi ou pas.

 _(11:27) Pas vraiment._

(11:28) Alors dis-lui qu'il est FOUTU.

(11:28) A lui de me dire quand et où.

 _(11:30) Maintenant il se marre à voix haute._

 _(11:30) Mais Allura te soutient._

(11:31) Allura est ma chouchoute, confirmé.

 _(11:32) Attends, il dit que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendra il te donnera ta revanche._

(11:34) Cool. J'aurai le temps d'apprendre de nouveaux trucs.

 _(11:35) J'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon frère t'a rencontré avant moi._

 _(11:35) C'est bizarre si je lui ai demandé de me parler de toi ?_

(11:37) Nan, j'aurais carrément fait la même chose.

(11:37) mAIS

(11:37) Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

(11:38) Diablement beau ? Charmant ? Incroyablement intelligent ? Le Meilleur Joueur de Ping-Ping Qu'Il Ait Jamais Vu ?

 _(11:40) Il dit que t'es bruyant._

(11:41) Ouais, peut-être…

(11:41) C'est tout ?

 _(11:42) Et que t'as l'air sympa._

 _(11:42) Et deux-trois autres trucs que je ne te répéterai pas._

(11:45) ARGH.

 _(11:45) :)_

(11:47) J'essaierai bien de te faire cracher le morceau mais les jumeaux ont commencé à utiliser mon lit comme trampoline alors je crois que c'est un signe que je dois essayer de me lever.

 _(11:48) T'es toujours au lit ?_

(11:50) ON EST SAMEDI.

(11:50) Ne me juge pas.

 _(11:51) Je te juge._

(11:51) Je crois que je survivrai.

(11:52) Les jumeaux essaient de faire des saltos. Je devrais intervenir avant que l'un d'eux se blessiheofnkvozelfdogepl

 _(11:53) Lance…_

(11:56) Breaking news : c'est moi qui me suis fait blesser.

 _(11:56) Incroyable._

(11:56) Lucas a atterri sur ma tête.

(11:56) Je serais bien énervé mais c'était plutôt impressionnant ? Le gamin devrait faire de la gym ou quelque chose.

(11:57) Ok, je vais rediriger leur énergie vers un coin où on pourra éviter les bobos. Je crois que mes parents vont me laisser les emmener au parc ou un truc comme ça.

 _(11:58) Sympa._

 _(11:58) Je pars dans pas longtemps non plus._

(11:59) Tu vas où ?

 _(12:02) L'expo de robotique pour l'anniv de Pidge._

(12:04) oH OUAIS!

(12:04) Tu me raconteras ? Hunk veut y aller un de ces quatre.

 _(12:05) Ouais ouais._

 _(12:05) Bonne journée, Lance._

(12:07) Toi aussi, mon cœur.

* * *

 _(12:30) T'es prête ?_

 **(12:34) Dans 10 minutes.**

 **(12:34) J'ai commencé un nouveau jeu hier soir et je suis à çaaaaaa de finir mon niveau.**

 _(12:36) Cool._

 _(12:36) Question : qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te déguiser en Télétubby pour Halloween ?_

 **(12:40) J'espère que t'es content de m'avoir fait rater mon niveau alors que j'étais à 2 SECONDES PRES DE LE FINIR.**

 **(12:40) ...En télétubby ?**

 _(12:42) Nan, rien. Oublie que j'ai demandé._

 _(12:42) Je viens toquer chez toi._

 **(12:43) C'est un Truc de Lance ?**

 **(12:43) C'est ça, pas vrai ?**

 _(12:44) J'ai dit, oublie !_

 **(12:45) Ouais, c'est carrément un Truc de Lance.**

 _(12:46) Non._

 **(12:46) Si.**

 _(12:46) Non._

 _(12:46) Et je t'attends dehors au fait._

 **(12:47) Si.**

 **(12:47) Cool, je descends.**

 _(12:48) Non._

* * *

(13:16) Ne t'excite pas trop, mais on va peut-être ressortir les costumes de Télétubbies pour Halloween.

(13:19) Comment tu veux que je m'excite pas en entendant ça ?

(13:20) Et, pourquoi ?

(13:23) Je suis en train de convaincre Keith de venir avec nous.

(13:23) Et il amène Pidge avec lui, évidemment.

(13:25) Et tu t'en sors ?

(13:26) Jusqu'ici, tout va mal.

(13:26) Mais il ne résistera pas mon charme roublard pendant bien longtemps.

(13:27) Alors commence à chercher ces costumes.

(13:28) Tu serais en colère contre moi si je te disais que je ne crois pas du tout que tu arriveras à le convaincre ?

(13:29) OUI.

(13:30) Alors mes lèvres seront scellées

(13:30) Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

(13:32) J'emmène les jumeaux au parc et c'est à peu près tout je crois, pourquoi ?

(13:33) Maman demande si tu veux venir dîner chez nous.

(13:33) Elle dit que son "autre fils" lui manque.

(13:33) Seulement si t'as rien d'autre de prévu avec la famille, bien sûr.

(13:34) Et dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part !

(13:35) Je demande à la mama, mais je crois pas qu'on fasse grand chose.

(13:36) Cool, t'as qu'à venir quand t'en auras fini avec les jumeaux.

* * *

 **(17:47) c'ETAIT LE MEILLEUR CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA VIE.**

 **(17:47) Comment je suis censée faire mieux pour le tien ?**

 **(17:48) C'est vicelard, Keith. Tu n'as même pas pensé à ça, avoue.**

 _(17:53) :)_

 _(17:53) T'as neuf mois, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver._

 _(17:53) Mais je suis content que tu te sois amusée._

 **(17:56) Tellement.**

 **(17:56) Le trophée du Meilleur Ami de l'Année est pour toi.**

 **(17:56) 3**

 _(18:00) 3_

* * *

 _(18:26) Tu savais qu'il y allait avoir une expo sur l'espace au musée de la science ?_

(18:35) Quoi ? Sans déconner ?

 _(18:39) Ouais. J'ai vu une tonne de promo quand on y était tout à l'heure._

 _(18:39) Est-ce que... tu voudrais y aller ?_

(18:41) Grave, mec. A 100%.

 _(18:43) Avec moi, je veux dire ?_

(18:45) Bah ouais. Je pensais que ça allait de soi ?

 _(18:47) Bien sûr, mais juste_

 _(18:47) Je voulais être sûr qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde._

(18:53) Carrément.

(18:53) Ça ouvre quand ?

 _(18:55) Dans deux-trois moi, je dirais ?_

(19:04) Génial, c'est un date.

 _(19:05) Est-ce qu'on peut prévoir un deuxième date alors qu'on a même pas eu le premier ?_

(19:08) Bah, je vais pas mentir

(19:08) L'expo sur l'espace n'ouvre pas avant plusieurs mois, c'est ça ?

 _(19:09) Ouais._

(19:11) Alors, si notre premier rendez-vous se passe bien, le truc spatial ne sera peut-être pas notre deuxième date, tu vois ?

(19:11) Ce sera peut-être le troisième, le quatrième, le vingtième

 _(19:14) Vingtième ?_

(19:15) Je suis du genre optimiste.

 _(19:17) Hm._

 _(19:17) J'espère que ça se passera bien samedi._

(19:20) Moi aussi.

(19:20) Je suis tellement stressé ahaha.

(19:20) Si mes mains sont toutes moites de sueur quand j'essaie de prendre la tienne promets que tu ne relèveras pas.

 _(19:22) Je garantis rien._

(19:23) kEITH.

 _(19:25) :)_

 _(19:25) Alors_

 _(19:25) Pour Halloween..._

(19:30) Oui...

 _(19:32) Pidge veut bien._

 _(19:32) Se déguiser avec vous._

(19:35) Alors tu viendras ?

(19:35) Wow, je pensais grave que je devrais te persuader un peu plus avant que tu craques.

(19:35) J'avais prévu tout un discours.

 _(19:36) Bah maintenant je veux entendre le discours._

(19:40) Bon, c'était un peu moins un discours que moi qui t'envoie des selfies extrêmement adorables en faisant la moue à la caméra jusqu'à ce que t'acceptes.

(19:40) Je fais super bien les yeux de chine battu, tu sais ?

 _(19:43) Tu peux quand même envoyer les selfies._

 _(19:43) Je suis pas encore convaincu à 100%._

(19:48) C'est roublard, Keith. Très roublard.

(19:48) Mais je suis chez Hunk, là, je me fais défoncer la gueule au Monopoly.

(19:48) Rappelle-moi de faire ça ?

 _(19:50) Cool, cool._

 _(19:50) Salut, Hunk._

 _(19:50) Il te bat ?_

(19:52) Il dit salut.

(19:52) Nan, son papy nous explose tous les deux sans même essayer ?

(19:53) Et moi je triche depuis genre le troisième tour, alors c'est vraiment gênant.

 _(19:55) Ah ouais._

(19:57) Hunk fait la banque et même lui il perd, alors je suis pas si nul.

 _(20:00) Pas de petites victoires._

 _(20:00) Shiro et Allura veulent mater un film avec moi, ils disent que je peux choisir._

 _(20:03) Je prends un truc bien pour pas faire peur à Allura ou je pars sur mon style de d'habitude ?_

(20:06) L'habitude.

(20:06) Et prends un truc avec zéro histoires d'amour.

 _(20:10) Pourquoi ?_

(20:11) Tu as envie de te taper une scène de baiser de dix secondes et la tu jettes un coup d'oeil à ta gauche et tu vois qu'ils se font des mamours ?

 _(20:13) Des mamours..._

(2:16) Ou bien qu'ils se regardent comme s'ils pouvaient chacun voir l'univers dans les yeux de l'autre ?

 _(20:18) Tiens, c'est poétique._

(20:19) Je suis romantique au fond.

 _(20:21) On part sur Mosquito Man._

(20:25) ...Mosquito Man...

(20:25) Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

 _(20:28) Je l'ajoute à notre liste pour plus tard._

(20:29) Nooooon.

 _(20:33) :)_

 _(20:34) Ok, on lance le film. Je te parle plus tard ?_

(20:37) Cool. Amuse-toi bien devant ton film d'hybride SF chelou.

 _(20:38) Compte sur moi._

 _(20:38) Amuse-toi bien à perdre au Monopoly._

(20:40) Ça. C'est. Petit.

* * *

(23:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(23:06) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(23:06) Selfies adorables avec yeux de chien battu inclus pour te convaincre de venir pour Halloween.

 _(23:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

 _(23:06) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

 _(23:13) Wow._

 _(23:13) Tu déconnais pas quand tu disais que t'avais des supers yeux de chien battu._

 _(23:13) C'est pas juste._

(23:16) ;)

(23:16) Alors tu viens à la chasse aux bonbons avec nous ?

(23:16) ET tu te déguiseras ?

(23:16) En Télétubby ? Plus précisément Po ?

 _(23:19) Ouais, ouais._

(23:21) OUIIIIIIIIII !

(23:21) Tu vas adorer, je te le jure.

 _(23:24) Mm. Ça se discute._

(23:26) Non, ça se discute pas.

(23:26) C'est impossible de passer Halloween avec moi sans adorer.

(23:26) Littéralement impossible.

 _(23:28) On verra._

(23:28) ON VERRA.

(23:28) Ça a été, la soirée télé avec Shiro et Allura ?

 _(23:30) On m'a à jamais interdit de re-choisir un film._

 _(23:30) Je cite Shiro au moment où le générique de fin s'est lancé : "Keith, c'était quoi ce bordel ?"_

 _(23:31) Et Allura était juste confuse. Elle arrêtait pas de demander si ça devait être sérieux ou pas._

(23:34) Oh.

(23:34) T'inquiète, mon cœur, tu pourras regarder tous tes navets avec moi.

 _(23:36) Merci._

(23:36) Ça a été, le Monopoly ?

(23:39) Le plateau s'est mystérieusement renversé au moment où je risquais la banqueroute.

(23:39) Mais ce n'étais pas du tout ma faute, je le jure.

 _(23:41) Pourquoi je te crois pas ?_

(23:44) ;)

(23:45) Je vais me coucher. Hunk et moi devons partir tôt demain matin pour choper notre train.

(23:45) Bonne nuit, mon cœur ❤

 _(23:47) Bonne nuir, Lance_ ❤

(23:50) WOOHHDNSNDHCSHFGFDGFBNXCVNDSF

 _(23:51) Hein ?_

(23:53) C'est la première fois que tu me renvoies mon ❤.

(23:53) Je fais un screenshot, je l'imprime et je l'encadre.

 _(23:54) Mais non, pas du tout ?_

 _(23:54) Si ?_

(23:55) Si, carrément.

 _(23:56) Oh._

 _(23:56) Euh._

 _(23:57) Bonne nuit_ ❤

(23:59) ❤ ❤

* * *

 **11/09/2016**

* * *

 _(11:23) Vous avez eu votre train?_

 _(11:28) Ouais, tout juste._

 _(11:28) Mais ça fait dix minutes que Matt reprend son souffle._

 _(11:9) Je crois que la femme en face de nous est à cinq secondes de lui appeler une ambulance._

 _(11:31) Ha._

 _(11:31) Merci d'être revenu à la maison cette semaine. C'était vraiment, vraiment bon de te revoir._

 _(11:31) Et Allura._

 _(11:32) Même si c'est une voleuse de Miel Pops, elle est très sympa. Je suis content de la connaître._

 _(11:32) Et maman et papa aussi d'ailleurs. Genre, beaucoup._

 _(11:33) Ça fait vingt minutes et ils sont encore en train de parler d'elle._

 _(11:34) Ah ouais ?_

 _(11:34) Je savais qu'ils l'aimeraient, mais j'avais vraiment peur que vous ne vous entendiez pas, tous les deux, tu sais ?_

 _(11:37) Attend, quoi ? Vraiment ?_

 _(11:40) Mhm. Et c'est là que j'admets que j'ai demandé à Allura de rester avec toi à la maison exprès ce jour-là._

 _(11:40) Pour que vous vous parliez un peu._

 _(11:42) JE LE SAVAIS._

 _(11:42) T'es pas aussi rusé que tu le penses._

 _(11:45) Mais ça a marché, non ?_

 _(11:47) …_

 _(11:47) Peut-être._

 _(11:50) C'est bien ce que je pensais :)_

 _(11:50) Elle va t'ajouter sur Facebook, ça t'embête pas ?_

 _(11:53) Nan, c'est bon._

 _(11:55) Ah, et elle m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de Lance._

 _(11:57) Quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, c'est un mensonge._

 _(11:57) Tu peux pas lui faire confiance. C'est une voleuse de Miel Pops._

 _(11:59) Mais ouiiiiii._

 _(12:02) Arrête._

 _(12:02) Arrête quoi ?_

 _(12:05) De dire "ouiiiiii" comme si tu savais que je mens._

 _(12:06) Mais je sais que tu mens._

 _(12:07) DONNE-MOI SATISFACTION AU MOINS._

 _(12:12) C'est pas drôle pour moi._

 _(12:14) T'es horrible._

 _(12:16) Si ça te fait plaisir, Allura dit qu'il faut que j'arrête de te taquiner._

 _(12:17) Je l'aime de plus en plus, elle._

 _(12:19) Même si tu viens de la traiter de voleuse de Miel Pops indigne de confiance ?_

 _(12:20) T'as pas de preuve._

 _(12:20) Keith…_

 _(12:21) J'ai juste à remonter un peu…_

 _(12:23) Photoshop, évidemment._

 _(12:26) Ah ouais._

 _(12:26) Évidemment._

 _(12:26) Mais sérieusement, je suis vraiment content que tu parles avec Lance._

 _(12:27) Il a vraiment l'air d'un brave garçon._

 _(12:31) 'Un brave garçon' tu recommences à parler comme un quinquagénaire._

 _(12:31) T'as 21 ans, Shiro._

 _(12:35) Arrête de faire ton difficile, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _(12:35) J'espère juste que, quoi que vous décidiez de faire ou de devenir, ça marchera pour vous._

 _(12:37) Ouais, moi aussi._

* * *

(14:23) Qui c'est qui a convaincu ses parents de le laisser adopter un chaton...?

 _(14:26) Ils ont dit oui?_

(14:28) Bah

(14:28) Ils ont dit non deux-trois fois mais j'ai peut-être subtilement laisser filer aux jumeaux que mon bon copain allait nous en donner un...

(14:29) Et après je leur ai peut-être accidentellement montré une photo ou dix.

(14:29) Et après ils se sont peut-être hyper excités au sujet de leur nouveau chaton et pour faire court...

(14:30) ON A LE DROIT D'EN AVOIR UN !

 _(14:33) J'arrive pas à croire que tu te serves de ton frère et de ta soeur comme ça._

(14:34) C'est un monde de coupe-gorge, Keith.

(14:34) Et les parents de Hunk voient pas de problèmes à ce qu'il en ait un aussi.

(14:35) Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourra les prendre ?

 _(14:38) Deux-trois semaines, je dirais ?_

 _(14:38) Ils grandissent beaucoup, très vite, mais je crois qu'ils devraient rester avec Muffin un peu plus longtemps._

(14:40) Comment va ma nièce féline, d'ailleurs ?

 _(14:44) Pire que d'habitude._

(14:45) Menteur.

 _(14:47) Non, je suis sérieux._

 _(14:47) Depuis le départ de Shiro ce matin, elle est juste assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle feule sur tous les passants._

 _(14:48) Elle a même feulé sur ma mère, et pourtant c'est sa préférée après Shiro._

(14:50) Sois pas méchant.

(14:50) Son papa lui manque.

 _(14:52) Impossible. Muffin est un démon et n'a pas de sentiments._

 _(14:52) A part 'haine de Keith' et 'faim'_

(14:54) Et c'est moi qui suis mélodramatique...

 _(14:56) Quand tu la rencontreras, tu comprendras._

(14:59) Hmmm.

(14:59) Et Allura l'a aimée?

 _(15:01) ..._

 _(15:01) Sans commentaire._

(15:04) C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 _(15:07) ... La ferme._

 _(15:07) Vous êtes de retour à l'école ?_

(15:10) Nan.

(15:10) Toujours dans le train.

 _(15:14) Je croyais que vous deviez partir tôt ?_

(15:15) Quelqu'un ne s'est pas réveillé...

 _(15:15) C'était toi, pas vrai ?_

(15:17) Je ne peux ni confirmer ni nier cette affirmation.

(15:17) Mais je dois faire la lessive de Hunk pendant une semaine en punition, alors...

 _(15:19) Ha._

(15:23) Ouais, bah

(15:23) Peut-être que je me serais réveillé à l'heure si quelqu'un (toussekeithtousse) ne m'avait pas gardé éveillé toute la nuit.

 _(15:25) Quoi mais non ?_

 _(15:25) On a arrêté de parler tôt hier soir non ?_

 _(15:25) Enfin. Assez tôt._

(15:28) Mm.

(15:28) Mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir.

 _(15:30) Pourquoi ?_

(15:35) Eeeeeeet non.

(15:35) Tu vas te moquer de moi.

 _(15:37) Mais non._

 _(15:37) Peut-être._

 _(15:37) Peut-être un peu._

 _(15:37) Mais juste un peu._

(15:40) J'apprécie vraiment ton honnêteté.

 _(15:41) Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, Lance._

(15:43) Ok.

(15:43) Bon

(15:43) C'est pas grand-chose, hein

(15:43) J'étais juste vraiment content que tu m'aies renvoyé le ❤.

(15:44) Tu me plais vraiment, Keith.

(15:44) Beaucoup.

(15:44) Et maintenant je sais ce que tu éprouves quand tu rougis vraiment, hUNK ARRÊTE PAS DE SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE

(15:45) IL PREND DES PHOTOS

(15:45) J'ai besoin d'un nouveau meilleur ami, tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui cherche ?

 _(15:49) C'est_

(15:49) NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI.

 _(15:49) Vraiment mignon et je suis mort._

(15:49) Oh.

 _(15:50) Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?_

(15:51) Chaipas.

(15:51) Genre parce que j'en fais trop où je sais pas quoi ?

 _(15:55) Lance ?_

(15:56) Yeah ?

 _(15:57) T'en fais pas trop._

 _(15:57) Et à moi aussi, tu me plais vraiment._

 _(15:8) Et si on commence à tenir les comptes de celui qui dort le moins à cause de ce qu'à dit l'autre_

 _(15:58) Je gagne carrément._

(16:00) AH.

(16:00) Vraiment ?

 _(16:03) Ouais._

(16:05) C'est trop, mon cœur n'en peut plus.

 _(16:05) La même._

(16:09) Changement de sujet :

(16:09) Tu savais que la plupart des fourmis étaient des femelles ?

 _(16:10) Lance..._

 _(16:10) What the fuck ?_

* * *

 **(20:26) Bon**

 **(20:26) J'ai réfléchi.**

 _(20:28) C'est jamais bon signe..._

 **(20:29) Hilarant.**

 **(20:29) Mais ouais, je me disais**

 **(20:30) Puisque tu sais que Lance est élève à la Garnison et tout maintenant...**

 **(20:31) Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi jeudi ?**

 **(20:31) Lance et toi vous pourrait être ridiculement mignons dans un coin du CDI pendant que je bosse avec Hunk ?**

 _(20:33) Primo : ridiculement mignons ?_

 **(20:34) Je me trompe ?**

 _(20:35) Extrêmement._

 _(20:35) Deuzio : je crois pas, non._

 **(20:37) Pourquooooi ?**

 **(20:37) Vous voulez pas vous rencontrer ?**

 **(20:37) T'es nerveux ?**

 **(20:38) Parce que si oui, c'est pas la peine. Hunk parle de lui tout le temps et il a l'air d'être encore plus geek que toi.**

 _(20:39) 'Geek'..._

 _(20:39) Venant de toi ?_

 **(20:40) Ouep.**

 _(20:41) Je suis pas nerveux._

 _(20:41) Enfin, si, mais_

 _(20:42) On a déjà prévu une rencontre._

 **(20:45) qUOI ?**

 **(20:45) Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire ça ?**

 _(20:47) ... Je te le dis maintenant ?_

 **(20:47) Seulement parce que j'en ai parlé.**

 _(20:48) Je te l'aurais dit à un moment ou à un autre._

 _(20:48) Probablement._

 **(20:50) Argh.**

 **(20:50) Vous vous rencontrez quand ?**

 **(20:50) Omd, c'est un date ?**

 _(20:51) Samedi._

 _(20:52) Et, ouais._

 **(20:56) SAMEDI ?**

 **(20:56) Comme dans 'dans six jours' ?**

 _(20:59) Ouais._

 **(21:03) Je suis blessée et offensée que tu aies attendu aussi longtemps pour me le dire.**

 _(21:06) Pardon ?_

 **(21:06) Vous allez faire quoi ?**

 _(21:10) Je... sais pas encore ?_

 _(21:10) On a pas prévu grand-chose à part que je lui ai promis un tour en moto ?_

 _(21:11) Attends._

 _(21:11) Faut que je prévoie quelque chose ?_

 _(21:12) Je suis censé faire ça ?_

 **(21:14) Alors, la plupart de mes connaissances sur les rendez-vous amoureux me vient de mauvaises comédies romantiques et de Matt**

 **(21:14) Alors je suis pas la meilleure des sources...**

 **(21:14) Mais ouais, je suis presque sûre que tu dois planifier quelque chose.**

 _(21:16) Merde._

 **(21:17) Panique pas.**

 _(21:17) Je peux pas._

 **(21:19) Je pourrais demander conseil à Matt ?**

 _(21:21) Je te l'interdis._

 **(21:22) Ahahahaa.**

 **(21:22) Il pourrait aider ?**

 _(21:24) Tu sais qu'il fera tout le contraire._

 _(21:24) Et j'ai cherché sur Google et tout est super banal ou super cher et je ?_

 **(21:25) T'as cherché 'idées de premier date' sur Google ?**

 **(21:25) Wow, j'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es romantique. Lance a de la chance de t'avoir.**

 _(21:26) Ta gueule, aide-moi à trouver quelque chose._

 **(21:27) Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ?**

 _(21:29) Parce que c'est ta faute._

 **(21:31) En quoi c'est ma faute si tu es incroyablement pas préparé ?**

 _(21:33) Parce que tu m'as rappelé que je suis incroyablement pas préparé._

 **(21:34) C'est pas très juste...**

 _(21:35) :)_

 **(21:36) ARGH.**

 _(21:37) :)_

* * *

 **(22:46) Hunk...**

 **(22:46) Il aime quoi, Lance ?**

(22:48) Mmh ?

(22:48) Quoi ?

 **(22:50) Quel genre de truc il aime/aime faire ?**

(22:53) Bah en ce moment il a une passion pour RONFLER HYPER FORT.

(22:53) Pardon, je sais pas pourquoi je t'envoie un texto passif agressif. Il peut pas l'entendre.

 **(22:54) Balance-lui un oreiller.**

(22:56) Je lui ai déjà balancé TOUS mes oreillers.

(22:56) Je sais pas s'il est tout simplement un gros ronfleur ou si tout ça est un plan très bien mené pour me voler mes oreillers ?

(22:56) Dans les deux cas, c'est un champion.

(22:57) Mais ouais, c'est un peu hors-sujet.

 **(22:58) Juste un chouïa.**

(22:59) Il aime... plein de trucs ?

 **(22:59) Tu vas devoir être un peu plus spécifique.**

 **(23:01) Genre... des trucs... de date ?**

(23:03) OH.

(23:03) Keith ?

 **(23:05) Je suis sous secret amical.**

 **(23:05) (Ouais, il est en panique).**

(23:06) C'est très facile de faire plaisir à Lance, honnêtement ?

(23:06) Keith a pas besoin de paniquer.

(23:07) Lance passerait le plus plus beau jour de sa vie s'ils se posaient dans un café toute l'aprèm ou un truc du genre.

 **(23:09) Ok, une seconde.**

* * *

 **(23:10) Hunk dit que t'as pas besoin de paniquer.**

 **(23:10) Que quoi que tu choisisse ce sera bien.**

 _(23:11) C'est le conseil le plus inutile que j'ai entendu de ma vie._

 _(23:11) Je croyais que Hunk était intelligent ?_

 **(23:13) -_-**

* * *

 **(23:14) Mise à jour : il panique toujours.**

(23:16) ArGHHH.

* * *

 **12/09/2016**

* * *

(10:00) BONJOUR MON RAYON DE SOLEIL.

(10:00) LA TERRE DIT COUCOU.

 _(10:04) Quelqu'un s'est levé du bon pied ce matin._

(10:05) Ouais, notre premier cours à été annulé !

(10:05) Et j'ai vachement bien dormi ?

(10:05) Je me suis réveillé avec plus d'oreillers qu'en me couchant, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

(10:05) Eh, je viens de penser à un truc.

 _(10:05) C'est une autre pensée du genre 'déguisons-nous en Télétubbies' ?_

 _(10:06) Parce que si c'est ça je te bloque._

(10:07) Nan nan.

(10:07) Même si on devrait commencer à réfléchir aux costumes.

 _(10:08) Oh putain._

(10:10) Mais ouais

(10:10) J'ai besoin de vêtements particuliers pour monter sur ta moto ?

(10:10) Veste en cuir ? Pantalon ? Mitaines ?

 _(10:13) Euh ?_

 _(10:13) Pantalon... en cuir ?_

(10:15) Oui ou non ?

 _(10:16) T'as carrément pas besoin de pantalon en cuir._

(10:18) Ok, et la veste ?

 _(10:19) D'où est-ce que tu sors tous ces mauvais clichés de motards ?_

 _(10:19) Habille-toi normalement, ça ira très bien._

(10:20) Hmmm.

(10:20) C'est un peu moins fun comme ça... mais d'accord.

(10:21) Et pour le casque ?

 _(10:24) J'en ai un vieux que je porte plus, tu pourras le prendre._

(10:26) Oooh, cool.

(10:26) C'est sans danger, hein ?

(10:26) Genre... Y'a pas de ceinture, comment tu t'assures que je m'envole pas ?

 _(10:28) 1. Je conduis très bien ?_

 _(10:28) 2. Tu devras t'accrocher._

(10:30) M'accrocher à quoi ?

 _(10:33) A moi._

(10:35) oH.

(10:35) Ouais, cool. Pas de problème.

(10:35) Genre... autour de ta taille ?

 _(10:37) C'est là que la plupart des gens s'accrochent, ouais._

(10:38) T'as déjà conduit avec un passager ?

 _(10:40) Seulement Shiro et Pidge._

 _(10:40) Mais Pidge à plus le droit._

(10:44) Pourquoi ?

 _(10:44) Sa mère trouve ça trop dangereux._

(10:45) Donc ça l'est ?

 _(10:47) Lance._

 _(10:47) Détends-toi._

 _(10:47) Mes parents me laisseraient pas conduire s'ils pensaient que je pouvais me blesser._

 _(10:48) Ou blesser des gens._

(10:50) T'es sûr ?

 _(10:55) Est-ce que tu as..._

 _(10:55) Peur ?_

(10:56) nON.

 _(10:58) ..._

(11:00) Pas peur.

(11:00) Mais peut-être un peu d'angoisse ?

 _(11:04) On est pas obligés de faire un tour si tu veux pas._

(11:04) Mais si.

(11:04) Mais

(11:05) Je dois m'encourager un peu avant.

(11:05) Ah, et j'ai besoin que tu promettes que si je crie tu relèveras pas.

 _(11:07) Non, je peux pas._

(11:07) KEITH.

 _(11:09) Je promets que si tu cries je le dirai à personne._

(11:09) Merci.

 _(11:09) Sauf à Pidge._

 _(11:09) Et sûrement à Shiro._

 _(11:09) Et Pidge va sûrement le dire à Hunk, alors..._

(11:10) Je nierai.

(11:10) Et puis

(11:10) T'ES MECHANT.

 _(11:13) :)_

* * *

 _(16:04) A chaque fois que je décide que Muffin est officiellement Un Monstre, elle fait un truc affreusement mignon et je me mets à remettre en question tout ce que je sais._

(16:06) C'est très bien.

(16:06) Elle a fait quoi ?

 _(16:08) [VIDÉO ENVOYÉE]_

 _(16:08) ELLE APPREND AUX CHATONS COMMENT BOIRE DANS UNE GAMELLE._

 _(16:09) C'est pas juste._

 _(16:09) On a une haine mutuelle. Elle a pas le droit d'être mignonne, même juste un peu._

(16:11) C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'aies jamais envoyée.

(16:11) Désolé, mais c'est encore mieux que tes selfies.

 _(16:13) T'as raison à 100%._

(16:14) C'est Schtroumphfette, non ?

 _(16:15) ..._

 _(16:15) Bleu._

(16:17) Noooooooon, on s'était mis d'accord, on appelle pas les chatons comme des couleurs!

 _(16:19) On l'appelle pas Schtroumphfette non plus._

(16:20) Trop tard, c'est Schtroumphfette dans mon cœur.

(16:20) Et elle est adorable, je sens une connexion.

(16:20) Je peux l'avoir?

 _(16:22) Euh, ouais._

 _(16:22) Je crois que Shiro voulait garder Cupcake de toute façon._

(16:23) Morticia Jr.

 _(16:25) Il a passé toute la semaine qu'il a passée ici à l'appeler Cupcake._

 _(16:25) Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle l'a assimilé comme son nom maintenant._

(16:27) Je suis tellement déçu.

(16:27) Je viens de montrer la vidéo à Hunk et je l'ai littéralement jamais vu sourire autant.

(16:27) Je le cite : 'C'est la Muffin qui sort de l'Enfer ? Il ment là.'

 _(16:29) Ce n'est pas une représentation impartiale de la véritable personnalité de Muffin._

 _(16:29) Déjà, tu vois pas ses cornes._

(16:30) Keith, ces mensonges sur Muffin commencent à faire vieux.

(16:30) Essaie au moins de les rendre crédibles.

 _(16:34) J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle te vomisse dessus._

(16:35) Ça n'arrivera pas.

(16:35) N'oublie pas que tu parles à L'Homme Qui Murmurait A L'Oreille Des Chats.

 _(16:37) Ah, ouais._

 _(16:37) J'avais oublié ça._

 _(16:37) Ça fait vraiment très longtemps, j'ai l'impression._

(16:40) Ouais, je me disais, j'ai l'impression qu'on se parle depuis des siècles ?

(16:40) Et pas juste depuis qu'on a commencé ?

(16:41) C'est bizarre ?

 _(16:43) Nan._

 _(16:43) C'est la même chose pour moi ?_

 _(16:43) C'est comme si tu t'étais glissé dans ma vie tout simplement ?_

 _(16:44) Comme si t'avais toujours été là ?_

 _(16:44) C'est bizarre, hein ?_

(16:50) Keith.

 _(16:57) Ouais..._

(16:57) Ici Hunk.

 _(16:57) Mh. Salut Hunk ?_

 _(16:58) Lance va bien?_

(17:00) Je suis presque sûr que tu me l'as cassé.

 _(17:01) Je ?_

 _(17:01) J'ai fait quoi ?_

(17:03) Ça fait presque dix minutes qu'il est allongé sur son lit avec sa face enfoncée dans un oreiller.

(17:03) Et il est vraiment, vraiment tout rouge.

(17:03) Un rouge inquiétant pour sa pression sanguine.

 _(17:05) Omd._

(17:06) Et il arrête pas de répéteroijsiehgidorslkrz

(17:08) Ignore tout ce que Hunk a dit, s'il te plaît

 _(17:09) Hmmmm._

 _(17:09) Nan._

 _(17:09) Tu disais quoi ?_

(17:10) Rien !

 _(17:11) Dis-moi ?_

(17:13) Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu disais à Allura et que tu m'as dit que tu emporterais ce secret dans ta tombe ?

 _(17:15) J'ai un vague souvenir..._

(17:16) C'est mon tour maintenant :)

 _(17:18) ..._

 _(17:18) Touché._

* * *

(22:21) Tu préfères être la grande cuillère où la petite cuillère?

 _(22:23) Quoi ?_

(22:24) Grande cuillère ou petite cuillère, Keith? C'est pas sorcier.

 _(22:25) Mh._

 _(22:25) Pourquoi ?_

(22:27) Hunk dit que je fais une petite cuillère dégueulasse et il ma viré du lit à coup de pied en plein milieu du dernier Top Chef, ce qui est affreusement grossier.

(22:27) Mais ouais, il dit que je suis trop osseux.

 _(22:28) D'accord._

 _(22:28) Euh. Je sais pas vraiment ?_

(22:30) T'aimes pas les câlins ?

 _(22:32) Pas vraiment._

 _(22:32) Ça dépend de la personne, je dirais ?_

 _(22:32) Toi oui ?_

(22:35) Ahaha, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 _(22:35) Ça m'a l'air d'un truc qui te plairait._

(22:38) Mm ouais.

(22:38) Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais assez affectueux avec les gens que j'aime, pas vrai ?

 _(22:40) Ouais._

(22:41) Donc ouais, ces trucs-là me viennent naturellement, je dirais.

(22:41) Et puis, à grandir dans une petite maison avec une grande famille, tu finis avec un sens de l'espace personnel différent de celui de la plupart des gens.

(22:42) Hunk à l'habitude parce qu'on est potes depuis mille ans, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde...

 _(22:43) Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me demander si j'aime les câlins ?_

(22:45) Merde. Et moi qui me croyais subtil.

 _(22:46) Pas du tout._

 _(22:46) Et, ouais, je crois ?_

(22:47) Et pour...

(22:47) ...d'autres choses ?

 _(22:49) Hein ?_

 _(22:49) Comme quoi ?_

(22:50) Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

 _(22:51) Ouais._

(22:52) Je veux dire, genre

(22:52) Si je me penche pour t'embrasser, tu me repousses ou bien... ?

 _(22:53) Oh._

 _(22:53) Tu veux m'embrasser ?_

(22:55) Peut-être...

 _(22:56) Oh._

(22:56) Mais c'est pas grave si tu veux pas.

(22:57) Mais, euh, ouais, préviens-moi à l'avance parce que le truc du repoussage et tout ça fait pas du bien à ma confiance en moi.

 _(22:58) ... Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?_

(23:00) Sans commentaire.

 _(23:01) Je crois pas que je te repousserais si on allait..._

 _(23:01) Tu sais._

(23:03) S'embrasser ?

 _(23:04) Ouais, ça._

(23:05) Cool, cool, cool.

 _(23:06) Cool._

(23:07) Très cool.

(23:07) Hyper cool.

* * *

 **13/09/2016**

* * *

(13:07) Il vient d'arriver la plus belle chose du monde.

(13:07) Je hurle.

(13:07) Je vais me faire virer de la biblio mais je hurle.

(13:10) Oh, alors c'est toi que j'entends ?

(13:10) Je croyais qu'il y avait encore un chat coincé dans le conduit d'aération.

(13:10) Je ne relèverai pas.

(13:11) Mais bref, je suis sur Facebook.

(13:12) T'es pas censé bosser sur ta dissert' de français ?

(13:14) Hunk, comment je suis supposé me concentrer sur Madame Bovary* alors que LA PLUS BELLE CHOSE DU MONDE VIENT D'ARRIVER?

(13:15) Dit comme ça...

(13:15) Quoi d'neuf ?

(13:16) Je suis sur Facebook et devine qui vient d'apparaître dans mes suggestion d'amis ?

(13:16) SHIRO.

(13:16) AKA SHIRO LE FRÈRE DE KEITH.

(13:17) Aka Shiro qui t'a défoncé au ping-pong ?

(13:18) On s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler.

(13:18) Mais ouais, lui.

(13:18) Alors je clique sur son profil, il a des réglages de vie privée hyper faibles, et dEVINE QUI EST LE PREMIER SUR SA LISTE D'AMIS ?

(13:19) Keith ?

(13:19) KEITH !

(13:19) HUNK SA PHOTO DE PROFIL C'EST VRAIMENT UNE MOTO.

(13:20) JE CROYAIS QU'IL DÉCONNAIT MAIS NON.

(13:20) IL EST MÊME PAS DESSUS. C'EST JUSTE UNE PHOTO DE MOTO.

(13:21) Je devrais pas trouver ça adorable mais si ?

(13:21) Genre ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive.

(13:23) Ah, l'amour naissant.

(13:25) Un truc du genre.

(13:25) Omd.

(13:25) Non.

(13:26) N'en fais pas un truc hyper massif.

(13:26) MAIS TU VIENS DE DIRE

(13:27) Noooon.

(13:27) J'ai dit que c'était 'un truc du genre'.

(13:27) Il y a une différence.

(13:28) Non, pas la moindre.

(13:29) Tu pourras me faire chier sur ça plus tard ?

(13:29) Les réglages privés de Keith m'embêtent.

(13:30) Je vois rien à part la photo de la moto.

(13:30) Où sont toutes les photos pré-pubères embarrassantes ?

(13:31) Ajoute-le ?

(13:33) Vraiment ?

(13:33) Tu crois que je devrais ?

(13:34) Je vois pas pourquoi pas.

(13:34) Vas-y.

(13:36) D'accord.

(13:36) Demande d'amitié envoyée.

(13:36) Et j'ai encore hurlé en cliquant, alors je me suis fait sortir.

(13:37) T'es où ?

(13:38) Labos. Je bosse sur un projet.

(13:38) Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

(13:40) J'arrive !

* * *

 **(14:05) C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ?**

 _(14:10) Quoi ?_

 **(14:10) T'AS ÉTÉ KIDNAPPE ET DROGUE PAR DES ALIENS ?**

 _(14:12) De nouveau :_

 _(14:12) Quoi ?_

 **(14:14) 13 SEPTEMBRE 2016, QUATORZE HEURES**

 **(14:14) LE JOUR OU KEITH KOGANE A ENFIN CHANGE SA PHOTO DE PROFIL FACEBOOK POUR UNE VÉRITABLE PHOTO DE LUI.**

 **(14:15) Je croyais que ça n'allait jamais arriver.**

 **(14:15) Je suis un peu secouée.**

 _(14:17) Pourquoi_

 _(14:17) Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?_

 **(14:18) Parce que en quatre ans depuis que tu t'es inscrit sur Facebook, tu as eu trois photos de profil.**

 **(14:18) Dont deux motos.**

 _(14:19) Je vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça._

 **(14:19) Et une voiture.**

 **(14:19) Et maintenant c'est ta face.**

 **(14:19) C'est un très grand bond venant de toi.**

 _(14:20) Je vois pas le problème, là._

 **(14:22) Pas de problème.**

 **(14:22) Juste une grande nouvelle.**

 **(14:22) Je l'ai dit à Matt et il m'a envoyé un message vocal de lui qui crie.**

 _(14:24) Ravi de voir que le côté diva règne est dans les gènes._

 **(14:25) Ouais, ouais.**

 **(14:25) Pourquoi tu l'as changé ?**

 _(14:27) T'es pas censée être au collège ?_

 _(14:27) Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur Facebook ?_

 **(14:28) Honnêtement ?**

 **(14:28) C'est la question la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue.**

 **(14:29) Maintenant réponds !**

 _(14:32) J'avais juste envie de nouveauté._

 **(14:33) Menteur.**

 _(14:34) ..._

 _(14:34) J'ai reçu une demande d'amitié de Lance._

 **(14:37) J'y crois pas**

 **(14:37) T'as changé ta photo de profil**

 **(14:37) Pour plaire à ton petit copain.**

 _(14:39) La feeeeeeeeeeeeeerme._

 **(14:40) Jamais.**

* * *

(18:25) Je vais me lancer et te dire que je suis vraiment très, très déçu par le manque de photos pré-pubères embarrassantes sur ton Facebook.

(18:25) Extrêmement déçu, même.

 _(18:30) Ouais, désolé._

 _(18:30) Je vais pas vraiment sur Facebook._

(18:32) Je vois ça.

(18:32) T'as même pas de statuts gênants pour que je me foute de ta gueule.

 _(18:34) Toi, par contre, t'en as des centaines._

(18:35) Oh putain.

 _(18:37) Ma sélection : "j'arrive pas à croire que ma mère m'ait fait enlever dresseur pokémon de mes expériences sur mon CV ;("_

(18:38) J'y crois pas, tu peux pas me faire ça.

 _(18:40) "nicki minaj. la semaine prochaine. je peux plus respirer. que quelqu'un m'aide."_

(18:42) je regrette même pas celui-là.

 _(18:43) 'team edward 3'_

(18:44) oh purhfikjez nON

 _(18:45) J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies eu une phase Twilight et que t'étais même pas team Jacob._

(18:47) tA GUEULE.

(18:47) Arrête, s'il te plaît.

 _(18:48) Attend, un dernier._

 _(18:49) 'si tu étais un basilic, peu m'importerait de mourir pourvu que je puisse te regarder dans les yeux [phrases d'accroche Harry Potter maggle !]"_

(18:50) C'est dûr à croire, mais celle-là n'a jamais vraiment marché.

(18:50) Il n'empêche que cette phrase est géniale et que tu tomberais direct dans les pommes si je te la sortais.

 _(18:51) J'en doute._

(18:51) T'as bientôt fini de m'humilier ?

 _(18:52) Attend... il y a un album photo appelé "mon anniv des 14 aaaaans!_ _" et j'ai vraiment envie de cliquer._

(18:54) OH MON DIEU NON.

(18:54) C'était l'année de ma phase des lunettes de Kanye.

 _(18:55) Je le garde pour une prochaine fois alors :)_

(18:56) Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'en reparlerais plus jamais et tu me donnerais l'occasion de tout effacer.

 _(18:58) Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup_ _._

 _(18:58) Mais non._

(19:00) Argh.

(19:01) Attends.

(19:01) Est-ce que Shiro a des photos de toi sur son compte ?

 _(19:04) Je ne réponds pas._

(19:06) CA VEUT DIRE OUI !

(19:06) :)

* * *

 _(19:15) Si Lance t'ajoute sur Facebook n'accepte pas._

 _(19:16) J'allais justement t'envoyer un message._

 _(19:16) Lance m'a ajouté sur Facebook._

 _(19:17) Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu as accepté sa demande._

 _(19:18) D'accord._

 _(19:18) Je ne te le dirai pas._

 _(19:19) ARGHHHHHH._

* * *

(19:23) J'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE T'AVAIS DES BAGUES.

 _(19:25) Bordel._

* * *

 **14/09/2016**

* * *

 _(13:02) Allura a laissé un sweat à elle ici._

 _(13:02) Maman demande si on le garde où si tu préfères qu'on vous l'envoie ?_

 _(13:05) Ah ouais, elle le cherchait._

 _(13:05) Vous pouvez l'envoyer s'il vous plait ?_

 _(13:06) Ouais ouais._

 _(13:06) Ça va à la fac ?_

 _(13:08) Je crois que j'ai 80% de Red Bull dans les veines en ce moment._

 _(13:08) Je dors en moyenne trois heures par nuit._

 _(13:08) Et nos plaques chauffantes sont mortes il y a quelques jours et le proprio les fera pas réparer avant la semaine prochaine._

 _(13:09) Donc, comme tu vois, la routine._

 _(13:10) C'est bon à savoir._

 _(13:11) Comment ça va à la maison ?_

 _(13:11) Et Muffin et les chatons ?_

 _(13:14) Tout va bien à la maison. Comme d'habitude._

 _(13:14) Muffin est Satan sous forme féline, et les chatons sont adorables._

 _(13:15) Tu sais, les animaux sentent la négativité._

 _(13:15) Peut-être que si tu étais un peu plus gentil avec elle, elle serait un peu plus gentille avec toi._

 _(13:16) Ou peut-être que ton chat en a après moi._

 _(13:17) Non... ma théorie m'a l'air plus plausible._

 _(13:17) Comment va Lance?_

 _(13:18) J'ai reçu genre 100 notifications de sa part en l'espace d'une minute hier soir._

 _(13:19) Si j'ai dû souffrir, toi aussi._

 _(13:19) Il va bien._

 _(13:20) Rien d'autre...?_

 _(13:23) J'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose en particulier là._

 _(13:24) Peut-être que j'ai entendu une rumeur selon quoi vous vous rencontreriez bientôt._

 _(13:26) Il y a des choses que Pidge ne dit pas à Matt dans cette univers ?_

 _(13:27) Je crois pas._

 _(13:27) Je vais commencer à lui faire signer des clauses de confidentialité avant de lui dire des trucs._

 _(13:28) Mais ouais._

 _(13:28) C'est vrai._

 _(13:28) Samedi._

 _(13:30) Vous ferez quoi ?_

 _(13:31) Pas encore sûr._

 _(13:31) Mon plan pour l'instant et juste de suivre le courant et d'espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas trop chier._

 _(13:31) Et j'ai aussi casé un tour à moto là-dedans._

 _(13:33) N'oubliez pas de mettre vos casques._

 _(13:34) Oui, papa._

 _(13:36) Maman et papa savent, au fait ?_

 _(13:36) Savent quoi ?_

 _(13:37) Que tu le rencontres ?_

 _(13:37) Non._

 _(13:39) Tu vas le leur dire ?_

 _(13:40) Pas... encore._

 _(13:40) Tu vois comment tu as attendu avant de nous parler d'Allura ?_

 _(13:41) Ouais._

 _(13:42) C'est un peu pareil._

 _(13:44) C'est logique._

 _(13:44) Tu as hâte ?_

 _(13:46) On est obligés d'avoir cette conversation ?_

 _(13:46) Tu sais très bien que j'ai hâte._

 _(13:47) Et que je meurs d'angoisse._

 _(13:47) Littéralement._

 _(13:48) Si je ne lui plaisais pas ?_

 _(13:49) Quoi ?_

 _(13:49) Je suis à peu près sûr que tu lui plais, Keith._

 _(3:50) Il a regardé tous les albums photo que j'ai sur Facebook et il a aimé toutes les photos avec toi._

 _(13:50) Même les plus horribles._

 _(13:50) Tu lui plais. Beaucoup._

 _(13:51) Non, je veux dire_

 _(13:51) On s'est jamais rencontrés en vrai. Et s'il aimait le Keith des textos_

 _(13:52) Mais pas le Keith de la vraie vie ?_

 _(13:54) C'est la même personne._

 _(13:54) C'est juste toi._

 _(13:56) Tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _(14:00) Je crois vraiment que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça._

 _(14:03) C'est facile à dire pour toi._

 _(14:03) Je veux_

 _(14:03) Je veux pas que ça s'arrête._

 _(14:05) Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, pour ce que je connais de lui, il n'a pas l'air du genre de personne qui arrêterait de te parler comme ça._

 _(14:05) Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit quand vous avez commencé à vous parler ?_

 _(14:06) Ouais._

 _(14:06) Ne pas ruiner quelque chose de bien parce que j'ai peur de faire confiance à mon instinct ou un truc comme ça._

 _(14:08) Exactement._

 _(14:08) Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour des choses comme ça._

 _(14:08) Tu es si jeune !_

 _(14:09) Shiro, t'as littéralement quatre ans de plus que moi._

 _(14:10) Si jeune et si petit..._

 _(14:11) ..._

 _(14:11) Bye._

* * *

(20:34) [IMAGE ENVOYÉE]

(20:34) Tes gants sont presque finis.

 _(20:34) [IMAGE REÇUE]_

(20:35) J'espère qu'ils t'iront.

(20:35) J'ai utilisé mes mains comme modèle alors ça devrait le faire ?

(20:35) Mais on verra

 _(20:40) J'oublie tout le temps que tu tricotes._

 _(20:40) Et ils sont super beaux._

(20:41) Tu vas voir, c'est les gants les plus confos que t'aies portés de ta vie.

(20:41) C'est ça, la garantie Lance McClain.

(20:42) Et j'ai commencé un autre projet pour toi.

(20:42) Mais celui-là c'est une surprise.

 _(20:45) Quoi ?_

(20:45) Ça veut dire que je te dis pas ce que c'est.

 _(20:48) ...Je sais ce qu'est une surprise._

 _(20:48) Je voulais dire pourquoi?_

 _(20:48) Les gants suffisent, sérieux Lance._

(20:50) C'est un cadeau, Keith.

 _(20:52) Je savais pas qu'on se faisait des cadeaux._

(20:54) Non non.

(20:54) C'est juste moi qui te donne un cadeau parce que je veux te faire un cadeau.

(20:54) T'es pas obligé de me donner quoi que ce soit en retour.

 _(20:58) Mais oui._

 _(20:58) Mais oui, bien sûr._

(21:00) Je suis sérieux, Keith.

(21:00) Tu n'as pas à me donner quoi que ce soit.

 _(21:01) Je le ferai pas_

 _(21:01) Mais juste_

(21:01) Quoi ?

 _(21:04) Je suis inquiet._

(21:05) Inquiet pour ça ?

 _(21:06) Inquiet de ne pas correspondre à tes attentes pour un bon date._

 _(21:06) Je sais pas si t'as compris ou quoi mais j'ai jamais rien fait comme ça avant_

 _(21:07) J'ai passé toute la semaine à essayer de trouver un truc à faire samedi et j'ai aucune idée_

 _(21:07) Et, je sais pas._

 _(21:08) Je veux pas que ce soit le pire date de ta vie, tu vois._

(21:10) Primo, le pire date de ma vie a eu lieu quand j'avais quatre ans et que Jenny Huger devait me retrouver dans le bac à sable pour une session de tenue de main mais elle m'a juste envoyer du sable dans les yeux à coup de pied et elle s'est enfuie.

 _(21:12) C'est mal si j'ai ri ?_

(21:13) Non.

(21:13) Deuzio, relax, tu veux ?

 _(21:15) Je peux vraiment pas._

(21:16) D'accord, tu veux ma définition d'un bon date pour te rassurer ?

 _(21:18) OUI_

(21:20) D'accord, voici le Guide de Lance McClain Pour un Bon Date.

(21:20) Étape 1 : ne me pose pas de lapin.

 _(21:21) Je crois que je peux y arriver._

(21:21) Étape 2 : on traîne ensemble, comme des amis, et on passe un bon moment à faire n'importe quoi.

(21:22) Et c'est la fin du guide, merci pour votre attention !

 _(21:23) Lance..._

(21:24) Quoooooiii ?

 _(21:24) Je suis sérieux._

(21:26) Alors

(21:26) Si je te dis que j'ai envie de passer la journée à mater des nanards dans ta chambre, tu serais d'accord ?

 _(21:27) Bah, seulement si on peut regarder un ou deux bons films aussi._

 _(21:27) Mais sinon, oui ?_

 _(21:27) Ça a l'air très sympa ?_

 _(21:29) C'est vraiment tout ?_

(21:30) Ouais.

(21:30) Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. C'est tout.

 _(21:33) Oh._

 _(21:33) D'accord._

 _(21:33) Ça m'enlève un poids, je dirais._

 _(21:34) Je me disais que tu t'attendais à un dîner aux chandelles ou un truc du genre._

(21:35) Pour le premier date ? C'est ridicule.

(21:35) Pour le deuxième, en revanche...

 _(21:37) Attend, quoi ?_

(21:39) Je déconne, mon cœur.

(21:39) En partie.

 _(21:40) qUOI?_

(21:42) ;)

* * *

* en VO, Des Souris et des Hommes, mais vu que c'est pas de la littérature française... J'ai choisi Madame Bovary parce qu'ils m'ont tous les deux traumatisée au lycée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Wow j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont enfin se rencontrer, mer-credi, comment on en est arrivés là

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, les statuts Facebook embarrassants de Lance sont surtout mes statuts Facebook embatrassants, ceux de ma jeunesses, et je meurs de honte là

Ah, et allez voir la vidéo que Keith envoie à Lance, elle est juste trop mignonne et trouvable facilement sur Youtube (merci hayli 3)

Merci pour votre amour les gens ! Je ! suis ! trop ! ah ! merci tellement 33

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Whaou, j'y crois pas ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, les gens ! C'est la folie ! Pour ceux qui sont assez patients pour attendre au lieu d'aller voir l'original (ce que je vous encourage à faire, au moins après ^^'), courage, c'est bientôt fini !

A chaque fois que je dois écrire 'Schtroumphfette' mon âme meurt un peu. D'ailleurs sachez le Google me le corrige en "oiseau-trompette". Je pense que ça mérite d'être dit.


End file.
